Hogwarts läser HP: Fången från Azkaban
by lealover1
Summary: De är nu inne på 3 boken & fler lögner än någonsin kommer avslöjas, hur kom egentligen Sirius Black in i slottet & varför dagen innan? Vad var han ute efter för 3 år sen? Varför hatar Gyllene trion Scabbers så mycket? Kommer Harrys förbannelse upphöra eller är han dömd att ha den tills sista boken? Inget kunde förbereda alla på vad de kommer få veta & kan de fixa gamla misstag?
1. Ugglepost

**Linneagb**: Jag hoppas att ditt tangentbord kommer börja funka snart igen, jag saknarmin knapp som ja går neråt med samt den lilla pluppen under som själva knappen trycker ner för att det ska bli en bokstav, fick lösa det genom att göra en egen knapp av superlim, förvånasvärt nog så funkar det riktig bra. Tro mig jag vill också veta hur Harry sprängde dörren, jag kommer fundera lite på det så kan jag ta upp det i ett senare kapitel och jag är glad att du tyckte snusdosan lätt vacker. Jag skulle inte ha något emot att ha den… fast jag skulle nog ha karameller i den istället för snus. Jag förstår vad du menar och smärtan Harry behöver genomlida är inget jag vill känna på.

Det gör inget att du säger det igen, det ser bara till att jag gör ett bra jobb med att få till honom som du tänker dig. Jag förstår om profetian förvirrar dig, jag blev även lite förvirrad ett tag, jag kommer nog inte nämna den igen förrän i sjunde boken, det är först då de har fått svar på alla frågor i princip. Och det var verkligen tur att Remus stoppade Sirius, han hade aldrig förlåtit sig själv om han slagit till Harry. Jag gjorde som du bad och höll mina båda tummar för dig, jag hoppas att vad det än var så blev det bra.

Du har ingen aning om hur glad jag blir när jag hör hur -duper-otålig du blir och att det bara är fem-sju berättelser du känner så för.  
Lea. (Ingen orsak, men tänk positivt när andra inte kan uttala ditt (användar)namn, det blir som med Hermione och Krum i 4:e boken. Du har något gemensamt med henne.)

**Amanda**: Tack så mycket men jag tror inte du behöver kolla varje dag med tanke på att jag oftast bara får upp två kapitel i månaden. Det var dock inte bra att du gjorde sig själv illa, jag hoppas att det inte var något allvarligt.

**Anden**: Jag är glad att du gillar det så mycket och jag ska ta dina tips i åtanke, självklart har jag känt till dem länge men jag blir så… upphetsad, är ordet jag söker tror jag, när jag skriver det här att skrivreglerna försvinner tillfälligt och är väldigt, väldigt långt bak i mitt huvud, Hermione skulle troligtvist vara förfärad :) Men tack så hemskt mycket, jag har inte heller några ord för hur lycklig du gjorde mig när du sade fem stjärnor

**Annie**: Det är en utmärkt fråga men jag är likadan, glömmer ofta skriva mitt namn, jag kommer ihåg när jag skulle lämna in en sv-uppgift och jag satte upp en lapp för att skriva ditt namn innan jag skrev ut den på datan, för första gången kom jag ihåg det… enda problemet var att det kom med 3 gånger. Typiskt va? Jag är glad att du gillade Thalias idé (Jag var tveksam först men ju mer jag funderade desto mer "passande" kändes den) och att du tyckte att jag fixade in den bra. Vi är ett ganska bra team va, hon har gett mig massor med idéer som jag verkligen vill få med. Jag fick exakt 200, jag är så lycklig just nu och tack för att hjälpa mig att uppnå det.  
-Lea, the girl who wrote her name too many times.

**Lunan95**: Jag är chockad att andra boken redan är avklarad och att jag redan får börja på min favoritbok efter 5:an, det skiljer typ 1% mellan vad som avgör vilken min favoritbok är. Det var exakt min tanke också när jag fick Thalias idé om att det här skulle hända, som sagt har jag kompisar som blivit slagna ibland (inte hårt utan bara som en varning mer) för att de som i ditt fal varit stygga/olidliga, jag kan inte säga att jag har råkat ut för det, om man inte räknat att gripa tag i armen hårt och skaka om mig lite, men jag har inte tagit någon skada av det. Jag ska definitivt försöka få in Elyon och nämna henne, jag kan dock tänka mig att de kommer få en större roll i nästa bok eftersom det är då Cedric är med. Jag ska göra mitt bästa för att få med syskonen. Jag är dock glad att du gillar hur jag försöker få med känslor och tankar, som du tycker jag att det är viktigt för att man ska kunna förstå karaktären och leva sig in i situationen. Ta hand om dig med Lunan. Personligen tycker jag att du ska skriva om Elyon och hennes familj, de låter intressanta och det kan dessutom göra det lättare för mig att få med dem eftersom jag kan få mer information på det sättet, nej men själviska anledningar åt sidan så skulle jag faktiskt vilja läsa om, de är väldigt intressanta karaktärer och jag är nyfiken på vad du kan göra med dem.

**Thalia**: Först innan jag svarar på din review vill jag be om ursäkt. När jag svarade på din förra review svarade jag på Linneagbs samtidigt och på så sätt råkade jag sätta ihop dem och det såg därför ut som om jag tackade Linneagb för vad du skrivit, men jag gick tillbaka och fixade det så fort jag såg det och jag tror att de flesta insåg att det var du som skrivit det eftersom jag längst ner tackade dig igen för det. Nu när jag har bett om ursäkt kan jag svara dig.

Jag vet att det inte riktigt kände som något Sirius skulle göra men å andra sidan har jag haft kompisar vars föräldrar har gjort liknande, en som faktiskt gav sin dotter en örfil en gång, men det hände aldrig igen och som i den här situationen så tappade pappan bara kontrollen och smällde till löst, så jag tror att det är möjligt att även toppenföräldrar kan tappa humöret och hota med sådan bestraffning. Men jag är glad att du tyckte att jag löste det bra och jag ser verkligen fram emot att få se mer av dina idéer, du är en begåvad skrivare och om du någon dag väljer att lägga upp egna fanfics kommer jag följa dig. Förresten, blev det någon med din idé om marodörerna och Lily eller lade du det på hyllan så att säga så länge? Jag är bar nyfiken. Ha det bra du med.  
Ps: Grattis till att bli den som lämnade den 200:e reviewn.

**Luna lovegood 21**: Jag ska se vad vi kan få in om Draco och Narcissa, jag tror att vi kan få följa Dracos tankar lite mer medan han försöker bestämma sig om han ska lyssna på sin mamma eller fortsätta den väg hans pappa har bestämt. Pauser, min största utmaning… vi får se hur det blir med det, det beror på vad jag kan komma på, men när det gäller dagen så är det onsdag nu och de började läsa på måndagen, så än så länge har de läst en bok per dag, jag kanske inte var tillräckligt tydligt med det men om man läser sista kapitlet i bok 1 så står det att de går och lägger sig och bok 2 börjar med att de äter frukost vilket jag kommer börja den här boken med, så de är inne på tredje dagen av läsning.  
jag kan förstå om den scenen förstörde lite för dig men det positiva är att han aldrig hann slå Harry utan bara hann höja handen och att de pratade ut om det, Harry litar fortfarande på honom och Sirius kommer göra allt han kan i den här boken för att vissa att han aldrig kommer skada Harry. Oftare kapitel… ja vi får se med det, oftast beror det på hur mycket jag har att göra i skolan, som nu börjar alla NP så jag kommer troligen vara ganska utmattad efter ett tag men jag ska göra mitt bästa för att uppdatera oftare, jag brukar sätta som mål att få ut två kapitel i månaden minst.  
Var inte orolig, Girry/Hinny kommer att inledas i den här boken, gradvisst, jag måste göra mig av med Cho först, men jag har en plan för det och det borde hända innan eller under lunchen. Jag kan faktiskt se Lurry hända jag tycker att de är ganska söta tillsammans och det var ett tag då jag funderade på att låta Harry bli ihop med henne men jag beslutade att ta Hinny för de passar ändå bättre ihop men Lurry hade funkat lika bra för mig, så jag kommer mer ge dem ett syskonliknande förhållande.  
Mugglarportalen, vi får se hur det blir med det, jag har precis listat ut mitt lösenord för Pottermore (efter drygt ett år om inte mer) så jag väntar nog med mugglarportalen, men någon dag går jag kanske med.

**Ericus**: Tack så mycket och jag är glad att du följer min berättelse så noggrant, som du längtar jag tills jag kan lägga upp första kapitlet i bok 3.

Okej, jag har läst den här boken så många gånger att texten på baksidan har försvunnit helt och hållet, är inte säker på om det är positivt eller inte, men jag tror det är positivt för det innebär att jag älskar boken… å andra sidan tog det en del jobb att få fram texten på baksidan eftersom inga av mina vänner någonsin har läst Harry Potter eller äger böckerna. Jag vet det är hemskt, min bästa vän försökte men hon tyckte det var urdåligt (Hjärtattack) men till hennes försvar började hon med Dödsrelikerna istället för med första boken, jag tror hon hade gillat serien bättre om hon börjat från början.

Jag har dessutom blivit klar med alla nationella prov i svenskan och det var lättare än jag trodde, så hurra till det.

Jag vill också passa på och tacka er för era reviewer, 203 stycken, tack så hemskt mycket. Jag hoppar nästan av glädje och kan inte sluta att le.

* * *

Alla hade äntligen kommit ner och avslutat sin frukost och alla såg förväntat fram emot att få veta vad som skulle hända under Gyllene Trions tredje år på Hogwarts.

"Herm, herm." hostar Umbrigde.

"Det är något jag inte har saknat de senaste månaderna." muttrar Percy, han hade aldrig varit förtjust i henne och var väldigt lättad när han slapp arbeta med henne varje dag.

"Det har kommit till min uppmärksamhet att någon här inne försökte använda flampulvret tidigare idag." Alla såg sig förvånat omkring medan Harry bet sig oroligt i läppen.

"Åh jag är ledsen madam Umbrigde. Jag behövde åka hem och hämta några saker, när jag kallades hit var jag inte informerad om att jag skulle stanna ett par dagar. Jag hämtade endast ombyten och hygienprodukter." svarar Tonks lätt. "Det är inget du behöver oroa dig för." Umbrigde såg lätt besviken ut när hon hörde det.

"Nu när vi rett ut det ska vi kanske ta och fortsätta, hm?" frågar McGonagall en aning irriterat.

"Pax för att läsa." skriker Bill och hämtar snabbt boken innan han återvänder till sin plats och läser titeln högt. **Harry** **Potter och Fången från Azkaban**. Allas ögon vidgades och de såg oroligt omkring sig medan mummel spred sig i salen.

"Han bröt sig ut för tre år sedan och de agerar fortfarande som om de är förvånade." säger Sirius i en hög viskning, Harry log svagt, han var säker på att mannen inte skulle tycka det var lika muntert snart.

"Det här borde vara bra." bestämmer Bill. Varje gång han frågade någon om Sirius flykt hade hans mor tillrättvisat honom för att vara oförskämd, självfallet hade det bara ökat hans nyfikenhet.

"Harry, vill du förklara varför boken heter just så?" frågar Katie lugnt.

"Öh… Bill, varför läser du inte baksidan, jag är säker på att den kan förklara mycket bättre." föreslår Harry och Bill rycker på axlarna innan han vänder på boken.

**_Harry Potter går sitt tredje år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Ingenting är sig likt._**

"Och tack och lov för det. Det innebär ingen Mörk herre, inga lärare som vill skada dig eller några mördande ormar, spindlar och bergtroll." suckar Angelina.

"Ja… det är inte riktigt så enkelt." fnyser Ron.

**_Sirius Black, den ökände massmördaren som suttit i fängelse i tolv år, är på rymmen. Det sägs att han är på väg mot Hogwarts._**

"Jag tar tillbaka mitt uttalande."

"Tänkte väl det." skrattar Harry lågt.

**_De grymma fångvaktarna från Azkaban har kallats in för att hålla vakt._**

"Väldigt smart drag, det är inte som om han kunde stå emot deras krafter eller något. nej, kalla in dem i alla fall." mumlar Remus irriterat och Sirius som hörde honom fnös och flera gav hunden oroliga blickar.

**_Harry Potter går inte säker, inte ens bland sina vänner…_**

"Vad ska det betydda?" frågar Harry chockat.

"Harry, jag tror dem menar att du är i fara även när du inte är ensam, inte att vi utgör en fara för dig." påpekar Hermione logiskt och Harry nickar.

**_Men han är fast besluten att lösa mysteriet med Sirius Black._**

"Vad menar du med att lösa mysteriet med Black?" kräver Susan, han var skyldig vad mer fanns det att veta.

"Tja, det finns en hel det frågor gällande hela situationen om honom. Varför fångades han så lätt om han var Voldemorts högra hand, varför hittade dem honom en så lätt, vad jag har hört så var han en skicklig trollkarl och visste hur han skulle dölja sina spår, varför gömde han sig inte och senare flydde landet, varför bröt han sig ur från Azkaban i första hand först efter 12 år, varför då och inte tidigare och varför skulle han komma till Hogwarts som alla sade?"

"Låt mig gissa, du har svaret på alla de frågorna." säger Randall Pemberton torrt.

"En del av dem, ni får veta mer genom boken."

**Ugglepost, **börjar Bill och när Harry hörde de orden piggnade han till och flinar åt sina vänner.

"Jag tar det som om det är bra brev?" observerar Narcissa med ett leende.

"De bästa." instämmer Harry.

"Så vi får faktiskt höra ett bra kapitel den här gången och jag får läsa det." frågar Bill ivrigt. Han vinkade åt alla så att de tystnade för att han skulle kunna fortsätta läsa.

**Harry Potter var på många sätt en högst ovanlig pojke.**

"Åh, låt oss räkna sätten." Neville kunde inte låta bli att flina.

"Min farbror är vår ex-lärare i försvar mot svartkonster och lärde mig mer i somras, vill du verkligen riskera det." frågar Harry hotande men hans leende förstörde effekten.

"Jag skulle hålla tyst nu om jag var du, Nev." skrattar Dean.

"Jag tänker däremot inte." avbryter Ron. "Allvarligt, de listar först nu ut det?" frågar han sarkastiskt.

"Och vad säger det om dig som hänger med mig varje dag." kastar Harry tillbaka retsamt.

**För det första avskydde han sommarlovet mer än någon annan tid på året.**

"Det, det är…" Fred brast ner i falsk gråt.

"Sommarlov är den bästa delen av året." protesterar George och ser riktigt tårögd ut själv.

Oliver skakar på huvudet. "Har ni två glömt Dursleys?"

"Jag vill hellre vara fast i skolan än att vara fast vi de djuren." tilläger Charlie med en överdriven rysning.

"Jag tror att vi alla är medvetna vid det här laget om Mr Potters familjesituation." bröt McGonagall av strängt.

"Hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga det, de är inte min familj. Vi råkar bara vara besläktade med varandra."

**För det andra ville han väldigt gärna göra sina läxor,**

Ron stönar samtidigt som tvillingarna fortsätter att gråta. "Kompis, du hjälper inte situationen där. Ärligt, läxor."

Hermione himlar med ögonen. "Det är inget fel med läxor Ronald. Du borde kanske ägna mer uppmärksamhet åt dina."

"Det borde han sannerligen." muttrar Mrs Weasley.

"Jag är stolt över dig Harry." mumlar Remus till tonåringen. "De flesta barn skulle ha använt det som en ursäkt till att inte göra läxor och låtit det vara."

Harry gav honom ett litet leende. "Det var min enda förbindelse till den magiska världen medan jag var där. Även om det var läxor." tilläger han och kastar ett leende åt sina sovsalsvänners håll, alla fyra av dem skakade på huvudet.

**Men var tvungen att göra dem i djupaste hemlighet mitt i natten. **

"Det förklarar mycket." hånar Snape.

"Ärligt Severus, om du inte har något trevligt att säga kan du hålla tyst."

"Oh snap." skrattar Randall.

"Snap?" frågar Eddie Carmichael en aning förvirrad.

"Ja, man säger det eller Burn i mugglarvärlden", svarar Randalls syster Gwen. "Man brukar säga det när någon blir ägd och så. Randall valde Snap för att det är så likt Snape." Hon himlar med sina blågröna ögon.

**Och dessutom råkade han vara trollkarl.**

"Jag är så glad att vi har rett ut det." andas George ut och låtsas torka svetten ur ansiktet.

"Jag också." instämmer Harry. "För ett ögonblick att de skulle säga att jag var en mugglare och att jag skulle vara fast hos Dursley för all evighet."

"Jag skulle ta dig även om du var en mugglare." lovar Sirius honom dramatiskt. "Jag kanske skulle föredra det, mindre livshotande äventyr på det sättet."

Oliver fnyser. "På något sätt så tror jag att han fortfarande skulle hitta ett sätt att orsaka problem på även då."

"Killar, verkligen." ropar Bill förtvivlat. "Jag har inte ens hunnit halvvägs ner på första sidan.

**Det var nästa midnatt och han låg på mage i sängen med filtarna uppdragna över huvudet som ett tält, med en ficklampa i ena handen och en tjock läderinbunden bok (_Magins historia)_ stödd mot kudden.**

Nästan alla tonåringar utan de som gillade trolldomshistoria. "Harry", gnäller Ginny. "Om du var tvungen att göra dina läxor kunde du åtminstone ha valt något mer intressant än trolldomshistoria."

"Jag gillar historia." protesterar och tjänar ett leende från Su Li. "Åtminstone tills jag går in i själva klassrummet."

"Binns har ett sätt att ta ifrån allt spännande i magins historia."

"Dessutom hade jag redan gjort de svåra." Harry låtsas hosta. "trolldryck." en till hostning. "Förvandlingskonst."

"Jag är glad att veta att du vet hur man prioriterar Mr Potter." McGonagall gav honom ett font leende.

"Du säger det bara för att han erkände att han gjort läxorna till dina lektioner." fnyser Flitwick.

"Det är en av de viktigaste klasserna på Hogwarts." påpekar Remus hjälpsamt och de andra lärarna blänger på honom.

**Harry lät spetsen på sin fjäderpenna löpa nedför sidan medan han uppmärksamt sökte efter något som kunde hjälpa honom med uppsatsen han skulle skriva.**

**Ämnet var "En diskussion om det meningslösa i häxbränningarna på 1300-talet".**

"Oh, jag minns den uppsatsen." säger Hermione. "Det fanns så mycket information på…" Ron täckte hennes mun med sin hand.

"Det är illa nog att behöva lyssna på när Harry gör sina läxor. Jag vill inte höra det från dig också." säger han och ignorerar hennes blick.

**Han hejdade fjäderpennan i början på ett stycke som såg lovande ut, sköt de runda glasögonen högre upp på näsan och höll ficklampan tätt intill texten för att läsa:**

"Hmm." Sirius var inte glad över att grabben behövde anstränga sina ögon så.

"Vad är det?" frågar Harry nyfiket.

"Jag tänkte att ögonläkaren precis flyttades högre upp på listan."

Harry himlar med ögonen. "Och jag som trodde att du var orolig för något allvarligt."

"Fräcka brat." Harry visste att Sirius inte menade något med det, orden var sagda med för mycket kärl... känsla. "Din hälsa är viktig."

**Under medeltiden härskade det bland icke-magiker (också kallade mugglare) en utpräglad skräck för magi, även om de ofta hade svårt att känna igen den.**

"Svårt att känna igen. Det är inte som om de bara behövde kolla om de har en pinne med sig eller om de någonsin hörts säga något på ett konstigt språk eller något sådant." påpekar Gwen irriterat.

**Vid sällsynta tillfällen lyckades de emellertid fånga en äkta häxa eller trollkarl som de brände på bål,**

"Eller dränkte, stena till döds eller kasta nerför ett stup." påpekar Kim Sloper.

**Men det hade ingen som helt effekt. De tillfångatagna häxorna eller trollkarlarna utförde en enkel eldfrysningsbesvärjelse och låtsades sedan skrika och vråla av smärta medan de i själva verket upplevde en skön, kittlande känsla.**

"Hur var det med unga häxor eller trollkarlar som inte hade lärt sig den förtrollningen ännu?" frågar Luna. "Skulle inte de brinna."

"Luna, deras föräldrar skulle knappast låta det hända." påminner Alicia henne. "Troligtvist så obliviated de dem som hade anklagat dem."

"Hur är det med mugglarfödda?" påpekar Hermione. "Deras föräldrar har knappast någon magi som kan hjälpa deras barn." Alicia såg sig hjälplöst runt om i salen.

"Häxor och trollkarlar av deras samhälle steg oftast fram för att rädda situationen." berättar Dumbledore för de två flickorna. "Tyvärr så brann en del men olycksoffren var få och långt emellan."

**Många känner till historien om Vettlösa Wendelin, som faktiskt njöt så mycket av att bli bränd på bål att hon lät sig gripas inte mindre än fyrtiosju gånger under olika förklädnader.**

"Den kvinnan har problem." fnyser Seamus.

"Och hon utsatte fler för fara." muttrar Tracy, om hon inte blivit fångad så många gånger hade mugglarna kunnat tro att de fångat alla.

**Harry stoppade fjäderpennan mellan tänderna och stack in handen kunde kudden efter sin bläckflaska och en pergamentrulle. Långsamt och mycket försiktigt skruvade han av locket på bläckflaskan, doppade fjädern i den och började skriva.**

**Då och då gjorde han en paus och lyssnade uppmärksamt. Om någon i familjen Dursley stannade utanför hans dörr på väg till badrummet och hörde raspet från fjäderpennan, skulle han förmodligen få tillbringa resten av sommaren inlåst i skrubben under trappan utan någon möjlighet att ta sig ut eller göra sina läxor.**

"Det är fruktansvärt när ett barn behöver leva i skräck i sitt egna hem." muttrar Narcissa.

"För sista gången, Hogwarts är mitt hem och har varit sen jag var elva."

**Familjen Dursley på Privet Drive nummer fyra var orsaken till att Harry inte tyckte om sina sommarlov, utan rent sagt hatade dom. Morbror Vernon, moster Petunia och deras son Dudley var Harrys enda släktingar i världen.**

"Blodssläktingar." påminner Sirius honom.

"Ah, men jag hade inte träffat dig en, uh du ser första gången jag verkligen såg dig var exakt en vecka senare. Så du kan inte hålla det emot mig." Harry flinar.

Tonks flinar också. "Han har en poäng, Sirius."

"Oroa dig inte över det Harry. Du har oss alla." påpekar Katie samtidigt med ett eget leende.

**De var mugglare och hade en mycket medeltida inställning till magi. **

"Tror du de skulle försöka bränna dig på bål?" retas Fred. "Medeltida som de är."

"I ett hjärtslag." svarar Harry utan att tänka efter. Han insåg sitt misstag på en gång när han lade märke till de gapande munnarna. Mr och Mrs Weasley läppar var tunna sträck, aurorerna och Madam Bones utbytte meningsfulla blickar, lärarna stirrade i chock på honom medan hans vänner viskade ilsket fram och tillbaka. Remus och Sirius ögon brann av en rasande eld, de kunde mycket väl komma ihåg listan över hans skador och de nämnde brännskador.

"Har de någonsin försökt?" frågar Oliver hårt.

"Vad, bränna mig på bål? Jag tror att grannarna skulle lägga märke till det." sköt han tillbaka sarkastiskt och suckade när Remus greppade hans axel. "De har bränt en bok jag vann i skolan en gång och de brände mina Hogwarts brev samt saker jag lämnar kvar efter sommarlovet, men det är det."

"Tycker ni att vi ska bränna ner deras hus?" gnisslar Ron ut ilsket.

"Ron…" börjar Mrs Weasley trött.

"Oroa dig inte mamma, vi kommer se till så att de inte är inuti det." säger Charlie och flinar illvilligt. Hon suckade, för en gångs skull hade hon inte lusten att slåss med dem om det.

"Kan jag komma?" frågar Luna och hennes ögon glittrade farligt, något som inte riktigt passade henne.

"Naturligtvist Luna. Vi kommer låta dig tända på brasan." försäkrar Fred henne.

Narcissa fnyser. "Ska ni verkligen låta det här samtalet fortsätta framför två aurorer, chefen för nämnda aurorer, trolldomsministern och Umbrigde?" hon tittade över mot de två sista nämnda. "Okej, glöm de två. De har inte hört något." ändrar hon när hon ser att de är upptagen i en egen diskussion.

Madam Bones låtsas rensa öronen. "Jag är ledsen, men jag måste ha missat det mesta av denna diskussion."

Tonks flinar. "Jag vet en bra inneslutning förtrollning. Vi vill inte bränna ner hela grannskapet trots allt."

"Varför inte?" fnyser Harry. "Det är inte som om de någonsin har försökt hjälpa mig."

"Det skulle bidra med att få det se ut som om Harry inte är skyldig ifall hela grannskapet gick upp i rök". Tilläger Hermione hjälpsamt.

"Det räcker." nämner McGonagall bestämt. "Jag vill inte höra ett ord om att sätta eld på en mugglares hus."

"Vad hon menar är att inte tala om det framför henne." råder Sirius.

"Hon sade egentligen aldrig att inte göra det." påpekar Remus och alla brast ut i skratt när den stenhårda häxan pustade uppgivet.

**Harrys döda mor hade varit häxa och hans far hade varit trollkarl. De nämndes aldrig under familjen Dursleys tak, om han räknade bort lögnerna de matat honom med i hela hans barndom.**

Remus bet ihop för att hindra sig själv från att säga något.

"Vad för lögner?" kräver Tonks.

"Jag tvivlar inte på att det kommer nämnas i nästa kapitel eller kapitlet efter det." svarar Harry mörkt samtidigt som Hedwig flög in i salen och landade på Harrys axel. "Hedwig, mår du bra?" frågar Harry genast, hon brukade aldrig komma till honom vid den här tiden, i själva verket sov hon oftast vid det här klockslaget. Hon hoade mjukt till svar innan hon hängivet nafsade honom i örat.

**I åratal hade moster Petunia och morbror Vernon hoppats att de skulle kunna krama ur Harry all magi genom att förtrycka honom så mycket som möjligt, men till deras stora harm hade det misslyckas.**

"Och de har lyckats förbanna en hel del häxor och trollkarlar på köpet." väser George samtid som Hedwig hoade förolämpat och spände sin blick i honom. "Och en uggla." tillägger han snabbt och Hedwig fortsätter stirra på honom tills han skiftar obehagligt innan hon vänder bort huvudet och gned det mot Harrys kind.

"Hon är verkligen den mest intelligenta ugglan jag har träffat." säger Ginny och Hedwig verkar svälla med stolthet.

**De levde nu i skräck för att någon skulle upptäcka att Harry hade tillbringat större delen av de båda senaste åren på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. **

"Ja, för det är slutsatsen alla skulle dra om de träffar Harry." Daphne himlar med ögonen.

**Det mesta de kunde åstadkomma nu för tiden var att låsa in Harrys trolldomsböcker, trollstav, kittel och kvast i början av sommarlovet och förbjuda honom att prata med grannarna.**

"Jag tvivlar att han vill prata med dem i första hand."

"Tja, inte i det kvarteret men det finns en del några kvarter längre bort som var ganska trevliga mot mig, i alla fall till Dudley blandade sig in." erkänner Harry.

**Att inte ha tillgång till sina trolldomsböcker var ett verkligt problem för Harry, eftersom hans lärare på Hogwarts hade gett honom en massa hemarbete under sommarlovet.**

Några mugglarfödda elever började muttra, ingen av deras mugglarvänner behövde göra läxor över lovet.

**Han hade fått ett särskilt svårt uppsatsämne om krympningselixiret av sin avskydde lärare i trolldryckskonst, professor Snape,**

"Stopp, stopp, stopp. Du måste ha läst fel Bill." protesterar Parvati. "Harry kallar aldrig Snape för professor."

"Nej, det står professor Snape."

"Kanske är det ifall man skulle börja med den här boken istället för de två första, du vet så att alla ska veta att Snape är professor." föreslår Lavender tveksamt.

**Som skulle bli förtjust över en förvändning att avstänga Harry från skolan en månad.**

"Jag behöver knappast en ursäkt Potter. Du ger mig mer än tillräckligt med skäl för att sätta dig i straffkommendering hela året." påpekar Snape hånande.

"Han skulle ha varit extra otrevlig om du inte kunnat lämna in läxan dock." muttrar Ron.

**Därför hade Harry tagit chansen att få tillbaka sina böcker vid första bästa tillfälle.**

"Bra för dig Harry, stå upp för dig själv." godkänner Angelina.

**Under första veckan på lovet hade morbror Vernon, moster Petunia och Dudley gått ut i trädgården på framsidan för att beundra morbror Vernons nya firmabil (de talade med mycket höga röster så att alla grannarna på gatan också skulle lägga märke till den). **

"Så att resten av grannarna skulle märka den också. Vilken hallick." hånar Nick.

"Finns det något sådant som renblodiga mugglare?" frågar Tonks med en fnysning. "Han beter sig som en hel del av de gamla renblodiga fantasterna."

Harry nickar. "Jag har alltid tänkt det när han ryter om magi."

**Då smög sig Harry ner på bottenvåningen, lirkade upp låset till skrubben under trappan **

Tvillingarna flinar glatt. "Det var ingen orsak, det var ingen orsak."

"Tack." Harry flinar åt dem. "Jag skulle aldrig ha tänkt på att göra det förut."

"Du saknar så mycket utbildning." suckar Sirius dramatiskt.

"Menar du att du skulle ha lärt honom hur man plockar lås om du hade uppfostrat honom?" Mrs Weasley höjer ett ögonbryn strängt.

"Om jag hade vetat hur man gör det, så ja. Du måste erkänna att det kan komma till bra hand."

"Dessutom mamma, så kan du inte riktigt säga något." Fred flinar.

"Med tanke på att alla sju av dina barn vet hur man gör det och vi var de som undervisade Harry i det." tilläger George.

"Det är inte som om jag hade ett finger med i det." fnyser hon.

**och rafsade åt sig några av sina böcker, som han sedan gömde undan i sitt rum. Så länge han inte lämnade bläckfläckar på lakanen behövde familjen Dursley aldrig få veta att han studerade magi på nätterna.**

Madam Hooch rynkar på pannan. "Du ska inte behöva smyga runt för att göra dina läxor."

"Det är ganska meningslöst att studera när man är trött." påpekar Hermione. "Du kommer inte att absorbera materialet."

"Jo, det är bättre att få med hälften än inget alls." försvarar Neville sin vän. "Vilket är vad han hade fått annars."

"Jo, jag antar det." medger hon och Harry stönar, han var säker på att hon redan gjorde om hans schema för studier inför G.E.T

**Harry ville helst undvika bråk med sin moster och morbror för ögonblicket eftersom de redan var på dåligt humör och arga på honom, **

"När är de inte på dåligt humör?" ber Tonks surt.

"När Harry inte är runt." säger Luna och fick Narcissa att kvävas på luften medan Sirius fnyser av skratt.

"Det är inte…" protesterar häxan innan hennes röst dör ut.

"Egentligen är det nog sant." påpekar Remus. "Jag vet att Harry är mycket gladare när han inte är där." Harry nickar ivrigt för att visa sitt samtycke.

"Det var en retorisk fråga." muttrar Tonks till Ginny som dolde ett leende.

**bara för att han nyligen hade fått ett telefonsamtal från en av sina trollkarlskamrater.**

Ron blev snabbt röd i ansiktet. "Varför?" frågar han och placerar sitt huvud mellan sina händer. "Varför måste varje pinsam liten sak jag gör vara med i de här böckerna?"

"För vår underhållning och njutning." berättar George glatt.

"Dessutom så skulle varje renblodig göra samma misstag." påminner Percy honom om, han hade hört talas om olyckshändelsen. "Det är inget att må dåligt för."

"Jag antar att du har rätt." suckar Ron.

**Ron Weasley var en av Harrys bästa vänner på Hogwarts. Hela hans familj bestod av häxor och trollkarlar. Det innebar att han kände till en massa saker som Harry inte gjorde, men att han aldrig förr hade använt en telefon.**

"Någon gång måste vara den första." påpekar Lee optimistiskt trots att han hade en känsla att det skulle sluta i katastrof.

**Oturligt nog var det morbror Vernon som tog emot samtalet.**

Harry grimaserade när han hörde den meningen.

**"Vernon Dursley?"**

"Uh oh." muttrar Oliver, han visste att det här inte skulle sluta bra. Runt om i salen vidgades ögon i larm. Harry var noga med hålla sitt ansikte tomt, han ville inte bjuda in några frågor som han inte ville svara på.

"Varför skulle det vara ett problem att hans vän ringer." hånar Zacharias.

"Åh jag vet inte. Kanske för att de hatar Harry med allt de kan i de lilla knappt existerande hjärtan de hävdar de har. Inga problem kan komma ur de här, nej." svarar Elyon Pemberton i samma hånande ton.

**Harry, som råkade befinna sig i rummet samtidigt, sysselsatt med att städa det från golv till tak, stelnade till då han hörde Rons röst i luren.**

De tre jagarna höjde ett ögonbryn imponerat. Om Harry hade kunnat höra Ron måste han ha pratat väldigt högt… den imponerande känslan stannade inte länge efter dem insett att Harry kunde hamna i problem.

**_"HALLÅ? HALLÅ? HÖR NI MIG? JAG… VILL… PRATA… MED… HARRY… POTTER!"_**

Bill såg road ut när han skrek ut orden. Han visste att skrika på det sättet var onödigt efter att ha sett Tonks pappa pratat i en telefon. De flesta renblodiga såg däremot förvirrat på medan de som var uppväxta bland mugglare eller tagit mugglarstudier skrockar.

"Han skrek verkligen?" frågar Tonks roat.

Mr Weasley flinar fåraktigt. "Jag kanske missförstod hur man hanterar den mugglarapparaten, fantastiskt hur den fungerar dock." Harry påmindes om resan till Ministeriet tidigare under året och hur Mr Weasley hade hållit telefonen upp och ner. Han var tvungen att bita tillbaka ett leende, han ville inte förolämpa mannen.

**Ron vrålade såg högt att morbror Vernon hoppade till och höll luren flera decimeter från örat medan han stirrade på den med en bladning av ilska och förfäran.**

"Jag skulle säga bra jobbat för att skrämma den feta jäveln." säger Oliver långsamt. "Men resten av den meningen oroar mig verkligen.

Lee nickar. "När Dursley blir arg slutar det inte bra för Harry här."

Harry himlar med ögonen åt alla berörda blickar han fick. "Jag överlevde." påpekar han.

"Du ska inte behöva bara överleva Harry." informerar Remus sorgset och Ron såg förskräckt ut när han insåg att hans vän kunde ha blivit skadad på grund av hans handlingar.

**_"VEM ÄR DET JAG TALAR MED?"_ röt han i luren. _"VEM ÄR DET?"_**

"Jag trodde att jag gjorde rätt när han vrålade tillbaka." stönar Ron.

**_"RON… WEASLEY!_ Vrålade Ron tillbaka, som om han och morbror Vernon talade från olika ändar av en fotbollsplan. _"JAG… ÄR… EN… AV… HARRYS… VÄNNER… FRÅN… SKOLAN…"_**

Moody morrar högt. "Inget förnuft har någon av er. uppenbarligen så vill mannen inte ha något att göra med Hogwarts och det kommer inkludera dig."

"Jag är säker på att han har insett det nu, Alastor." säger McGonagall till honom stelt. "Det finns ingen anledning till att vara så oförskämd."

**Morbror Vernons små ögon riktades hastigt mot Harry, som stod som fastnaglad.**

Bill sänkte boken och såg på Harry. "Um, nu skulle det vara en bra idé att fly."

Harry rycker på axarna. "Jo, det fanns en liten chans att han skulle låta mig få tala med Ron."

Tonks fnyser. "Vi behöver definitivt få dina ögon kontrollerade om du kunde se en chans i det." Harry stack bara ut tungan åt sin hederskusin.

**_"DET FINNS INGEN HARRY POTTER HÄR!_"**

"Om han säger det tillräckligt många gånger så kan det faktiskt bli verklighet." spottar Mr Weasley ut sarkastiskt.

"Det har redan." säger Sirius högt och var noga med att hålla ett öga på Dumbledore, han visste att mannen fortfarande var under illusionen att den bästa platsen för Harry var med sina släktingar.

"Jag kommer aldrig återvända dit." avslutade Harry säkrare på orden än han varit tidigare och hans vänner började jubla.

"Du vet… han avslöjade faktiskt att Harry var där. Ron fråga efter Harry, bara Harry men Dursley skrek att ingen Harry Potter finns här, Ron nämnde aldrig efternamnet och det hade lika gärna kunnat vara en felringning." påpekar Padama.

"Jag har aldrig hävdat att han har alla hästar hemma i stallet." svarar Harry med ett leende.

**röt hann och höll luren på armlängds avstånd som om han var rädd för att den skulle explodera. **

"Jag önskar att den hade gjort det." kommenterar Fred och hans ögon lös upp. Han utbytte en upphetsad blick med sin tvilling.

"Tänk inte ens på det." varnar Mrs Weasley. "Du kommer inte att plåga den familjen med ytterligare ett av era trick godis."

"Ah, men mamma de förtjänar det." protesterar George.

"Jag har inte glömt tunghändelsen och jag tvivlar att Dursley har gjort det heller. Stackars Harry fick betala priset för det när han kom tillbaka i somras." påpekar hon ilsket vilket fick tvillingarna att titta på deras unge vän förskräckt.

Harry flinar. "Det var så värt det… dessutom lyckades jag övertala dem att lämna mig ifred för det mesta. Jag tog ingen skada av det."

"Är du säker?" frågar George oroligt.

"Helt säker."

"Vad använde du för att få dem att lämna dig ifred?" frågar Lee nyfiket.

"Det kommer komma upp i bok fyra eller fem tror jag."

**_"JAG VET INTE VAD DET ÄR FÖR EN SKOLA DU TALAR OM! KONTAKA MIG ALDRIG MER!"_**

"Med nöje."

"Jag skulle inte ha något emot att säga ett och annat till dem." Sirius röst var full av gift.

"Knappast, du kommer bara bli anklagad för att ha brutit mot lagen efter att ha förhäxat dem."

"Det är emot lagen att förhäxa mugglare Harry." påpekar Ginny roat.

**Han slängde tillbaka luren som om den var en giftig spindel. Bråket som följde var ett av de värsta Harry hade upplevt.**

"Det låter inte bra." säger Alicia oroligt och ögnar över Harry.

"Merlin Harry, jag gjorde inte…" Ron släpade iväg, han skämdes för mycket för att fortsätta.

Harry lyfter på huvudet. "Det var mitt fel. Jag borde inte ha gett ut numret."

"Harry har rätt Ron." säger Hermione vänligt. "Ja, inte om att det är hans fel. Det är normalt att förvänta sig att få använda telefonen."

"Kom till saken Hermione." mumlar hennes mörkhåriga vän.

"Jag säger bara att Ron kunde ha haft perfekt telefon etikett och din morbror skulle fortfarande ha varit arg. Han har inget att känna sig skyldig för.

**_"HUR UNDERSTÅR DU DIG ATT GE DET HÄR NUMRET TILL TYPER… TILL TYPER AV DIN SORT!"_ hade morbror Vernon börjat vråla så att spottet rykte över Harry. **

"Har du aldrig hört talas om personligt utrymmer din valross." väser Lavender.

"Det skulle inkludera att han har sätt och en del hjärnceller, vilket vi alla vet att han saknar." svarar Parvati i samma väsande ton.

"Ni låter som ormar just nu vet ni?" påpekar Astoria innan hon tystnar från deras irriterade blickar.

**Harry var övertygad om att han hade fått tinnitus efter det om det ständiga tjutandet i hans öron var något att döma av**

"Tinitus?"

"Oroa er inte, det gick över. Jag fick den botliga sorten." lugnar Harry.

** och hans kropp värkte fortfarande från bestraffningen.**

"Harry?"

"… Hushållsarbete. Jag skötte hela huset och trädgården som straff." lyckas Harry få ut sig efter en stund. Både Remus och Sirius såg på honom misstroget.

**Ron insåg tydligen att han hade ställt till problem för Harry, för han ringade inte någon mer gång. **

"Av döma om vad som sagts tidigare tar jag det som om det inte var fallet?" frågar madam Bones.

"Hade det varit fallet hade jag hämtat honom. Jag trodde att han skrek för att jag använde den fel." suckar Ron. "Jag ville inte göra bort mig igen."

**Harrys andra bästa vän från Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, hade inte heller hört av sig till honom. Harry misstänkte att Ron hade avrått Hermione från att ringa upp. Det var synd, för Hermione var den klokaste och duktigaste häxan i hela Harrys årsklass. Hennes föräldrar var mugglare och hon visste mycket väl hur man använder en telefon. Hon skulle säkert ha varit förnuftig nog att inte tala om att hon gick på Hogwarts.**

Hermione höjde ett ögonbryn åt sin vän. "Från ljudet av det så skulle det inte ha spelat någon roll."

"Bara önsketänkande antar jag." han ryker på axlarna fåraktigt. "Jag ville verkligen höra från någon."

"Vad menar du?" kräver Sirius men han fick inget svar.

"Det är synd att jag inte visste var du bodde. Jag bor bara några mil därifrån. Vi hade kunnat träffas någon dag." påpekar Katie en aning sorgset.

"Det hade varit asgrymt om Dursleys hade släppt ut min från deras egendom bortsett från att gå och handla ibland."

**Så Harry hade inte hört ett ord från sina magikervänner på fem långa veckor, **

Remus rynkar pannan. "Igen?" frågar han, noga med att hålla rösten lugn. Han vände sig till Harrys vänner. "Varför skrev ni inte den här gången?"

"Jag äger ingen uggla." Hermione såg plågad ut. "Och jag visste inte om postugglorna än."

Blicken övergick till Ron som ryckte på axlarna. "Jag var i Egypten och hade inte tillåtelse att använda Errol."

Bill suckar. "Du kunde ha använt min uggla om du hade frågat."

"Jag blev förbjuden att skicka någon uggla alls faktiskt, annars hade jag lånat en." erkänner Ron.

"Varför skickade du inte bara tillbaka ett brev med Hedwig?" frågar Tonks blinkade. "Eller var hon inlåst igen?"

"Inte riktigt." svarar Harry. Han märkte de arga blickarna i de vuxnas ögon. "Inga hänglås den här gången. För någon av oss."

"Varför skickar inte ni brev till Harry?" frågar Hermione plötsligt och vänder sig till resten av deras Gryffindor vänner.

"Vi gör det men de verkar aldrig komma fram." suckar Angelina irriterat och Harry ser förvånat på, de hade försökt skicka brev till honom!

**och den här sommaren verkade bli nästa lika olidlig som den förra. Det fanns bara en enda liten ljuspunkt:**

Harrys vänner såg lättad ut att det fanns något ljust i hans sommarlov.

**Harry hade fått tillåtelse att släppa ut sin uggla Hedwig på nätterna efter att ha svurit på att han inte skulle skicka iväg henne med brev till vännerna.**

"Du borde bara ha skickat iväg ett brev. Jag tvivlar att mugglarna skulle ha märkt det." påpekar Moody.

"Om konsekvenserna för telefonsamtalet är så illa som vi alla tror…" Parvati stannade till medan hon betraktade sin vän. "Så är det förmodligen en bra sak att han inte gjorde något mer för att irritera dem."

"Hade jag skickat iväg Hedwig och han upptäckt det hade han dödat henne när hon återvände. Jag kan inte riskera Hedwigs liv så." erkänner Harry motvilligt och Hedwig rubbar återigen sitt huvud mot hans kind i en tröstande rörelse.

**Morbror Vernon hade gett med sig eftersom han inte stod ut med att höra det oväsen Hedwig förde när hon satt inlåst i sin bur hela tiden och hade inte vågat göra sig av med henne efter att Harry lovat att få honom betala efter beskrivande berättat vad tvillingarna kunde göra mot honom.**

"Varför använde du inte det så att du skulle få egen frihet?"

"Därför att ni inte var tillräckligt mycket hotande. Jag tog en stor chans när jag använde det för att skydda Hedwig." svarar Harry medan han stryker sin snövita ugglas fjädrar.

**Han vågad inte använda hotet igen, i fruktan om att morbror Vernon skulle upptäcka att Harrys hot inte var ett löfte utan något han bara hittat på för att skydda sin första vän.**

"Samt det. I värsta fall hade jag kunnat skicka iväg Hedwig snabbt om det behövdes." avslutar Harry lugnt.

_"Jag lovar att få ut dig därifrån och få Dursleys att betala för all smärta de fått dig genomlida."_ lovar Sirius bistert.

**Harry hade avslutat stycket om Vettlösa Wendelin och gjorde en paus för att lyssna igen. Tystnaden i det mörka huset avbröts bara av de avlägsna, grymtande snarkningarna från hans jättetjocka kusin Dudley.**

"Jag tvivlar att de ens skulle vakna ifall någon bröt sig in i huset." fnyser Harry.

"Det är en aning oroväckande."

"De skulle ändå inte kunna göra något."

"Som du skulle det Potter. Du får inte använda magi." påpekar Draco irriterat.

"Men jag kan kasta saker, använda min osynlighetsmantel och skrämma livet ur dem." påpekar Harry glatt

**Det måste vara väldigt sent. Harrys ögon sved av trötthet. Han kanske kunde skriva färdigt hela uppsatsen nästa kväll…**

"Normalt sätt så skulle jag inte godkänna att skjuta upp arbetet, men i det här fallet kan jag inte klandra dig." McGonagall suckar tungt. "Den här situationen är oacceptabel Albus.

"Harry klarar sig bra nog med omständigheterna han ges." svarar han lugnt och flera personer bet ihop ilsket.

"Du kommer inte ha något att säga till om efter den här boken. Vårdnaden kommer övergå till Sirius." muttrar Remus irriterat, han litade fortfarande på mannen med allt, bortsett från Harry, Dumbledore hade visat att han inte kunde se till Harrys bästa.

**Han skruvade tillbaka locket på bläckflaskan, drog fram ett gammalt örngott som låg gömt under sängen och stoppade in ficklampan, _Magins historia_, uppsatsen, fjäderpennan och bläcket inuti det, varefter han klev ur sängen och gömde alltsammans under en lös golvbräda.**

"Varför skulle du göra det?" frågar Sarah nyfiket.

"Bästa gömstället, alltså." observerar Charlie ivrigt."Allt som du inte vill att dina nyfikna bröder eller din mamma ska hitta gömmer du där."

"Och precis vad Charles är det du försöker gömma för mig?" frågar Mrs Weasley med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Ah, mamma om jag var villig att säga det så skulle jag inte ha behövt gömma det i första hand." han blinkade överdrivet med ena ögat åt henne.

**Sedan reste han sig, sträckte på sig och tittade på det självlysande väckaruret på sängbordet.**

"Vart fick du tar på ett självlysande väckarur."

"Dudleys gamla. Jag lagade den."

**Klockan var ett på morgonen. Harry kände en konstig stöt i magen. Utan att inse det hade han varit tretton år i en hel timme.**

"Grattis på födelsedagen Harry." jublar DA genast och tvillingarna får konfetti att spruta ut ur deras stavar. Umbrigde öppnade genast munnen och började skrika på dem och det tog ett par sekunder innan hon insåg att ingen kunde höra henne.

"Det kommer vara så här i varje bok kommer det inte?"

"Om din födelsedag är med så kan du räkna med det." svarar Lee med ett skälmskt leende.

**Men det var ännu ett ovanligt drag hos Harry; han såg aldrig fram emot sina födelsedagar. Han hade aldrig i sitt liv fått ett födelsedagskort.**

"Och sällan några presenter." Tonks rynkade på pannan när hon tänkte på hur olycklig Harry måste ha varit när han växte upp.

"Inte ens från…" Leanne försökte att komma på någon som kunde ha varit inblandad i Harrys liv. Hon svalde den plötsliga klumpen som formades när hon insåg att det inte skulle ha funnits någon.

**Familjen Dursley hade totalt struntat i hans båda senaste födelsedagar, och han hade ingen anledning att tro att de skulle komma ihåg den i år.**

"Jag har inget emot att de struntar i det. Mycket bättre än om de skulle uppmärksamma det", muttrar Harry medan han tänker tillbaka på en del av "presenterna" han fått.

"Vad kan vara så illa med att de uppvaktar det?"

"Låt mig ge ett exempel. När jag fyllde fyra så anordnade de faktiskt ett party med tårta och presenter."

"Jag har en känsla att det inte är något bra. Vad är haken?"

"Det var Dudleys party. Sade att man fyllde år två gånger om året om man var lydig och duktig."

"Frågade du varför du inte hade något då?" frågar Seamus misstroget.

"Oja, deras svar var att freaks inte förtjänar att uppvaktas på det sättet."

"Hur kan någon säga det till en fyraåring?" flämtar Sinistra chockat medan de flesta såg sorgset på Harry.

"Se inte på mig så där. Jag vill ändå inte ha något utav dem. Jag föredrar när de lämnar mig ifred helt och hållet."

"Men Harry…"

"Läs bara Bill." beordrar Harry och avbryter Hermione.

**Harry gick tvärs genom det mörka rummet, förbi Hedwigs stora tomma bur och fram till det öppna fönstret. **

"Du verkar gilla att titta ut genom fönster Harry. Du gör det alltid i sovsalen också." påpekar Neville.

"Jag finner det avslappnade, det är lätt att tänka."

**Han lutade sig mot fönsterbrädan och njöt av den svala nattluften som kändes skön mot ansiktet efter en lång stund under filtarna. Hedwig hade varit borta i två nätter nu. **

Hermione fick ett litet leende i sitt ansikte när hon kom ihåg var Hedwig hade varit under den tiden.

**Harry var inte orolig för henne, hon hade varit försvunnen så här länge förut, men han hoppades att hon snart skulle återvända. Hon var den enda levande varelsen i huset som inte ryggad tillbaka vid åsynen av honom.**

"Hon borde inte ha lämnat honom." säger Charlie och ser argt på ugglan som var placerad på Harrys axel.

"Hon hade en bra anledning." försvarar Harry sin kära Hedwig som blängde tillbaka på djurälskaren.

"Jag är säker på att hon gjorde det Harry." säger Oliver lugnt. "Jag tror bara att Charlie önskar att hon inte hade lämnat dig helt ensam där."

"Det var värt det i slutändan, var det inte Hedwig." kuttrar Harry och stryker den snövita ugglans huvud, hon hoar mjukt till svar.

**Trots att Harry fortfarande var ganska liten och mager för sin ålder hade han vuxit några centimeter det senaste året.**

"Gjorde du?" frågar Fred och ögnar pojken kritsikt.

"Kanske bara en smula." bestämt George samtidigt som han går över till Harry för att dra upp honom i en stående position.

"Stick." klagar Harry men han skrattar ändå när han sjönk tillbaka ner i soffan.

**Hans korpsvarta hår var emellertid precis likadant som det alltid hade varit… rufsigt och oregerligt, vad han än gjorde med det.**

"Och inget kommer hjälpa. Hälften av hårprodukterna vi har kommer från Mrs Potter, vad hon än kokade ihop så kunde det inte tama James hår." fnyser Remus roat.

"Så det är verkligen ett hopplöst fall."

"Ja. Men tänk positivt, alla Potter har kvar sitt hår även när de är gamla medan deras vänner tappar det." påpekar Narcissa optimistiskt.

"Vi får se vem som skrattar åt vem då då, Ron, eller vad säger du?" skrockar Harry och spänner ögon i sin vän.

"Jag kommer få tillbaka för alla mina kommentarer om din längd, kommer jag inte?" suckar Ron dystert och Harry nickar stort.

**Ögonen bakom brillorna var lysande gröna, och i pannan hade han ett smalt blixtformat ärr. Det syntes tydligt igenom hans lugg.**

Harry sänkte sitt huvud för att inte låta någon kunna se på hans ärr, minnet om vad han förlorat.

**Av alla de ovanliga dragen hos Harry var ärret det mest iögonfallande. **

"Tyvärr." muttrar Harry bittert.

"På långt håll är det ditt hår, på lagom avstånd är det dina ögon." säger Ginny automatiskt.

"Verkligen?"

"Ja." Ginny ler mot Harry som lyckligt ler tillbaka.

**Det var inte, som familjen Dursley hade låtsas i tio år, ett minne av den bilolycka som hade tagit livet av Harrys föräldrar. Lily och James Potter hade nämligen inte alls dött i någon bilolycka. **

"Naturligtvist hade de inte." kastar McGonagall ut sig ilsket. "Det är skamligt att två goda människor reduceras till sådana lögner."

"Vänta bara på det." säger Harry trött. Han såg inte fram emot att få höra Marges sårande ord igen.

**De hade mördats, hade blivit dräpta av den mest fruktade trollkarlen på hundra år: Mörkrets herre, Lord Voldemort, Tom Dolder.**

"Du vet, den killen har alldeles för många namn."

"Oroa dig inte Lee, jag tänker utplåna allt skit om Du-vet-vem och han som inte får nämnas." försäkrar Harry

**Harry hade undsluppit samma mordattack med livet i behåll; han hade bara ärret i pannan kvar som minne av den gången då Voldemorts förbannelse i stället för att döda honom att kastats tillbaka på sin upphovsman. Voldemort hade halvdöd flytt därifrån…**

"Det är en ganska bra summering." inser madam Bones. "Kanske borde vi sprida den vidare, Daily Prophet kan vara en början."

"De skulle inte publicera den." påpekar Tonks. "Men det finns inget som hindra oss från att skriva det själva."

Harry ser förskräckt på. "Tack, men jag får tillräckligt med uppmärksamhet. Vi behöver inte spridda det vidare bland resten av vår värld."

"Synd", säger Luna. "Pappa hade nog kunnat publicera den annars."

**Men Harry hade åter konfronteras med honom, på Hogwarts. Nu när han stod där vid det mörka fönstret och mindes deras sista möte måste han medge att det var rena rama turen att han hade lyckats uppnå sin trettonårsdag.**

"Äntligen så erkänner du hur stor fara du var i." skriker Alicia dramatiskt.

"Ah, men lägg märke till att det bara är till sig själv." påpekar Padama. "Endast när ingen annan är där. Jag tvivlar att han skulle säga något sådant framför andra."

"De inser att jag sitter här?" kommenterar Harry sarkastiskt och Remus skrockar åt det.

**Han spejade över den stjärnbeströdda himlen efter en skymt av Hedwig, som kanske just ni var på väg tillbaka till honom med en död mus dinglande i näbben och väntade sig beröm för sin fångst.**

"Vilket du skulle ge henne utan en tanke."

"Klart jag skulle, hon förtjänar det."

**Harry tittade förstrött ut över hustaken och det dröjde några sekunderna innan han uppfattade vad han såg.**

"Den flygande bilen?"

"Nej, den är troligtvist kvar i förbjudna skogen."

**I silhuett mot den gyllene månen, större och större för vart ögonblick, avtecknade sig en besynnerlig, snedvriden varelse, som kom flaxande i riktning mot Harry.**

"Det måste vara en Inbilian. De tenderar att besöka människor på deras födelsedagar." Bestämmer Luna. "Har någon besökt dig tidigare?" Harry skakar på huvudet och hon ler. "Du hade tur Harry."

"Hade tur? Vad pratar du om?"

"Inbilian förvandlas ibland till en värre varelse, de besöker fortfarande en på sin födelsedag men om man fyller 10, 20, 30 och så vidare så har de sikte på att döda. Harry måste ha haft tur eftersom ingen hade besökt honom tidigare. Jag ska lära dig hur du ska klara dig när du fyller tjugo."

"Jag tror att jag har hört det förut, det verkar bekant… är inte det en skräckhistoria för mugglare?" kräver Hermione.

"De föredrar mugglare, lättare att döda." svarar Luna lätt.

"Harry blev du skadad?" frågar Katie oroligt.

"Han fyllde tretton, endast en god inbilian skulle komma då. Det anses faktiskt tur att få besök av en av de goda."

"Det hade nog varit trevligt Luna, men det var faktiskt något bättre." säger Harry med ett stort leende.

"Så länge det inte är något farligt är jag nöjd", mumlar Remus.

**Han stod alldeles stilla och såg hur den flög lägre och lägre. En bråkdels sekund tvekade han med handen på fönstret och undrade om han borde smälla igen det, men just då susade den märkliga varelsen över en av gatlyktorna på Privet Drive. Harry, som nu såg vad det var, hoppade åt sidan.**

"Kan inte vara något dåligt då." suckar Fay lättat. "Annars hade Harry stängt fönstret."

**In genom fönstret susade tre ugglor. Två av dem höll upp en tredje, som såg ut att vara medvetslös.**

"Tre gissningar på vem det är." stönar Percy.

"Men Ron hade inte tillåtelse att använda Errol." påpekar Hannah förvirrat.

Ron rycker på axlarna. "Ja, men det var tillräckligt viktigt för att riskera att hamna i problem för."

"Fast mamma hade rätt." retas Bill. "Det låter som om resan nästan dödade honom.

"Men för att vara rättvis så är han alltid så efter en resa." tilläger Ginny rättvisst.

**De landade med en mjuk duns på Harrys säng, och ugglan i mitten, som var stor och grå, tippade över och blev liggande orörlig. Det hade ett stort paket fasbundet vid benen.**

"Stackars uggla."

"Tänk om han fejkar allting för att få sympati och slippa göra sitt jobb." skrattar Lee.

"Det skulle vara en ut i helsike smart uggla i så fall." svarar Fred en aning förvånad, han kunde inte låta bli att fundera på om det skulle kunna vara fallet.

**Harry kände omedelbart igen den medvetslösa ugglan. Han hette Errol och tillhörde familjen Weasley. Harry rusade fram till sängen, knöt upp snöret runt Errols ben, tog loss paket och bar över Errol till Hedwigs bur. Errol öppnade ett rinnande öga och lät höra ett svagt hoande till tack, varefter han började dricka lite vatten.**

"Stackaren."

**Harry återvände till de båda andra ugglorna. Den ena av dem, en stor snövit hona, var hans egen Hedwig.**

Hedwig börjar hoa högt och en aning upprört medan hon burrar upp fjädrarna.

"Om jag inte har fel så tror jag hon försöker att säga att du är hennes och inte tvärt om, Harry." skrattar Angelina medan deras kvinnliga vänner börjar kuttra åt hur gulligt det var.

**Hon bar också på ett paket och såg högst belåten ut med sig själv. **

"Hon bör vara nöjd", säger Hermione med ett mjukt leende. "Hon bryr sig verkligen om dig Harry." På något sätt lyckades Hedwig ge Hermione en blick som praktiskt taget sade, "Duh, han är min!"

"Hon kom till dig för att hämta hans present?" frågar Tonks chockat. "Du behövde inte kalla på henne eller något."

"Näpp." bekräftar den unga häxan. "Jag tror att hon ville att han skulle få något på sin födelsedag."

"Hur skulle hon ens veta att det var en viktig dag för honom?" frågar Seamus och skakar på huvudet. "Det är inte som om Harry medger att den dagen är hans födelsedag."

"Harry vad är din hemlighet?" kräver Charlie. "Jag menar, kom igen. Din samhörighet med magiska varelser är otroligt."

Harry gav honom ett leende. "Jag kommer inte att berätta." retas han och fick dem runt omkring honom att le.

**Hon gav Harry ett tillgivet nyp med näbben då han befriade henne från hennes börda. Sedan flög hon tvärs över rummet för att ta sig till Errol i buren. Harry kände inte igen den tredje ugglan, en stiig kattuggla, men han förstod med detsamma var den kom ifrån. Förutom ett tredje paket bar den nämligen med sig ett brev med Hogwarts vapen på.**

"Vem på Hogwarts skulle skicka dig ett paket?" frågar Moody i larm. "Kan ha varit ett trick."

"Eller ännu värre, det kunde ha varit från Snape." retas George.

"Knappast", snäser trolldrycksläraren.

"Idioter." Tonks skakar på huvudet. "Det måste vara från Hagrid.

"Det i sig kan vara oroande." påpekar Sirius.

**När Harry hade befriat också den sista ugglan från dess börda burrade den upp fjädrarna med stolt min, bredde ut vingarna och flög iväg genom fönstret ut i natten.**

"Urgh, den är nästan lika illa som Postugglorna." klagar Fay.

"Du gillar knappt några ugglor." påpekar Lavender med en fnysning.

"Hedwig är okej."

"Hon är tagen." säger Harry snabbt och Hedwig hoar instämmande, det fanns ingen chans att hon skulle lämna sin människa.

**Harry slog sig ner på sängen och tog upp Errols paket, slet av det bruna omslaget och fann en present inslagen i guldpapper samt det första födelsedagskort han någonsin hade fått. Med lätt darrande fingrar öppnade han kuvertet. **

Harry rodnade när Bill läste orden. "Det var bara du vet, en stor sak."

"Det är okej Harry", tröstar Hermione och kramar hans hand i sin. "Vi förstår."

**Två papper föll ut – ett brev och ett tidningsurklipp. Urklippet kom tydligen från trollkarlstidningen, The Daily Prophet, eftersom personerna på den svartvita bilden rörd på sig.**

"Ah." suckar Sirius tillfredsställande. "Jag minns den artikeln väl."

"Varför skulle…" börjar Tonks innan hon pausar. "Vet du vad, glöm det. Jag vill inte veta."

**Harry tog upp det och slätade ut det innan han läste:**

**_Tjänsteman på Trolldomsministeriet kammar hem storvinst_**

**Arthur Weasley, chef för Kansliet för missbruk av mugglarprodukter på Trolldomsministeriet, har vunnit högsta vinsten i The Daily Prophets årliga Galleon-lotteri**

"Woohoo", jublade alla Weasley barn och fick deras far att rodna.

"Karma." påminner Narcissa alla. "Det är ingen tvekan om att Arthur förtjänade de pengarna."

"Tack Narcissa.

**En överlycklig Mr Weasley säger till The Daily Prophets utsände: " Vi ska använda guldet till en sommarsemester i Egypten, där vår äldste son Bill arbetare med att upphäva förbannelser åt Gringotts Trollkarlsband."**

"Inte för att vara oförskämd Arthur", börjar Kingsley. "Men jag har undrat, med så många kostnader, varför gå på en dyr resa istället för att spara?"

"Det kunde ha varit klokare att spara." erkänner den rödhåriga mannen. "Men vi kände komma bort från England, speciellt efter incidenten med Ginny, skulle vara bäst."

"Det hjälpte till med att få henne att inte tänka på det." fortsätter Mrs Weasley. "Och att spenderar tid med Bill och Charlie var bra för henne."

"Inte för att ni berättade för oss varför hon behövde vara omkring oss." muttrar hennes äldsta son.

**Familjen Weasley ämnat tillbringa en hel månad i Egypten och återvänder till årets skolstart på Hogwarts, där fem av Weasley barnen för närvarande utbildar sig. **

**Harry for med blicken över det rörliga fotot, och ett brett leende spred sig över hans ansikte då han såg hur alla nio medlemmarna i familjen Weasley ivrigt vinkade åt honom. **

"Det var ett väldigt fint familjeporträtt." säger Harry leende.

**De stod uppställda framför en stor pyramid. Lilla knubbiga Mrs Weasley, långe Mr Weasley med begynnande flint, sex söner och en dotter, allesammans (fastän det inte syntes på den svartvita bilden) med flammande rött hår.**

"Det är synd att vi inte kan få tidningarna i färg." påpekar Lavender.

"Jag tvivlar att det kommer hända."

**Mitt i bilden stod Ron, lång och gänglig, med sin älsklingsråtta Scabbers**

"Dumma råtta." muttrar Ron ilsket.

"Var inte för hård Ron." säger Harry och hans bästa vänner ser chockat på honom. "Jag vet en som kommer vara evigt tacksam för att du tog med dig honom till Egypten."

"Um, Harry." frågar Neville försiktigt. "Varför skulle någon bry sig om ifall Scabbers reste med honom?"

"Råttan var mycket viktig, väldigt ondskefull men viktig ändå." svarar Hermione kryptiskt med en skugga av hat i sitt ansikte.

"Men Krumben åt upp honom halvvägs in i tredje året." påpekar Fred och ser förvirrad ut, som resten av skolan.

"Bra katt." säger Luna med en drömmande blick och fick Sirius att skaka av tyst skratt.

** på axeln och armen runt lillasyster Ginny. Harry kunde inte föreställa sig några som bättre förtjänade att vinna en stor hög med guld än Weasleys, som var mycket snälla och mycket fattiga. **

Harry ryckte till när han hörde hur det lät." Förlåt", mumlar han förläget.

"Tänk inte på det Harry." säger Bill. "Vi vet att du inte menade något med det."

"Och du lade åtminstone till den mycket snälla delen." skrockar Charlie

"Ja, men jag hade inte träffat dig än." sköt Harry tillbaka och fick mannens ögon att lysa upp.

"Åh, han börjar bli kaxig."

**Han tog Rons brev och vecklade upp det.**

**_Käre Harry!_**

**_Har den äran på födelsedagen!_**

"Så det var verkligen för att han fyllde år som du gick emot mammas order."

"Han fick aldrig mitt brev året innan, jag kunde inte strunta i det två år på raken."

**_Förlåt så väldigt mycket för det där telefonsamtalet. Jag hoppas att mugglarna inte lät dig lida för det. Jag frågade pappa, och han tyckte inte jag skulle ha skrikit så högt._**

Mrs Weasley suckar "Jag tycker att du borde ha nämnt det innan han använde den saken."

"Det var ett ärligt misstag från min sida, älskling", blidkas han. "Hur annars skulle vi förvänta oss att de skulle höra dig."

"Magi." flinar Katie.

**_Det är fantastiskt här i Egypten. Bill har gått runt med oss till alla gravarna, och du kan aldrig tro vilka förbannelser de gamla egyptiska trollkarlarna har kastat över dem. Mamma ville inte låta Ginny gå in i den sista som vi besökte._**

"Jag ville verkligen det."

"Skulle inte det bara ge dig mardrömmar så snart efter kammaren?" påpekar Luna oroligt.

"Vet inte, men Bill pratade så mycket om den och jag ville verkligen se."

"Hade jag vetat om vad som hade hänt hade jag inte låtit dig gå in i någon av pyramiderna." säger Bill med rynkad panna och Ginny blängde halvhjärtat på honom.

**_Där låg en massa mutantskelett av mugglare som hade brutit sig in. Det hade växt ut extra huvuden och allt möjligt annat på dem._**

"Av någon anledning påminner mig det om den där bilden vi såg i boken."

"Du menar sidan före Polyjuice-elixiret." klarlägger Hermione. "Ja, jag undrar om det är en modifiering på det."

"Låt oss inte ta reda på det, ska vi?" säger Remus snabbt och trion brister ut i skratt.

**_Jag kunde bara inte tro det när pappa vann The Daily Prophets lottdragning. Sju hundra galleoner! Det mesta har gått åt till den här semestern, men de har lovat att köpa en ny trollstav åt mig till nästa skolår._**

"Det var bara att vänta sig med tanke på att du inte längre hade någon." påpekar Narcissa torrt.

"Och jag är säker på att din nya trollstav fungerade mycket bättre för dig." tilläger Madam Bones.

"Ja, men min gamla trollstav såg en del bra dagar också."

"Som ett troll, djävulens snara, gigantisk schackbräde, en jättespindel, flygande trä?" frågar Dean oskyldig.

**Harry kom bara allför väl ihåg det tillfälle då Rons gamla trollstav hade gått sönder. Det hade hänt när bilen som de båda flög till Hogwarts kraschade mot ett träd på skolans område**

"Samma bil som också räddade ert liv senare under året." tilläger Remus strängt.

"Det är min tur det." svarar Harry med en axelryckning

**_Vi är tillbaka ungefär en vecka innan näste termin börjar. Då åker vi in till London för att köpa min trollstav och våra nya böcker. Finns det någon chans att vi kan träffas där?_**

"Ja, låt honom bara be mugglarna att köra honom till London så han kan köpa magiska saker." säger Tonks sarkastiskt."

"Verkligen Ron, hade du glömt att han hade galler på sitt fönster året innan?" frågar George förbittrat.

"Jag ville bara vara trevlig." skjuter Ron tillbaka. "Jag förväntade mig inte att han faktiskt skulle göra det."

"När du säger det, menar du att du förvänta dig att han inte skulle fråga alls eller att han faktiskt frågade?" frågar Oliver en aning oroligt men varken Ron eller Harry svarar honom.

**_Låt nu inte mugglarna slå ner humöret på dig!"_**

**_Försök att komma till London.  
Ron._**

"Någon gång måste han komma till London eftersom plattformen är där." påpekar Dean.

"Det är inte vad jag mena och du vet det."

**_PS: Percy är ny försteprefekt på skolan. Han fick brevet förra veckan._**

**Harry kastade en blick på fotografiet igen. Percy, som gick sitt sjunde och sista skolår på Hogwarts, såg särskilt nöjd och belåten ut. Han hade nålat fast sitt försteprefektsmärke på fezen som tronade käckt på hans prydliga hår medan de horbågade glasögonen blixtrade i den egyptiska solen.**

"Nu måste jag erkänna att alla försteprefekter inte är dåliga" börjar Sirius.

"James var en anständig en." skär Remus in.

"Bara för att han var en av skolans största bråkmakare." muttrar Sprout.

"Och Bill var ganska cool." tillägger Charlie.

"Men att bära ditt märke på sommaren under en familjeresa är bara fel." klargör Sirius.

"Jag vet inte vad jag tänkte med ärligt talat." stönar Percy,

"Det vet jag. Med inget." svarar Fred. "Och folk undra varför vi gjorde narr av dig under sommarlovet."

"Jag behövde det." kommer Percys kvävda röst bakom hans händer som han dolde sitt ansikte med.

**Harry övergick nu till sin present. När han packade upp paketet fann han någonting som såg ut som en miniatyrsnurra av glas. Det låg ett litet kort från Ron under den.**

"Om det är vad jag tror det är så är det något väldigt användbart." kommenterar Tonks. "Se bara till att du inte blir så paranoid som Monsterögat."

"Jag lever gör jag inte." morrar Moody tillbaka.

**_Harry, det här är ett fick-snokoskop. Om du stöter på någon som du inte kan lita på lyser det upp och börjar snurra (om det nu fungerar som det ska). Bill säger att det bara är något souvenirskräp för trollkarlsturister. Han tror inte att det är tillförlitligt eftersom det lyste upp hela tiden under middagen i går kväll. Men han anade inte att Fred och George hade lagt skalbaggar i hans soppa._**

Bill himla med ögon och skakar på sitt huvud samtidigt som alla i salen brister ut i skratt. Han sköt sin närmaste bror en blick. "Det är mening att du ska vakta min rygg när de är omkring."

Charlie rycker på axlarna, ett brett leende på sina läppar. "Det var underhållande."

**_Hej då!  
Ron.  
_Harry lade fick-snokoskopetpåsängbordet, där det stod helt stilla, balanserande på spetsen och reflekterande väckarklockans självlysande visare.**

"Du gillade det verkligen?" frågar Ron ängsligt.

"Det är klart att jag gjorde." svarar Harry. "Och det fungerar verkligen. Gick av när Dudley försökte smyga sig in i mitt rum. Jag var tvungen att övertala moster Petunia om att det var min väckarklocka."

**Han såg lyckligt på det i några sekunder och tog sedan upp paketet som Hedwig hade haft med sig.**

Hedwig hoade stolt och Harry ler mot henne.

**Även det innehöll en inslagen present, ett kort och ett brev, den här gången från Hermione.**

**_Käre Harry!_**

**_Ron skrev till mig och berättade om sitt telefonsamtal med din morbror Vernon. Jag hoppas att du fortfarande har det bra._**

"Ja, hon insåg åtminstone konsekvenserna för ett sådant samtal kunde ha haft." muttrar Narcissa.

"Efter hur den mannen agerade på tågstationen och naturligtvist händelserna sommaren innan så verkade det lite riskabelt av mig att ringa just då." erkänner hon.

Harry rynkar på pannan åt henne. "Du kunde inte ha berättat det för mig när jag gav dig numret?"

**_Jag är på semester i Frankrike för närvarande och jag visste inte hur jag skulle skicka den här födelsedagspresenten till dig – tänkt om de öppnade den i tullen? –_**

Kingsley fnös av skratt och flera andra flinade. "Det skulle ha varit underhållande."

"Vi borde prova och dokumentera deras reaktioner." säger Tonks ivrigt.

"Varför är mina två bästa aurorer så barnsliga?" stönar madam Bones.

"Sannolikt är att de ändå skulle tro att det var en skämt gåva." påpekar Remus med en axelryckning.

"Då väljer vi något unikt." protesterar Tonks fortfarande lika ivrig som innan.

**_Men så dök Hedwig upp! Jag tror hon ville vara säker på att du skulle få någonting på din födelsedag som omväxling. Jag köpte din present på uggle-postorder; det var en annons i The Daily Prophet (jag har fått tidningen eftersänd, för det är så bra att kunna följa med i vad som händer i trollkarlsvärlden)._**

"Sant." kommenterar Moody. "Även nu så bör du läsa den trots allt blask som skrivs. Det är bra att veta vad dina fiender säger."

Harry nickar. "Och ibland är väldigt viktig information begravd mellan raderna eller mot slutet."

**_Såg du fotografiet av Ron och hans familj för en vecka sedan? Han får säkert lära sig massor. _**

"Vi lärde oss saker." medger Fred och skrattar åt de chockade blickar som nästan alla hade, Gyllene trion, Lee, deras flickvänner och Remus var de enda som inte var chockade.

"Bara inte saker vi skulle kunna använda i skolan." flinar George.

"William, precis vad var det du visade dem?" kräver Mrs Weasley och Bill grimaserar medan han ger sina bröder en ond blick.

**_Jag är verkligen avundssjuk – trollkarlarna i det gamla Egypten var fantastiska._**

"Jag tycker personligen att de låter lite som Monsterögat." säger Ron roat och ignorerar ex-aurorens blick.

**_Det finns en hel del intressant lokalhistoria om häxkonster här i Frankrike också. Jag har skrivit om uppsatsen i trollkonsthistoira för att få med en del av det som jag har fått reda på här. jag hoppas att den inte är för lång; den är två pergamentsidor längre än professor Binns bad om, jag ska nog försöka korta ner den._**

"Det kan vara en bra idé att korta ner den. Det är ganska överdrivet." säger Narcissa i chock.

Remus nickar. "Det är en sådan sak som för mycket information. Professorerna kan ta bort poäng för det. Det är ett tecken på att du inte kan avgöra vilken del av all information som är relevant för den fråga som ställts."

"Å andra sidan så läser inte ens Binns uppsatserna." skrattar Charlie.

Colin flämtar till. "Vad?" kräver han medan han tänkte på all onödig tid han lagt ner på historia essäerna.

"Han är ett spöke." påminner Oliver honom. "Hur ska han kunna rulla ut dem och läsa dem?"

Hermione utbytte blickar med sina klasskamrater. "Tja, vi har åtminstone lärt oss något genom att göra arbetet." påpekar hon optimistiskt.

"Sant, vi skulle inte ha en chans på examen annars." suckar Fay tillslut.

**_Ron säger att han åker till London sista veckan av lovet. Kan du också göra det? Låter din moster och morbror dig komma dit, tror du? Jag hoppas verkligen du kan. Annars ses vi på Hogwartsexpressen den första september! Och våga inte missa den igen._**

"Du var bara tvungen att lägga till den sista biten, var du inte?" skrattar Parvati.

"Självklart."

"Hur stor är en chansen att Harry skulle missa tåget två år på raken."

"Han missade den faktiskt nästan igen." svarar Hermione med en fnysning och alla vänder sig till den mörkhåriga tonåringen.

"Jag var oskyldig."

"Okej, jag kan gå med på att du var oskyldig i ditt andra år, men det verkar inte troligt att någon stoppade dig från att gå på tåget året efter också."

"Ni kommer förstå när vi kommer till det kapitlet. Det finns en logisk förklaring."

**_Många kära hälsningar från  
Hermione._**

"Kära?"

"Hon är min syster." stönar Harry. "Jag skulle aldrig kunna ha ett förhållande med min egna syster. Hon avslutar nästan alla brev med den frasen."

**_Ps: Ron säger att Percy har blivit försteprefekt. Jag slår vad om att Percy är väldigt stolt. Ron verkar inte särskilt förtjust över det._**

**Harry skrattade för sig själv när hade lade Hermiones brev åt sidan och tog upp presenten från henne. Den var mycket tung. Eftersom han kände Hermione var han säker på att det var en tjock bok fylld med mycket svåra trollformler – **

"Harry." protesterar Hermione skrattande. "Dessutom känner jag dig och du fann boken intressant."

"Sant." medger Harry. "Jag gillar att läsa en del böcker."

**Men det var det inte. Hjärtat tog ett häftigt glädjeskutt i bröstet på honom då han slet av pappret och såg ett elegant svart läderetui med påtryckt silverskrift. Där stod: _Utrustning för vård av kvastskaft._ **

Oliver tappa hakan i chock. "Hermione du vet att jag tänker på dig som en lillasyster och du vet att min födelsedag är nästa månad." han gav henne en hundvalpsblick.

Alicia slog till honom med en kudde. "Idiot, du har råd att köpa en egen."

"Men det är inte samma sak." gnäller mannen och blinkar åt de skrattande tonåringarna.

**"Wow, Hermione!" viskade Harry och drog upp blixtlåset på etuiet för att titta inuti.**

Flera stycken lutade sig ivrigt fram medan deras vänner himla med ögonen.

**Där fanns en stor burk med Fleetwoods högglanspolermedel för kvastskaft, en skinande blank silversak att trimma bortänden med, en pytteliten mässingskompass att fästa på kvasten för längre flygturer och en _Handbok i egenhändig kvastskötsel._**

Vid det här tillfället så dreglade nästan alla quidditch fans och resten av invånarna såg roat på. Hermione som speciellt såg på Weasley pojkarna himla med ögonen. "Pojkar", muttrar hon. "Mat och kvastar är allt de tycker om."

"Det var en riktigt, riktigt bra present Hermione. Tack." säger Harry och ger henne en kram.

**Förutom vännerna var quidditch det som Harry saknade mest från vistelsen på Hogwarts. **

"Vi kommer åtminstone före Quidditch."

"Jag vet inte, jag har funderat på det…" retas Harry och duckar från de lösa slagen de gav honom.

**Quidditch var den populäraste sporten inom den magiska världen – ett riskfyllt, spännande bollspel med spelare som flög omkring på kvastar. **

"Det är inte som om det finns så många andra sporter i magiska världen." påpekar Seamus med en axelryckning.

**Harry råkade vara en mycket skicklig quidditchspelare; han var den yngste på ett helt århundrade som hade tagits ut till ett av Hogwarts elevhemslag.**

"Råkade vara? Du är den bästa sökaren jag har sett Harry." protesterar Oliver.

"Spelar inte du med professionella?" kräver Cho.

"Jo, men de har också många fler års av erfarenhet."

**En av Harrys käraste ägodelar var hans racerkvast, Nimbus Tvåtusen.**

"En sådan bra kvast." Harry suckar dramatiskt. "Hon kommer alltid att vara saknad."

"Hur kunde du förlora den?" frågar Charlie över skratten. Han visste att tonåringen inte skulle svara, han verkade njuta av att medvetet vara hemlighetsfull.

"Du kommer att få veta snart nog." retas Harry. Han gav sin gudfar en snabb blick. "Det var en hund och ett träd inblandat."

_"Hey, jag gjorde upp för min del i hela affären."_ protesterar Sirius tyst, han kunde inte säga det högt, dels för att inte avslöja vad som hänt, dels för att Amelia inte var dum och han var rädd att hon skulle lista ut hans hemlighet.

**Harry lade läderetuiet åt sidan och tog upp det sista paketet.**

"Tre paket på sin födelsedag", Parvati skakar på huvudet sorgset

**Han kände genast igen det slarviga klottret på det bruna omslagspappret; det här var från Hagrid, Hogwarts skogvaktare.**

"Var försiktig Harry." varnar Tonks. "Om det är från Hagrid kan ingen säga vad det är."

"Det var okej." säger Harry och påminner henne diskret om att det var en bok att det redan hade hänt. "Det var bara en smula farligt."

"Hur liten?" ber Remus oroligt.

**Han slet upp det översta papperslagret och såg en glimt av något grönt och läderaktigt. Men innan han hann öppna det ordentligt började paketet vibrera på ett konstigt sätt, och det som fanns inuti gav ifrån sig ett våldsamt klickande – det lät som käkar som slog ihop.**

"Säg inte att det är en drake." stönar Babbling.

"Jag tvivlar stark på att det är en drake." säger Charlie sarkastiskt. "De tenderar att vara lite större."

"Det här är Hagrid, han har varit känd för att korsa olika djurarter." påpekar Narcissa och tonåringarna som hade Hagrid som lärare utbytte blickar, de mindes alla sprängstjärtskrabborna.

**Harry stelnade till. Han visste att Hagrid aldrig skulle skicka honom någonting direkt farligt. Inte med avsikt i alla fall.**

"Den där saken är farlig. Nästa sak vi vet så ger han dig en plånbok som bits." skämtar Ron och deras vänner skrattar.

"Exakt vad är det?"

"Inget som kan döda oss." försäkrar Hermione. "Bara småskador."

"Man skulle kunna döda någon med den, om man bara hade viljan."

"Du kan döda någon med vad som helst med rätt vilja." påpekar Ginny torrt.

**Men å andra sidan hade Hagrid inte en normal uppfattning om vad som var farligt.**

"Nähe, det säger du inte?" säger Lee sarkastiskt.

"Han har i alla fall hjärtat på rätt plats." försvarar Charlie honom.

**Han var känd för att göra sig till vän med jättespindlar, köpa ilskna hundar med tre huvuden från folk på puben och smussla in förbjudna drakägg i sin stuga.**

"Han är inte direkt känd för det med tanke på att ni var de enda som visste om det."

"Det är inte poängen." suckar Harry.

**Harry petade nervöst på paketet. Det gav ifrån sig ett ljudligt klickande igen. Harry sträckte sig efter sänglampan, tog den i ett stadigt grepp med ena handen och höjde den över huvudet, beredd att slå till. Sedan rev han av resten av omslagspappret med den fria handen.**

"Det kunde ha varit säkrare att bara lämna den inslagen tills du träffa Hagrid igen och kunde fråga honom om vad det var." rekommenderar madam Bones.

"Jag ville inte såra hans känslor." säger Harry och ler ursäktande mot Hagrid som vinkar bort ursäkten. "Och jag var inte säker på om omslagspappret skulle hålla. Det sista jag behövde var att saken skulle bryta sig fri medan jag låg och sov."

"Harry", stönar Sirius. "Jag behövde inte den bilden i mitt huvud."

**Och ut föll – en bok.**

Bills ögonbryn steg i förvåning. "Det är verkligen inte vad jag hade förväntat mig."

"Vad för slags bok har käkar?" frågar Moody misstänksamt.

"En morbid eller paranoid bok?" föreslår Tonks sött.

**Harry hann nätt och jämnt uppfatta en skymt av den vackra gröna pärmen med titeln tryckt i bladguld, _Monsterboken om monster,_**

Charlie börjar flina. "Jag äger den boken. Det är en riktig bra bok för avslappnande läsning." Alla ser på honom misstroget, han fann det avslappnande att läsa en bok som hade käkar.

"Förlåt mig om jag inte litar på din rekommendation." säger Sirius sarkastiskt. "Du leker med drakar."

Charlie himlar med ögonen, omedveten om att de flesta höll med marodören. "Det är inte så farligt. Det är fortfarande bara en bok trots allt."

**Innan den hoppade upp på högkant och kilade sidledes över sängen som något slags konstig krabba.**

"En förvaring om sprängstjärtskrabborna tror du?" frågar Ron.

"Påminn mig inte." stönar Harry.

**"Oj då", mumlade Harry.**

"Jag älskar dina reaktioner." skrattar Seamus och Harry ler. "Förändra dem aldrig, de är otroliga."

**Boken for ner på golvet med en ljudlig duns och manövrerade sig snabbt tvärs över golvet. Harry följde smygande efter den. **

**_"Och just när han närmade sig knarrade golvbrädan under honom till och han frös medan boken sakta vände sig om, käkarna vilt klappande och papper föll ur dess mun, innan han hann reagera kastade sig boken framåt och Harry föll omkull innan han skrikandes drogs in under sängen…"_**

"Vad i helvete Lee!" utbrister Harry och stirrar på sin vän som hade snott boken från Bill och hittat på egna ord medan han låtsades läsa, nästan alla i salen var likbleka. "Seriöst, vart får du allt ifrån."

"Så det hände inte." frågar Vaneza lågt med ett darrande skratt

"Nej och jag tvivlar att det någonsin kommer hända någon." försäkrar Harry.

"Ledsen jag kunde inte låta bli." erkänner Lee med ett flin medan han kastar tillbaka boken till Bill, som genast började läsa igen.

**Boken gömde sig i det mörka utrymmet under hans skrivbord. Harry kastade sig ner på alla fyra medan han bad en tyst bön om att hela familjen Dursley fortfarande skulle sova tungt. Så sträckte han ut handen efter den.**

Oliver höjer ett ögonbryn. "Du sträcker in din bara hand mot en bok som har käkar och förväntar dig att ha kvar alla dina fingrar efteråt?" Harry flinar oskyldig mot honom medan han omedvetet drar sin hand genom sitt hår.

"Han har en poäng." påpekar Remus torrt med ett skratt.

"Jag har kvar alla mina fingrar har jag inte?"

**"Aj!"**

Harry grimaserar när han känner en osynlig bok smälla igen över hans fingrar.

**Boken slog igen om hans fingrar och flaxade sedan förbi honom, fortfarande på högkant. Harry kravlade runt, slängde sig framåt och lyckades få den att ligga platt.**

"Heja Harry. Ta honom, Harry. Ta hono…"

"Fred, George, var tysta." varnar Mrs Weasley och de tystnar motvilligt.

**Morbror Vernon utstötte en hög, sömning grymtning i rummet bredvid.**

"Jag vet inte vad som är farligast. Att du brottas med den hemska boken eller ljudet du gör som kan väcka dina släktingar." plågas Mrs Weasley.

"Troligtvist den andra. Harry har mött värre magiska saker, tyvärr." suckar Alicia.

**Hedwig och Errol såg intresserat på medan Harry klämde fast den kämpande boken i famnen och skyndade fram till byrån, där han fann ett bälte som han spände hårt runt den.**

"Och slaget är vunnen. Harry Potter vann…",

"Jordan, jag vill inte höra ett ord till från dig under resten av kapitlet." varnar McGonagall, hon hade inte funnit hans lilla skämt tidigare underhållande.

**Monsterboken skakade ursinnigt, men kunde varken flaxa eller klicka längre, så Harry slängde ner den på sängen och sträckte sig efter Hagrids kort.**

**_Käre Harry!  
Hjärtliga gratulationer på födelsedan!  
Jag tror du kan få nytta av den här nästa skolår. Mer säjer jag inte nu. Ska berätta för dej när vi ses.  
Hoppas mugglarna e hyggliga mot dej.  
Ha e bra  
Hagrid._**

"Det var gulligt av honom att skriva ett brev till dig." säger Luna glatt. "Jag måste skicka dig ett i sommar."

**Harry tyckte det var olycksbådande att Hagrid trodde att en bok som bets skulle komma till nytta, **

"Är inte det här året som Hagrid tog över Vård och Skötsel av Magiska Varelser?"  ber Sirius och försöker minnas.

"Ja, jag antar att det kan vara extra läsning för hans klass möjligtvist." bestämmer Narcissa. "Men hur är det tänkt att Harry ska kunna läsa den om han inte ens kan öppna den?"

"Åh, det är lätt." Charlie ler. "De gillar att bli stuckna." Han tar boken och visar hur man ska göra.

"Men Hagrid talade egentligen inte om för honom hur man ska göra." påpekar Tonks och Charlies leende försvinner.

"Har du fortfarande kvar den?" frågar han den mörkhåriga tonåringen. "Du kan läsa den nu när du vet hur man gör. Det är verkligen en bra bok."

Harry dolde ett leende medan han nickar högtidligt, vem hade trott att det skulle vara så underhållande att retas med drakhandlaren. "Jag ska komma ihåg det", säger han och hans klasskamrater döljer sina fnissningar och skratt.

**men han ställde upp Hagrids gratulationskort bredvid de andra, medan han log bredare än någonsin. **

Jag tvivlar att du log större än vad du gjorde i somras eller under vissa perioder i tredje och fjärde året."

"Okej, bredare än vad jag gjort på hela lovet, nöjd nu Ron?" frågar Harry och Ron nickar ivrigt.

**Nu var det bara brevet från Hogwarts kvar.**

**Harry, som lade märkte till att det var lite tjockare än vanligt, slet upp kuvertet och drog ut den första pergamentsidan. Där stod:**

**_Käre Mr Potter!_**

**_Var vänlig notera att det nya skolåret börjar den första september._**

"Um, när har det inte börjat den första september?" frågar Neville.

"Om jag inte förklarade det så tvivlar jag på att vissa elever", McGonagall gav tvillingarna en spetsig blick. "Skulle försöka att inte komma."

Fred nickar. "Om det inte talar om vilken dag det är hur ska vi då kunna dyka upp?"

"Idioter." muttrar Hermione.

"Var det inte ett år som det hände?" frågar Narcissa oskyldigt. "Och från den dagen så skriver ni alltid vilken dag tåget avgår."

"Påminn oss inte." muttrar Flitwick, det hade varit en kaotisk dag.

**_ Hogwartsexpressen avgår från King's Cross station, perrong nio och trekvart, klockan elva._**

"Jag antar att tiden och perrongen står med för samma anledning."

"Kanske så står det med så att Harry inte ska upprepa samma sak som hände förra året?" förslår Fay oskyldigt.

"Tyvärr inte, miss Dunbar. Minerva fick ett illvrål från ett par elever som åkt dit 2 på morgonen och försökte ta sig in på perrongen för ett antal år sedan." fnyser Trelawney

"Jag minns det. Började det inte med att de skrek om att de inte kunde komma igenom perrongen innan de medgav att de var vid perrong 11, och efter det skrek de om att de inte kunde komma igenom?" frågar madam Hooch med ett leende. McGonagall gnisslar bara tänderna till svar, något som alla tolkade som ett ja.

**_Tredjeårseleverna har tillstånd att besöka byn Hogsmeade vissa helger. Var vänlig ge den bifogade tillståndsblanketten till era föräldrar eller förmyndare för underskrift._**

"Åh", suckar Tonks. "De kommer inte att skriva under det."

"Det suger", mumlar Bill. "Att se alla dina klasskamrater gå och själv vara fast i slottet.

Harry rycker på axlarna. "Även om de hade skrivit under det så skulle Dumbledore ha hitta på något sätt att hålla mig kvar i slottet. För min säkerhet." avslutar han sarkastiskt.

"Inte för att det betydde något." påminner Remus mjukt och avbryter Snapes sarkastiska kommentar." Det slutade ändå med att du gick."

Harry flinar. "Tja det är inte som om jag inte kunde gå när jag hade vissa verktyg och tricks." skjuter han tillbaka och han ler bredare när Remus skrattar.

**_En lista på böcker för nästa år bifogas.  
Med vänlig hälsning  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Biträdande rektor._**

"Ingen födelsedags hälsning."

"Det var ett formellt brev som bara skulle informera honom om skolan."

"Vem hade sett om du lagt till ett grattis i slutet?"

"Ministeriearbetare. De kollar breven så att ingen får orättvis information."

**Harry drog fram tillståndsblanketten för Hogsmeade-besöken och tittade på den. Nu log han inte längre. Det skulle vara underbart att få lov att besöka Hogsmeade på helgerna; han visste att det enbart var en trollkarlsby, utan någon kontakt med mugglarvärlden. Han hade aldrig satt sin fot där tidigare.**

"Det är inte så konstigt. Ingen under 13 sätter sin fot där om de inte gått dit med sina föräldrar eller på loven."

"Eller är en upptågsmakare?" föreslår Oliver glatt, han var medveten om att tvillingarna hade besökt Hogsmeade innan deras tredje år.

**Men hur i all världen skulle han kunna övertala morbror Vernon och moster Petunia att skriva på blanketten?**

"Borde inte ens försöka." Tonks skakar på huvudet. "De kommer bara att använda det som en ursäkt för att plåga dig."

"Det är inte som om de behöver en åsikt." muttrar Katie mörkt.

**Han tittade bort mot väckaruret. Klockan var nu två på natten.**

"Försök att få lite sömn, du kommer behöva det." råder Angelina.

"Ja mamma", flinar Harry. "men du vet att jag är en nattuggla."

**Harry beslöt att inte bekymra sig för Hogsmeade-blanketten förrän han vaknade.**

"Bra, då är du utvilad och kan tänka mer rationellt." godkänner Angelina

**Han kröp ner i sängen igen och sträckte upp handen för att kryssa för ännu en dag på kalendern som han hade gjort åt sig själv för att kunna räkna dagarna tills han fick återvända till Hogwarts igen.**

Sirius suckar sorgset, han hatade att hans gudson alltid var så ivrig att lämna sin släktingar, han kunde självklart inte klandra honom för det från det lilla han än så länge hade lärt sig om den familjen, men han önskade att Harry hade växt upp säker och älskad, att han inte skulle behöva se Hogwarts som sitt första riktiga hem som han kunde minnas

**Sedan tog han av glasögonen och lade sig ner med ögonen fästa på de tre födelsedagskoren på sängbordet.**

Harry log, han hade inte kunnat släppa dem med blicken när han först fått dem, de betydde mycket för honom för det var ett tecken på att han hade riktiga vänner som brydde sig så mycket att de gav honom gåvor.

**Även om Harry Potter var en högst ovanlig person, kände han sig för ögonblicket precis lik alla andra – för första gången i sitt liv var han nämligen glad över att det var hans födelsedag.**

"Ah, det var ett bra kapitel för en gångs skull." säger Angelina.

"Hur kan du säga det?" frågar Sirius i skandal. "De nämnde inte ens mig."

"Det var det som gjorde det till ett så bra kapitel." retas Harry. "Dessutom vet du att du inte kommer dyka upp på väldigt länge. Du borde nämnas i början av fjärde boken."

* * *

Ps: Alla Pembertons tillhör Lunan95. Randall, Gwen, Adele, Elyon.


	2. en dröm

**Vanessa:** Tack så hemskt mycket, jag blir så glad att du gillar det jag lägger till och hela min fanfic överhuvudtaget och att du är ett fan av mig, jag svimmar nästan, jag hade aldrig trott för tre år sedan att jag skulle få ett fan, ett stort fan dessutom. Jag ska göra mitt bästa för att inte göra dig besviken och jag ska avsluta det här projektet oavsett om det kommer ta 20 år för mig :) och jag kommer som vanligtvist argumentera, du är bäst! för personer som du är de som får mig att göra det här. Om jag inte visste att folk vill läsa min fanfic så skulle jag nog ha gett upp för länge sedan. Så med den logiken innebär det att du är bäst.

**Amanda: **Tack så mycket, och bra att du pekade ut mitt misstag, det blev lite fel jag kunde från början inte besluta vem som skulle säga vilken replik och då blev det så där konstigt. Jag är glad att du mår bättre nu. Jag tar det som ett gott tecken att du tittar så ofta även om du vet att det inte är nödvändigt.

**Thalia:** Tack så mycket. Oroa dig inte för att göra den för lång, det spelar ingen roll ifall den är lång eller kort, personligen skulle jag gilla om den var lång för Harrys skull, så han kan få se mer av sina föräldrar men det är ditt val som sagt. Lycka till med svenskauppgiften förresten, den kommer säkert bli jättebra :) Jag skulle vara den första som läser dina fanfics om du bestämmer dig för att lägga upp något, du är en begåvad skrivare/författare och jag är så glad att jag ibland får samarbeta med dig, det är en ära, ärligt.

**Linneagb**: Personligen är jag glad att det är enda problemet, alltså att du så gärna vill läsa fortsättningen att du hatar att det tar slut. Pembertons är en familj som Lunan95 har skapat och lät mig låna för att få in mer karaktärer, om du vill läsa mer om dem så håller hon på med en fanfic som handlar om den familjen. Jag hoppas att det går snabbt att laga den så att du slipper använda datorn du fått av skolan. Jag känner som dig här, glad att andra boken är över för Ginnys skull men jag tycker jättesynd om Sirius för han kommer få höra hur mycket Harry i början hatar honom. Jag är glad att du gillade Olivers reaktion (men jag behövde gå tillbaka och läsa igenom kapitlet igen för att komma på vad du menade, dåligt minne). Jäpp, det här kapitlet är det som Marge blir uppblåst i. Jag ser också fram emot Harrys privatlektioner men jag tvivlar Umbrigde kommer att gilla Remus utlärningsstil. Jag är glad att du gillar hur Sirius är, jag har alltid sett honom som en söt, omtänksam förälder till Harry, han bröt sig ut från AZKABAN för att Harry kunde sväva i fara pågrund av Peters närvaro, han levde på RÅTTOR ett år för att kunna hålla sig nära Harry under turneringen, jag får honom bara att visa den sidan av sig mer. Jag tror dock att Sirius kommer ha ett och annat att säga till Dumbledore efter slutet av den här boken när det gäller familjen Dursley, personligen ser jag fram emot att få skriva det, vi får bara hoppas att min musa Phoebe bestämmer sig för att Dumbledore äntligen kommer inse sitt misstag, men vi tar det då.

**Guest/Annie(?):** Jag tänker bara anta att det är du Annie med tanke på att länken du skrev med har namnet i Annie i sig, dock så fungerade inte länken för alls, så jag kunde inte kolla. Och jag ber om ursäkt för felen, min hjärna gillar att arbeta snabbare än mina händer så det är nog anledningen till att jag ibland missar ", och jag hittade vad jag tror du menar är andra felet och rättade till det. Tack så mycket förresten och ha det bra du med.

**Lunan95:** Tack så mycket och jag är glad att du gillade både början och slutet, jag fattar inte hur ni vågar läsa det under lektioner, jag skulle aldrig våga det, men mina vänner ser på mig som jag är galen när jag börjar skratta när jag läser någon fanfic på mobilen, men ändå det är inte under en lektion som många av ni verkar göra. Jag försökte få in syskonen Pemberton så mycket som möjligt, jag läste din berättelse förresten, den var bra så jag kommer fortsätta läsa den. Lycka till med den.  
Ha det bra du med, Lunan.

**Zerow21:** Tack så mycket.

Jag vill också säga. Grattis på födelsedagen Fred och George Weasley :D

* * *

_**VIKTIGT**_

Okej, hemska nyheter, jag har verkligen problem med att skriva just nu. så tills vidare är det här slutet på min fanfic, jag kommer att återvända någon dag men inte på länge. jag ber så hemskt mycket om ursäkt för det men jag hoppas att ni ändå kan läsa mitt sista kapitel (för tillfället)

* * *

"Så vem vill läsa nu?"

"Om inget har något emot det så läser jag gärna", säger Kim Sloper med ett blygt leende.

"Här fånga", ropar Bill som svar och kastar över boken till henne, eller rättare sagt han försökte att kasta boken till Kim men missbedömde avståndet och den tunga boken susade förbi hennes utsträckta händer för att träffa Hermione, som var uppslukad i en konversation med Leanne om jobb inom trollkarlsvärlden.

"Ouch", utbrister hon och masserar den nu ömma punkten. "Vem kastade den där?" kräver hon ilsket medan hon vänder sig om.

"Ron", säger Bill snabbt och Hermione nickar kort innan hon smällde till sin rödhåriga vän.

"Vad håller du på med kvinna!" utbrister Ron irriterat innan han smackar till henne med sin kudde, i farten lyckades han också otroligt nog smälla till Harry i ansiktet.

"Kuddkrig, alla mot alla!" vrålar Fred och George genast och med varsin kudde i hugg kastar de sig över sina bröder vilt tjoande. Med en axelryckning ansluter sig snart resten av DA och den stora salen förvandlades snabbt till ett kaotiskt slagfält. Lärarna, samt Mr och Mrs Weasley, Moody och madam Bones försökte förgäves bryta upp leken och de kastade ideligen sura blickar mot Remus, Tonks och Kingsley som istället hade valt att ansluta sig till leken, men vad de än gjorde och hur mycket de än blängde så hjälpte inget. Det var först när Harry blev tillknuffad i ivern så att han flög omkull och slog i huvudet med ett högt knackande som ledde till att de närmaste släppte ut skrik av fasa som tumultet i salen stannade av helt och hållet.

Madam Pomfrey knuffade sig snabbt och smidigt fram mellan eleverna för att kunna ta sig till den skadade pojken och undersöka honom. Efter bara en liten stund är hon framme och sjunker ner bredvid honom för att undersöka hans skada. Det dröjde flera minuter innan hon tillsist reste sig och alla tydligt kunde se att Harrys huvud nu var invirat i vitt bandade.

"Kommer han att bli okej?" frågar Hermione genast oroligt.

"Inom sinom tid", suckar Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

"…Harry… Harry, det är dags att vakna", Harry stönar bara till svar och drar täcket över huvudet. "Va inte en sådan surpuppa Harry. Det är en underbar dag. Vill du inte umgås med mig och resten av våra vänner?" med en flämtning sätter sig Harry upp och till sin förvåning kan ha se en flicka i hans ålder sitta vid hans fötter, hon såg märkligt bekant ut.

"Vart är jag?" frågar han förvirrat och ser sig om i det vita rummet, det var kliniskt rent och han kunde inte se någon färg alls, rummet skrämde honom.

"I ditt rum dummer, har du glömt vart du bor?" fnittrar flickan framför honom.

"… Hermione?" frågar Harry osäkert när han äntligen kan placera henne. "Är det du?"

"Klart det är jag. Vem annars skulle jag vara?"

"Miss Granger, vad gör du i Mr Potters rum?" flämtar en kvinna i dörren.

"Jag väckte honom bara fru Pomfrey." svarar Hermione skamset och hänger med huvudet medan hon snabbt kilade förbi den gråklädda kvinnan.

"Den flickan, hon ger dig bara trubbel Potter." Fru Pomfrey såg på Harry med en konstig blick som fick honom att känna sig obehaglig. "Kom, gör dig iordning, vi har inte hela dagen på oss", förmanar kvinnan strängt och Harry som kände att det var bäst klev genast upp och gick fram till byrån där han kunde se sina kläder. "Är något fel Potter?"

"Det här är inte mina vanliga kläder", påpekar Harry och håller upp ett par gråa byxor samt en grå lössittande jumper. "Var är mina klädnader."

"Var inte löjlig Potter, det är vad du har på dig varje dag. Klä på dig nu." skäller hon innan hon muttrande försvinner ut genom dörren. Misstänksamt klär Harry på sig innan han själv går ut genom dörren för att stöna, korridoren utanför var exakt lika färglös som hans rum… men det var inte hans rum, var det? Han hade aldrig sett den här delen av skolan tidigare.

"Där är du Harry. Du är väldigt, väldigt sen." säger Luna bredvid honom och Harry kan inte låta bli att hoppa till, han hade inte hört henne komma och plötsligt hade hon bara stått bredvid honom. hon såg mycket förunderlig ut i sin gråa klänning och flätade hår, han hade aldrig någonsin sett henne i så dystra kläder och hon verkade konstigare än någonsin. "Slavdrivaren kommer bli mycket arg om du är för sen igen." säger hon i en enformig ton innan hon började gå framåt, och Harry stängde ögon. Något stämde definitivt inte. Luna hade aldrig någonsin varit så dyster förut och hon brukade alltid ha liv i hela sig, i sina steg, sina ord, sitt utseende, nu saknade hon allt det.

Osäkert följde han efter henne och efter varje sväng hoppades han att de skulle komma in i den liviga delen av Hogwarts igen, bara för att bli besviken varje gång. De dystra färgerna fortsatte och de mötte inte någon på sin väg. Tillslut stannade hon framför en dörr som öppnades knarrande och tillsammans steg de in genom den.

Harry var tvungen att blinka flera gånger för att ta in synen. Överallt satt hans klasskamrater utspridda runt de långa borden, alla i samma gråa kläder, han kunde inte se någon färg alls.

"Du är sen Potter", utbrister McGonagall och blänger på honom. "Sätt dig ner och ät din gröt."

"Professor, varför…" Harry vrider på huvudet för att se på Luna men till sin förvåning var hon åter igen borta.

"Ifrågasätt mig inte Potter, skynda på. Du har ditt möte om en kvart." fräser hon och för honom till en plats och till sin lättnad satt Ron bredvid honom.

"Ron, vad är det som pågår? Var är alla andra?" frågar Harry förvånat och en aning desperat.

"Ursäkta mig? Känner jag dig?" frågar Ron förvånat. "Är du en av mina fans?"

"Fans? Vad pratar du om Ron? Jag är din bästa vän…"

"Jag cyklade till månen på under en vecka, min familj trodde inte på mig så de satte mig här över helgen. Det var för fyra månader sen nu." skrattar Ron och Harry backar sakta undan. Något var helt fel, mer än hälften av Hogwarts studenter var spårlöst försvunna, alla hade på sig gråa kläder och agerade galet samt så visste Ron inte längre vem han var. I panik sprang han ut ur rummet och flydde nerför de oändliga, nakna korridorerna och han stannade inte förrän han svängde runt ett hörn och kolliderade med någon.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Jag undrade just vart du var, kom in", Dumbledore öppnar dörren och Harry följer dåsigt efter.

"Professor, något är fel." utbrister Harry så fort han sitter i stolen framför rektorns skrivbord, men han kan inte låta bli att undra varför de inte var i Dumbledores vanliga kontor. "Alla agerar konstigt och alla färger är borta, dessutom verkar Ron inte känna mig längre och…"

"Jag är redan medveten om det här Mr Potter. Det var därför jag kallade efter en gammal vän, du har inget att oroa dig för", försäkrar Dumbledore och Harry andas lättat ut, "Faktiskt så borde han vara här alldeles strax", fortsätter han och det dröjer inte länge förrän någon knackar på dörren. "Kom in, Tommy." ropar Dumbledore glatt och Harry flyger upp ur stolen när personen stiger in i rummet och försiktigt stänger dörren bakom sig.

"Du!" vrålar han och söker frenetiskt i sina fickor efter sin trollstav. "Vad gör du här! Professorn, varför gör du inget? Var är min trollstav?"

"Jag ser att situationen inte har förbättras." suckar mannen.

"Jag är rädd att det är fallet." svarar Dumbledore en aning sorgset.

"Professor, varför gör du inget. Det är Voldemort!" flämtar Harry medan han backar bort från mannen som nyss kommit in i rummet. "Han dödade Cedric."

"Mr Potter, hur många gånger ska vi behöva gå över det, jag har inte dödat Cedric Diggory."

"Du dödade honom i somras!" vrålar Harry.

"Han blev utskriven." utbrister Voldemort och gestikulerar med händerna våldsamt.

"Du dödade honom precis som du dödade mina föräldrar! Dumbledore var är min trollstav."

"Du har ingen trollstav Harry", suckar Dumbledore medlidsamt. "Du har aldrig haft någon."

"Professor, vad pratar du om?" frågar Harry skrämt medan han ser sig vilt om, varför agera de som om han var galen.

"Mr Potter varför berättar du inte om ditt liv för oss?" föreslår Voldemort med ett leende medan han slog sig ner i den andra stolen framför skrivbordet.

Harry visste inte varför, men av någon anledning bestämde han sig för att lyssna. Kanske skulle han få ett svar på varför allt var så konstigt och vad Voldemort hade kastat för förhäxning över alla för att få dem agera som de gör. "Jag är enda barnet till James och Lily Potter som blev mördade av dig när jag var femton månader gammal, efter det växte jag upp hos min moster och morbror och när jag var elva så fick jag mitt Hogwarts brev."

"Och exakt vad är ett Hogwarts brev?"

"Ett brev som meddelar att man blivit antagen till Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom", svarar Harry irriterat, han kunde inte förstå varför de skulle ställa en så korkad fråga.

"Och du har gått där sen du fick brevet?"

"Jag går mitt femte år där nu, jag."

"Varför berättar du inte lite om dina år?" föreslår Dumbledore med ett vänligt leende.

"Första året träffade jag Ron och Hermione som blev mina bästa vänner, vi löste ett mysterium och jag mötte Voldemort när jag försökte stoppa honom från att bli odödlig, han dödade mig nästan. I mitt andra år löste vi ett till mysterium tillsammans och Voldemort dödade mig nästan igen samt Rons lillasyster Ginny. Tredje året träffade jag min gudfar Sirius som suttit i fängelse men han var oskyldig, förra året var jag med i en turnering där Voldemort kidnappade mig i sista tävlingen och dödade Cedric framför mina ögon. I år har inget speciellt hänt än så länge." svarar Harry kort, de visste redan detaljerna, varför gå in på dem då.

"Jag ser. Jag kommer att behöva ge dig en ny medicin mr Potter."

"Ny medicin? Vad pratar du om? Jag tänker inte ta något av dig. Du försöker mörda mig."

"Han försöker bara hjälpa dig Harry." suckar Dumbledore tålamodigt. "Tommy har inte dödad Mr Diggory, han skrev bara ut honom härifrån förra året."

"Skrev ut honom? Vad pratar du om?"

"Du befinner dig på ett mentalsjukhus Harry." säger Voldemort otåligt och Harry sjunker ihop.

"Nej, det är omöjligt. Ni är galna."

"Du hittades för tre år sedan på Privet Drive nummer fyra, inlåst i skrubben under trappan och efter några dagar på det lokala sjukhuset var det tydligt att du skapat en egen fantasivärld för att undkomma dina släktingar."

"Nej. Nej. Det är sant." protesterar Harry.

"Du hittade på egna vänner, Hermione och Luna är exempel på det…"

"Nej de existerar, jag såg dem tidigare idag", protesterar Harry och backar sakta bakåt, det kunde inte vara sant.

"Mr Potter, Harry… Hermione och Luna är inte verkliga. De existerar endast i din fantasi. Dina föräldrar dog i bilolycka när du var femton månader och din gudfar ansågs inte vara lämplig att ta hand om dig, du skickades till din moster. Ett misstag som ledde till att du blev grovt försummad och misshandlad tills du fyllde tretton. Under den tiden bodde du i skrubben under trappan och det blev för mycket för dig att hantera, som lösning skapade du din egna värld. En värld av magi, ett ställe där du hade vänner. Hogwarts är endast en dröm." säger Voldemort allvarligt och Harry drar hyperventilerande efter andan, tårarna rann nerför hans kinder och han sjönk ner på golvet. Det kunde inte vara sant, det var omöjligt.

Trots det så susade Harrys liv förbi honom, bara den här gången kunde ha se sig själv ha konversationer med sig själv, han var alla sina vänner, han kunde se Cedric bli utskriven och åka hem med sina föräldrar och det hemskaste av allt var att han kunde se sanningen i Volde… Tommys ord. Hogwarts fanns bara i hans fantasi, ett ställe att fly till när saker blev för svåra för honom att hantera. Hogwarts var endast, och skulle förbli det, en dröm.

* * *

Okej, det här kapitlet var kanske väldigt konstigt men eftersom jag har problem med att skriva det här just nu så fick det här bli ett tillfälligt slut tills den dag då jag får tillbaka min kärlek för Harry Potter. jag ber igen så hemskt mycket om ursäkt.

HP: Fången från Azkaban

HP: Fången från Azkaban

HP: Fången från Azkaban

HP: Fången från Azkaban

HP: Fången från Azkaban

HP: Fången från Azkaban

HP: Fången från Azkaban

HP: Fången från Azkaban

HP: Fången från Azkaban

HP: Fången från Azkaban

HP: Fången från Azkaban

HP: Fången från Azkaban

HP: Fången från Azkaban

**April April din dumma sil, jag kan lura er vart jag vill**

Förlåt så hemsk mycket, jag kunde bara inte låta bli, det är trots allt första April, jag hoppas att ni inte är allt för arga just nu men jag kunde bara inte låta bli. det var en perfekt chans för mig att jävlas med er. Jag kommer att uppdatera det riktiga kapitlet imorgon och jag hoppas att ni kommer att gilla det mycket bättre än det här kapitlet och kan förlåta mig för mitt lilla skämt. o

Ps: jag har äntligen efter flera års tjat lyckas övertala min lillebror att ge Harry Potter böckerna en chans så han började att läsa dem igår kväll och min lillasyster har lovat att prova första boken när han är klar med den... mitt enda problem nu är att de kanske kommer komma ikapp mig och ta tredje boken ifrån mig medan jag fortfarande håller på att skriva av boktexten... det kan bli ett problem, nåja jag löser det när vi kommer till det hindret.

åter igen, ledsen för det här men jag kunde inte motstå det

PS2: Jag ber också om ursäkt ifall det var dåligt, det var något jag bara vispade ihop i alla sista sekunden, bokstavligen


	3. Faster Marges stora misstag

Vem: jag är så glad att höra att du har följt mig enda sen jag började med första HP boken och du har ingen aning om hur mycket det betyder att höra att det här är det bästa du har läst. Merlin jag kommer inte kunna sova för att jag är så glad att du skrattar åt det (förhoppningsvis för att det är roligt och inte så dåligt att det är skrattretande) jag hoppas verkligen inte att du har brutit nio revben. det låter fruktansvärt smärtsamt. å så du har börjat på femte boken, är det första gången eller läser du om serien? Och du är inte en idiot, många gick på mitt skämt. Jag gillar din idé om att marodörerna tar nattbussen från Hogwarts och det skulle bli ett bra minne att visa. har du några idéer på vad som skulle kunna hända under resan?

Lunan98: Glad att du gillade mitt skämt. Det verkar ha fått blandade responser. som jag nämnt tidigare så kommer jag avsluta serien. ni har definitivt inte sett det sista av mig.

Guest: Yay, ytterligare än jag lyckades lura. Ledsen för att göra dig så ledsen genom att lura dig med att det var sista kapitlet, men som sagt, så var det inte. Från början hade jag inte tänkt berätta det förrän imorgon, så ni hade tur. Vi ses imorgon, eller idag med tanke på att jag lägger upp kapitlet idag :)

Thalia: Konstigt, jag hittade bara på beskrivningen av mentalsjukhuset medan jag skrev, å andra sidan har jag sett en hel del filmer så jag kan ha plockat upp bilden utav det från någon film och beskrivit det på något liknande sätt, jag har ingen aning. Glad att du gillade kapitlet, jag var inte supernöjd med det men det fick duga för vad jag hade planerat. Det kommer säkert att gå bra för dig att jobba, jag kommer hålla tummarna för dig och hoppas att mitt kapitel kan bli en bra avslutning på en redan fantastisk dag. Du verkar vara den första som inte gick på det, personligen har jag inte litat på någon alls idag, nåja, jag får skylla på de andra personerna för att göra så att mitt aprilskämt misslyckades när det gällde dig, suck, jag som såg till att lägga upp det exakt vid midnatt så att det skulle se ut att man uppdaterade sent på kvällen dagen innan. Nåja, nu ska jag fixa till aprilskämtet för mamma, glömde köra det förra året så jag har väntat ett år på det :)

Vanessasessa165: Nej, nu mår jag dåligt för att du nästan börja gråta och fick en hjärtattack, men oroa dig inte jag kommer inte ge upp, jag älskar att göra det här.

Linneagb: Förlåt, men jag kunde verkligen inte låta bli och jag förstår verkligen om du är arg… hmm, jag hade inte alls tänkt på att det kunde vara en dröm Harry hade, men jag gillar idén så jag tar nog med det. Tack så mycket. Och åter igen, förlåt, jag ville bara dra ett skämt på någon och var nyfiken på hur ni skulle reagera för mina vänner/familj reagerar inte längre för att vi inte längre litar på varandra 1 april, så ni var min enda chans att dra ett april, april på. Jag hoppas att du kan förlåta mig snart.

Annie: Ledsen för att skrämma dig :D, okej jag är inte så ledsen med tanke på att jag inte kan sluta le ;) Jag ska se om jag hinner uppdatera innan skolan imorgon, jag lovar inget. Och du kom ihåg ditt namn den här gången, Annie ;)

Ericus: Yay, jag lyckades lura er, jag stannade upp med flit och uppdaterade prick vid midnatt så att det inte skulle bli alldeles för uppenbart att det var ett Aprilskämt, vilket skulle ha hänt om jag hade uppdaterat efter skolan. Och jag ber om ursäkt för att skrämma dig så, jag vet att jag själv hatar när författare väljer att ge upp mitt i berättelsen och det händer alldeles för ofta när det gäller engelska RTB.

Förlåt mig igen för att skrämma er så där, jag lovar att inte göra om det igen, någonsin. Men ni kan vara tacksamma att jag inte tog 1 maj, ni vet "maj, maj måne, jag kan lura dig ända till skåne", eller hur det går, jag tänkte ta det då först men det kändes säkrast att köra 1 April, fler har nog koll på att man ska luras då, dessutom hade jag tänkt att strunta i att berätta att det var ett Aprilskämt, utan bara avsluta med att det här är det sista kapitlet och sedan uppdatera imorgon där jag förklarade att kapitlet "En dröm" var ett aprilskämt, men det verkade för grymt mot er. Åter igen, förlåt mig för det här och jag hoppas att det här kapitlet duger som en ursäkt.

Samtidigt vill jag bara påminna alla om att jag inte kommer överge det här projektet någonsin, jag kanske tar en paus i någon månad någon gång men jag har lovat att avsluta alla böcker och jag håller mina löften, så ni behöver inte oroa er för det, enda anledningen till ifall jag slutar kommer vara ifall de blir raderade och då får jag väl bara pröva igen, trots allt har jag sparat alla kapitel, kommentar och svar för säkerhets skull ifall det skulle hända. Jag kommer inte överge det här, ni har mitt löfte.

Och jag tänker gratta tvillingarna igen för de fyller år 1 April, jag lade till det i förra kapitlet så sent igår. Grattis på födelsedagen Fred och George Weasley och må ni ha en underbar dag (jag är i förnekelse om att vissa personer faktiskt dog, så Fred lever, förstått) Dra många upptåg för oss, gärna på paddan om ni har chansen :D

* * *

_Madam Pomfrey knuffade sig snabbt och smidigt fram mellan eleverna för att kunna ta sig till den skadade pojken och undersöka honom. Efter bara en liten stund är hon framme och sjunker ner bredvid honom för att undersöka hans skada. Det dröjde flera minuter innan hon tillsist reste sig och alla tydligt kunde se att Harrys huvud nu var invirat i vitt bandade._

_"Kommer han att bli okej?" frågar Hermione genast oroligt._

_"Inom sinom tid", suckar Madam Pomfrey._

"Vad menar du med inom sinom tid?" frågar Tonks nervöst. "Han kommer klara sig utan några problem, kommer han inte?"

"Jag har gjort allt jag kan för honom för tillfället", madam Pomfrey håller upp handen när flera börjar prata i munnen på varandra. "När han vaknar kommer jag att ge honom en dryck som kommer fixa den lilla hjärnskakning han fick."

"Och när kommer han att vakna?" frågar Ginny medan hon ser på Harry osäkert.

"Om tjugo minuter troligt…", ett lågt stönande från Harry avbröt henne, "Eller så kan han göra som alltid och ignorera vad jag säger. Han vaknar tydligen nu", suckar madam Pomfrey medan hon plockar fram en glasflaska fylld av en ljuslila dryck. Harry satte sig förvirrat upp.

"Drick det här nu, Potter", beordrar madam Pomfrey medan hon håller fram flaskan och Harry sväljer det snabbt för att undvika den vidriga smaken.

"Harry, är du okej?" frågar Ron oroligt.

"Du vet vem jag är?" frågar Harry häpet och stirrar på Ron utan att blinka.

"Klart jag vet vem du är, varför skulle jag inte göra det?" frågar Ron nervöst när Harry bara fortsätter att stirra på honom. "Hermione, varför agerar han som om jag inte skulle känna honom?"

"Du kan se Hermione?" avbryter Harry och han börjar känna sig lättad.

"Madam Pomfrey, något verkar vara fel på Harry, han borde kanske ta någon mer…"

"Nej, nej, nej", avbryter Harry snabbt. "Jag är okej, jag behöver inget. Vad hände egentligen?"

"Vi hade ett kuddkrig men du måste ha tappat balansen för du föll omkull och slog i huvudet", förklarar Remus.

"Jag ser… Men ni kan alla se Hermione och Luna, visst? Och Ron, du vet vem jag är?"

"Öh, ja?"

"Tack Merlin, jag är tillbaka", Harry sjunker lättat ihop med ett leende.

"Tillbaka? Tillbaka varifrån? Du har inte lämnat rummet Harry." påpekar George förvirrat.

"Jag hade bara vad jag tror är världens skummaste dröm", suckar Harry.

"Jag tvivlar att den var så konstig", fnyser Neville.

"Nej, den här var verkligen skum. Jag vaknade upp i ett vitt rum av att Mione pratade med mig… sen kom madam Pomfrey in och sade åt mig att göra mig iordning efter att hon kollat konstigt på mig."

"Många tittar ofta konstigt på dig", påpekar Lavender.

"Konstigare än vanligt, i alla fall på vägen till frukosten mötte jag Luna som var jätte skum och i matsalen var alla andra, men alla var klädda i gråa kläder."

"Skummare än vanligt?" frågar Dean lågt och Harry nickar.

"Och professor McGonagall snäste åt mig samtidigt som Luna försvann i tomma intet… jag fick sitta bredvid Ron, som fråga om jag var ett av hans fans? Tydligen hade Ron cyklat till månen och tillbaka på under en vecka men din familj trodde dig inte så de satte dig där över helgen, vilket hade varit fyra månader tidigare. Dessutom kände du mig inte."

"Det förklarar varför du fråga om jag visste vem du var", mumlar Ron. "Men vart lämnade min familj mig?"

"Jag kommer till det, men saker kommer bli konstigare först. Få se, efter det flydde jag och mötte Dumbledore som jag hade ett möte med på hans kontor, helt plötsligt knackade det på dörren och Voldemort kom in. Jag skrek på honom medan jag sökte efter min trollstav som försvunnit…"

"Varför verkar du alltid förlora din trollstav när du möter Voldemort?" suckar Tonks kvidande.

Harry gav henne en irriterad blick. "Dumbledore sade att Voldemort var en gammal vän och att jag inte skulle oroa mig medan Voldemort suckade om att situationen inte förbättras

"Vilken situation?"

"Jag kommer till det, Fred. Jag anklagade honom för att döda Cedric… vilket han förnekade…"

"Så du erkänner att du har ljugigt!" utbrister Umbrigde triumferande.

"Det var en dröm!" skriker Harry innan han drar ett djupt andetag. "De bad mig att berätta om mitt liv vilket jag gjorde, frågade ut mig om Hogwarts innan de konstaterade att jag behövde ny medicin…"

"Medicin?"

"Ja, medicin. Jag ville inte ha den, ni vet han har försökt mördat mig ett antal gånger nu men Dumbledore sade att han försökte hjälpa mig och att Tommy, vilket han kallade Voldemort för, inte dödade Cedric, bara skrivit ut honom förra året."

"Skrivit ut honom? Vad pratar du om?" frågar Hermione roat.

"Visade sig att jag befann mig på ett mentalsjukhus. Jag anklagade dem för att vara galna men de berättade att jag skapat min egna fantasivärld för att undkomma Dursleys. I min dröm så hade mamma och pappa dött i en bilolycka och ingen annan kunde ta hand om mig, tja jag hittades i mitt skåp när jag var tretton men saker hade blivit för mycket för mig att hantera så jag hade hittat på min egna värld

"Du menar inte…?" frågar Parvati misstroget.

"Det är precis vad jag menar. Jag hittade på Hogwarts samt Luna och Mione, de två fanns bara i min fantasi och när jag pratade med dem hade jag konversationer med mig själv. Jag vet att min sista tanke var " Hogwarts var endast, och skulle förbli det, en dröm.", tja efter det vaknade jag upp här."

"Jag tar tillbaka mina tidigare ord, det där är den konstigaste drömmen jag har hört." skrattar Neville och flera andra nickar roade.

"Ja… öh, låt oss bara glömma det. Varför fortsätter vi inte med att läsa?"

"Vem skulle läsa? Jag har glömt bort det", erkänner Lavender fåraktigt.

"Det är min tur", ropar Kim och håller ut sin hand för att få boken.

"Jag vill fortsätta läsa." protesterar Bill helt plötsligt. "Jag gillar när kapitlen är så här trevliga."

"Du kan lika gärna ge upp Bill." påpekar Tonks. "Det var nog det enda bra kapitlet i hela boken."

"Det här är definitivt hemskt." erkänner Harry med en grimas. "Inte farligt." tilläger han snabbt när han kan se sina vänner stelna till. "Bara ni vet, svårt att höra på."

Bill lämnar hastigt över boken. "I så fall är den helt din, Kim."

"Hur vet du mitt namn?" frågar hon misstänksamt.

"Jag hörde din bror kalla dig det." svarar Bill ärligt och hon nickar förstående innan hon slår upp rätt sida.

**Faster Marges stora misstag**

Ett brett grin steg på Rons ansikte. "Äntligen, jag har sett fram emot det här kapitlet sedan vi började läsa."

"Ron", snäser Hermione. "Harry var tvungen att gå igenom en hel del trauma för att knuffa honom så långt över kanten att han förlorade sin kontroll på det sättet. Jag ser inte fram emot det och det borde inte du heller. Dessutom hade han kunnat hamna i en hel del problem."

"Oh rätt." han såg sig generat runt och undvek alla oroliga blickar som dykt upp på deras vänners ansikten. "Ledsen kompis, jag tänkte inte på det."

"Oroa dig inte för mycket över det, Ron. Jag hörde att Harry fick dem att betala innan det var över." påpekar Fred och låtsas att han inte kan se de oroliga blickarna.

"Vem är egentligen Marge?" frågar Tonks och hennes ögon blinkar farligt.

"Och vad menar Hermione med trauma?" tilläger Remus oroligt med en del ilska i sin röst.

"Allt kommer att förklaras om en minut." påpekar Harry irriterat. "Om ni kan vänta så länge."

"Harry de är bara orolig, jag är orolig för dig." förmanar Sirius mjukt "Jag trodde vi kom överrens om att du skulle vara den glada och stöttande idag. Du gör inget bra jobb på det." många ser förvirrat på pergamentet, vad menade han med att Harry skulle vara stöttande?

"Jag gillar bara inte en del saker i den hör boken, förlåt Tonks, Remus."

"Du behöver inte be om ursäkt Harry." protesterar Tonks och hon skulle ha fortsatt säga något om Kims irriterade blick inte hade stoppat henne.

**Då Harry gick ner till frukosten nästa dag satt redan de tre medlemmarna i familjen Dursley runt köksbordet.**

"Wow Harry, de lät dig sova ut?" frågar Neville i chock.

Harry rycker på axlarna. "Det händer då och då", han tillade inte att han alltid fick betala dyrt för det senare. Dursley familjen kunde aldrig låta ha honom de enklaste sakerna ens.

"Är du säker, kära du, de kanske bara är trevliga mot dig för att det är din födelsedag?" frågar Mrs Weasley en aning misstroende i sin röst. Oavsett hur avskyvärda de hade varit i det förflutna så verkade de trevligare nu.

"Mamma, när har de någonsin varit trevliga mot Harry?" påpekar George förbittrat och ignorerar sin mors förebrående blick.

**De satt och tittade på teve, för Dudley hade fått en splitter ny teveapparat i välkomstpresent när han kom hem på sommarlovet**

"Exakt vad gjorde han för att förtjäna en sådan belöning?" frågar Narcissa i avsmak. "Jag tänker anta att det inte var för hans betyg."

Tonks fnyser. "Som om han skulle göra sitt eget arbete. Jag tvivlar på att inte mobbade någon annan att göra det åt honom."

"Det är motbjudande." mumlar Hermione. "Hur är det tänkt att hjälpa honom senare i livet?"

**Eftersom han hade klagat högljutt över den långa promenaden mellan kylskåpet och teven i vardagsrummet. **

Remus höjde ögonbrynen så högt att de nästan försvann bakom hans lugg. "Jag har varit i det huset. Det är inte ens tio meter mellan de två."

"Ag, men min gode man du måste ta hänsyn till storleken på herrn i fråga." skrattar George och sprider ut armarna så långt han kunde nå.

"Det tar tre gånger så mycket energi att vagga sin feta röv över det avståndet." tilläger Fred och ansluter sig till sin tvilling innan de båda kollapsade i skratt.

"Så de gör det lättare för honom att inte göra någonting alls." säger Mr Weasley, hans avsky för det dåliga föräldraskapet drog bort hans frus uppmärksamhet från hennes sons språk.

**Dudley hade tillbringat största delen av sommaren i köket med sina små grisögon klistrade vid skärmen och alla fem hakorna guppande medan han oavbrutet glufsade i sig en massa mat.**

"Herregud, det är verkligen inte hälsosamt", utbrister McGonagall chockat och madam Pomfrey såg förebrående på boken.

Hermione hade tappat hakan i chock. "Jag visste att han var stor men det är, det är…"

"Motbjudande", klargör Ginny med en äcklad blick i sitt ansikte.

"Snart kommer han vara för stor för att ta sig igenom dörren." fnyser Lee, en aning road av tanken på det.

Harry fnyser."Det är boken efter den här när Dursleys är tvingade, under tvång dessutom, att sätta honom på en diet."

"Nåja, de gör åtminstone något." muttrar Pomfrey missnöjt.

**Harry slog sig ner mellan Dudley och morbror Vernon, en stor, fläskig man med nästan ingen hals och yvig mustasch.**

"Av alla ställen du kunde sitta på så valde du där?" frågar Sirius häpet, bara det här förstärkte hans misstankar om att Harry inte var speciellt försiktig när det gällde hans hälsa.

Harry ser förvirrat upp. "Jag fick åtminstone sitta vid bordet." svarar han medan han tänkte på alla gånger han behövde sitta under bordet och äta eller inte äta alls.

"Men mellan dem." ifrågasätter Tonks med ett gnäll.

"Det var det enda stället kvar", påpekar Harry ännu mer förvirrad. "Dessutom så skulle jag ha fått sitta bredvid en av dem oavsett vad."

"Men på det här sättet så har du en av dem på varje sida av dig." påpekar Oliver med rynkad panna när han förställde sig hur de båda valarna enkelt kunde nå Harry med sina knytnävar.

Den mörkhåriga tonåringen himlar med ögonen. "Mentala är ni", säger han och ler oskyldigt emot dem. "Det var bara en sittplats. Det är inte som om något hände."

**Ingen i familjen Dursley gratulerade Harry på födelsedagen; de visade inte ens något tecken på att de hade sett honom komma in i rummet,**

"Tja, det är väldigt ohövligt." Luna rynkar på pannan irriterat. "Jag kommer säga god morgon till Harry. Varenda morgon så att du känner att någon bryr dig om dig."

"Tack Luna." Harry ler mot den mindre blondinen, ju mer tid han spenderade med henne desto mer började han se henne som en bedårande lillasyster.

**Men Harry var alldeles för van vid det för att bry sig, **

Snape himlar med ögonen, han vägrar tro att det var försummelse, det var mer som om att hans släktingar hade sett hur stort huvud han fått på skolan och försökte göra det mindre.

**dessutom innebar det att han kunde välja vad han ville ha till frukost istället för att behöva skrapa ihop vad de lämnat kvar åt honom. **

"Och hur mycket brukar de lämna åt dig?" frågar Remus lågt.

Harry kämpar för att säga lögnen på sin tunga men tillslut ger han upp. "Det beror på, en brödbit oftast."

"Jag ser…" Remus rynkade panna frustrerat, det var inte konstigt att Harry var så mycket kortare än resten av hans klasskamrater.

**Han rostade lite bröd åt sig och vände sedan uppmärksamheten mot nyhetsuppläsaren på teven, som var halvvägs genom rapporten om en förrymd fånge.**

"Här kommer det", muttrar Harry och ger sin gudfar en ängslig blick.

"Black var på mugglarnyheterna?" frågar Lavender intresserat.

"Var inte löjlig Brown." fnyser Michael Corner.

"Hur stor är chansen att vi läser en bok som tydligt visar att den kommer att handla delvis om Black men att de istället väljer att prata om en annan förrymd fånge. Det är bara logiskt att det är Black."

"Vem är du och vad har du gjort med blonda Brown?"

"Lämna henne ifred Corner." varnar Harry lågt utan att se på honom. "Lavender må vara blond men hon är smartare än vad du tror."

"Sure." fnyser han och drar ut på ordet.

"Säg det igen efter hon förhäxat dig." Hermione rycker på axlarna och en del av ungdomarna i salen delade blickar, om Hermione Granger reagerade så där så måste de ha missat något när det gällde Lavender Brown.

**"… allmänheten varnas för att Black är beväpnad och ytterst farlig.**

"Jag sade ju det." säger Lavender belåtet.

"Jag tvivlar att Black var beväpnad." påpekar Narcissa. "Trots allt har Ministeriet tagit hand om hans trollstav och han kan inte precis gå in i någon affär och köpa en ny trollstav, inte ens i svartvändargränden, han har för stort pris på sitt huvud."

"Familjetrollstavar? Brukar inte de äldre familjerna spara trollstavar?" frågar Katie intresserat.

"Jo, men vår familjs trollstavar funkar inte för honom, har aldrig gjort det. I själva verket vägrade han att gå i närheten av dem när vi var mindre, sa att han vägra använda en trollstav som kunde ha använts till något ont."

"Och han blev den svartaste av dem alla i slutändan." muttrar Susan förbittrat.

"Även om han inte hade en trollstav kan han fortfarande vara farlig." påpekar Remus och Harry motstår att blänga på honom. "Sirius har alltid varit kreativ och oförutsägbar, han vet hur han ska ta sig ur situationer där han ligger i underläge. Se bara på vad som hände igår."

**En särskild direktlinje har inrättats, och minsta skymt av Black bör omedelbart rapporteras."**

"Jag önskar att vi hade vetat det." suckar Fred. "Vi hade kunnat se till att han blivit tillfångatagen…"

"Trots allt såg vi honom flera gånger under det året." avslutar George och allas vuxnas huvud svängde runt hastigt och de spände blicken i dem.

"Misters Weasley, har jag rätt när jag säger att ni har hjälpt en efterlyst brottsling genom att inte rapportera till Ministeriet. Det är ett lagbrott som kan leda till Azkaban." säger Umbrigde och lyckas precis dölja sin munterhet.

"Självklart. Vi såg honom nästan varje dag…" säger George och alla flämtar till bortsett från deras allra närmaste vänner samt de två återstående marodörerna, de väntade bara på det nu.

"Varje dag vid frukosten faktiskt. Vi behövde bara snegla på tidningen och där är han. Som sagt, vi skulle vi meddela så fort vi såg den minsta skymten utav honom." avslutar Fred med ett stort leende.

"Fred, George! Det är inget att skämta om. Det här är allvarligt." skäller Mrs Weasley bestört. Kim himlar bara med ögonen åt deras upptåg innan hon höjer rösten och fortsätter läsa.

**"De behöver då inte varna oss för en sån typ som _den där_", fnös morbror Vernon**

"Han är en att prata." morrar Remus ilsket. "Han vågar säga det när han själv försummar sin brorson."

"Han är den som hör hemma i fängelse", instämmer Tonks mumlande, hennes går fladdrade mellan en djup röd och en svart färg.

"Oroa dig inte, vi kommer ta hand om honom. Vi har en plan."

"Ingen sätter igång någon plan förrän jag har anlänt. Jag har ett och annat att säga till dem."

"Vi skulle inte drömma om det." flinar Ron, han var säker på att Dursleys inte skulle våga tänka på Harry efter att Sirius var färdig med dem.

** och stirrade på fången över kanten på tidningen. "Titta bara så han ser ut, den smutsiga dagdrivaren! Titta på hans hår!"**

"Det såg ganska hemskt ut på fotografierna." erkänner Hermione och Remus döljer sitt skratt med en hosta.

"För att vara rättvis så spenderade han tolv år i Azkaban, det är inte som om han kan tvätta sig dagligen där."

"Jag vet inte det." muttrar Moody. "Han kan gå än på nerverna med sitt tjat, om inget så gav de honom fri tillgång till duschar bara för att få honom hålla käft."

Remus skakar bara på huvudet, han var säker på att fångvaktarna inte hade gett Sirius något, oavsett hur mycket han gick dem på nerverna.

**Han kastade en elak blick på Harry, vars rufsiga hår alltid hade varit en nagel i ögat på morbror Vernon.**

"Så synd för honom då."

"Hur tror ni ifall vi alla skulle ta Polyjuice-elixir och förvandla oss till Harry för att sedan invaderar Dursleys hus, du vet skrämma livet ur dem genom att först dyka upp som genom ett trollslag. En gömmer sig i köket, en i hallen, sovrummen, vardagsrummet…"

"Jag är ledsen Miss Patil men vi kan inte tillåta er att göra det." avbryter Flitwick.

"Om vi någonsin får höra om det kommer vi straffa er hårt." avslutar McGonagall med ett dolt leende och hennes lejon ler tacksamt mot henne, de hade uppfattat vad hon försökt säga. Var försiktiga och låt ingen få veta det. De förstod alla varför hon agerade så här, ett av hennes lejon hade blivit skadad och när det hände så brydde hon sig inte längre om reglerna.

**Men jämförd med mannen som visade på teveskärmen kände sig Harry riktigt välvårdad: Mannen hade ett magert ansikte omgivet av tovigt hoptrasslat hår som hängde ända ner till armbågarna på honom.**

DA brast ut i skratt samtidigt som Harry flinade en aning fåraktigt.

Neville drog efter andan för att stoppa sina skratt. "Det är inte ofta som Harry kan säga något sådant." påpekar han en aning fräckt och Sirius kunde inte låta bli att hålla med när han såg på det rufsiga håret.

**Nyhetsuppläsaren hade åter dykt upp i rutan. "Lantbruks- och fiskeministeriet tillkännager i dag…"**

"Vilket bra sätt att ändra ämne. Från en förrymd brottsling till Lantbruk och fiske." fnyser Katie roat men säger inte mer om det.

**"Vänta nu!" röt morbror Vernon och stirrade ilsket på nyhetsuppläsaren. "Du glömde tala om för oss varifrån fången har rymt!**

"Nej låt oss berätta. Black har rymt från ett trollkarlsfängelse som vaktas av själlösa varelser som suger ut all lycka i världen, men det är inget att oroa sig för. De livnär sig bara på fångar så vi är säkra."

"Ibland är du för sarkastisk för ditt egna bästa Gwen." fnyser Randall.

**Vad ska det annars tjäna till? Den där galningen skulle ju kunna vara på väg uppför vår gata i detta ögonblick!"**

Gyllene trion och Remus dolde deras leende, Harry och Sirius hade berättat om deras första inofficiella möte för dem och de fann det en aning roande att ingen annan hade insett att Sirius kommit dit. Men Harry kunde inte låta bli att undra hur Sirius kunde veta att han bodde där, hur han hade hittat honom så fort. Han behövde komma ihåg att fråga honom om det senare.

**Moster Petunia, som var benig och hade hästansikte, snurrade hastigt runt och kikade ivrigt ut genom köksfönstret. Harry visste att moster Petunia skulle bli överförtjust över att få tillfälle att ringa larmcentralens direktlinje. Hon var världens nyfiknaste kvinna och tillbringade större delen av sin tid med att spionera på sina tråkiga, laglydiga grannar.**

"Jag älskar hur du beskriver dem som tråkiga och laglydiga grannar, som om det är något fel med det", fnyser Ginny ut skrattande.

"De är tråkiga. Inget intressant händer i det området." klagar Harry men ler tillbaka mot henne, han kunde inte låta bli att lägga märke till hur mycket vackrare hon blev när hon log.

Hermione korsade armarna ilsket. "…Eller hur Harry."

"Va? Vad sade du?" Harry drogs ut från sina tankar och vände sig emot Hermione, omedveten om hur resten av hans vänner kvävde sina skratt, de hade sett hur han tittade på Ginny.

"Jag sade att jag slår vad om att hon ringer polisen på direkten om hon får syn på någon som spionerar på henne."

"De begår ett brott som spionerar på oss så där." Imiterar Harry sin moster.

"Och vad kallar hon det som hon gör?" hånar Fay.

"Se till att hennes familj är säker", Harry flinar. "Hur skulle hon annars veta när en förrymd brottsling närmar sig?"

**"När ska de någonsin _lära sig_ att hängning är enda sättet att handskas med sådana där människor?" **

Narcissa och Mrs Weasley flämtar. "Talar han om alla brottslingar?" frågar blondingen. "Eller har han någon speciell i åtanke?"

Harry rycker på axlarna. "Brottslingar, trollkarlar. Alla som inte är normala enligt hans standars." säger han lätt och tänker inte på konsekvenserna av hans svar.

"Du säger det som om det är ett vanligt uttalande i det huset." påpekar madam Hooch och ser orolig ut.

"Jag har hört det några gånger." erkänner tonåringen och ser försiktigt på de ilskna utseenden.

"Riktade emot dig?" frågar Tonks, hon ville klargöra det. Bredvid henne såg de två marodörerna på Harry med uppgiva blickar.

Harrys minnen blixtrade automatiskt tillbaka till förra sommaren då hans morbror tydligt hade hoppats på dödstraff. Han höll sin mun stängde, rädd att han av misstag skulle säga något om han öppnade den.

"Ärligt talat, vad har de korna inte sagt till honom?" säger Seamus tillslut och får en tacksam blick från Harry. "Jag är säker på att vi kommer få höra några av de mer kreativa sakerna." tillade han och flinade när hans blick blev en blick full av irritation.

**sade morbror Vernon och dunkade sin stora röda knytnäve i bordet. Harry lyckades precis hindra en rysning, det var ingen bra idé att visa rädsla.**

"Oja, det är ingen fara Sirius, Harry är helt säker där. Han kan inte bli skadad så länge han bor med sin moster. Det är för hans egna bästa Sirius, han kan inte bo med dig, det är för farligt." härmar Sirius och alla är förvånade hur mycket han lyckas efterlikna Dumbledores röst. "För han verkar verkligen säker när det säger att det inte är någon bra idé att visa rädsla. Helt genialiskt att lämna honom där, lika säker som en råtta i ett ugglebo." 

"Wow, han är verkligen arg på rektorn." visslar Angelina imponerat.

"Det här är inget. Ni skulle ha hört honom häromkvällen när han verkligen skrek på honom." fnyser Tonks. "Hans illvrål var väldigt imponerande, bättre än vad min egna mamma ibland kunde koka ihop." trots allt hade det varit som ett illvrål, bara att det var live istället för att han skickade ett brev till Dumbledore.

**"Du har alldeles rätt", sade moster Petunia, som fortfarande stod och kikade in genom grannens rosenbönor.**

"Ibland tvivlar jag faktiskt på att hon hör vad han säger med hur intresserad hon är av grannarna."

"Får en att undra exakt vad grannarna gör", Lee vickar på ögonbrynen.

"Det är motbjudande." skrattar Alicia medan hon kastar en kudde i hans ansikte.

**Morbror Vernon drack ur resten av sitt te, kastade en blick på klockan och tillade: "Jag måste ge mig i väg ögonböj, Petunia. Marges tåg kommer in klockan tio."**

De började lyssna mer noggrant, äntligen skulle de få veta vem den här Marge var.

**Harry, vars tankar hade befunnit sig en trappa upp hos etuiet med utrustningen för kvastskaftsvård, återfördes till jorden med en obehaglig duns.**

"Det måste ha gjort ont", Charlie flinar mot tonåringen.

Harry grimaserade mot honom. "Vänta bara", hotar han. "Du kommer att ha ont med när du hör hur hon ser ut."

Alla som hörde ryste. "Urgh, en kvinnlig Vernon." Fred kvävdes nästan när han tänkte på det.

"Sätt inte de bilderna i mitt huvud. Jag måste kanske kräkas." stönar hans tvilling.

Mrs Weasley minskade sina ögon. "Det finns ingen anledning att vara så oförskämd." utbrister hon och blänger på George som muttrar irriterat för sig själv.

**"Faste Marges?" stöter han fram stammande. "Inte ska väl _h-hon_ komma hit?"**

"Så klart hon ska Harry, de kan inte låta dig ha en någorlunda bra födelsedag trots allt." påpekar Ron.

"Idiot." muttrar Harry medan han knuffar ur sin vän från soffan, Hermione började fnittra och inom sekunder så skrattade den gyllene trion högt tillsammans.

"Och det mina damer och herrar är verklig vänskap." säger Lee glatt medan Colin snabbt tar ett foto.

**Faster Marge var morbror Vernons syster. Trots att hon inte var någon direkt släkting till Harry (vars mamma hade varit moster Petunias syster), hade han varit tvungen att kalla henne "faster" i hela sitt liv.**

"Bara framför dem. I mitt skåp kunde jag kalla henne vad jag ville."

"Är det verkligen hälsosamt att kalla det ditt skåp?"

"Varför skulle jag inte kalla det mitt skåp? Det var mitt rum i nästan nio år."

"Nio?"

"Jag sov i vardagsrummet ett tag innan de insåg att skrubben var bättre."

"Låt det bara vara." suckar Remus när han ser att Hermione är på väg att öppna munnen för att säga något.

**Faster Marge bodde på landet, i ett hus med stor trädgård, där hon födde upp bulldoggar.**

"De där hundarna som ser ut som om de sprungit i hög fart rakt in i en vägg och mossat hela sitt ansikte?" frågar Dean retoriskt.

"Jäpp. Söta, eller hur?"

**Hon stannade inte över särskilt ofta hos Dursleys, för hon stod inte ut med att lämna sina älskade hundar, men Harry hade vart och ett av hennes tidigare besök i fruktansvärt tydligt minne.**

McGonagall minskade sina ögon samtidigt som Dumbledore bredvid henne flyttade sig något i sin stol. "Det låter inte som om de besöken var särskilt trevliga."

"Tja, hon hatade att jag inkräktade på hennes kära bror Vernons perfekta liv och familj och var vänlig nog att påminna mig om det så fort hon hade chansen." svarar Harry bittert och Sirius lade sitt huvud i sin gudsons knä i ett tyst stöd.

**På Dudleys femårskalas hade faster Marge smällt Harry över smalbenen med sin käpp för att hindra honom från att vinna över Dudley i "Hela havet stormar". **

"Jag ville inte ens vara med och leka." Påpekar Harry. "De tvingade mig för att Dudley inte hade något att leka med."

"Hon slog dig?" frågar Oliver i en farligt låg röst.

Tonks bet ihop tänderna och muttra lågt. "Vem i det huset hade inte slagigt honom?" hon kunde se tecknen på att han blivit misshandlad i det förflutna och som det såg ut så hade Sirius och Remus själva fått reda på det.

"Oroa er inte, jag blev mer skadad när Dudley satte sig på mig efter att musiken stannat." han log när Tonks fnös.

"Jag kan tänka mig att det skulle göra ont", hånar hon. "Kanske skulle vi kolla efter skador från det?"

"Nej, inte mer besökt i sjukhusvingeln." stönar Harry.

"Ledsen kusin, men det är nödvändigt." Tonks ler ursäktande och Harry skjuter ut underläppen och gör sina ögon större och glänsande så att hon behöver titta bort för att inte ge med sig.

**Några år senare hade hon dykt med en datoriserad robot åt Dudley och en ask hundkex åt Harry.**

"Låt mig gissa." nämner Katie ilsket. "De fick dig att sitta och titta på när han lekte med honom."

Harry rycker på axlarna åter igen. "Hundkexen kom väl till pass när jag blev inlåst i mitt skåp i två veckor efter att hon åkt hem, de är inte så dåliga, ganska bra faktiskt. Eller hur Snuffles?" frågar Harry lätt och Sirius skäller så att Harrys vänner ler, för dem såg det ut som om hunden faktiskt förstod vad de prata om och höll med. "Ska jag skaffa en box åt dig?" retas Harry.

"Jag är ganska säker på att Snuffles föredrar stek."

"Något säger mig att det finns en hel del besökt mellan dessa två händelser som inte nämnas här." mumlar Kingsley till madam Bones som nickar medan hon ser på den skrattande tonåringen.

"Och jag tvivlar att någon av dem var trevliga", svarar hon en aning frånvarande. Det var något med hunden, den verkade vara bekant men hon kunde inte placera vart hon sett den tidigare.

**Vid hennes senaste besök, året innan Harry hade börjat på Hogwarts, råkade han av misstag trampa hennes älsklingshund på tassen.**

Några av personerna i salen började se på Harry förebrående.

"Herregud, det var en olyckshändelse. Det är inte som om jag letade reda på Ripper för att trampa honom på foten", utbrister Harry irriterat.

**Ripper jagade ut Harry i trädgården och upp i ett träd, **

"Och det är en av anledningarna till att jag hatar hundar." muttrar Harry och missar den sårade blicken som blixtrar förbi i hans gudfars ögon.

"Um, Harry. Varför äger du en hund om du hatar hundar?" frågar Lee förvirrat och Harry ser förvirrat på honom innan han inser vad han menar och hans ögon vidgas förfärat.

"Små hundar." säger han lugnt. "Jag hatar små hundar för ett; Marge äger bara små hundar, 2; det är bara små hundar som har gett mig problem på något sätt. Stora hundar har jag absolut ingenting emot."

"Det verkar lite långsökt att du hatar hundar men ändå äger en hund, även om de är olika sorter."

"Snuffles är annorlunda. Jag vet att han inte kommer skada mig, han är speciell. Det går inte låta bli att älska honom. Jag hade inga problem med Fluffy egentligen, så länge det inte är en liten, ondskefull hund så har jag inga problem med hundar." Han var omedveten om att han nyss sagt att han älskade Sirius, men mannen i fråga hade inte misstat det och hans hjärta fylldes av värme av hans gudsons ord, och han kunde förstå Harry känslor för hundar och han kunde se sanningen i Harrys ord genom att se honom i ögonen, han hade verkligen bara problem med små hundar. Harry å andra sidan mådde hemskt, det var meningen att han skulle hålla Sirius på bra humör, inte såra honom sådär. Efter allt mannen hade gjort för honom sedan de träffades så kunde han inte göra en enkel sak. Irriterad på sig själv flyttar han ner på golvet och lägger armarna om Snuffles medan han begraver sitt ansikte i hans päls. Han hade menat vad han sade, han hade inga problem med hundar så länge de inte var små men han var orolig för att Sirius trodde att det var en lögn för att skona hans känslor.

"Colin, ta ett foto", mumlar Luna ur mungipan och Colin gör det med en axelryckning, han hade inget emot det men det verkade som om Luna ansåg att det var något verkligt viktigt och känslosamt som pågick, men Harry kramade bara sin hund, vad var så viktigt med det?

**där han fick sitt tills långt efter midnatt eftersom faster Marge vägrade att kalla tillbaka hunden innan dess. Minnet av den händelsen fick fortfarande Dudleys ögon att tåras av skratt.**

"Och precis vid vilken tidpunkt Mr Potter, jagade han upp dig i trädet`" frågar McGonagall genom tunna läppar.

"Harry!" utbrister George allvarligt när han kunde se Harrys vädjande blick till Sirius.

Harry suckar djupt innan han mumlar svaret. "Åtta", alla suckade, det hade kunnat vara värre än fyra timmar, men det var ändå alldeles för länge "… på morgonen."

Hermione ögon blev större. "Det är sexton timmar", skriker hon. "Utan mat eller vatten."

"Jösses kompis, vad gjorde du hela tiden?" frågar Ron chockat.

"Hängde mig fast för brinnandes livet." svarar Harry och han knöt händerna när han kunde minnas de smärtsamma kramperna, han var bara tacksam att boken inte nämnt det. Subtilt började Remus massera Harrys händer.

"Du vet", börjar Tonks i en trevlig ton. "Jag hatar redan bitchen och hon är inte ens där än. Hur mycket värre kommer det att bli?"

"Det här besöket var ett av de värsta hittills." medger Harry och kopplar av medan han andas in Snuffles doft och blundade, omedveten om de bistra blickarna som utbyttes.

**"Marge ska vara här en vecka", brummade morbror Vernon ilsket. "Och på tal om det", sade han och pekade hotfullt med ett tjockt finger på Harry. "behöver vi klargöra ett par saker innan jag åker och hämtar henne."**

**Dudley flinade förtjust och tog blicken från teverutan. Att se Harry bli åthutad av morbror Vernon var hans största nöje.**

Fred och George delar en ilsken blick innan Fred drog ut en hoprullat pergamentrulle ur fickan på sin mantel. George drog samtidigt fram bläck och en fjäderpenna ur sina egen mantel.

Angelina såg oroligt på när de flyttade närmare varandra och började skriva ursinnigt. "Vill vi veta?" frågar hon försiktigt.

George skakar på huvudet. "Bättre för er om ni inte gör det. För säkerhets skull ifall ni blir utfrågade." säger han och fick Mr och Mrs Weasley att se på varandra i larm.

"Jag har tänkt fråga, vad hände med pergamentet med idéer på vad vi kunde göra mot dem?" frågar Ginny plötsligt.

"Alla var för upprörda för att skriva något. Oroa er inte dock, vi har många idéer."

"Om Dudleys största nöje är det så borde han komma till Hogwarts." påpekar Neville och ser sig om en aning nervöst. "Mellan Slytherin, professor Snape, en del andra elever och Daily Prophet så skulle han vara underhållen för resten av sitt liv."

"Det är så sorligt att det är sant." mumlar Luna medan hon flyttar sig över till Harry och sjunker ner bredvid honom och gav honom en kram och hon rynkar pannan en aning när hon i ögonvrån kan se orden på hans hand, men sade inget. Det var hans uppgift att berätta för Remus och Sirius. Sirius knuffade till henne med sitt huvud uppskattande och hon log.

"Oroa dig inte Sirius, Harry kommer alltid vara min vän." säger hon lågt och hon ler hemlighetsfullt när både han och Harry fryser till chockade över att hon visste hemligheten, Harry hade aldrig nämnt det för henne.

**"För det första ska du tala till faster Marge i hövlig ton", grymtade morbror Vernon.**

**"Javisst", sade Harry bittert, "om hon också talar hövligt till mig."**

"Harry", stönar Hermione medan Narcissa flämta och Mrs Weasley såg ogillande på. Hans vänner, Remus, Aurorerna och alla andra Weasleys brast däremot ut i skratt.

McGonagall och Sinistra delade en ursinnig men även road blick bakom den skrattande rektorn. "Uppkäftig ungen", mumlar Sinistra, hon kunde se Lilys ande i honom ibland.

"Nice", godkänner Remus. "Låt dem inte bryta din ande."

"Och vad tror du att den feta valrossen kommer att göra mot honom som svar?" väser Narcissa.

**"För det andra", fortsatte morbror Vernon och låtsades som om han inte hade hört Harrys svar, "eftersom faster Marge inte vet någonting om din _avvikande karaktär,_ vill jag inte ha några… några _konstigheter_ medan hon är här. Du uppför dig ordentligt, förstått?"**

Ron fnyser. "Det hände inte precis, gjorde det kompis?" retas han.

"Varför? Vad gjorde han?" frågar Alicia upphetsat men frustrerad över att hon inte redan visste det.

"Jag försökte åtminstone." påpekar Harry. "Jag varade en hel vecka", påminner han.

"Vilket var meningslöst", skjuter den rödhåriga tonåringen tillbaka. "Se bara på vad du fick utstå i en vecka för ingenting."

**"Ja, det ska jag, om hon också gör det", sade Harry sammanbitet.**

"Gör dem inte upprörda", jämrar sig Parvati oroligt.

**"Och för tredje", sade morbror Vernon medan hans små, elaka ögon smalnade till springor i det stora, blodröda ansiktet, "har vi sagt till Marge att du går på Sankt Brutus säkerhetsanstalt för hopplöst kriminella pojkar."**

"Jag är ledsen", väser Tonks. "Men talar han om Harry eller sin egna son?"

"Tja, de behövde hitta på någon slags täckmantel", påpekar Astoria roat.

"Men den är inte speciellt bra." klagar Katie och korsar armarna över bröstet.

Madam Bones nickar. "Jag är förvånad över att de valde den. För människor som är så berörda av hur de framstår så är det inte speciellt normalt att han en familjemedlem som är kriminellt sinnessjuk."

"Det ger dem fortfarande uppmärksamhet", hånar Fred medan han rullar ihop pergamentet och lägger det i sin ficka igen.

George log tillgjort. "Oh, stackars Petunia", sade han i en falsk fasetton. "Att behöva ha en sådan systerson."

Sirius betraktade sin gudsons uttryck och lyckades äntligen bryta sig loss från chocken av att Luna visste vem han var. "Jag trodde att Black var den kriminella i den här berättelsen." retas han.

Harry log blixtrande. "Jag försöker bara vara som du", mumlar han lågt och Luna skrattar medan hon kammar igenom Sirius päls.

**"_Va?"_ skrek Harry.**

**"Och du håller dig till den förklaringen, pojk, annars blir det synt om dig", fräste morbror Vernon.**

"Du skulle bara våga!" fräser Sirius i en mördande röst och flera ryser när de hör honom.

**Harry satt där vit i ansiktet av ursinne och stirrade på morbror Vernon. Han trodde nästan inte sina öron. Faster Marge skulle komma och stanna en hel vecka – det var den värsta födelsedagspresent familjen Dursley någonsin hade gett honom, till och med värre än den gången han hade fått morbror Vernons gamla avlagda strumpor.**

Dean flinade, trots att han var ilsken. "Naturligtvist så skulle du oroa dig över det faktum att odjuret kommer istället för att lägga märke till att de precis märkte dig som en brottsling."

Neville såg ovanligt dyster ut. "Jag tror att han har fått det rätt. Odjuret är en mycket mer angelägen fara."

"Det finns ingen anledning att kalla henne det namnet. Hon har inte ens anlänt än." fräser Mrs Weasley.

"För det första, du är inte vår mamma så du har inget att säga till om Mrs Weasley, för det andra, är du döv? Frågar Dean misstroget. "Hon tvingade honom sitta i ett träd i sexton timmar! Jag skulle säga att det själv gör henne till ett odjur och då räknar jag inte ens med allt annat hon har gjort."

**Eller Merlin förbjude gången då han fyllde åtta och han hade… Harry rös ofrivilligt åt minnet.**

"Harry? Vad hände när du fyllde åtta?" frågar Remus oroligt.

Harry som nu också ryste hörde honom inte, han kunde tydligt minnas sin födelsedagspresent, han hade blivit tvingad att laga lunchen men Dudley hade distraherat honom genom att tvinga honom att tvätta hans golv efter han spillt apelsinjuice på det och medan han gjort rent hade han glömt maten på spisen som hade blivit bränd. Hans morbror hade blivit så arg och bestraffat honom hårdare än någonsin tidigare. Han kunde minnas hur han hostade upp blod på golvet, hur hela hans kropp värkte innan allt blivit svart. Han hade vaknat upp dagar senare på sjukhus där han fick veta att han hade ramlat ut genom fönstret och fått flera inre blödningar. Han visste att läkarna visste sanningen men morbror Vernon hade mutat dem. Trots att han varit på sjukhus hade det varit en av de bästa tiderna i hans liv vid den tidpunkten. Han fick göra vad han ville, äta vad han ville och bara vila. Det hade varit paradis och det var en mardröm när han återigen fick återvända till Privet Drive efter det. Efter det besöket på sjukhuset hade hans liv bara verkat mycket värre fram tills han fick sitt Hogwarts brev.

"Harry! Vad hände!"

"Det är inget viktigt. Jag behövde bara passa upp på Dudley, det var en mardröm." Sirius spände ögon i sin gudson, han hade känt hur han blivit stel i kroppen och vad han nyss sa var inte sanningen. Men nu var inte rätt tillfälle att fråga om det, efter att han var fri kunde de prata om det.

**"Då så, Petunia", sade morbror Vernon och reste sig mödosamt. "Då åker jag iväg till stationen. Har du lust att följa med, Duddypojken?"**

**"Nej", sade Dudley, som hade vänt sig mot teven igen, eftersom morbror Vernon var färdig med sina hotelser mot Harry.**

De tre jagarna började muttra mellan varandra och de yngre eleverna såg skrämt på dem när de hörde vad de pratade om innan de sakta flyttade sig bakåt.

**"Duddy måste göra sig fin när hans faster kommer på besök", sade moster Petunia och smekte Dudleys tjocka, blonda hår. "Mamsen har köpt honom en stilig ny fluga,"**

Nästan alla tonåringar i rummet gapade mot Kim när hon läste. Neville såg upp klentroget. "Hur gammal tror hon att han är?"

"Jag tror att den viktiga frågan är", börjar Hermione och ser överlägsen ut. "Hur i all världen räknar hon med att man ska kunna se flugan?" frågar hon innan hon börjar fnittra tillsammans med sina kvinnliga vänner.

"Det var en mycket stor fluga", retas Harry "extra lång så att det såg ut som om han hade vingar som stack ut på sidorna."

Vid den här tidpunkten så skrattade alla åt den mentala bilden och även Mrs Weasley hade förlorat sin ogillande blick.

**Morbror Vernon klappade Dudley på hans fläskiga axel.**

"Du är mycket beskrivande i det här kapitlet Harry", påpekar Luna och ser på honom nyfiket.

Padama nickar. "Jag har märkt det också", säger hon och ignorerar Lees muttrande _Ravenclaws_. "Vernon reste sig mödosamt, tjockt finger och fläskig axel."

Harry rycker på axlarna. "Jag har inte…" han såg Hermiones blick. "Nuvarande jag har inget att göra med den här boken."

"Tja framtida du, om det är ditt framtida jag, måste vara ganska äcklad med storleken på dina släktingar." påpekar Remus med ryckande läppar. Luna under tiden petade sig på sin axel.

"Har jag fläskig axel?" frågar hon nyfiket.

"Nej Luna, du har faktiskt en väldigt smal och ömtålig axel." skrattar Harry.

"Åh, bra." säger hon lyckligt. "Jag tror inte jag skulle passa i fläskiga axlar."

**"Vi ses om en liten stund", sade han och lämnade köket. Harry, som hade suttit i något slags skräckslagen dvala, fick plötsligt en idé.**

"Åh nej", stönar de flesta i salen.

"Oi, det händer att jag får en bra idé", försvarar sig den mörkhåriga tonåringen innan hans ögon vidgades när han insåg att så många vuxna befann sig i rummet, han hade en känsla av att de inte skulle godkänna hans handlingar. "Um, jag kan behöva räddas", viskar han till Remus och Sirius samtidigt som han diskret knuffar till dem.

De både männen kände en spurt av glädje över att Harry litar på dem tillräckligt mycket för att be om hjälp, speciellt Sirius efter vad som nästan hänt tidigare på morgonen.

"Utpressning?" viskar Remus tillbaka. Han såg hur Harry nicka, om han inte letat efter det hade han missat det. "Duktig pojke", godkänner han med ett leende, han visste att Sirius höll med honom. Luna under tiden började humma oskyldigt och Harry fick en hel del konstiga blickar medan han nästan kvävdes på sitt skratt.

**Han lämnade sin halvätna smörgås, reste sig hastigt upp från bordet och följde efter morbror Vernon till ytterdörren. Morbror Vernon höll på att dra på sig sin biljacka.**

"I motsats till hans promenadrock", säger Fred sarkastiskt.

"Oh, hur är det med middags rock", tilläger George.

"Glöm inte regnrock", inflickar Charlie och tvillingarna såg lekfullt bistert på honom.

"Ni det att det är verkliga klädesplagg i mugglarvärlden, visst?" påpekar Hermione och Fred och George utbyter förvånade blickar innan de sjunker ihop i deras säten.

**"Du ska inte tro att _du_ får följa med", snäste han då han vände sig om och fick syn på Harry, som stod där och betraktade honom.**

"Jag tror inte att han vill det. ju mindre tid han behöver spendera i din närhet desto bättre", fnyser Daphne.

"Personligen kan jag känna mina hjärnceller dö bara av att behöva lyssna på honom", muttrar Alisa en aning irriterat.

**"Det har jag heller inte den minsta lust till", sade Harry kyligt. "Jag vill bara fråga om en sak."**

**Morbror Vernon såg misstänksamt på honom.**

"Jag kan inte klandra honom, jag brukar aldrig be om något", muttrar Harry.

**"Tredjeårseleverna på Hog… på min skola kan få tillåtelse att besöka byn ibland", sade Harry.**

"Bra, påminn honom inte om att du är en trollkarl", mumlar Tracy.

**"Än sen då?" fräste morbror Vernon och tog ner bilnycklarna från en krok bredvid dörren.**

**"Jag vill bara be dig att skriva under tillståndsblanketten", sade Harry hastigt.**

"Jag kan inte fatta att du faktiskt frågade honom", stönar Seamus. "Nu har han något att hålla över dig."

"Ah, men Harry har något han vill ha." kontrar Ron med ett flin. "Hans tystnad."

**"Och varför skulle jag göra det?" frågade morbror Vernon hånfullt.**

**"Jo alltså", sade Harry och valde nästa ord med omsorg, "det måste ju bli ganska svårt för mig att låtsas för faster Marge att jag går på den där anstalten, vad den nu hette…"**

"Bra gjort Harry", godkänner Tonks. Ginny börjar nickar innan hon såg sin mammas uttryck. Försiktigt vände hon sig om för att se samma blick i McGonagalls ansikte. Hon sjönk tillbaka ner i sin plats och höll klokt tyst.

**"Sankt Brutus säkerhetsanstalt för hopplöst kriminella pojkar!" röt morbror Vernon, och Harry hörde till sin belåtenhet en tydlig ton av panik i hans röst.**

"Snälla fortsätt, har vi tur så får han en hjärtattack så att vi blir av med honom." bönar Fay och Harry ler svagt.

**"Just så var det, jag", sade Harry och såg lugnt upp i morbror Vernons stora, högröda ansikte. "Det är en hel del att komma ihåg och jag måste ju få det att låta övertygande, eller hur? Vad händer om jag råkar försäga mig?"**

"Försiktigt där Harry", rekommenderar Oliver även om hans läppar ryckte. "Mannen kan vara våldsam."

"Harry Potter!" exploderar Mrs Weasley plötsligt. "Hur vågar du utpressa din morbror."

"Vad skulle han göra?" avbryter Sirius lugnt. "Låta dem mobba honom och försumma honom och aldrig få någonting för sig själv?"

"Sirius verkligen, vill du att Harry ska växa upp med den slags attityden?" kräver Narcissa, hon må vara en Black men efter att ha spenderat de senaste 16 åren eller något sådant med ingen egen vilja så hatade hon utpressning.

"Den enda attityden jag ser är överlevnad", påpekar Remus och hans ögon blixtrar varnande. "Något som jag i den här situationen finner acceptabelt."

McGonagall kniper ihop läpparna. "De har rätt", säger hon tillslut och ger med sig." De skulle utan tvekan ha slagigt honom om han frågat någon annan gång."

**_"DÅKOMMER JAG ATT GÖRA MOS AV DIG, DET KAN JAG FÖRSÄKRA!"_ vrålade morbror Vernon och kom emot Harry med höjd knytnäve.**

"Ett", Bill håller upp ett finger när flera personer i salen reagerar ilsket. "Harry vekar vara van vid att bli slagen på det sättet så det gör förmodligen ingen skillnad. Två; det kommer inte få Marge att glömma vad hon hörde. Bara vi kan få henne att göra det."

Harry under tiden mindes vad som hade hänt på morgonen, när det var Sirius som höjde handen. Han hade rykt till och blivit rädd men nu när han tänkte tillbaka på det insåg han att det verkligen inte var för Sirius, han hade inte ens sett att det var hans gudfar. I den korta stund Sirius hade höjt sin hand hade han sett Vernon, det var honom han var rädd för och därför han rykt till. För han visste exakt vad för slags skada hans morbror kunde göra emot honom, trots allt hade han blivit skadad flera gånger på det sättet, en del gånger så allvarligt att han spenderat tid på sjukhus. Nej, han var inte rädd för Sirius och han visste att vad som nästan hänt skulle aldrig hända igen.

**Men Harry vek inte undan.**

"Go Harry." jublar hans Gryffindors vänner innan Neville förvirrat fortsätter. "Men varför? Varför är du plötsligt så trotsig?"

"Jag hade vänner", den mörkhåriga tonåringen log mot sin sovsalsvän. "Ett bra ställe att bo på den största delen av året. Jag behövde inte ta deras skit längre." han fnös när han såg Remus höjda ögonbryn. "Jag antar att bli tonåring hade lite att göra med det också."

"Otroligt vad lite självförtroende kan göra", mumlar Kingsley.

**"Att göra mos av mig kan inte få faste Marge att glömma det som jag skulle kunna avslöja för henne", sade han bistert.**

"Berätta det för honom Harry", utbrister Oliver, glad att Harry äntligen stod upp emot dem. Han förtjänade inte deras skit.

**Morbror Vernon hejdade sig, med knytnäven fortfarande höjd och ansiktet förvridet i en otäck grimas.**

"Våga inte röra honom", fräser Angelina och grepar sitt trollspö. "Jag svär att jag kommer göra ditt liv en mardröm om du så mycket som tänker på att skada min lillebror igen."

**"Men om du skriver under tillståndsblanketten", fortsatte Harry hastigt, "svär jag på att jag ska komma ihåg vilken anstalt jag går på, och jag ska uppföra mig som en mugg… som om jag var helt normal."**

"Det är inte helt lätt att göra efter att ha varit i den magiska världen i två år", nämner Tonks vetande.

"Hade en del problem i det området Tonksy?" ber Sirius och fick Charlie att börja fnittra.

"Håll käften", fräser hon åt draktämjaren, hennes ansikte en klar röd färg som inte hade något att göra med hennes metamorfmagus egenskaper. "Vänta bara tills du kommer hit Sirius, du kommer få betala", forsätter hon väsande medan hon försöker gömma sitt ansikte.

**Harry kunde se att morbror Vernon tänkte över förslaget, fastän hans tänder var blottade och en blodåder bultade häftigt i tinningen på honom.**

"Väldigt attraktivt, är du säker på att han inte är ledig Harry?" frågar Susan med ett flin.

"Jag kan sätta in ett gott ord för dig, jag är säker på att han kan bli intresserad så länge vi inte nämner att du är en häxa." svarar Harry i ett ögonblick.

**"Som du vill", fräste han till sist. "Jag kommer att övervaka ditt uppförande noga under Marges besök. Om du gör som jag har sagt och håller dig till historien tills det är över, ska jag skriva under till förbannade blankett."**

"Um, hur kan du lita på att han ska hålla sitt ord?" frågar Sarah. "Han kan vänta tills Marge har åkt hem och sedan vägra."

"Jag skulle ha hotat honom med något annat antar jag", svarar Harry, helt medveten om att han inte något annat att bluffa med. Den stora mannen skulle ha honom fångad i ett hörn.

**Han vände på klacken, rykte upp ytterdörren och smällde igen den såg hårt att en av de små glasrutorna upptill föll ut.**

"Han behöver gå till en terapeut och lära sig kontrollera sitt humör", påpekar Dennis med rynkad näsa.

"Knappast, det skulle vara onormalt och Vernon är en normal välrespekterad medborgare", fnyser hans bror Colin till svar.

**Harry gick inte tillbak till köket. Han gick upp till sitt sovrum på övervåningen.**

"Det får det att låta som om du har två sovrum", påpekar Parvati misstänksamt.

"Jag var så van vid att kalla skåpet mitt sovrum att det fastnade, oroa er inte, Dudleys gamla sovrum är mitt sovrum nu", Harry var noga med att inte nämna att han fortfarande vid den tidpunkten spenderat en del dagar i skåpet som bestraffning, alla skulle bara bli upprörda över det och det var ingen stor sak.

**Om han skulle uppföra sig som en äkta mugglare kunde han lika gärna börja nu. **

"Hur uppför man sig som en äkta mugglare? Agerar inte alla mugglare olika?"

"Jo, men jag tvivlar att mugglare har böcker med latinska trollformler, kvast att flyga på och en trollstav." påpekar Hermione tålamodigt.

**Långsamt och bedrövat samlade han ihop alla presenterna och födelsedagskorten och gömde dem under en lös golvbräda tillsammans med sina hemligheter**

"Varför kunde du inte lämna dina födelsedagskort framme?" frågar Terry förvånat.

"Om någon annan i det huset såg att jag hade fått presenter och kort hade jag förlorat det snabbare innan jag hinner blinka", svarar Harry med ett glädjelöst skratt.

"Överdriv mycket Potter", muttrar Draco irriterat, det var inte rättvist att hans mor spenderade mer tid med Potter än vad hon gjorde med sin egna son, han försökte desperat att inte tänka på samtalet han haft med henne kvällen innan.

**Sedan gick han fram till Hedwigs bur. Errol verkade ha hämtat sig. Han och Hedwig satt båda och sov, med huvudet under vingen. Harry suckade och petade sedan på dem så att de vaknade.**

"Det får det att låta som om jag petade dem hårt med en pinne", påpekar Harry ilsket, han skulle aldrig någonsin skada Hedwig, hans vackra uggla hoade instämmande medan hon flyttade sig så att hon satt ovanpå hans huvud.

"Ditt hår ser mer ut som ett fågelbo nu än vad de någonsin har gjort", påpekar Neville roat när han tydligt kan se att Hedwig borrar ner sig i hans hår.

"Jag har inget emot det om det innebär att Hedwig sitter bekvämt", svarar Harry ärligt och höjer en hand för att stryka hennes snövita fjädrar.

**"Hedwig, du måste ge dig i väg härifrån och stanna borta en vecka", sade han dystert. "Flyg hem med Errol. Ron kommer säkert att se efter dig.**

"Um Harry, är inte Ron fortfarande kvar i Egypten?"

"Jag glömde bort den lila detaljen Padama, inte för att Hedwig lyssnade. Jag kunde se henne i närheten emellanåt", svarar Harry och Hedwig hoar som om hon försöker säga; "som om jag skulle lämna _Min_ Harry ensamma med dem i en vecka".

**Och titta inte på mig så där…" Hedwigs stora bärnstensfärgade ögon var förebrående. **

"Jag borde ha förstått att hon skulle stanna kvar."

"Det är en uggla Potter", snäser Malfoy irriterat.

"För dig kanske, för mig är Hedwig min vän och jag vet att hon bryr sig om mig", svarar Harry enkelt.

**"Det är inte mitt fel. Det är min enda chans att fålov att besöka Hogsmeade tillsammans med Ron och Hermione."**

"Jag tvivlar att hon var arg på dig", mumlar Lavender. "Hon ville bara inte lämna dig ensam med dem."

"Hon är verkligen en mycket söt uggla", suckar Tonks. "Jag tror att jag måste ta med mig dig när jag går och köper en ny. Kanske så kan lite av din tur med djur gnugga av sig på mig."

"Det hjälpte sannerligen", mumlar Hermione och tänkte på sitt nära band hon hade med sin katt.

**Tio minuter senare susade Errol och Hedwig (som hade ett meddelande till Ron fastbundet vid ena benet) ut genom fönstret och försvann utom synhåll.**

"Ett meddelande jag aldrig fick", säger Ron i en glad röst. "Fast det får mig att undra hur hon fick loss det…"

"Hon använde troligtvist näbben."

**Harry, som nu kände sig djupt nedslagen, stoppade undan den tomma buren i garderoben.**

"Det ser ut som om din lilla förhandling gör dig olycklig Potter", påpekar Zacharias hånande.

"Det är klart att det gjorde honom olycklig", svarar Elyon Pemberton irriterat. "Men det är inte som om han hade något val."

"Hon har rätt", svarar Harry med en axelryckning. "Jag skulle ha behövt lägga undan en hel del i alla fall. Hon gillar att komma in och dra ut mig ur mitt rum hela tiden. Tyvärr är hon inte blind nog för att missa en stor vit uggla", avslutar han med en bister min.

"Dessutom så skulle det ha varit värt det i slutändan", påminner Remus honom. "Om det hade funkat."

**Men han hann inte grubbla länge över sin olycka.**

"Och helvetet börjar", stönar Ginny lågt, noga med att inte låta sin mor höra henne.

**Bara en kort stund efteråt skrek moster Petunia nerifrån trappan att han skulle komma och göra sig klar för att hälsa gästen välkommen.**

"Det är första gången",

"Inte precis. Om det är Marge ska jag vara närvarande annars måste jag hålla mig undan."

**"Gör någonting åt ditt hår!" fräste moster Petunia då han kom ner i hallen.**

"Efter tolv år med dem så tycker man att de skulle inse att det är omöjligt", suckar Fred med ett flin.

"Det funkade inte ens att raka av det för dem, det var tillbaka dagen efter, längre än dagen innan när jag tänker efter." skrattar Harry och pressar undan alla tankar på bestraffningen han hade fått för det.

**Harry kunde inte förstå varför han skulle försöka få håret att ligga slätt. Faster Marge älskade att kritisera honom, och ju mer ovårdad han såg ut, desto gladare skulle hon bli.**

Madam Bones nöp ihop näsroten. "Alla i familjen är likadana, jag vet att de flesta familjemedlemmar har likheter, men det här är löjligt."

"Du har rätt Amelia", Remus nickar han hade tänkt använda hennes gamla smeknamn men han visste att det var förbjudet nu, det hade varit det i 14 år. "Det är nästal som en kult, ingen av dem har sina egna fel eller åsikter och alla följer vad Vernon säger eller gör."

"Personligen tycker jag att det är omtänksamt av Harry att låta sitt hår vara så ovårdat som möjligt. Se bara hur mycket han försöker för att göra Marge lycklig." snyftar George och Angelina slår till honom i bakhuvudet med handen.

**Alldeles för snart ljöd knastrandet av grus utanför då morbror Vernons bil rullade in på uppfarten, sedan hörde man bildörrar smälla igen och steg på trädgårdsgången.**

"Dundundun."

"Inte rätt tillfälle vem som än gjorde det där." fräser Alicia.

**"Öppna dörren!" väste moster Petunia åt Harry.**

"Åh för Merlins skull", utbrast Oliver. "Han är inte inkompetent. Han vet att man öppnar dörren när man får främmande."

"Varför missa ett perfekt tillfälle att ta ut hennes aggression på Harry innan hennes svärsyster kommer in och hon måste dölja sin irritation." frågar Nick retoriskt.

**Med tungt hjärta sköt Harry upp dörren. På tröskeln stod faster Marge. **

Kim fortsatte att läsa framåt tyst och hennes ögon blev breda när hon läste beskrivningen. Hon gav alla ett ondskefullt leende. "Är ni redo för att höra det?"

"Bring it on", kräver Dean och trummar med fingrarna på sitt lår. Tvillingarna lutade sig ivrigt framåt för att inte missa ett ord av beskrivningen.

**Hon var mycket lik morbror Vernon, stor och fläskig och högröd i ansiktet. Hon hade till och med en mustasch, även om den inte var lika yvig som hans.**

"Morganas underkläder. Hon är verkligen en kvinnlig Vernon", säger Angelina i avsmak medan hennes vänner brister ut i skratt.

"Jösses kompis, hur kan du vara i hennes närhet och inte göra narr utav det?" frågar Ron häpet medan han försöker kväva sitt skratt.

"Hmm, att låta dig träffa en tankehelare lades just till på listan över personer du behöver träffa." bestämmer Sirius. "Vi måste ta bort den bilden."

_"Helst innan jag hinner få chansen att se en bild av henne under ocklumenering träningen", _tänker Snape irriterat, Dumbledore hade kommit till honom några dagar tidigare och nämnt att han skulle behöva lära Potter det, något han inte såg fram emot.

**I ena handen höll hon en jättelik resväska, och under den andra armen bar hon en gammal och argsint bulldogg.**

"Låt mig gissa, en hund som hatar dig." snäser Hermione.

"Hur visste du?" frågar Harry sarkastiskt.

**"Var är min Duddyponke?" vrålade faster Marge. "Var är mitt hjärtegull, min söta lilla brorson?"**

Dean och Seamus började skratta ännu högre när de hörde det och det dröjde inte länge förrän de var täckta i kuddar.

"Det stackars barnet hade aldrig någon chans", fnyser Narcissa.

"Det ursäktar inte hur han plågar Harry." påpekar Remus stelt.

**Dudley kom vaggande ut i hallen. Hans blonda hår lågt tätt slickat på det tjocka huvudet, och den nya flugan var knappt synlig under hans många hakor.**

"Det såg verkligen ut som om hans hals hade pyttesmå vingar", fnyser Harry. "Det tog allt jag hade för att inte brista ut i skratt."

"Det förvånar mig fortfarande att han kan hitta humor trots sin situation." skrockar Flitwick.

"Det är inte så förvånade om man tänker på hans föräldrar och farföräldrar samt hans farbror", påpekar McGonagall och lägger tyst till Sirius namn på listan.

**Faster Marge slängde resväskan rakt i magen på Harry så att han smärtsamt tappade andan **

Harry drog rosslande efter andan.

"Harry?" 

"Jag är okej, oroa er inte. Jag var bara inte beredd den här gången." flämtar Harry fram.

**och drog sedan till sig Dudley, omfamnade honom hårt med sin fria arm och planterade en smällande kyss på hans kind.**

"Hade det varit någon annan hade jag nog tyckt synd om den, men Dudley förtjänar det." säger Neville.

"Vem är du, seriöst?"

"Han är Neville. Han agerar alltid så här på våra lördagar, han agerar bara oskyldigt framför alla andra." flinar Fay medan hon skakar på huvudet.

**Harry visste mycket väl att Dudley bara fann sig i faster Marges kramar därför att han fick bra betalt för det. Och mycket riktigt: när de gjorde sig fria från varande kramade Dudley en frasande tjugopundssedel i sin feta näve.**

Mrs Weasley suckade. "Att behöva betala ett barn för att han ska acceptera lite ömhet när ett annat svälter för ett vänligt ord." säger hon och kastar en tårögd blick mot Harry.

Remus gav Harry en enarmad kram men stannade till när tonåringen höll ut en hand. Hans vänner fnittrande bakom sig så ryckte Harry på axlarna åt den förvirrade blicken mannen bar. "Jag tänkte bara att jag skulle prova Dudleys väg."

Remus morrar lekfult. "Om du någonsin agerar som Dudley Dursley så kommer jag se till att de inte serverar sirapstårta på Hogwarts under ett år." Harry drog snabbt tillbaka sin hand till allas underhållning.

**"Petunia!" hojtade faster Marge och stegade förbi Harry som om han var en klädhängare.**

"Inte för att jag hade något emot det." påpekar Harry med ett smalt leende.

**Faster Marge och moster Petunia kysste varandra, eller rättare sagt, faster Marge stötte sitt väldiga käkparti mot moster Petunias magra kindben.**

Ingen av ungdomarna kunde hålla sitt skratt inne vid den tanken.

**Nu kom morbror Vernon in och stängde dörren med ett jovialiskt leende.**

"Vad betyder jovialiskt?"

"Munter bland annat. Med ett glatt leende kan man säga."

"Varför inte bara skriva det?"

"Det låter mer sofistikerat med ordet jovialiskt."

**"Vill du ha en kopp te, Marge?" frågade han. "Och vad vill Ripper ha?"**

"Kanske vatten? Det är trots allt nyttigast för hundar."

"Ingen i familjen Dursley är nyttig dock", påpekar Harry torrt.

**"Ripper kan dricka lite te från mitt fat", sade faster Marge då de alla troppade i väg ut i köket och lämnade Harry ensam i halen med resväskan.**

"Väldigt hygieniskt." Hermiones ansikte förvandlas till en äcklad mask.

Harry kunde inte hjälpa det, han brast ut i skratt. "Moster Petunia hade exakt samma uttryck i ansiktet vid den tidpunkten."

Hon rynkar pannan. "Jag tror inte att jag vill bli jämförd med henne, Harry."

Harry flyttade sig bakåt försiktigt. "Jag jämförde inte er, bara era uttryck av hur äcklade ni är. Du är inget som henne Mione", avslutade han och sparkade till en kacklande Ron på smalbenet. Luna lutade sig framåt för att ge Hermione en missnöjd blick medan Tonks hade en fundersam blick på sitt ansikte.

**Men Harry klagade inte. Varje förvändning för att slippa vara med faster Marge var lika välkommen, så han började släpa upp väskan till gästrummet på övervåningen. Han tog så långt tid på sig som möjligt.**

"Jag kan inte klandra dig", muttrar Anthony.

"Väldigt Slytherin-aktigt", funderar Tracy tyst, hon kunde enkelt se varför sorteringshatten ville placera Harry i hennes elevhem.

"Det finns ingen chans att du kan stanna däruppe under resten av hennes besök?" frågar Neville förhoppningsvis. Han rycker på axlarna när han ser blickarna. "Jag kan få hoppas, kan jag inte?"

**När han till sist måste gå ner till köket satt faster Marge och drack te med fruktkaka till.**

"Som jag antar att du inte fick smaka."

"Självklart fick jag inte. Det skulle vara slöseri med bra mat", säger Harry förfärat. "Men det var jag som bakade den så jag fick i alla fall slicka skålen. Det är enda fördelen med att laga mat för dem."

"Gillar du att laga mat?"

"Ja, det är avkopplande men det är roligare om jag får välja helt själv vad jag ska göra istället för att göra vad moster Petunia säger att jag ska göra."

"Är du helt perfekt eller? Du kan laga mat, städa, sjunga och hitta på berättelser, du är skolans quidditchstjärna, är smart, modig och söt. Du är den perfekta killen. Jag börjar tvivla på att du är mänskligt." skrattar Katie och nyper honom löst i kinden.

"Um mycket av det kommer från att försöka vara tvärt emot som Dudley samt jag fick träning på att laga mat och städa på Privet Drive och det var inte som om jag hade något annat för mig än att hitta på berättelser… men om det hjälper så är jag urdålig på att sy."

**Ripper lappade högljutt från en skål i hörnet. Harry såg hur moster Petunia ryckte till då hon såg hur stänk av te och hundsaliv sölade ner hennes fläckfria golv. Moster Petunia avskydde djur.**

Remus flinade. "Jag är nästan hundra procent säker på att känslorna är ömsesidiga Tunie."

"Tunie?" frågar Harry förvånat.

"Det är vad Lily alltid kallade henne när de var små."

"Wow, jag har svårt att tänka mig att de brukade vara så nära att mamma hade ett smeknamn för henne med tanke på hur mycket moster Petunia hatar henne nu."

"För att vara rättvis så har du smeknamn på Voldemort och du är inte särskilt nära honom, är du?" påpekar Ron roat.

"Touche."

**"Vem ser efter de andra hundarna, Marge?" frågade morbror Vernon.**

"Hur många hundar har hon egentligen?"

"Tolv kanske. Jag håller ärligt talat inte räkningen."

**"Å, jag har överste Fubster som sköter om dem åt mig", trumpetade faster Marge. "Han är pensionerad nu, det är bra för honom att ha någonting att göra. Men jag kunde inte lämna stackars gamle Ripper. Han trånar så efter mig när jag är borta från honom.**

Remus spände blicken i sin vän för att få honom att inte säga något men stönade när Tonks började prata. "Tycker någon annan att det låter fel?"

"Nymphadora", väser Mrs Weasley.

"Det är verkligen vid sådana här tillfällen som det märks att du är släkt med Sirius." stönar Remus.

"Men det är därför du gillar mig", svarar Tonks sött och blinkar flörtligt med sina långa ögonfransar.

**Ripper började morra igen då Harry slog sig ner. Det fick faster Marge att för första gången rikta sin uppmärksamhet mot Harry.**

"Precis vad du behövde", muttrar Astoria torrt.

**"Jaså!" utbröt hon strängt. "Är du fortfarande kvar här?"**

"Det är inte som om jag hade något val", påpekar Harry bittert med en hård blick mot rektorn. Till personalens förvåning anslöt sig en hel del elever i att blänga på rektorn, alla av dem vänner eller lojala till Harry.

**"Ja", sade Harry.**

"Jag är ganska säker på att det var en retorisk fråga Harry." påpekar Luna.

"Och det är illa när även Stolliga Luna inser det." fnyser Zacharias.

"Säg det där en gång till och du kommer få svara inför mig." fräser Harry och pekar sin trollstav emot honom.

"Och oss!" tilläger de tre jagarna snabbt, Luna hade blivit en nära vän till dem under mötena och de älskade hennes personlighet.

"20 poäng från Gryffindor för att hota en annan elev." avbryter Umbrigde.

"Tio poäng var till Gryffindor för att stå upp emot mobbning samt 15 poäng från Hufflepuff." säger McGonagall och hennes lejon ler mot henne, de hade nyss fått mer poäng än vad de hade haft innan.

**"Låt bli att säga ´ja´ till mig i den där oförskämda tonen", brummade faster Marge ilsket. "Det är förbaskat snällt av Vernon och Petunia att behålla dig hos sig. Själv skulle jag inte ha gjort det. Du skulle ha åkt raka vägen till ett barnhem om du hade dumpats på _min_ tröskel."**

"Och det är därför det är olagligt för kvinnor som du att skaffa egna barn", fräser Charlie.

**Harry höll på att spricka av lust att säga att han långt hellre ville bo på ett barnhem än här hos familjen Dursley, **

"Tyvärr så tvivlar jag att du skulle ha behandlats bättre i ett barnhem", säger Remus försiktigt.

"Är de verkligen så illa som morbror Vernon får dem att låta som?" frågar Harry i chock.

"Dåliga nej, men de är väldigt överfulla. Arbetarna och de ansvariga är överarbetade och barnen elaka och desperata. Det är ingen bra plats att vara på." svarar mannen lågt.

"Hur kan du veta så mycket om dem Remus?" kräver Narcissa. "Dina föräldrar skulle aldrig ha övergett dig så", säger hon och tänker tillbaka på mötet med den vänliga mamman på tågstationen i hennes sista år.

"Jag letade igenom en hel del barnhem när jag sökte efter Harry." svarar Remus med ett sorgset leende. Sirius fnös men sade inte sina tankar högt. Han skulle aldrig svika sin vän genom att berätta för dem att varulven hade kollat på barnhem efter att han blivit biten, tänkandes att han kunde rädda sina föräldrar från att behöva uppfostra ett ondskefullt djur. Han antog att barnhemmen hade blivit ännu värre än de var när Remus kollat på dem när han var liten, trots det var han inte säker på ifall Harry kanske inte hade varit säkrare på ett barnhem och han var säker på att Remus också funderade över det.

**men tanken på tillståndsblanketten avhöll honom. Han tvingade ansiktet till ett plågsamt leende.**

"Jag hade ont i käkarna efter den veckan av hur många gånger jag tvingades att le", muttrar Harry och Hermione ler mot honom uppmuntrande.

**"Sitt inte och flina så där tillgjort åt mig!" sade faster Marge med sin dånande röst. "Jag kan se att du inte har blivit ett dug bättre sen jag såg dig sist. Jag hade hoppats att skolan skulle banka i dig lite vett och disciplin."**

"Vad har hon att göra med det?" muttrar Moody. "Hon är inte ens besläktad till barnet."

"Tack och lov för det. Och jag är inte ett barn." muttrar Harry och blänger på den mycket äldre mannen.

**Hon tog en stor klunk te, torkade av mustaschen och sade: "Vart är det nu ni har skickat honom, Vernon?"**

"Hem. De skickar mig hem", mumlar Harry lågt medan han ser sig om i salen.

**"Sankt Brutus", kom svaret omedelbart från morbror Vernon. "Det är en förstaklassig institution för hopplösa fall."**

"Varför ha en skola för hopplösa fall? Är inte det hopplöst? De kommer aldrig förbättras om det är en skola för hopplösa fall, bara namnet säger att det inte finns något hopp om att de ska förbättras, så varför då ha en skola för hopplösa fall?" ber Luna intresserat.

"För att idioter som Vernon tror att de kan botas." svarar Bill på direkten med en retsam glimt i ögat.

**"Jag förstår", sade faster Marge. "Använder de käppen till bestraffning på Sankt Brutus, pojk?" röt hon tvärs över bordet.**

Allas ögon vändes till Harry. "Jag går faktiskt inte på den skolan så de har inte använt käppen på mig", påpekar han förbittrat.

Remus drog löst i en hårlock. "Ingen anledning att bli irriterad", förmanar han försiktigt. "Vi blir bara oroliga."

"Potter", skäller madam Hooch ut plötsligt. "Du hänvisar i första boken till att bli slagen med en käpp. Var snäll att utveckla." hon spänner blicken i honom.

Harry rynkar på pannan när uppmärksamheten återigen vänds till honom. "Marge", muttrar han och försöker göra sig mindre.

**"Öh…"**

**Morbror Vernon nickade barskt bakom ryggen på faster Marge. "Ja", sade Harry. Och eftersom han kände att han lika väl kunde spela sin roll ordenligt, tillade han: "Hela tiden."**

"Bäst att det inte är hela tiden", muttrar Remus mörkt. Hans ansiktsuttryck speglades runt om i salen på tanken att kvinnan slog det lilla barnet.

"Det var bara en eller två gånger", muttrar Harry generat, och det var sanningen, han hade bara blivit slagen med käppen en eller två gånger. "Det var ingen stor sak", han skakade på huvudet mot protesterna. "Det finns mugglarskolor som använder käpp på sina elever."

"Äldre elever ja, inte små sjuåringar", svarar madam Bones. "Och något säger mig att hon inte stannade vid sex slag." Harry höll klokt sin mun stängd.

**"Utmärkt", sade faster Marge. "Jag har inget till övers för det här daltandet och allt dumt svammel om att man inte ska slå dem som förtjänar det. Ett rejält kok stryk är vad som behövs i nittionio fall av hundra. **

"Och de är alltid de som verkligen behöver ett kok stryk som inte får det." påpekar Bill.

"Dudley", säger Charlie. "Fast den feta jäveln skulle troligtvist dö av chock ifall han någonsin blev slagen och fick smaka på sin egen medicin."

"Malfoy", muttrar Adele och de som hörde kunde inte låta bli att hålla med om att han behövde det.

**Har _du_ ofta fått smaka på käppen?"**

**"O, ja", sade Harry, "massvis med gånger."**

"Det värsta är att det inte ens är en lögn." fräser Tonks. "Jag är ärligt rädd för vad mamma kommer göra när hon får höra talas om det här."

"Åh, låt oss berätta för Andy, jag är säker på att hon och jag kommer kunna komma överrens helt perfekt."

"Du vet redan att ni kommer överrens perfekt. Jag har sett breven mellan er."

"Det spelar ingen roll, vi kan inte förändra det förflutna bara framtiden." protesterar Harry.

"Vi vet det, vi gillar bara inte att höra om när du blir skadad."

**Faster Marge knep ihop ögonen. **

**"Jag gillar fortfarande inte din ton, pojk", sade hon. "Om du kan tala om dina bestraffningar på det där lättfärdiga sättet, är det tydligt att de inte pryglar dig tillräckligt hårt.**

_"Det är tillräckligt hårt, det borde inte hända alls",_ tänker Sirius förbannat, han kunde inte förstå hur någon kunde vara så grym mot ett barn.

**Petunia, om jag var du, skulle jag skriva och klaga. Gör det helt klart för dem att du tillstyrker hårda straffmetoder när det gäller den här pojken."**

"Den, den hemska, otäcka, vidriga kvinnan", utbrister Hermione och hennes händer darrar av ilska.

Tonks hade bleknat. "Och exakt hur hårt slog hon dig när hon slog dig?" kvider hon och Harry var tacksam för att hon hade pratat i en så låg röst att nästan ingen hade hört henne. Sirius tryckte sig bara närmare sin gudson och Harry låtsades att han inte kunde se den hårda blicken i hans ögon.

**Kanske morbror Vernon blev rädd för att Harry skulle bryta deras överrenskommelse, för han skyndade sig att byta samtalsämne.**

**"Hörde du på nyheterna i morse, Marge? Vad anser du om den där förrymda fången?"**

"Jag kan bara föreställa mig vad hon hade att säga om det." säger Sirius i en road ton och försöker avleda alla tankar från bestraffningar med hjälp av käppar.

Harry började fnittra. "Nu när jag tänker tillbaka på det så var det ganska roligt."Sirius knuffade omkull Harry som en lekfull bestraffning och Harry brast ut i skratt.

"Jag har verkligen inte sett honom så här glad sen innan tredje uppgiften", suckar Hermione. "Jag vet att böckerna är svåra men de hjälper honom verkligen."

"Frågan är bara hur han kommer reagera när vi läser nästa bok", påpekar Ron mjukt.

**Medan faster Marge började göra sig hemmastadd kom Harry på sig själv med att nästan längta efter livet på Privet Drive nummer fyra utan henne.**

Sirius stänger ögonen för att dölja smärtan i dem, Harry hade blivit så mycket skadad, både pysiskt och fysiskt, för Harry att längta efter det fick hans hjärta att brytas medan han undrade exakt vad den kvinnan gjorde mot hans dyrbara gudson.

**Morbror Vernon och moster Petunia uppmanade för det mesta Harry att hålla sig ur vägen för dem, vilket han mer än gärna gjorde.**

"Jag känner att ett men kommer komma snart", suckar Angelina.

"Andy var likadan", suckar Narcissa. "Hon kom aldrig överrens med våra föräldrar så de sade till henne att hålla sig till sitt rum, hon var så glad för det."

**Faster Marge däremot ville ha Harry under uppsikt varenda minut, så hon kunde komma med högröstade förslag om hur han skulle bättra sig.**

"Sadist." muttrar Lee. "Hon är en sadist säger jag."

"Man kan inte förbättra perfektion", skämtar Harry med ett flin och hans vänner brister ut i ett efterlängtat skratt.

"Fortsätt dröm Harry", skämtar tvillingarna.

**Hon älskade att jämföra Harry med Dudley och fann stort nöje i att köpa dyra presenter åt Dudley medan hon blängde på Harry, som om hon ville uppmana honom att fråga varför han inte också hade fått en present.**

"Kanske borde vi bjuda in Dudley till ditt nästa födelsedagsfest och få honom se på när du öppnar presenter." Föreslår Neville illvilligt, Harry sade inget, han ville inte peka ut att det inte skulle fungera eftersom han aldrig haft några födelsedagsfester i sitt liv och att han alltid var hos Dursley på sin födelsedag.

"Även om det kan låta tilltalande mr Longbottom så får vi inte sänka oss till deras nivå", suckar Babbling.

**Hon kom dessutom med dystra antydningar om varför Harry var en så otillräcklig person.**

"Otillräcklig minsann. Det får mig att undra hur en tillräcklig person för henne är om Harry som räddat skolan två gånger är otillräcklig", fnyser Leanne.

**"Du får inte förebrå dig själv för hur pojken har utvecklats, Vernon", sade hon vid lunchen den tredje dagen. "Om det finns någonting ruttet inuti en person, är det ingen som kan göra någonting åt det."**

Flinande reste sig Fred och gick fram till Harry för att peta honom i axeln. "Hmm, du känns inte rutten."

George dök plötsligt upp bakom den mörkhåriga tonåringen. "Du luktar inte ruttet heller", säger han och sniffar på det rufsiga håret, noga med att inte störa Hedwig.

"Självklart kan du inte vara helt säker förrän du faktiskt öppnar upp dem", påminner Fred sin bror i en allvarlig röst trots att skrattet ekade i salen.

"Säg Sirius, du skulle inte ha något emot det ifall vi gjorde ett litet snitt, precis här." ifrågasätter George och pekar på tonåringens biceps. "Knappast märkbart och vi borde verkligen kontrollera."

"Jag är ganska säker på att jag inte vill att någon skär i Harry inom den närmsta framtiden." svarar hund animagusen skrattandes. Harry kunde inte helt dölja hur han hajade till eller knöt sin hand när han mindes kniven skära igenom hans arm på kyrkogården. Den äldre mannen ser förvånat och misstänksamt på Harry. Han trodde väl inte att han skulle låta honom bli skadad, gjorde han?

**Harry försökte koncentrera sig på maten, men händerna darrade och det började hetta i ansiktet av ilska. Kom ihåg tillståndsblanketten, sade han till sig själv. Tänk på Hogsmeade. Säg ingenting. Res dig inte upp…**

"Lugna ner dig Harry", varnar Oliver. "Hon blåser bara varmluft på dig och du har klarat dig så bra."

Ron himlar med ögonen åt den gamla quidditchkaptenen. "Den luften hon blåser åt hans håll är på väg att bli mycket varmare och Harry är inte den enda som kommer förlora humöret."

**Faster Marge sträckte sig efter sitt vinglas. "Det är en av grundreglerna vi avel", sade hon. "Man ser det hela tiden hos hundar. Om det är något fel på hyndan, blir det också något fel på valpen…"**

Narcissa flämtning verkade eka högt i den plötsliga tystnaden. "Jag tar tillbaka mina tidigare ord", säger Oliver tillslut mellan sammanbitna tänder.

"Hur vågar den kvinnan", McGonagalls röst skakar av ilska. "Att tala så om Lily, och framför hennes son dessutom."

"Jag är säker på att hon inte menade det så", försöker Dumbledore lugna alla.

"Du vet mycket väl att hon menade det på det sättet, Albus." väser Sirius i en giftig röst.

"Oh Harry", stönar Hermione och ser på sin vän som lutade sig emot sin gudfar. "Jag hoppas att du inte tror på vad hon säger."

"Äh vad?" Harry ser upp, han hade varit för upptagen med sina minnen för att vara uppmärksam. "Nej, självklart inte. Jag vet att min mamma inte är en bitch och att det inte var något fel på henne." svarar han morrande och Sirius missar inte hur han inte nämnde sig själv. _"Åh Harry, vad har de gjort? Jag ska se till att du inser vad du är värd, jag lovar James, Lily. Han ska se sanningen så småningom."_ svär han sorgset.

**I samma ögonblick exploderade vinglaset som faster Marge höll i handen. **

Harry såg fåraktigt på den spetsiga blicken hans vän gav honom. "Bara för att jag inte trodde på vad hon sade menar inte att det inte gjorde mig rosenrasande. Ingen pratar om mamma så framför mig och kommer undan med det." förklarar han omedveten om de chockade blickarna de vuxna och även några av de äldsta eleverna hade.

Charlie höjde ett ögonbryn medan han såg på tonåringen. "Ja, tydligen så klarade du dig inte lika länge som du fick oss att tro. Och här satt jag och tänkte att du klarade dig till slutet av veckan."

Harry rycker på axlarna med ett flin. "Vilka bevis har du på att jag faktiskt gjorde något?"

**Glasskärvorna flög åt alla håll och faster Marge spottade och blinkade medan det droppade från hennes stora rödmosiga ansikte.**

**"Marge!" skrek moster Petunia gällt. "Marge, gjorde du dig illa?"**

"Vem bryr sig om ifall hon är skadad?" muttrar Remus. "Hon förtjänar det."

"Jag tror", säger Tonks fundersamt. "Att hon är mer orolig över att Marge ska få reda om magin än om att hon kunde ha blivit skadad."

"Giltig oro", fräser Moody "Jag kan bara föreställa mig vad denna Marge skulle ha att säga om våran värld."

**"Ingenting att oroa sig för", grymtade faster Marge och torkade sig i ansiktet med servetten. "Jag måste ha klämt till för hårt om det. Samma sak hände då jag var hemma hos överste Fubster häromdagen. Du behöver inte bekymra dig över det, Petunia. Jag har bara ett mycket fast grepp…"**

"Bra av henne att ge oss en ursäkt", hånar Charlie.

"Mugglare har en tendens att göra det", säger Mr Weasley ivrigt. "Sakerna de kommer upp med för att bortförklara magi är otroligt."

"Våra föräldrar var så. De kom upp med 101 ursäkter till varför konstiga saker hände runt oss", säger Colin ivrigt.

**Men både moster Petunia och morbror Vernon tittade misstänksamt på Harry, så han beslöt att det var bästa att strunta i efterrätten och fly från bordet så fort han kunde.**

"Det gjorde inget för mig, jag är ändå inte så förtjust i gelé och jag har ingen aning om varför moster Petunia ville ha det."

**Ute i hallen lutade han sig mot väggen och andades djupt. Det var längde sedan han hade tappat självkontrollen**

Sirius ögon vidgades, "Det brukade vara en förekommande sak?" frågar han oroligt och oron fördjupades när Harry ryckte på axlarna.

Mrs Weasley hummade. "Oroa dig inte kära, det är inget att oroa sig för. Jag minns tydligt när Fred och George fick alla fönster att explodera varje gång de straffades innan de fick sina stavar", sade hon och fick de två pojkarna att rodna. "Och Merlin ska veta att Charlie var värre. Det är en normal de av barndomen." Charlie öppnade munnen för att protestera men Percy knuffade till honom hårt och pekade på Harry som såg mycket gladare ut nu med den informationen.

"Tack och lov att jag missade den delen av barndomen", retas Sirius och Harry räcker skrattandes ut tungan.

**och fått någonting att explodera. Han fick inte låta det hända igen.**

"Synd bara att det inte var Marge som exploderade", muttrar Tracy och Daphne som var den enda som hörde henne frustade till av skratt.

**Hogsmeade-blanketten var inte det enda som stod på spel – om han fortsatte på samma vis, skulle han få problem med Trolldomsministeriet. Harry var fortfarande en omyndig trollkarl, och enligt trollkarlslagen var han förbjuden att utöva magi utanför skolan.**

"Men det var oavsiktlig magi", protesterar Lavender. "Visst kan han inte hamna i problem för det!"

Kingsley rynkar pannan. "I ögonen på Ministeriet så är han tillräckligt gammal för skola och han borde inte göra oavsiktlig magi", han höll upp en hand för att stoppa tonåringarna som började öppna sina munnar ilsket. "Övervakning över omyndig magi kan inte känna av skillnaden mellan oavsiktlig och avsiktlig magi och eftersom Harry var tretton vid den tidpunkten så ansågs det vara avsiktligt."

"Men jag fick inget brev för att ha fått glaset att explodera", avbryter Harry.

"Jag tvivlar att mängden av magi var tillräkligt stor för kunna läsas av," grymtar Moody.

"Så det är något fel med Harry? Att han fortfarande håller på och gör oavsiktlig magi?"

"Ron!" morrar Hermione och smäller till den rödhåriga pojken. Harry skakade på huvudet med en road min.

"Vanligtvist så stabiliseras en persons magiska kärna när de förenas med sin trollstav", nämner madam Bones. "Mr Potters magi är förmodligen mer än vad hans trollstav kan hantera."

Dumbledore undvek att se någon i ögat. Han hade misstankar om att den lilla delen av Voldemorts själ som befann sig i Harrys blixtärr hade en hel del att göra med Harrys vankelmodiga magi.

**Hans straffregister var inte heller alldeles rent. Så sent som förra sommaren hade han fått en officiell varning, som hade gjort det helt klart att om Ministeriet fick nys om några fler trollkonster på Privet Drive, skulle Harry riskera att bli relegerad från Hogwarts.**

"Jag skulle säga att Ministeriet borde ta omständigheterna i betraktelse också men vi vet mycket väl i första hand att de inte kommer göra det", McGonagall skakar på huvudet i avsky.

"Oroa dig inte Potter, jag kommer se till att ditt register är helt rent när vi är klara med läsningen. Det är inte rättvist att du ska ha en officiell varning för något du inte har gjort." försäkrar madam Bones.

Hermione och Ron delade en blick, Hogwarts utan Harry lät bara bisarrt. Harry hörde hemma på Hogwarts.

"Oroa er inte; jag ska ingen stans. Det är som livstids fängelse utan någon möjlighet till villkorlig frigivning. Jag tänker inte lämna Hogwarts förrän jag tagit studenten."

"Varför känns det som om Harry precis utmanade ödet?" stönar Ginny till Luna som inte svarar.

**Han hörde att de andra började resa sig från bordet, så han skyndade sig upp på övervåningen för att inte komma i vägen för någon. Harry tog sig igenom de följande tre dagarna genom att tvinga sig att tänka på sin handbok i kvastskötsel så snart faster Marge började hacka på honom.**

"Bra strategi", godkänner Oliver, tacksam för att hans lillebror hade något att distrahera sig med.

"Det är lysande." instämmer Charlie. "Att använda Quidditch för att undvika henne. Det enda som skulle vara bättre skulle vara ifall din favorit draktämjare hälsade på med sin favorit drake förstås."

Harry kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt det. "Jag måste komma ihåg det tills nästa gång", Sirius morrar lågt för att påminna honom om att han inte skulle återvända dig. Harry gav honom ett leende när han uppfattade påminnelsen.

**Det fungerade riktigt bra, även om hans tankekoncentration gav honom ett glasartat utseende, vilket fick faster Marge att ge uttryck åt uppfattningen att han var lätt efterbliven.**

Snape minskade ögon. "I så fall Potter, vad tänker du på när du är i min klass?"

"Hur jag bäst kan dränka dig i min kittel", svarar Harry innan han slår handen för munnen förfärat medan de flesta vrålar av skratt.

"Straffkommendering ikväll mr Potter", säger Snape silkeslent.

"Jag är rädd att han är upptagen ikväll Severus, han har straffkommendering med mig men jag kan ge honom extra tid hos mig ikväll." avbryter Umbrigde hostande och efter en minuts tänkande går Snape tillslut med på det.

"Harry, du är min idol." skrockar Fred. "Att säga det till honom framför alla, otroligt."

"Jag lär mig mer ifall jag bara läser instruktionerna istället för att lyssna på honom", svarar Harry medan han blänger på de två lärare han hatar.

**Sent omsider kom äntligen den sista kvällen av faster Marges besök.**

Gryffindorarna brast ut i jubel och tvillingarna skickade diskret upp ett antal fyrverkerier i luften.

**Moster Petunia hade tvingat Harry att laga en utsökt middag (som hon själv fick äran för) och morbror Vernon korkade upp åtskilliga vinbuteljer.**

"Det låter inte som ett bra sätt att börja", Alicia rynkar på pannan. "Jag tror knappast att kvinnan behöver alkohol."

"Nej, men vi kommer kanske behöva om vi måste lyssna på henne mycket mer", klagar Bill muttrandes.

"Åtskilliga falskor?" frågar Narcissa i misstor. "Är det inte bara tre vuxna som dricker."

"Två", korrigerar Harry. "Moster Petunia dricker inte."

**De klarade sig hela vägen genom soppan och laxen utan att nämna några av Harrys alla fel och brister.**

"Personligen anser jag att det är ett personligt rekord."

**Under efterrätten, som utgjordes av citronmarängpaj, tråkade morbror Vernon ut dem allesammans med ett långt anförande om sitt bolag, grunnings, som tillverkade borrar. Sedan kokade moster Petunia kaffe och morbror Vernon tog fram en flaska konjak.**

Mr Weasley betraktade sin fru försiktigt. "Jo, jag antar att ett glas konjak är en bra avslutning på en middag", föreslår han.

"Tror du ärligt talat att de kommer att stanna vid ett glas?" ber Kingsley torrt.

**"Får jag fresta dig med ett glas, Marge?" Faster Marge hade redan druckit ganska mycket vin. Hennes stora ansikte var blossande rött.**

"Toppen, vi kan lägga till alkoholist på listan över anledningar till varför hon inte bör få vara i Harrys närhet." muttrar Leanne.

**"Bara ett litet ett i så fall", skrockade hon. "Fyll på lite mer än så… lite till… sådär ja, tack."**

"Varför då säga att du vill ha en liten?", fnyser Nick. "Varför inte bara säga att du vill ha en stor drink eftersom du är en alkoholist och inte kan stanna vid ett glas."

Harry fnyser. "Att erkänna är det svåraste steget till återhämtning, hon tycker o matt vara för berusade alldeles för mycket för att vilja sluta."

** Dudley höll på att äta sin fjärde bit av pajen. **

"Det är inte så mycket, plus pajen lät utsökt."

"Tack så mycket Mer", Harry ler mot den yngre eleven. "Men du glömmer räkna med att han precis ätit en hel massa mat innan."

"Åh… det har du rätt i… du har inte kvar receptet på pajen?"

"Jag förstår inte hur du kan älska efterrätter så mycket Mer."

"För att det är efterrätt Julia, duh."

"Jag ska kolla om jag kan hitta receptet." svarar Harry, chockad att någon bad om receptet till en av hans efterätter bara av att höra vad det var utan någon aning om ifall den var god eller inte.

**Moster Petunia läppjade på sitt kaffe med spretande lillfinger. Harry önskade bara att få försvinna upp på sitt rum, men när han mötte morbror Vernons ilskna små ögon förstod han att han var tvungen att sitta kvar.**

"Varför?" kräver Hannah. "Hälften av tiden så ger de dig inte mat. Varför är du tvungen att sitta kvar vid den här måltiden?"

"Utan tvekan så skulle Marge ha varit arg om Harry hade lämnat bordet", påpekar Justin.

"Ja, vi skulle inte vilja göra henne arg, skulle vi?" fräser Tonks tyst.

**"Aah", sade faster Marge och smackade med läpparna. Hon satte ifrån sig det tomma konjaksglaset på bordet igen.**

"Hon har redan druckit upp det!" säger Padama nästan svimfärdigt, hennes föräldrar drack nästan aldrig och om de någonsin gjorde det var de i ytterst små mängder.

**"Enn fantastisk god middag, Petunia. I vanliga fall blir det bara lite upptinad färdigmat åt mig själv på kvällen. Så blir det när man har tolv hundar att sköta…" hon rapade eftertryckligt och klappade sin omfångsrika, tweedklädda mage.**

Hermione grimaserar äcklat. "Jag slår vad om att hon äter med sina hundar varje kväll."

"Hundarna har förmodligen bättre matsätt än vad hon har", fnyser Dean.

**"Ursäkta mig. Men jag gillar verkligen att se en pojke i sund och hälsosam storlek", fortsatte hon och blinkade åt Dudley.**

"Om hon anser att det är en sund och hälsosam storlek så skulle jag hata att veta vad hon anser om oss", fnyser Angelina, hon var trots allt väldigt smal och vältränad på grund av alla träningar hon hade varje vecka.

**"Du kommer att bli en rejält tilltagen karl, Duddyponken, precis som din pappa. Ja, jag tar gärna en klunk konjak till, Vernon… Men han däremot…" Hon knyckte med huvudet mot Harry, som kände hur magen drog ihop sig. Handboken, tänkte han hastigt.**

Harry suckade, han ville verkligen inte höra vad hon hade att säga om hans pappa igen.

**"Han ser ut som en elak liten puttefnask. **

George skakar på huvudet förbannat. "Dudley går runt och mobbar alla i grannskapet men Harry är den som är elak."

"Vi kan ge henne den lilla delen dock", medger Fred med ett hest skratt.

**Det händer med hundar också. Jag lät överste Fubster dränka en förra året. Ett råttliknade litet kräk. Svag. Degenererad."**

"Antyder hon att du borde dränkas?" viskar Remus hest.

"Troligtvist." svarar Harry oberört och de som hör undrar hur många gånger han hört liknande saker för att inte reagera över det. "Det är ingen stor sak."

**Harry försökte komma ihåg vad det stod på sida tolv i boken. Trollformel för att råda bot på tröga motsolssvängar.**

"Jag vet inte varför jag ens försökte. Det är praktiskt taget omöjligt att ignorera henne", suckar Harry.

**"Alltsammans ligger i generna, som jag sa häromdagen. Dåliga gener visar sig förr eller senare. **

Hermione rynkade på pannan, ordet Smutsskalle gled genom hennes tankar. "Det visar bara att varje kulturisk grupp har sina rasister och dåliga frön."

"Sannerligen Miss Granger, så är det", instämmer McGonagall suckandes.

**Jag vill inte baktala din familj, Petunia…"**

Harry fnös. "Hon tycker inte om moster Petunia särskilt mycket heller. Hon tror inte att hon gör ett tillräckligt bra jobb med att hand om hennes dyrbara bror och brorson."

Neville ser svagt illamående ut. "Det är lite mer information än vad jag behövde veta, kompis."

**Hon klappade moster Petunias beniga hand med sin skyffelliknande näve. "… Men din syster var ett ruttet ägg. **

"Ruttet ägg?" viskar Remus hårt, chockad att någon kunde tycka så illa om hans döda vän, Marge hade inte ens träffat henne.

"Hon må vara tillåten att ha sin egen uppfattning, oavsett hur fel den är", säger McGonagall stelt. "Men det betyder inte att det ursäktar henne från att spotta ut sådant nonsens till Lilys son!"

"Jag vet att hon har fel", viskar Harry. "Min mamma skulle ha varit den bästa mamman någonsin, jag vet det", trots allt hade hon gett upp sitt liv för att rädda honom även när hon hade chansen att komma undan levande.

**Sådana dyker upp i de bästa familjerna. Sen rymde hon sin väg med en odåga och här sitter nu resultatet framför oss."**

"Tja, om det är fallet så borde kanske ruttna ägg och odågorna para sig oftare." säger Percy i ett försök att dämpa den rasande tystnande. Det fungerade lite eftersom alla studenter log, tvillingarna gick så långt som att ge honom en High five.

**Harry stirrade ner i tallriken medan det ringde konstigt i öronen på honom. **

"Det var första gången jag hörde henne förolämpa mina föräldrar så efter att jag fått veta sanningen. Jag kan hantera att hon förolämpar mig så där, men jag drar gränsen vid mamma och pappa."

"Du älskar dem verkligen trots att du inte känner dem." frågar en elev som ryggade tillbaka från alla kraftfulla blängningar.

"De är mina föräldrar, de gav sina liv för att jag skulle kunna leva, klart att jag älskar dem. Klart att jag älskar dem. Och jag lär känna dem genom att deras vänner berättar saker om dem." fräser Harry.

**Ta ett stadigt grepp om änden på kvasten, tänkte han. Men han kunde inte komma ihåg vad som kom efter det. Faster Marges röst verkade borra sig in i honom som en av morbror Vernons drillborrar.**

"Kasta bara dricka i hennes ansikte och fly upp på ditt rum", muttrar Seamus irriterat.

**"Den där Potter, vad gjorde han egentligen? Det har ni aldrig talat om för mig", fortsatte faster Marge med hög röst, medan hon grep tag i konjaksflaskan och spillde i lite mer i sitt glas och över bordsduken.**

"Vad har hon att göra med det?" biter Tonks ut och griper tag i Remus hand, hon kunde känna att han började bli ilsken av Marges ord.

"James Potter var en av de bästa aurorerna jag någonsin haft äran att träna. Tillsammans med sin partner tog han ut mer än dubbelt så mycket som alla andra", grymtar Moody och Harry ler, ytterligare en sak han fått lära sig om sin pappa.

"Och Lily arbetade på St. Mungos under Andromedas vinge tills hon fick Harry. På topp av det så var de ordermedlemmar." tilläger Remus.

**Morbror Vernon och moster Petunia såg ytterst nervösa ut. Till och med Dudley tittade upp från sin paj för att stirra på föräldrarna.**

**"Han… gjorde ingenting", sade morbror Vernon med ett snett ögonkast på Harry. "Han var arbetslös."**

"Skitstövlar." morrar Sirius. "Han kämpade i ett krig! Kämpade för att skydda sin familj och hans värld!"

"Bra sagt Sirius", säger Remus tyst.

Harry nickar. "Det är ett trevligt sätt att minnas honom på", funderar honom, det var lättare den här gången, att sitta med sina föräldrars vänner och höra de grymma orden passera.

**"Precis vad jag hade väntat mig!" sade faster Marge. Hon tog en stor klunk konjak och torkade sig om hakan med ärmen. "En betydelselös, oduglig, lag snyltare som…"**

Snape öppnade munnen för att instämma men efter att han såg de rasande uttrycken så kände han plötsligt att det var klokare att tiga.

Tonks var förfärad. "Vilken hemsk sak att säga till en pojke som aldrig fått lära känna sin pappa. Dessutom var farbror James inget av det."

"Det är därför hon sade det", fräser Sirius. "Det är inte som om hon någonsin träffat James. Men hon vet att det skulle skada Harry att höra det och vill inget hellre än att skada honom."

"Mycket klokt Mr Addison. Kom bara ihåg det innan du gör något förhastat." varnar McGonagall även om hennes eget ansikte var långt ifrån stillsamt. Sirius gav henne bara en ond blängning som skulle ha gjort hans mor stolt.

Bredvid honom morrar Remus lågt. "Det kommer inte att vara förhastat", lovar han. "Det kommer att vara väl genomtänkt och exakt enligt planen."

Harry betraktade dem försiktigt. "Vill ni inte veta vad jag gjort först?"

"Är det marodör värdigt?" muttrar Remus och slappnar av när tonåringen ger honom ett stort leende.

**"Det var han visst inte!" for det plötsligt ur Harry. Det blev alldeles tyst vid bordet. Harry skakade i hela kroppen. Han hade aldrig känt sig så arg i hela sitt liv.**

"Du spelar bara rakt i hennes händer pojk", muttrar Moody. "Den äldre Potter kan inte bli skadad av ord längre."

"Så du säger att han bara ska ta det? Låta henne verbalt misshandla honom så där?" frågar Tonks i chock och skandal.

"Det skulle bara ha varit för några timmar", pekar Snape ut hånande. "Det kunde ha sparat oss dramat om att lokalisera och se efter pojken som inte kunde behålla sitt humör."

"Precis som om du skulle behållit ditt humör", mumlar Oliver högt nog för alla att höra.

"Dessutom hade jag redan hört liknande saker i en vecka, jag var trött på det", påpekar Harry irriterat.

**_"MER KONJAK!_" vrålade morbror Vernon, **

"Strålande idé, lägg bara på mer bränsle till elden, din jävel." hånar Ron.

"Bra använding på ett mugglar talesätt", säger Hermione med ett flin.

**som hade blivit mycket blek. Han tömde flaskan i moster Marges glas.**

"Moster? Jag trodde att hon var din faster." påpekar Ernie förvirrat.

"Jag antar att det är ytterligare ett skrivfel", suckar Hermione.

**"Och du där", röt han åt Harry. "Gå och lägg dig! Marsch i väg…"**

"Äntligen."

"Ledsen, det här slutar inte på ett bra sätt hur vuxnas synpunkt." suckar Harry.

**"Nej, Vernon", hickade faster Marge och höll upp en hand i luften medan hon fäste sina små blodsprängda ögon på Harry. "Fortsätt, pojk, fortsätt bara. Du är kanske stolt över dina föräldrar, va? **

"Det kan du ta dig fan på att jag är, de dog för mig, gav allt de hade och om de inte är något att vara stolt över vet jag inte vad det här", väser Harry.

**Som lät sig dödas i en bilkrasch, de var väl berusade, kan man tro…"**

"Hör vem som pratar din duma bimbo", morrar Ginny och framkallar en chockad flämtning från hennes mamma.

"Ginevra, du aktar din mun unga dam", skällde hon med en hård blick och Ginny motstod att himla med ögonen åt att bli utskälld.

**"De dog inte i en bilkrasch!" sade Harry, som utan att tänka på det hade rest sig från bordet.**

**"De dog i en bilkrasch, din otäcka lilla lögnare,**

"Helt plötsligt blir jag påmind om Umbrigde." säger Luna svagt och Harry kan inte låta bli att fnysa åt det.

"Jag är säker på att hon och Marge skulle komma strålande överrens med varandra", svarar Harry med ett leende.

**Och efterlämnade dig som en börda för sina hyggliga, hårt arbetande släktingar!" skrek faster Marge, som svällde av raseri. **

Ron brast ut i skratt vid formuleringen av orden. "Är det därifrån du fick idén kompis?"

Harry rycker på axlarna med ett snett flin på läpparna. "Jag tänkte inte riktigt. Det hände bara."

**"Du är en oförskämd, otacksam liten…"**

"Harry är varken oförskämd eller otacksam", morrar jagarna i munnen på varandra.

**Men faster Marge upphörde plötsligt att tala. Ett ögonblick såg det ut som om orden hade svikit henne. Hon verkade svälla av outsäglig ilska – men svällandet slutade inte.**

"Excellent", förklarar Sirius och hans ögon lyser upp med spänning. "Ge bara den stora kackerlackan var hon förtjänar", han knuffade till Harry med huvudet på hans axel.

Narcissa såg på förvirrat. "Varför låter det som om du vet vad som händer?"

"Huvudet av en upptågsmakare", skrattar Remus.

**Hennes stora rödmosiga ansikte började vidgas, hennes små ögon trängde ur sina hålor och munnen sträcktes ut så hårt i mungiporna att hon inte kunde få fram ett ljud.**

"Det är ett sätt att få henne hålla tyst." skrattar Lee.

**I nästa sekund sprängdes flera knappar loss från hennes tweedjacka och studsade plingande mot väggarna –**

"En träffa Dudley i pannan så att han ramlade av stolen", informerar Harry roat.

**Hon blåstes upp som en enorm ballong, magen sprack fram under midjebandet i tweedkjolen och vartenda finger pöste upp som en salamikorv…**

McGonagall försökte att se ogillande ut men kunde inte helt dölja sin glädje. "Jag tror att detta är ett utmärkt exemplar av din användning av dina beskrivande egenskaper, Mr Potter."

"Helt otroligt Harry", berömmer Sirius och om han hade kunnat hade han krammat den skrattande tonåringen.

"Det är beträffande ändå", påpekar Kingsley efter han fått sitt skratt under kontroll. "Att en trettonårig gammal välutbildad ung man kunde producera denna nivå av oavsiktlig magi.2

"Om det var oavsiktligt", pekar Moody ut och ser imponerat på Harry. "Jag skulle inte bli förvånad om ungen är skicklig på trollstavslös magi." Han log belåtet åt den hårda blicken rektorn gav honom.

"Självklart är perfekte Potter bra på trollstavslös magi", fräser Malfoy tyst.

**_"MARGE!" _skrek morbror Vernon och moster Petunia i kör, då hela faster Marges kropp började höja sig ur stolen och upp mot taket.**

"Jag kan inte fatta att du blåste upp din faster", skrattar Oliver.

"Tja, hon är inte min riktiga faster, har aldrig sett henne som en faster och hon kommer aldrig vara det."

"Bra sagt Harry", godkänner Angelina men hon kunde ändå låta bli att tycka synd om Harry, det var inte rättvist att han inte skulle få ha någon familj, den enda familj utgjord av vuxna verkade vara professor Lupin och Sirius, en man hon aldrig träffat. Harry måste ha sett hennes ansiktsuttryck för han log.

"Oroa dig inte Angel, jag har vuxna i min familj. Remus, Sirius och faster Andy."

"Jag är vuxen", protesterar Tonks.

"I ålder ja… men annars är jag inte så säker." retas Harry.

"Åh det är rättvist, du räknar Sirius som vuxen men inte mig…" Hon sticker ut tungan innan hon inser vad han nyss sagt. "Du kallade mamma för faster Andy utan att tänka på det."

"Jag antar att jag gjorde det", Harry ler mot henne.

"Hur känner du Andromeda?"

"Jag träffade henne i somras några gånger och hon har skrivit en del brev till mig", viskar Harry. "Men säg det inte till någon, jag bröt en del regler när jag fick kontakt med henne."

"Så som?" frågar Katie oroligt.

"Smita ut från huset jag bodde i för skydd." svarar Harry med en grimas. "Men jag är glad att jag gjorde det, annars hade jag inte lärt känna Tonks så bra eller hennes föräldrar, det var värt risken att åka fast." mumlar han till dem och de ler. De kunde inte skälla på honom för det, han förtjänade att ha vuxna som brydde sig runt om honom.

**Hon var alldeles klotrund nu, som en enorm livboj med grisögon.**

"Merlins och Morgana, det är vid sådana här tillfällen som jag verkligen älskar dina beskrivningar", flämtar Ginny skrattandes och Harry ler.

**Händerna och fötterna stack ut på ett konstigt sätt och hon utstötte apoplektiska ploppande ljud medan hon svävade uppe i luften. Ripper kom inrusande i rummet under vildsint skällande.**

"Förvånande nog så visade det sig att Ripper är en väldigt duktig hund", säger Harry med ett leende.

**_"NEEEEEEEJ!"_**

"Nej, nej, nej, det är mening att du ska jubla", protesterar Seamus och Dean i munnen på varandra.

"Jag tvivlar att han skulle bli glad över att jag blåste upp hans syster." fnyser Harry roat.

**Morbror Vernon grep tag i faster Marges ena fot och försökte dra ner henne igen, men lyftes nästan själv från golvet.**

"Wow, du lade verkligen mycket energi i den trollformeln för att den ska orka lyfta både Marge och Vernon", påpekar Daphne imponerat.

"Hon gjorde mig förbannad", svarar Harry med en axelryckning.

**I nästa ögonblick hade Ripper taget ett språng framåt och begravt tänderna i morbror Vernons ben.**

Oliver pumpade en knuten näve i luften. "Hell yes. Det är en duktig hund. Han förtjänar en hel stek till kvällsmat för det."

"Djur e otroliga varelser", säger Hargrid med ett leende. "De vet när personer inte e goda i hjärtat."

"Enda gången jag gillade den hunden", Harry flinar.

"Jag skulle inte ha något emot att låta Snuffles ta en tugga av henne", instämmer Sirius och om någon hade kollat på honom att de sett en ond glimt i hans ögon.

Remus skakar på huvudet åt sin vän. "Hon skulle bara ge honom rabies, Sirius."

**Harry störtade ut ur matsalen innan någon hann hejda honom och satte kurs mot skrubben under trappan. Dörren for upp som genom ett trollslag då han kom fram till den.**

Madam Bones och Moody delade en blick. "Han hade så mycket resurser kvar efter att ha förbrukat sin energi genom att blåsa upp sin faster?" mumlar chefen för Justitiedepartementet i chock.

Moody rubbade sina händer tillsammans i förväntan. "Vi måste göra hans utbildning och träning mer seriös."

**Efter bara några sekunder hade han släpat fram sin koffert till ytterdörren. **

"Harry, vad gör du?" frågar Parvati nervöst.

"Du kommer få se alldeles strax."

"Jag vet inte varför vi fortsätter att fråga, det är alltid svaret."

"Inte alltid. Ibland ger vi ett rakt svar som svarar på er fråga ordentligt", Harry ler mot Lavender.

**Han rusade uppför trappan och kastade sig ner under sängen där han bände upp den lösa golvbrädan och grep tag i örngottet med alla böckerna och födelsedagspresenterna. **

"Jo, det är en bra sak med att packa undan alla dina magiska saker", påpekar Neville innan han fortsätter pågrund av de frågande blickarna. "Om Marge inte hade kommit så skulle ha inte ha packat ner sina saker och de hade inte varit under golvbrädan färdigpackat så han kan lämna."

"Om Marge inte hade kommit så skulle han inte ha rymt därifrån i första hand", påminner Ginny honom och en del stönar när de hör det.

"Du rymde därifrån sent på kvällen?"

"Jag var okej, jag blev inte skadad." försäkrar Harry och ignorerar den tystna fnysningen Sirius hade gett ifrån sig.

**Han ålade sig ut, slet till sig Hedwigs tomma bur ur garderoben och störtade tillbaka ner till kofferten, just som morbror Vernon kom utfarande ur matsalen med byxbenet i blodiga trasor.**

"Jag skulle ha betalat dyrt för att se hur han såg ut i det ögonblicket", säger Charlie och torkar bort en tår.

"Troligtvist som en galen galning", fnyser Percy genom sitt skratt och Ron ler när han hörde det.

**_"KOM TILLBAKA IN HIT!" _röt han. _"KOM TILLBAKA OCH GÖR HENNE NORMAL IGEN!"_**

"Åh så nu vill han att Harry ska utföra magi", säger Bill sarkastiskt. "Du borde ha gett honom samma behandling."

"Charlie!" förmanar Mrs Weasley. "Harry var i tillräckligt mycket trubbel som det var."

"Och även om han kunde så skulle han inte", fnyser Kingsley.

Tonks nickar. "Det är alldeles för briljant för att fixa, förbannade ministeriet som var tvungna att förvandla henne tillbaka."

"Oroa dig inte över det Tonks, jag hörde att de hade en del problem med det", säger madam Bones torrt. "Det tog ett bra tag innan de fixade henne",

"Ledsen", Harry ler fåraktigt. "Men jag hade inte kunnat hjälpa er, hon har aldrig varit normal så jag kunde inte göra henne normal igen och dessutom fann jag att hon så bättre ut så där", fortsätter han med en retsam glimt i ögat.

**Men Harry hade gripits av blint raseri. Han sparkade upp kofferten, drog fram sin trollstav och riktade den mot morbror Vernon.**

Hermione rös. "Jag skulle inte vilja var på den mottagande änden av ditt humör du hade den natten, du är rent sagt skrämmande när du låter ilskan ta över."

Remus sucka "Harry, jag vet att du var arg…"

"Och du är inte det?" ber Sirius lugnt.

"Men", fortsatte Remus utan att bry sig om Sirius ord, "Det skulle vara bäst om du inte gjorde saker värre…"

"Oavsett hur mycket han än förtjänar det", avbryter Tonks och flinar åt sin adopterade kusin.

"Jag ger upp", suckar Remus.

"Okej, förlåt, förlåt, du ska få prata nu", skrattar Tonks.

"Tack. Jag vet att du är arg, tro mig jag är lika arg själv. Men om något liknande händer håll inne ditt humör och gå därifrån, jag är inte klar", säger han snabbt när han ser att Harry öppnar munnen, "och få din hämnd när du har tänkt igenom saker och ting, skaffat dig en plan."

"Jag trodde du var Gryffindor i skolan", säger Daphne förvånat.

"Jag var, men min bästa kompis mamma var en Slytherin och vi spenderade minst en vecka hemma hos James varje sommarlov, vi plockade upp ett och annat av henne."

"Remus Lupin. Du uppmuntrar…"

"Molly!" avbryter Sirius hårt. Haggan förolämpade James och Lily, allt Remus gjorde var att föreslå att Harry skulle tänka igenom det och få sin hämnd utan att hamna i problem, sannerligen så är väl det bättre än att bara blåsa upp henne, även om jag älskar det, Harry", tillade han med en stolt röst. "Om James och Lily hade varit här hade de sagt samma sak, för Merlins skull James hade gett honom idéer på hur Harry hade kunnat få henne att betala dyrare medan Lily själv hade förhäxat henne för vad Marge sade om James."

"Kanske så borde vi bara fortsätta att läsa", föreslår Hermione tveksamt medan hon såg på Harry som log med hela ansiktet över den nya informationen.

**"Hon förtjänade det", sade Harry och andades med flämtande andetag. "Hon fick bara vad hon förtjänade.**

"Hon förtjänade så mycket mer",

"Dorea hade haft ett och annat att säga till henne om hon hade hört det här", fnyser Narcissa.

"Något att säga? Snälla, hon hade förhäxat henne för att tala illa om hennes son och svärdotter samt ljuga till hennes barnbarn, sen hade hon förhäxat Petunia och Vernon för att ha startat allting." skrattar Remus. "Om det är någon man verkligen ska frukta så ligger Dorea bland toppen på den listan."

"Din farmor låter asgrym." viskar Ron,

"Jag antar det," svarar Harry, det var bara att lägga till hans farföräldrar på listan över personer som var döda som han hade velat träffa.

**Håll dig undan från mig." han trevade bakom sig efter dörrvredet. "Jag ger mig i väg", sade Harry. "Jag har fått nog."**

Hermione rynkar på pannan. "Du lämnade?" klargjorde hon medan hon såg på sin vän.

Harry nickar. "Och jag hade inte för avsikt att återvända."

Hon vände sig om för att se på Bill, som genast visste vad hon tänkte.

"Blodsskydden", han gav rektorn en hård blick. "Om de överhuvudtaget existerade vid den tidpunkten så skulle de ha eliminerats i samma ögonblick som Harry vandrade ut genom dörren." Alla i salen som hade någon som helst koll på blodsskydd runkade på pannan åt orden.

"Är det möjligt att de kunde ha återställts?" frågar Charlie, chockerad över att rektorn kunde göra ett så stort misstag.

Bill skakar på huvudet. "Eftersom Harry var den person som bröt förbindelsen så skulle han själv ha behövt ge sitt samtycke till det, något jag betvivlar att han har gjort."

"Definitivt inte", säger Harry högt.

"övervakningsinstrumenten har aldrig misslyckats", påpekar Dumbledore lugnt, även om hans ögon var hårdare än vanligt. "Det är möjligt att unge Mr Weasley har fel…"

"Eller så spenderar du kanske för mycket uppmärksamhet till så bitar av metal och inte de verkliga bevisen som finns framför dig", nämner Remus milt, men hans ögon var hårda och stirrade på rektorn.

"Tja, eftersom det är uppenbart att Harry inte längre är säker på den platsen så kommer det inte att bli någon opposition när jag tar med honom hem till mig i början av sommaren?" säger Sirius glatt, men hans röst hade även en utmanande ton.

"Det är bättre om vi pratar om det senare Sirius, men jag är säker på att Harry inte skulle motsäga till att ge sitt samtycke, det skulle inte skada att försäkra att skydden är starka. Det är för hans säkerhet trots allt." säger den åldrande rektorn och ser nyfiket på tonåringen med sina klarblåa ögon. Han ignorerade de arga rösterna från Harrys vänner. "Och jag är säker på att unge Mr Weasley kommer att låna oss sin expertis."

"Inte i denna jävla livstid", muttrar Bill ilsket och Percy döljer sitt leende bakom sin hand.

**Och i nästa ögonblick var han ute på den mörka, tysta gatan med den tunga kofferten släpande efter sig och Hedwigs bur under armen.**

"Och där är slutet på det här kapitlet." säger Kim och håller upp den i luften.

"Ge mig boken Kim, jag vill läsa nästa kapitel om hur tonårsrebellen Harry Potter rymde från sina släktingars hus sent på kvällen." flinar Fay.

"Glöm inte att han en vecka innan också hört att en farlig fånge hade rymt." tilläger Luna med ett hemlighetsfullt leende samtidigt som Fay accepterar boken.

_"_**Ursäkta mig",** alla vänder sig omedelbart till skärmen som varit som bortglömd tills nu, till deras förvåning var det dock en kvinnlig röst den här gången. **"Tack så mycket, Teddy är upptagen så jag fick hoppa in för honom om ni undrar, håll tyst, jag berättar inget som de inte redan vet, urgh, störande familj. Vart var jag?"** frågar hon.

"Du har inte kommit till saken ännu."

**"Okej, jag är bara här för att be er att vänta med att fortsätta läsa en liten stund. Två gäster kommer snart att ansluta sig till er och det är bäst ifall ni inte är mitt i ett kapitel när det händer. Å en varning, ni kommer aldrig kunna gissa vilka de är, det är de sista ni kommer att ana. Tjingeling."**

Skärmen blev åter igen svart och alla vände sig mot varandra, nyfikna på vem som skulle komma.

* * *

AN: Så kan någon gissa vilka de två nya gästerna är? Jag tänker sannerligen inte säga något, ni kommer att behöva få vänta i minst en vecka på svaret men jag hoppas att ni kommer med gissningar.

Och jag har inget emot bulldoggar, det var bara det bästa sättet för mig att beskriva dem på och jag har inte heller något emot stora/tjocka/överviktiga personer, jag har både vänner och släktingar i alla slags former, jag dömer ingen för hur de ser ut, deras religion, sexuell läggning, hudfärg osv. och jag hatar när andra gör det, så om jag diskriminerar någon för något sådant så är det inte mina personliga åsikter utan vad karaktärerna tycker, bara så ni vet.


	4. Nattbussen

Emilia01love: Då hoppas jag bara att jag inte gör dig besviken med det här kapitlet.

Linneagb: glad att du inte kan klandra mig :). Du har rätt i att det inte är Lily och James, tyvärr jag skulle älska att ta in dem men det skulle vara alldeles för tidigt, om jag gör det så kommer det först hända någon gång mellan slutet på femte boken och inom de första kapitlen i sjunde boken. Ganska stort hål, jag vet. Jag vet, bulldoggar är verkligen söta men min vän beskriver dem alltid på det sättet. Jag gillar i princip bara Ripper för att han bet Vernon, men jag ogillar att han jagade upp Harry i trädet… Jag får bara hoppas att alla andra förstår att jag inte försöker vara rasistisk eller trångsynt, jag har ärligt tappat räkningen på hur många gånger jag "skällt ut" någon för att vara det. Jäpp, Marge förtjäna allt hon får och jag är lite nyfiken på vad tvillingarna skulle kunna göra emot henne, jag kommer troligtvist aldrig få veta det. 24 dagar kvar, det betyder att du blir av med den andre maj om min snabbräkning stämmer. Grattis.

**Vem:** Tack och lov att du inte har brutit några revben :) jag förstod att det var en metafor. Så du tjuvläser också, oroa dig inte jag kommer inte avslöja dig, jag skulle vara en hycklare i så fall, jag tjuvläser varje kväll och fejkar sömn när mina föräldrar kommer in för att säga god natt runt elva då de tror att jag verkligen sover. Å toppen, det är första gången, jag hoppas att jag inte har avslöjat något för dig som du inte ville veta, du har en fantastisk läsning framför dig, jag själv kunde inte lägga ner bokserien när jag väl börjat och mina föräldrar hade inget emot det, eller jo men de förstod att de inte skulle kunna stoppa mig från att läsa om mina kära vänner och deras äventyr, jag tar alltid med 3 och 5 boken när vi åker utomlands för att ha något att läsa och jag tröttnar aldrig på dem.  
Verkligen, du vill inte att Dursleys ska komma, jag som hade planerat det… som om, nä de kommer inte vara med under läsningen, men vem vet jag kanske får Sirius att besöka dem under en paus eller något sådant ;) jag lovar inget dock. Jag är glad att du gillade, förlåt mig, älska, tvillingarnas skämt angående att de sett Sirius Black varje dag sen han rymde, och oroa dig inte över att dina vänner tycker du är en fånig HP nörd, de förstår bara inte och mina kompisar tycker detsamma om mig eftersom jag drar upp ämnet ganska ofta nu för tiden eftersom jag hittar roliga skämt om HP på The **Common Room** på facebook, om du inte har gillat den sidan/sett det så rekommenderar jag den. Jag får många skratt därifrån samt får veta vad andra fans tycker/tänker, får veta mer om skådespelarna och en massa andra saker.  
PS: Ja, jag kan tänka mig att marodörerna skulle kunna skapa en hel del kaos… jag har inte fattat några beslut om vad det kommer vara men du kan förvänta dig att ett minne om det kommer dyka upp i den här boken eller nästa och jag gillar idén med Lily, jag kan bara föreställa mig vad hon skulle ha att säga om det, jag får fundera mer på det. Du har åtminstone en vän att prata med (inget illa menat, jag anser er läsare mina vänner) men alla mina vänner i skolan har bara sett filmerna… två av dem tror jag (Det är hemskt) och ingen har läst böckerna och tycker inte att HP är speciellt bra, jag jobbar på att övertyga dem, jag fick trots allt några att ändra sig angående Pirates of Carribean. Tyvärr är det inte James och Lily, tro mig jag var så nära men det är alldels för tidigt att ta med dem, och glad att jag kunde ge dig ett Aprilskämt som du faktiskt gick på.  
/Lea, tjejen som är övarlycklig för att du älskar Hogwarts läser HP: och är galen i det.

**Vanessa:** Tack så hemskt mycket, det glädjer mig att du anser att det är ett av de bästa kapitlen jag har skrivit. Jag kan tyvärr inte svara på din fråga ordentligt om hur jag få in hur en karaktär verkligen är, jag antar att jag har läst böckerna så många gånger att det känns som om jag känner dem på riktigt, jag har dessutom sett filmerna många gånger så att jag vet hur de agerar där i samt läser/ser på interjuver med rollinnehavarna. Jag försöker bara leva mig in i deras karaktär och tänka mig vad de ska säga, som tvillingarna, lita alltid på att de har något roligt att säga för att liva upp allas humör, Sirius är den oroliga föräldern som vet hur man har kul och uppmuntrar det och kan sympatisera med andra på grund av Azkaban, Remus tänker alltid på andra framför sig själv pga hans varulvsproblem, Luna agerar som hon gör för att hon tror på vad hon säger (men jag tror även att det är en försvarsmekanism för att klara av sin mobbning) Harry kan sympatisera med andra och tänker inte på sig själv på grund av hur familjen Dursleys behandlade honom. Det är svårt att förklara men jag vet typ bara vilken karaktär som förväntas säga vad, de är mina vänner och har varit en del av mig sen jag såg första HP filmen drygt 10 år sedan. När det gäller framtiden, tja jag försöker få dem att agera som vanliga ungdomar med magi, men de vill göra deras föräldrar helt lyckliga för att de förlorade så många familjemedlemmar under kriget, att visa videor, lämna små meddelanden, ta in vänner och ge dem böckerna är deras chans till det. De är de enda karaktärerna som jag verkligen inte känner men jag har ändå skaffat mig en bild av dem, genom sista kapitlet och Fanfiction, så till viss del vet jag ändå vad de ska säga. Jag litar bara på mitt hjärta och hjärna och gör en del ändringar när jag har skrivit färdigt kapitlet för att få det passa karaktärerna bättre.

Nej nu mår jag hemskt, jag fick dig att börja gråta. Förlåt mig så hemskt mycket, jag förstod verkligen inte hur mycket ni gillar det här. Wow, förlåt mig. Ah, nu börjar jag nästan gråta, om det är av lycka för att jag har ett fan eller för att jag är ledsen för att få dig att gråta är jag inte riktigt säker på dock, en blandning troligen.  
Tyvärr har du fel i din gissning om att det är Lily/Albus eller Rose/Hugo mm. Det är faktiskt ingen från framtiden, jag har inte börjat tänka på det än, och om jag tar in någon från framtiden blir det troligen i sjätte eller sjunde boken, tyvärr är det inte heller James och Lily, de är det uppenbara paret och delvis därför så valde jag att inte låta det vara dem och delvis för att det är för tidigt för dem att dyka upp, även om det skulle vara kul att skriva Harrys reaktion till det. Det är faktiskt någon från det förflutna men inte på sättet som ni har väntat er på kan jag lova :D Och jag ska självklart skriva vidare och tack så mycket för lyckoönskningen.  
Kram/ Lea

**Thalia:** Du har rätt i att det är några som är döda, men tyvärr är det inte Lily och James, för jag sade att ni aldrig skulle kunna gissa vilka de var och tja, James och Lily är allas första gissning, så tyvärr inte dem den här gången, du har rätt i dina förväntningar i att de inte kommer dyka upp förrän runt femte boken. Jag är glad att du gillade Freds och Georges skämt angående Sirius och jag kommer självklart fortsätta att hålla tummarna för dig. Det gör inget att du glömde det, jag glömmer ofta saker jag tänker säga och det var ingen orsak, jag menade vad jag sade.

**Luna lovegood21:** Eller hur, det borde verkligen finnas en gilla knapp, å andra sidan kanske det resulterar i mindre reviewr som jag lever på, så jag vet inte. Och tack så hemskt mycket.

**Annie:** Tyvärr är det inte James och Lily som kommer, tro mig jag vill ta in dem men det är för tidigt än så länge, de kommer att dyka upp någon gång men jag tvivlar att det händer innan jag har hunnit avsluta bok 4. Jag ska försöka bli klar inom en vecka men vi får se, det beror på hur mycket tid jag får över efter jag har pluggat.

**Amanda:** Å, jag hatar urtrista mattelektioner (men vem gör inte), jag hade haft en sådan idag om jag inte hade parat ihop mig med tre klasskompisar (vilket resulterade i snack men inget jobb). Men jag kan fortfarande inte förstå att ni vågar läsa på lektion. Men tack så hemskt mycket.

Jag ber om ursäkt för förseningen, en förklaring finns i slutet av kapitlet och jag ber om ursäkt ifall det är några misstag, jag är för trött för att kolla igenom kapitlet

* * *

Sirius ord

_Tankar_

**Boktext**

vanligt

* * *

_"**Ursäkta mig",** alla vänder sig omedelbart till skärmen som varit som bortglömd tills nu, till deras förvåning var det dock en kvinnlig röst den här gången. **"Tack så mycket, Teddy är upptagen så jag fick hoppa in för honom om ni undrar, håll tyst, jag berättar inget som de inte redan vet, urgh, störande familj. Vart var jag?"** frågar hon._

_"Du har inte kommit till saken ännu."_

**_"Okej, jag är bara här för att be er att vänta med att fortsätta läsa en liten stund. Två gäster kommer snart att ansluta sig till er och det är bäst ifall ni inte är mitt i ett kapitel när det händer. Å en varning, ni kommer aldrig kunna gissa vilka de är, det är de sista ni kommer att ana. Tjingeling."_**

Skärmen blev åter igen svart och alla vände sig mot varandra, nyfikna på vem som skulle komma och började ivrigt diskutera det.

"Harry…" "nej, Teddy…" "Jag tror inte det, någon vi aldrig förväntat hos, kanske Dursley…?" "Gärna för mig, jag har lite att säga till dem…" "Någons framtida barn…" "Hermione, Ron?..." "Vad sägs som..." det fanns inga gränser på förslagen som flög vilt genom rummet.

"Vilka tror du att det är som kommer, Harry?" frågar Ron med ett leende och Harry rycker på axlarna.

"… tror du att de skulle kunna ta hit dina föräldrar, från det förflutna menar jag."

"Det är omöjligt Mione", suckar Harry.

"De lyckades sända tillbaka böckerna och prata med oss", påpekar hon.

"Men du snackar om att sända två från det förflutna in i framtiden. Ingen kan göra det… jag har redan försökt komma på sätt som det skulle vara möjliga på… och även om det var möjligt så tvivlar jag på att mina föräldrar skulle komma nu." säger Harry med ett sorgset leende.

"Varför säger du det?"

"Tjejen sade de sista vi ana, några vi aldrig skulle kunna gissa vilka de var. Mina föräldrar var min första tanke, det kan inte vara dem."

"Vem kan det då vara då?" frågar Fred en aning frustrerat.

"Voldemort och Grindewald." föreslår Tonks plötsligt

"Jag vill inte ens veta vart du fick den hemska tanken ifrån", erkänner Ginny med en rysning samtidigt som ett starkt ljussken fyller hela salen och alla tittar bort och skyddar sina ögon för att inte bli bländade av det starka ljuset, när det äntligen försvann såg de en tavla täckt med ett draperi sväva mitt i luften.

"Låt det inte vara henne, låt det inte vara henne, jag ber er, låt det inte vara häxan!" bönar Harry.

"Tja, om det är häxan så håller jag med, det var väldigt ottippat", fnyser George.

"Vem är häxan ni pratar om?" frågar Lavender nyfiket, hon hade hört dem prata om denna "häxa" tidigare men hade fortfarande ingen aning om vem hon var eller varför hon kallades så.

"Ni kommer att förstå i bok fem." svarar Harry medan han studerar ramen till tavlan. "Men jag tror inte det är hon när jag tänker efter… det är ett annat material på ramen."

"Och en annan storlek på tavlan", påpekar Ron snabbt.

"Men om det inte är hon, vem är det?" frågar Tonks misstänksamt. "Det kan väl knappast finnas fler versioner, kan det?" hennes röst blev en aning förfärad när hon nämnde det.

"Bara ett sätt att ta reda på det", säger Remus glatt och viftar med sin trollstav så att draperiet flyger av för att vissa två äldre människor, båda med svart hår, blinka sömnigt i det starka ljuset, Harry tappade genast hakan vid åsynen av dem.

"Hur länge har vi egentligen sovit?" frågar kvinnan medan hon slätar till sin klänning. "Var är vi?" frågar hon sen förvirrat.

"Mr Potter? Mrs Potter?" frågar Remus häpet och glor på dem med stora ögon och flera andra flämtar till chockat.

"Remus!" utbrister Charlus. "Hur många gånger ska vi behöva påminna dig om att kalla oss vid våra namn?"

"Det var länge sedan jag hörde dem orden?" erkänner Remus och skakar på huvudet.

"Vad är det som pågår? Hur länge har vi varit borta?" frågar Charlus suckande och alla kunde tydligt se att mannen var oroad när han såg på en av sin sons bästa vänner.

"En lång tid… vad vet ni?"

"Inte mycket, James placera oss i valvet för beskydd när de gömde sig och en dag lös deras porträtt upp, vi kunde självklart inte väcka James och Lily, en levande myndig Potter är den enda som kan väcka familjeporträtt... jag skulle ha trott att Jasmine skulle ha gjort det, om allra minst för Harry…" Dorea flämtar till. "Harry!" hennes ögon sökte snabbt runt genom salen fanatiskt och hon andades lättat ut när hon upptäckte honom. "Se på dig, du är så stor, sist vi såg dig var du upptagen med att leka kurragömma i din fars osynlighetsmantel."

"Verkligen?" frågar Katie nyfiket.

"Oja, han gav oss alla en hjärtattack är jag rädd. Lily var så arg på James för att lämnat manteln framme."

"Så du har varit en trubbelmakare hela ditt liv Harry." skrattar Ron.

"Dorea, har du lagt märke till vart vi är?" väser Charlus samtidigt och ser sig om i salen, han ville inte att alla skulle veta om deras familjs osynlighetsmantel. vem som helst skulle kunna försöka bli vän med deras sonson för att få låna den och någon skulle kanske bli frestad att sno den, för att inte prata om att professorerna kanske skulle försöka ta den ifrån dem.

"Oroa er inte, de vet redan om manteln men har gått med på att låta mig behålla den", Harry ler en aning skakigt mot dem, "eftersom det är en familjeklenod." Hans farföräldrar såg väntligt mot honom.

"Har vi verkligen varit borta i snart fjorton år." frågar de till sist.

"Tretton år och åtta månader drygt." svarar Remus med ett sorgset leende.

"Hur visste du hur lång tid som gått helt plötsligt." frågar Ginny intresserat.

"Genom Harry…" skrockar Charlus innan han blir avbruten

"Se de kan se att jag är femton, jag är inte så kort", utbrister Harry triumferande och Dorea ler.

"Ledsen sötnos, men jag är rädd att min make använde lite matematik, du var nästan ett år sist vi såg dig och med tanke på hur du ser ut nu så skulle vi chansa på 13, dina vänner på vardera sida om dig huruvida avslöjar din verkliga ålder, du är väldigt kort för att vara femton år."

"Var inte orolig Harry, jag är säker på att madam Pomfrey kan hjälpa dig, det är inte ditt fel att du är kort." tröstar Remus med ett svagt leende.

"Nu, varför befinner vi oss i stora salen på Hogwarts, efter att ha spenderat över ett decennium i ett valv dessutom, tillsammans med flera ministeriarbetare?" frågar Charlus lugnt medan han betraktar klädnaderna som avslöjade om man var student, professor, civil eller jobbade för ministeriet.

"Å det är enkelt, vi läser en bok om Harrys liv."

"… varför skulle ni läsa en bok om vårt barnbarn?" frågar Dorea misstänksamt och spänner oroligt blicken i Harry innan hon drar efter andan, "Harry, vad är det som har hänt? Vad har du i pannan?"

"Hon märkte det inte förrän först nu. Det är ett mirakel", viskar Harry nästan i vördnad och Ginny kväver en fnissning.

"Det hände när James och Lily dog", börjar Remus suckande, han såg inte fram emot att behöva förklara vad deras barnbarn råkat ut för genom åren. "Voldemort hittade dem, av döma av bevisen så offrade Lily sitt liv för Harry och när Voldemort försökte döda Harry kastades förbannelsen tillbaka och träffade honom själv, han flydde och Harry blev känd som pojken som överlevde."

"… det här är ditt fel Charlus. Ingen i din familj är normal, jag trodde att jag skulle sluta bli förvånad efter James men din sonson slår allt."

"Han är din sonson med Dorea", skrockar Charlus. "Och det är inte jag som kommer från den galna familjen", fortsätter han retandes innan han blev allvarlig igen. "Vad hände efter det?"

"Harry skickades till sin moster, började på Hogwarts för fyra år sen och som det ser ut så har Voldemort kommit efter honom varje år…"

"Vad menar du med sin moster? Var är Jasmine?"

"…Död, dagen efter James."

"Nej!" Doreas förskräckta och hjärtslitande snyftning bröt tystnaden i rösten. "Inte min dotter med, inte båda två, nej."

"Hur kan ni inte ha vetat, borde inte hennes porträtt ha lyst upp?" grymtar Moody och Charlus blänger på honom.

"Jasmine är… var gift med Sirius, hennes porträtt finns i deras gemensamma valv. Vart är Sirius?"

"… han är upptagen på annat håll", säger Tonks mjukt, hon kunde inte ge dem nyheterna att deras svärson var anklagad som medhjälpare på mordet av James och Lily, samt misstänkt för Jasmines mord eller att han spenderat 12 år i Azkaban, inte när de nyss fått veta att deras dotter också var död.

"Farmor?" frågar Harry och han fylls av glädje över att kunna yttra det ordet till hennes ansikte, även om hon bara var en målning. Den äldre kvinnan samlade sig genast.

"Oroa dig inte över mig, hjärtat." hon ler mot honom vänligt, om en aning sorgset. "Jag blev bara överlumpad. Ni sade att ni läste böcker om dig."

"Ja… Ministeriet tror att jag ljuger om en students död så framtiden skicka tillbaka böcker om mitt liv på Hogwarts för att bevisa att jag talar sanning, vi har precis börjat läsa om mitt tredje år."

"Jag är säker att ni kommer älska att läsa om det", fnyser Hermione.

"Och du är?"

"Hermione Granger, jag är en av Harrys bästa vänner, Ron Weasley är hans andra, de andra runt om oss är självklart våra vänner men vi tre är närmast varandra. Det skulle vara omöjligt av oss att inte vara det efter vad vi gått igenom."

"Jag kan förklara allt för er i pausen, Dorea, Charlus", försäkrar McGonagall när hon såg hennes gamla vänner se oförstående på flickan, en aning motvilligt nickar de.

"Om alla kan vara tysta så tänker jag börjar läsa nu", informerar Fay högt och alla tystnade, Charlus och Dorea lutade sig även framåt en bit i sin tavla, ivriga att få höra information om deras enda barnbarn. "Kapitlet heter;** Nattbussen**."

"Fräckt!" utbrister Ron och piggnar till. "Jag har alltid velat åka med den", säger han och tvillingarna enas ivrigt med honom.

Harry fnittrade, för första gången den här morgonen kände han sig lättsam, han kunde få prata med sina farföräldrar, Dursley var inte längre med i böckerna och han var omgiven av sin familj och Sirius skulle bli fri i slutet av dagen. "Galna", säger han innan han skrattar högt åt Kingsleys och Tonks ansikten av fasa.

"Jag tycker det är kul", säger Remus med ett leende.

"Du skulle göra det", fnyser Sirius. "Om ryktena stämmer så hade du en väldigt händelserik resa med dina vänner."

"Och vem är det som pratar?" frågar Charlus nyfiket.

"Brian Addison, eller Sirius Addison om ni så vill", svarar Sirius efter att ha svalt hårt, han ville inget hellre än att kunna prata med sina svärföräldrar efter så länge, men han kunde inte. Han kunde dock se att de insåg vem han var, han hade totalt glömt att de visste om deras alias, båda deras ögon drogs till honom där han satt bredvid Harry på golvet och han skakade diskret på huvudet.

Hermione hade också insett det och innan någon kopplade ihop blickarna slängde hon ut sig det första hon kom och tänka på. "Med tanke på vår magi skulle man tro att vi skulle ha bättre sätt att resa på",

"Men skulle inte det innebära att de renblodiga erkände att vi inte har de bästa lösningar nu?" frågar Luna intresserat och henens vänner börjar skratta när de alla kan se sanningen i hennes ord.

**Harry hade hunnit flera gator bort innan han föll ihop på en låg mur i Magnoliagränden, flämtande av ansträngningen att släpa kofferten efter sig.**

"Wow, jag är förvånad över att du kom så långt", skrattar Bill, hans chock tydlig i hans ansikte.

"Speciellt med tanke på att han inte kunde lyfta upp sin koffert på tåget i hans första år", påpekar Charlie, "är du säker på att du packade ner alla dina saker i den?" Harry fnös och sträckte ut tungan åt de två männen och ignorerade skratten som kom runt om honom.

"Ni underskattar Harry, om han vill något så kommer han klara det. Ni skulle se några av hans fångningar av kvicken på träningen", berömmer Oliver med ett leende.

"Du spelar sökare i Gryffindors lag?" frågar Charlus ivrigt.

"Han har varit vår stjärnsökare sen första året."

"Första året! Men han måste ha varit så liten", påpekar Dorea oroligt. "Hur fick han platsen?"

"Första flyglektionen, Malfoy tog Nevilles minnesallt och flög iväg med den, Harry följde efter och gjorde ett dyk på femton meter och fångade den utan att ens skrapa i knäna. Professor McGonagall såg honom och tog honom till Oliver som var lagkapten, han fick platsen i laget omedelbart." förklarar Dean skrattandes.

**Han satt alldeles stilla, medan ilskan fortfarande sjöd inom honom, och lyssnade till det ursinniga bultandet från sitt hjärta. Men efter tio minuter ensamhet på den mörka gatan greps han av en ny känsla: panik.**

"Du var inte den enda som hade panik, unge man", skällde McGonagall ut honom.

"Varför hade du…" frågar Harry rodnande.

"Idiotiska barn", fräste Snape. "Du sprang ifrån dina släktingars hus och skyddet ut på de mörka gatorna. Och du frågar varför människorna som är ansvariga för din vård var oroliga. Otacksamma unge."

"Det är inte som om du behövde tillbringa sommaren med släktingar som absolut hatar dig. Varför skulle han tro att någon skulle bry sig om det vid den tidpunkten?" skjuter Hermione tillbaka morrande.

"Låt det vara Mione", mumlar Harry. "Han kan bara inte sluta se mig som pappa.

"Du får det att låta som om det är något fel med det", påpekar Neville försiktigt.

"Jag älskar att jämföras med mina föräldrar, jag gillar bara inte hans attityd om det eller vad han har att säga", muttrar Harry.

"Harry, vårt erbjudande står fortfarande kvar, vi kan göra oss av…

"med honom, få det se ut som en olycka." erbjuder sig tvillingarna men tystnar efter deras mors mördande blick.

**Hur man än valde att se på det hade han aldrig förr varit i en värre knipa.**

Parvati flämtade ut ett skratt. "Jag hörde inte nyss det", skrattar hon medan hon ser på sin rodnande vän.

Tonks stirrade i taket med en ursinnig blick i sitt ansikte. "Du slogs med Voldemort två gånger och blev biten av en basilisk." både Harrys farföräldrar öppnar munnen chockat.

"Glöm inte trollet, draken och de jättelika spindlarna", tilläger Lavender.

"Vi får inte heller glömma Fluffy eller Djävulens snara", skrockar Seamus och Charlus och Dorea var nu likbleka, något som borde ha varit omöjligt eftersom de bara var porträtt.

"Jag vet att jag inte kommer glömma spindlarna snart", muttrar Mrs Weasley och ger sin yngsta son en sträng blick.

"Men det här är den värsta situationen du har varit i?" hånskrattar den rosahåriga flickan.

"Merlin, du är precis som din gudfader", stönar Remus. "Ni älskar båda att vara dramatiska."

"Du säger det som om det är en dålig sak", säger Harry och skjuter ut underläppen.

"Vad i helsike pågår? Basilisk, jättespindlar, troll, drakar?"

"Oroa dig inte farmor, det var bara två vanliga år på Hogwarts." säger Harry seriöst innan han brister ut i skratt med sina vänner.

"Man kan bara säga det om Harrys liv i den tonen samtidigt som man talar sanning", fnissar Ginny.

"Harry är en magnet för trubbel, skadligt trubbel dessutom", suckar Remus som en förklaring. "Ni kommer att förstå."

**Han var ensam och utlämnad i den mörka mugglarvärlden, utan någonstans att ta vägen.**

"Du kommer alltid att ha någonstans att ta vägen Harry", säger Ron halvt allvarlig, halvt förbittrat.

Mrs Weasley nickar instämmande. "Även om vi inte är där så är du fri att göra dig hemmastad, raring."

Den mörkhåriga tonåringen ler tacksamt. "Tack Mrs Weasley", svarar han, vetandes att han aldrig skulle vara bekväm i kråkboet utan Weasley familjen.

**Och det värsta av allt var att han just hade utövat verklig magi,**

"Hela vår existens är en lögn!" utbrister Fred hysteriskt och alla vänder sig skrämt mot honom när han brister ut i tårar. "Vi har fått lära oss overklig magi. Ni l-ljög fö-för o-ss", hickar han.

"Fred! Torkar tårarna bort tårarna och uppför dig", utbrister Mrs Weasley.

"Vår egna mor, tröstar oss inte ens när vi är upprörda. Hur vågar du?" frågar George förskräckt medan han håller om sin tvilling. "Kan du inte se att han är upprörd?"

"Förlåt mig Fred, jag trodde det var ytterligare ett av era upptåg."

"De-det gör inget", svarar Fred hickandes innan sväljer och genast slutar hans tårar rinna. "Och det mina damer är vår nya testprodukt. Vill du få någon känna sig skyldig men kan inte gråta på beställning, era problem är nu över. Prova bara vårt nya godis. Ät den blåa delen av den först och tårarna kommer att börja rinna oavbrutet med en verklighetstrogen hicka till…"

"När du är färdig, ät bara resten av det och du kommer bli normal på direkten igen. Helt utan några biverkningar." avslutar George med ett stort leende.

"De där två, de kommer bli min död", muttrar Mrs Weasley irriterat medan hon blänger på dem.

**Vilket innebar att han nästan säkert skulle bli relegerad från Hogwarts.**

"Näpp, det är två år senare", muttrar Harry.

**Han hade brutit så svårt mot lagen om restriktioner för omyndigas trolldomsutövning att representanter från Trolldomsministeriet borde komma susande efter honom redan i denna stund.**

"Det var faktiskt representanter från Trolldomsministeriet som kom susande", flinar Kingsley. "Även om de kom för tömma Marge på luft och inte för att få dig i trubbel."

Fred grimaserade. "Varför var de tvungna att tömma henne på luft? Det skulle ha gjort henne gott att flyta runt i taket ett tag."

"Åh hon fick flyga runt uppe i taket ett bra tag. Om mina källor stämmer så hade de svårt att upphäva magin, Harry gav allt han hade när han blåste upp henne." skrattar Tonks.

"Ynkligt", fnyser Angelina. "Först så rekommenderar Tonks att ni hjälper Ministeriet med att besegra troll för de har problem med det och nu så kan de inte upphäva Harrys magi."

**Harry ryste till och kastade en blick omkring sig i Magnoliagränden. Vad skulle hända med honom?**

"Inte ett ord Lee, du kommer bara komma upp med något helt snurrigt", varnar Hermione utan att se på honom.

"Aw, jag som hade en sådan bra teori", stönar Lee med ett leende.

**Skulle han bli arresterad eller helt enkelt utstött ur trollkarlsvärlden?**

Harry stöna och gömde sitt ansikte i sina händer. Ron skratta när han klappade honom på axeln.

"Jag tror inte att du behöver oroa dig över att bli utstött, vid den tidpunkten hade folket blivit rasande för det", försäkrar Narcissa.

"Av någon anledning får det mig inte att må bättre", muttrar Harry till svar.

"Och var inte förlägen över att ha tänkt det. Det är inte som om någon har brytt sig om att förklara reglerna och lagarna i våran värld", påpekar Ginny med höjt ögonbryn.

**Han tänkte på Ron och Hermione medan hjärtat sjönk ännu djupare i bröstet på honom. Harry var säker på att Ron och Hermione skulle göra allt för att hjälpa honom nu **

"Det är klart vi skulle göra", säger Hermione och vänder sig om för att blänga på sin vän. "Hur kunde du ens tvivla på det?"

"Efter att ha behövt höra hur värdelös han var för en vecka tycker jag att det är ganska normalt för Harry att känna så", säger Luna sorgset.

**vare sig han var brottslig eller ej.**

"Du är knappast en brottsling Harry", påpekar Seamus. "Oavsett hur mycket ministeriet vill det. Personligen anser jag att du gjorde samhället en tjänst, de borde ha gett dig en medalj."

"Exakt vad är det vår sonson har gjort?" frågar Charlus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Han blåste upp Marge Dursley som en ballong efter hon förolämpat hans föräldrar."

**Och resten av hans vänner skulle hjälpa honom när de fick höra det**

"Det kan du ge dig tusan på brorsan", lovar Katie.

"Och vi skulle ha tagit oss ett snack med alla Dursleys dessutom", lovar Alicia.

"Ni vill nog höra resten av meningen." säger Fay torrt.

**troligen skulle de i alla fall hjälpa honom… kanske… förhoppningsvis…**

Parvati kastade en av kuddarna i ansikte på Harry. "Vi skulle ha hjälpt din oavsett vad. Du hade kunnat få huset att explodera och vi skulle fortfarande ha hjälpt dig."

"Jag är ganska säger på att ifall han fått huset att explodera så skulle han vara i större knipa med risk för ett riktigt straff." påpekar Bill med höjt ögonbryn.

"Pappa hade fått loss honom, vi skulle bara ha förklarat att du var vår vän och räddat skolan två gånger samt våra liv omedvetet så skulle han ha gjort det gratis dessutom." säger Padama och viftar med handen.

"Er pappa är advokat?" frågar Su Li förvånat.

"Ja, och Harry om du behöver en försvare eller åklagare för den delen behöver du bara fråga." säger Parvati med ett leende.

Harry log mot dem. "Jag ska komma ihåg det, med tanke på mitt förflutna kommer jag en dag behöva ha en advokat."

**Men de två var både utomlands **

"Du kan alltid komma till Egypten", kastar Bill ut sig vårdlöst.

"Eller Rumänien", Charlies ögon lyser upp. "Jag kunde ha visat dig alla drakar."

"Det skulle ha varit lysande", säger Harry och hans ansikte lös upp i spänning. "Men hur skulle jag ha tagit mig dit? Behöver man inte några papper för att ta sig ut ur landet?"

Madam Bones skakar på huvudet. "Inte för magiska transporter. Nattbussen skulle ha tagit dig till den internationella bussen som skulle ha tagit dig vart du ville."

Harry tappa hakan. "Jag måste komma ihåg det."

"Planera att rymma där ifrån igen?" frågar Angelina med höjt ögonbryn. "Åk bara hem till en av oss, vi kommer inte skicka iväg dig."

"Harry verkar ha valt väldigt lojala vänner", mumlar Charlus till Dorea som nickar.

**och han hade ingen aning om vart resten av hans vänner befann sig, och eftersom Hedwig var borta hade han ingen möjlighet att försöka kontakta någon av sina vänner.**

"Det är sant… du får våra adresser under lunchen så att ifall du någonsin behöver komma bort från vart du befinner dig så kan du söka upp någon av oss", lovar Lavender.

"Tack Lav." mumlar Harry och ger henne en snabb kram.

**Inte hade han några mugglarpengar heller. Det fanns lite trollkarlsguld i börsen i botten på kofferten, men resten av förmögenheten efter hans föräldrar låg förvarad i ett valv i Gringotts Trollkarlsbank i London.**

**Han skulle aldrig orka släpa kofferten hela vägen dit. Såvida inte…**

"Uh oh", Tonks flina medan Remus gned sig i pannan.

"Harry, säg att du inte kommer göra något impulsivt och vårdlöst", vädjar han,

"Jag gjorde inte något impulsivt och vårdlöst", svarar Harry plikttroget.

"Det betyder dock inte att han inte tänkte ut en någon upprörande plan." säger Ron med ett flin åt sin vän och Hermione nicka eftertryckligt medan Harry stack ut tungan åt de två tonåringarna bredvid honom.

**Han tittade ner på trollstaven som han fortfarande höll hårt i handen. Om han redan var relegerad **

"Harry ärlligt du får mig att få ont i huvudet." stönar Ginny och täcker ögonen med handen. "De skulle inte ha relegerat dig för att blåsa upp din faster av misstag."

Harry rynkar på pannan mot den lilla flickan. "Under året innan så blev jag varnad grund av en svävningsförtrollning som jag inte ens utfört och blev nästan relegerad för att flyga en bil genom London. Tre strikes och allt det. Ifall ministeriet inte hade varit upptagen med Sirius Black så slår jag vad om att jag skulle ha hamnat i trubbel."

Kingsley rynkade på pannan i vetenskap om att det var någon sanning i hans ord. Under tiden delade Charlus och Dorea en blick, varför var ministern upptagen med deras svärson?

"Å, och Harry, det var inte bara genom London. Du flög bilen tvärs över landet." påpekar Fay plötsligt.

"Detaljer."

**(hans hjärta bultade plågsamt häftigt nu), kunde lite mer magi inte skada.**

"Tyvärr så kan lite mer magi skada, det är tur för dig Potter att du inte använde mer magi den kvällen", varnar McGonagall och Harry undvek hennes ögon.

**Han hade osynlighetsmanteln som han ärvt av sin far… Om han skulle ta och förtrolla kofferten så att den blev fjäderlätt, binda fast den vid kvasten, dra manteln över sig och flyga till London?**

"Inte så dålig plan", grymtar Moody.

"Den har hål dock", påpekar Remus. "Och skulle definitivt ha gett dig mer problem."

Snape fnös. "Hål? Det är löjligt", hånar han. "Dåraktigt och hänsynslöst, precis som Potter."

"Med tanke på alternativen", börjar Fred och blänger på professorn.

"Att återgå till att få stryk av mugglarna eller sova på gatan", tilläger George och blänger han med.

"Och med tanke på hans brist i utbildning tillgängliga för mugglarfödda när det gäller transport alternativen", säger Oliver och blänger på professorerna.

"Så tycker jag Harry gjorde ett jävla bra jobb på att ta sig dit han gjorde i ett stycke", klargör Fred. "Så om en viss någon skulle kunna hålla sina sarkastiska sårande kommentarer till sig själv så kan vi fortsätta."

"Bra sagt mina herrar", berömmer Charlus innan han kastar en blick på sin fru som blänger kraftfullt på mannen som fällt kommentaren och stönar.

"Du måste vara Snape", säger hon silkeslent med en farlig underton. "Jag trodde att min son James överdrev starkt när han beskrev dig… jag ser nu att det inte är fallet, han gav en mycket mer smickrande bild av dig." Snape rodnade svagt medan de flesta i salen brast ut i hysteriskt skratt åt hennes förolämpning.

"Och det är därför Dorea tillhörde Slytherin." suckar Charlus med en blick på sin självbelåtna fru.

**Då kunde han ta ut resten av pengarna från bankvalvet och… börja sitt liv som utstött.**

"Du kan gömma dig i mitt hus så kan jag smuggla in dig i Hogwarts i min koffert." föreslår Ron.

"Och hur ska det hjälpa?" hånar Zacharias.

"Även om Harry blivit relegerad och inte skulle kunna gå på några lektioner så skulle han åtminstone vara hemma." fräser Hermione och blänger på honom, hon började hålla med Ron, de skulle aldrig ha låtit Zacharias gå med i DA.

**Det var hemska framtidsutsikter,**

"Det säger du inte."

"Bättre än att ha stannat hos Dursleys i alla fall", fnyser Harry.

**Men han kunde inte bli sittande här på muren i all evighet, såvida han inte hade lust att försöka förklara för mugglarpolisen varför han var ute mitt i natten med en koffert fyllt med trolldomsböcker och en kvast.**

"Nåja, du har åtminstone en plats att stanna på då, Harry." påpekar Tonks slugt.

Harry vände sig om och låtsasblängde på henne. "Ett mentalsjukhus är inte min idé om ett bekvämt ställe. Jag tror det skulle påminna mig för mycket om Dursleys, vara inlåst du vet. Jag tror att jag föredrar gatorna tack."

Tonks öppnade munnen för att svara men blev avbruten av en flygande kudde som precis missade hennes huvud.

**Harry öppnade kofferten igen och rotade runt i den på jakt efter osynlighetsmanteln.**

**Men innan han hade hittat den rätade han plötsligt på sig och såg sig vaksamt omkring.**

**En konstigt stickande känsla i nacken hade gett Harry en förnimmelse av att vara iakttagen, **

Harry gav pergamentet en spetsig blick. "Jag var. Vilken bra vårdnadshavare, spionerar redan på mig."

"Jag tror att efter att ha hört vad som hände den veckan så var det en bra sak att jag gjorde det."

"Strunt samma i ifall du sätter dig själv i fara genom att vara där heller", muttrar Remus så att bara hans vän kunde höra honom.

"Ursäkta mig, men jag trodde att du var fast på ditt jobb."

"Åh jag var, jag skickade en tillitlig person som rapporterade till mig." svarar Sirius obesvärat.

**men gatan såg ut att vara övergiven och det fanns inte ett ljust att se från något av de stora fyrkantiga husen.**

"Hur vet du då att Sirius Black inte står och spionerar på dig i skuggorna?"

"Varför i all sinnedar skulle Black befinna sig på Privet Drive."

"Tja, baksidan på boken sade att Black är på väg till slottet samt att Harry inte var säker och att han skulle lösa mysteriet med Black och nu känner han att någon tittat på honom."'

"Jag tvivlar ändå att det är Black. Det är alldels för tidigt i boken för att det ska vara han."

**Han böjde sig ner över kofferten, men reste sig ögonblickligen upp igen, med handen hårt om trollstaven. Han hade snarare anat än hört det: **

Moodys normala öga vidgades medan hans magiska öga virvlade runt snabbt. "Hälften av aurorerna jag tränade hade inte det sjätte sinnet om fara som den här killen har", Kingsley nickade instämmande med en imponerad blick.

"Jag ogillar det tror jag", utbrister Tonks, osäker på om hennes mentor pratade om henne. "Fast han har rätt. Dina instinkter är helt otroliga."

**någon eller någonting stod och lurade i det smala utrymmet mellan garaget och staketet bakom honom. Harry spejade genom mörkret i den svarta gränden. Om det åtminstone ville röra på sig så att han kunde se om det bara var en kringirrande katt eller… någonting annat.**

Remus och Tonks samt Narcissa brast ut i skratt när de hörde det.

"Vad är det som ni finner så roligt?"

"Sirius skickade en vän för att kolla upp hur Harry hade det och personen skulle bli förolämpad om den fick höra det, han hatar katter."

"Han får skylla sig själv för att spionera." skrattar Harry.

**_"Lumos",_ mumlade Harry, och ett ljus dök upp i spetsen på hans stav och bländade honom nästan.**

"Det är en verklig förtrollning", säger Hermione i chock. "Inte oavsiktlig alls. Hur hamnande han inte i problem på grund av det?"

"Jag tror att det vid den tidpunkten var så många Ministeriarbetare där som tömde Marge på luft att det förmodligen inte märktes", chansa Madam Bones.

"Vill du att Harry ska hamna i trubbel?" krävde Ron.

"Nej, naturligtvis inte. Jag är bara intresserad av att veta exakt hur det fungerar", försvarar hon sig. "Det verkar som om reglerna ändras hela tiden."

"Potter, jag är rädd att eftersom du använde magi, väl medveten om lagen så har vi inget annat val än att relegera dig", säger Umbrigde med ett vridet leende.

"Relegera honom och ni får relegera mig med", väser Ron och Hermione samtidigt som de placerar sig framför Harry, samtidigt ställer sig tvillingarna bakom Harry så att han står skyddad mellan dem.

"Räkna med oss i den listan", morrar Angelina och ansluter sig till gruppen med de andra två jagarna.

"Det behövs inte. Eftersom ingen blev skadad eller såg något så kommer Mr Potter inte att lida några konsekvenser, speciellt med tanke på att vi inte hade vetat om det ifall det inte var för böckerna." avbryter madam Bones tålamodigt och Harrys vänner brast ut i jubel.

**Han höll staven högt ovanför huvudet, och den skrovliga väggputsen på hus nummer två började plötsligt glimma. Garagedörren lystes upp, och mellan den och staketet kunde Harry helt tydligt se den hukande konturen av någonting mycket stort med enorma, glänsande ögon.**

"Ifall jag var en pojke som jag hade rymt och hade panik så skulle det troligen skrämma mig", påpekar Colin oroligt.

"Speciellt så snart efter att ha mött basilisken", tilläger Oliver suckandes, ingen lade märke till den ångerfula blicken som Sirius hade i sina ögon.

**Harry tog ett steg bakåt. Hans ben slog emot kofferten, han snubblade över den och trillade baklänges.**

**Trollstaven flög ur handen på honom då han försökte hejda fallet genom att svepa ut med ena handen, och sedan landade han med en hård duns i rännstenen.**

"Din _tillitliga_ _person _skrämde honom", plågas Mrs Weasley samtidigt som hon blänger på pappret.

"Det var inte mening att Harry skulle se honom. Vem hade trott att han skulle tända sin trollstav?" påpekar Sirius bitande.

"Jag skulle inte ha haft något emot om jag hade fått veta om dig då. Jag skulle ha fått lära känna dig tidigare", påpekar Harry.

"Vänta, du sade att du skickade en person. Men varför se Harry ett djur?"

"Han är en animagus och kommer från Kroatien så ni kommer inte hitta honom i listan över animagusar. Den innehåller bara engelska häxor eller trollkarlar." förklarar Sirius fort.

**Det hördes ett öronbedövande _pang_ och Harry satte händerna för ögonen för att skydda dem mot ett plötsligt bländande ljus.**

Lavender börja skratta när hon insåg vad det var. "Du kallade på nattbussen av misstag när du ramlade? Jag antar att det var bra att Sirius skickade sin vän och att den personen skrämde dig trots allt."

"Han skulle inte ha lämnat Harry på gatan om han inte hade lyckats kalla på bussen. Han hade order om att visa sig och förklara om det var nödvändigt. Jag är inte oansvarig." protesterar Sirius.

"Jag tvivlar att ifall en man bara dykt upp så hade han mått bättre", förmanar Mrs Weasley stelt.

"Jag tror det… Harry har blivit gladare sen han mötte Sirius." påpekar Hermione mjukt, det kanske inte alltid märktes men Sirius hade förändrat Harry och gett honom hopp om att ha en förälder i sitt liv. Hon var evigt tacksam mot Sirius för att han hade agerat den rollen för hennes vän, hennes bror.

**Med ett högt skrik rullade han upp på trottoaren igen, precis i sista ögonblicket. En sekund senare bromsade ett fordon med jättelika hjul och enorma framlyktor gnisslande in där Harry just hade legat.**

"Exakt hur nära var det?" kräver Remus och såg på Harry oroligt.

"Ummm, jag skulle ha varit platt ifall jag inte hade flyttat på mig", medger Harry och fick den äldre mannen att svära tyst medan Sirius stängde sina ögon.

"Jag såg den delen. Gav mig nästan en hjärtattack", morrar han.

"Jag kommer att ha ett ord med Stan och Ernie om deras körkunskaper", muttrar Tonks hotfullt.

"Du sade att det nästan gav dig en hjärtattack hur?"

"Jag såg minnet av händelsen, trots att jag visste att Harry var okej så blev jag ändå livrädd."

**När han höjde på huvudet såg han att hjulen och framlyktorna satt på en trippeldäckad, ilsket lilafärgad buss som hade dykt upp i tomma luften.**

Snape såg på Dumbledore. "Tala om för mig att du inte hade något att göra med att dekorera den där bussen."

Dumbledore gav ett glatt skratt. "Ack nej, men jag tycker att det är en underbar färg." svarar han och fick de flesta i salen att börja skratta. Ingen märkte att en person i salen hade ett leende på läpparna åt frågan.

**Ovanför framrutan stod det med guldbokstäver: _Nattbussen._ En bråkdels sekund undrade Harry om han hade blivit kontig i huvudet då han föll.**

"Varför skulle du tro det Harr?" retas Fred. "Händer en hel del, gör det?"

"Faktiskt så gör det", Harry flinar. "Men i det här fallet tror jag det var mer för att jag inte är van vid att stora lila bussar dyker upp från ingenstans."

**Sedan hoppade en konduktör i mörklila uniform ut ur bussen och började ett litet anförande med hög röst rakt ut i natten.**

**"Välkommen till Nattbussen, nödhjälpstransport för vilsekomna häxor eller trollkarlar. Ni behöver bara sticka ut handen med trollstaven och hoppa på bussen, **

"Det kan vara hjälp", flinar Ginny. "Om du hamnar i en duell vid sidan av en väg, lura ut motståndaren på vägen och kalla på nattbussen. Har du tur så blir han påkörd av nattbussen."

"Det är en störande tanke", nämner Lee. "Men jag gillar det, kanske inte det renaste knepet i boken men om det innebär att man själv överlever… tja, bättre dödsätare än oss."

**Så kan vi köra er varthelst ni vill. Jag heter Stan Shunpike och jag är er konduktör i kvä…" Konduktören avbröt sig tvärt. Han hade just fått syn på Harry som fortfarande satt på marken.**

"Inte en som har alla hästar hemma i stallet", fnyser Tonks och skakar på huvudet. "Men du måste bara älska hans personlighet."

"Och det är därför du hotar honom varje gång vi måste använda bussen när vi arbetar?" påminner Kingsley henne med ett leende.

"Som jag sade, han har inte alla hästar hemma", hon rycker på axlarna.

**Harry högg tag i sin trollstav igen och kravlade sig upp på benen.**

**Då han kom närmare såg han att Stan Shunpike bara var några få år äldre än han själv, arton eller högst nitton år, med stora utstående öron och fullt med finnar i ansiktet.**

"Attraktiv", fnyser Leanne tyst.

**"Va gjorde du för nåt där nere?" sade Stan och lät inte längre så yrkesmässig.**

"Å, han hatar att vara yrkesmässig", fnyser Tonks. "Gör det endast för att få behålla jobbet."

**"Jag ramlade omkull", sade Harry.**

**"Va ska de va bra fer?" flinar Stan.**

"Gick han någonsin på Hogwarts?" ber Hermione och ser skakad ut över hans grammatiska misstag.

Ron fnissa. "Kan du tänka dig att han talar på det sättet till McGonagall eller Snape?"

Snapes ögon vidgades i avsmak. "Tack och lov nådde inget av hans arbete någonsin mitt skrivbord."

"Mest sannolikt att han var hemskolad", säger Dumbledore. "Inte alla väljer att skicka sina barn till Hogwarts."

**"Jag gjorde det inte med flit." svara Harry en aning irriterat. Ena byxknät var sönderrivet, och han blödde i handen som han hade svept ut med för att hejda fallet.**

Harry granskade handen intresserat. "Huh, jag trodde ett tag att det var över. Jag kände inget när boken sade att jag föll omkull… kanske det bara är ifall jag känner smärta… trots allt så svider inte handen, den bara blöder. Intressant."

"Bara du skulle anse det vara intressant Harry", suckar Hermione samtidigt som hon ger honom en ren näsduk att torka bort blodet med hon, hon hade börjat bära med sig dem överallt sen Harrys första straffkommendering det här året.

**Han kom plötsligt ihåg varför han hade trillat omkull och vände sig hastigt om för att stirra på gränden mellan garaget och staketet. Nattbussens strålkastare fick det att bada i ljus, och den var tom.**

"Han var inte borta", försäkrar Sirius honom. "Han flyttade sig bara så att de inte skulle se honom. Men han ville försäkra sig att du kom på bussen säkert."

"Du väntade?" frågar Harry, i chock om att någon han tekniskt inte hade träffat ännu brydde sig tillräckligt mycket för att vaka över honom.

"Tja inte jag. Men min vän hade order om att inte lämna dig förrän han visste om du var säker." svarar Sirius, "_det är mitt jobb att se efter dig även om du inte vet om det", _avslutar han tyst i sina tankar.

Amelia Bones spände ögon i pergamentet, det var något som inte stämde. Varför all hemlighetsmakeri? Vad var det hon hade missat?

**"Va glor du på?" sade Stan.**

**"Det var nån stor sak där", sade Harry och pekade osäkert in mot tomrummet mellan garaget och staketet. "Som en hund… men jättestor och kompakt…"**

"En Grymm", viskar Trelawney i en kuslig röst.

"Var inte löjlig Sibylla, det är ingen Grymm. Mr Potter andas och lever som du ser." utbrister McGonagall.

**Han såg sig om på Stan, som stod och gapade med halvöppen mun. Han kände sig illa till mods då han såg hur Stan stirrade på honom.**

"Du kanske är galen som Daily Prophet föreslår", retas Oliver.

"Vem säger att det inte är jag som är normal och alla ni andra är de galna?" skjuter Harry tillbaka.

"Nja, du kan aldrig vara normal", skrattar Dean och Harry räcker ut tungan åt honom.

**Det var ärret i pannan han hade fått syn på.**

**"Va e de där för nåt du har i pannan?" frågade Stan tvärt.**

"Inget hyfs", fnyser Mrs Weasley irriterat.

**"Ingenting", svarade Harry hastigt och plattade till luggen över ärret. Om Trolldomsministeriet letade efter honom, ville han inte göra det alltför lätt för dem.**

Percy skaka på huvudet. "Det kommer inte att funka, Harry", säger han mjukt. "De kommer att veta att bussen stanna i Little Whinging så fort den stanna. Vem annars skulle de plocka upp bortsett från dig?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Det är inte som om jag visste något om bussen eller hur Ministeriet arbetade", påminner han alla.

**"Va heter du?" envisades Stan.**

**"Neville Longbottom", sade Harry, som bara slungade ut det första namn han kom att tänka på. **

Neville gapade i chock. "Varför skulle du välja mig? Jag är inget speciellt."

"Det är klart att du är Neville", försäkrar Harry pojken med en bestämd blick. "Och du är en av mina närmaste vänner, min närmaste i vår sovsal bortsett från Ron. Jag har inte Weasley rött hår och jag är inte heller en tjej, så ditt namn var det första som dök upp."

"Jag kan förstå att du vill dölja din identitet, men du skulle ha klarat det bättre om du hade hittat på ett namn och låtsas vara en mugglarfödd. Longbottom är ett ganska välkänt namn i renblodiga kretsar", påpekar Kingsley.

"Jag tror inte att det kommer att bli ett problem", fnyser Tonks. "Den som kan se på Harry och inte känna igen honom som Harry Potter är inte speciellt smart.

"Jag är inte så känd", gnäller Harry och grimaserar åt de misstrogna blickarna han får.

**avleda Stan "Sa du att den kör _vart som helst?"_**

"Jag hade inte behövt oroa mig",

"Hurså?" frågar Lavender intresserat.

"Ni kommer att få senare i kapitlet."

**"Japp", sade Stan stolt, "vart du än vill komma, så länge som de e på landbacken. Den duger inte å köra me under vattnet. Hörru, de stämmer väl att du vifta åt oss å stanna, va?" sade han och såg åter misstänksamt ut. "Stack ut staven å så, va?"**

Tonks bet sig i läppen för att undgå att skratta "Han är en riktig vinnare är han inte? Merlin, jag hoppas att han har en gigantiskt bröllop som vi alla kan gå på."

"Åh, det gör jag med", säger Ron med falskt hopp. "Det skulle säkert vara århundradets bröllop. Kanske så kan även Fudge komma och imponera oss med sina otroliga nya idéer för trollkarlsvärlden."

**"Javisst", sade Harry snabbt. "Kan du säga hur mycket det skulle kosta att komma till London?"**

**"Elva siklar", sade Stan, "men för fjorton fåru varm choklad **

"Choklad är en dålig idé", utbrister alla som någonsin hade åkt med bussen.

"Och du vet att det är en dålig idé när även Remus säger nej till choklad." retas Sirius.

"Jag skulle hellre dricka chokladen än att ha den på mig." svarar han torrt.

**å för femton fåru en varmvattensflaska å en tandborste i vicken färg du vill ha."**

"Varför skulle du behöva en tandborste?" frågar Lavender.

"Vissa människor vill upprätthålla en god hygien", säger en äldre Ravenclaw flicka högdraget. "Jag trodde att du av alla skulle förstå det."

"Jag tror att hon menade att med magi så skulle resan endast ta ett par timmar, och det är om bussen är fullsatt." svarar Parvati med ett leende.

"Tja, några skulle kanske fortfarande fräscha upp sig efter en resa", påpekar flickan och försöker rädda sitt ansikte.

"Det är vad andedräktsuppfräschande förtrollningar är till för", muttrar Lavender.

**Harry rotade runt i kofferten igen, drog fram pengarna och stack några silvermynt i handen på Stan. Med Stans hjälp hivade han sedan upp kofferten i bussen, med Hedwigs bur balanserande ovanpå.**

"Hur visste Hedwig vart du var? Jag antar att hon kommer hitta dig."

"Hon är bara smart på det sättet", säger Harry stolt.

**Det fanns inga säten, utan istället stod det ett halvt dussin mässingssängar bredvid de gardinförsedda fönstren.**

"Det låter fantastiskt. Att kunna ta en tupplur under resan", Fred lutar sig tillbaka i stolen. "Jag älskar att ta tupplurar."

"Du tar dem ofta nog under lektioner", säger McGonagall strängt även om hennes ögon visade ett ljus av att hon var road. Mrs Weasleys ögon blixtrade men hon förblev tyst.

Remus däremot skakade på huvudet när han tänkte på sängarna. "De säten de använder under dagen är mycket bättre. Man kan åtminstone spänna fast sig i dem."

**I vägghållare bredvid varje säng brann det levande ljus som lyste upp bussens träpaneler.**

"Det låter väldigt säkert. Levande ljus i den helvetesbussen", fnyser Oliver.

**En spinkig liten trollkarl i nattmössa längst bak i bussen mumlade i sömnen: "Inte nu, tack, jag håller just på att salta in sniglar." han vände på sig och sov vidare.**

"Nä men det låter ju trevligt", utbrister Ginny i en pompös röst.

"Vi behövde arrestera honom ett par gånger för att oanständig exponering", säger Tonks med en rysning.

Kingsley såg bister ut. "Nej, Tonks, du låter alltid mig hantera arresteringen av det krypet."

**"Du kan ta den här sängen", viskade Stan och sköt in Harrys koffert under sängen alldeles bakom föraren, som satt i en fåtölj framför ratten. **

"Urgh, du borde ha insisterat på att gå bakåt. Nu behöver du lyssna på honom." stönar Lavender. Harry ryckte till när han påmindes om samtalet han hade haft med Stan.

"Jag önskar att jag hade gjort det." muttrar han.

**"De här e våran chaufför, Ernie Prang. De här e Neville Longbottom, Ern."**

**Ernie Prang, en äldre trollkarl med mycket tjocka glasögon nickade till Harry, som nervöst slätade till luggen över pannan igen och slog sig ner på sin säng.**

"Påminner om Trelawneys glasögon faktiskt", funderar Harry medan han betraktar spådomsprofessorn.

**"Då kan du sätta full fräs igen, Ern", sade Stan och satte sig i fåtöljen bredvid Ernies.**

**Det hördes återigen ett väldigt _pang,_ och i nästa ögonblick fann sig Harry liggande platt på rygg, slungad bakåt av Nattbussens fruktansvärda hastighet. **

"Jag åker hellre vagnarna i Gringrotts. De är åtminstone roliga", säger Harry med ett leende och de flesta skakar på huvudet oförstående.

**Han drog sig upp i sittande ställning igen. När han stirrade ut genom fönstret såg han att de nu rullade fram på en helt annan gata. Stan verkade ha mycket roligt åt Harrys häpna ansiktsuttryck.**

"Han älskar att ha nya kunder", säger Tonks roat. "Jag tror att det är en slags lek för att se hur många av dem han kan få att spy och så."

"Det får mig att vilka åka den där bussen så mycket mer", säger Ginny sarkastiskt.

**"De va här vi va innan du vifta åt oss å stanna", sade han. "Var e vi, Ern? Nånstans i Wales?"**

**"Öh", sade Ernie.**

"Är inte han föraren, hur kan han inte veta?" utbrister Padama chockat.

"Som jag sade, jag behöver ha ett prat med dem om körlektioner." svarar Tonks.

**"Hur kommer det sig att inte mugglarna hörde bussen?" sade Harry.**

**"Dom där!" utbrast Stan föraktfullt. "Dom kan ju inte lyssna ordentligt. Dom kan inte titta efterordentligt heller. Såna som dom lägger aldrig märke till nånting."**

"Det är inte så att de inte har kastat någon förtrollning över bussen så att de inte ska märka något?" frågar Lee misstänksamt.

"Jo, vi var tvungna för att inte bli avslöjade." fnyser madam Bones till svar.

**"De e bäst du går å väcker madam Marsch, Stan", sade Ernie. "Vi e framme i Abergavenny om en minut."**

"Nu vet han åtminstone vart han är", fnyser Padama.

**Stan gick förbi Harrys säng och försvann uppför en smal trätrappa. Harry satt fortfarande och tittade ut genom fönstret. Han kände sig mer och mer nevös.**

"Oroa dig inte Harry, de kommer inte relegera någon för det."

"Det var faktiskt inte vad jag var orolig för just då", svarar Harry roat.

**Ernie verkade inte ha lärt sig hur man sköter en ratt.**

"Det är en bra anledning till att vara orolig." nämner Katie fundersamt.

**Nattbussen var hela tiden uppe på trottoaren, men den körde inte på någonting. Rader av lyktstolpar, brevlådor och soptunnor hoppade ur vägen för den då den närmade sig och återvände till sina platser när den väl hade passerat.**

"Jag vet att mugglare inte kan se den, men kan trollkarlar?" frågar Leanne nyfiket. "Vad tycker de om att allt hoppar ur vägen för den enorma lila bussen?"

"Vi är vana vid det", svarar Charlus. "Vi har en tendens att vara mycket nöjda med saker som mugglare skulle anse vara upprörande."

**Stan kom nerför trappan igen, följd av en häxa som var svagt grön i ansiktet. Hon hade en resmantel svept omkring sig.**

**"Då är vi framme, madam Marsh", sade Stan glatt när Ernie tvärbromsade så att sängarna gled en halv meter längre fram i bussen.**

"Har de funderat på att fästa sängarna så att de inte rör sig så mycket?" föreslår Lee med höjt ögonbryn.

"Ingen aning. Men jag säger det här. nästa gång hon åker med den bussen igen kommer vara när Voldemort delar ut kakor", svarar Percy roat.

**Madam Marsh tryckte en näsduk mot munnen och gick på vingliga ben nerför trappan. Stan slängde ut hennes väska efter henne och tryckte igen dörrarna.**

Narcissa såg missnöjd ut. "Jag kan inte förstå att han får fortsätta att arbeta med en sådan dålig service."

Tonks såg osäker ut, hon hade erfarenhet av det från många av hennes uppdrag som auropr. "Han ger karaktär. En resa med Nattbussen är inte komplett utan att Stan är oförskämd och skvallrig", säger hon tillslut och ignorera Kingsleys flin.

**Det hördes på nytt ett hög _pang,_ och de dundrade vidare nerför en smal landsväg med träd som flög ur vägen för dem.**

**Det var helt omöjligt för Harry att sova.**

"Det är ganska omöjligt att sova på den bussen."

"Ändå så lyckas du Tonks", retas Kingsley.

"Mamma har alltid sagt att jag kan somna vart som helst när jag vill." svarar hon med en axelryckning.

**Även om han inte hade befunnit sig i en buss som ideligen skrällde högt och hoppade femton mil i taget, hade det varit omöjligt. Han fick ont i magen då han började fundera över vad som skulle ske med honom, och han undrade om Dursleys hade lyckats få ner faster Marge från taket än.**

"De skulle inte ha kunnat göra det, men numret Ministeriearbetare på scenen tog utan tvekan hand om det redan innan du hann kalla på nattbussen", säger Mr Weasley och ser ångerfull ut.

"Skulle inte ha varit så enkelt för dem ifall det hade varit en av våra produkter", mumlar Fred med en tankfull blick innan han utbytte en ond blick med sin tvilling.

"Svullna sugare?" frågar George. "Eller svävande kola?"

Fred nickade. "Oroa dig inte Harry. Snart kommer vi att ha något att mata alla dina släktingar med så att de studsar runt i taket, för hela sommarlovet om vi har något att säga om det", säger han och ignorerar sin mors ogillande blick.

"Inte för att han kommer att återvända dit igen" pekar Sirius ut medan hans gudson skrattade. "Och han får se upp om han någonsin försöker sig på det med mig."

"Det lät som en utmaning", påpekar Ron och höjer ett ögonbryn åt sin bästa vän. Harry delade bara ett konspirerande leende med tvillingarna.

**Stan hade vecklat ut ett nummer av _The Daily Prophet_ och läste nu med tungan mellan tänderna.**

Sirius suckade, han kunde redan nu se vad som skulle säga. Harry skulle få höra om vad han var anklagad för.

**En stor bild av en man med insjunket ansikte och långt, tovigt hår blinkade långsamt mot Harry från första sidan. Han såg egendomligt bekant ut.**

_"Jag vill vara berömd när jag var mindre, jag trodde bara aldrig att det skulle bli för något som jag inte har gjort",_ tänkte Sirius en aning roat. _"Nåja, jag kommer väl bli känd för att stå ut tolv år därinne trots att vara oskyldig när jag väl är fri. Samt för att bryta mig ut därifrån."_

"Du kände igen Black? Vart ifrån?" frågar Lavender krävande.

"Han var på mugglarteve vet du", säger Harry. "Självklart trodde jag fram till dess att han var en mugglare dock."

Charlus och Dora delade åter igen en blick, vad var det som pågick? Varför var deras svärson i tidningen och lät det som han såg så hemskt ut. Säkerligen så skulle han inte sett ut så där för att deras barn och Lily dog, han skulle ha tagit sig igenom det med hjälp av resten av sina vänner, men främst för Harrys skull. Så vad var det som de missade?

**"Den där mannen!" utbrast Harry och glömde ett ögonblick sina egna bekymmer.**

**"Han var på nyheterna i mugglarteve!"**

"Wow Harry, din gudfar kan verkligen sina saker", retas Ginny viskandes. "Han hjälper dig redan och ni har inte ens träffats än."

"Oh Ginny", Narcissa skakad på huvudet. "Du borde veta bättre än att blåsa upp hans ego sådär", hon blinkade oskyldigt till den rödhåriga flickan för att visa att hon skämtade. Ingen annan hade lycktas uppfatta vad de pratade om men såg nyfiket på när Ginny brast ut i skratt.

**Stanley vände på tidningen och tittade på första sidan. Han skrockade lätt. "Sirius Black", sade han och nickade. "De e klart att dom prata om han på mugglarnyheterna, Neville. Var har du hållit hus egentligen?"**

Parvati himlade med ögonen. "Som om han någonsin har sett mugglarnyheter i sitt liv. Jag slår vad om att enda anledningen till att han visste vad det var är för att en av kunderna har pratat om det."

"Jag har varit upptagen med att blåsa upp Marge. När skulle jag haft tid att ta reda på det?" frågar Harry glatt och hans vänner skrattar.

**Han skrattade lite överlägset när han såg det oförstående uttrycket i Harrys ansikte. Sedan rev han loss förstasidan och räckte den till honom.**

Harry stängde ögon samtidigt som han begravde sin hand i sin gudfars tjocka päls.

**"Du borde läsa tidningarna lite oftare, Neville."**

**Harry höll upp tidningssidan mot ljuslågan och läte:**

**Black fortfarande på fri fot.**

Charlus och Dora delade en blick, äntligen skulle de få svar.

**Sirius Black, förmodligen den mest ökände fånge som någonsin suttit fängslad på Azkabans fästning, **

_"Jag kan tänka mig många andra som förtjänar den titeln mer än vad jag gör",_ tänker Sirius och skakar på huvudet.

"Vad menar du med Azkaban? Han är en bra ung man! Varför skulle han sitta där?" flämtar Dorea och spänner blicken i flera när de fnyser åt hennes ord.

**Gäckar fortfarande alla försök att gripa honom.**

"Det är klart han gör. Han är troligtvist smartare än hälften av arbetarna där. Han vet hur man ska undvikas att synas." påpekar Charlus en aning stolt.

**Det bekräftades av Trolldomsministeriet idag. "Vi gör allt vi kan för att infånga Black", sade trolldomsminister Cornelius Fudge i morse,**

"Det verkar gå väldigt bra", fnyser Dorea. "Ministeriet verkar ha blivit ännu mer inkompetent sedan vi dog."

"Hur vet ni inte att han inte redan har blivit fångad?" kräver Umbrigde.

"Ni uppträder som om han fortfarande har undvikit att bli fångad, har jag rätt?"

"Å, han har blivit fångad. Men han lyckades rymma igen", svarar Remus och skakar på sitt huvud.

**"och vi ber trollkarlssamfundet att försöka bevara sitt lugn."**

**Fudge har kritiserats av en del medlemmar i Internationella trollkarlsförbundet för att han informerat mugglarnas premiärminister om krisen.**

"Jag undrade om det vid den tiden", säger Hermione fort. "Hur mycket vet mugglarnas premiärminister om vår värld och varför har han inte sagt något om det? Har han svurit en ed av sekretess och hur skulle det fungera om han inte har magi?"

Kingsley ler mot henne. "Varje ny minister får ett besök av vår minister. De får höra så lite som möjligt, precis så att de vet att vår värld existerar och att vi klarar oss själva. Ibland kontaktar vi dem för speciella tillfällen, som att föra in farliga djur för tuneringar." han log. "De föredrar så lite kontakt som möjligt."

**"Jag var faktiskt tvungen att göra det, förstår ni väl", sade en irriterad Fudge. "Black är en galning.**

"Vi kan inte protestera mot det. problemen som han och James lyckades skapa. Bara galningar kan lyckats med det." skrattar Dorea.

**Han utgör en fara för alla och envar som korsar hans väg, trollkarlar så väl som mugglare.**

"Han utgör inte någon fara. Möjligtvist mot dödsätare, men det är det", fräser Dorea, hon var mycket uppskakad och ilsken över anklagelserna mot hennes svärson.

**Premiärministern har gett mig sitt ord på att han inte ska avslöja Blacks sanna identitet för någon. Och handen på hjärtat – vem skulle tro honom, om han gjorde det?**

"Jag tror att en del skulle göra det, och de skulle börja söka efter bevis." påpekar Harry. "Jag hade trott på det i slutändan om jag fått höra det."

**Medan mugglarna har fått veta att Black är beväpnad med en pistol (ett slags trollstav av metall som mugglare använder till att döda varandra med), **

"Man dödar inte bara med den, många har pistoler och använder de för att försvara civila. Det är precis som en trollstav, den kan döda men det är ägaren som bestämmer vad den används till", protesterar Lee en aning förolämpad.

**Lever trollkarlsvärlden i fruktan för en likadan massaker som den för tolv år sedan, då Black mördade tretton människor med en enda förbannelse."**

"Det är omöjligt! Han skulle aldrig göra något sådant!" utbrister både Dorea och Charlus.

"Hur kan ni vara så säkra? Ni dog långt innan det hände." påpekar Hannah.

"Vi känner Sirius, han skulle aldrig göra något sådant. Vi pratade med honom fram tills ett halvår innan James och Lily dog. Ingen förändras så fort. Ni har fått fast fel man", fräser Charlus.

Amelia Bones öppnar munnen men Kingsley knuffar till henne.

"Gör det inte. Inte nu."

"De förtjänar att få veta."

"Tror du verkligen att de behöver få höra det nu? Att deras svärson var Voldemorts högra hand och ledde honom till familjen Potter, samt att han är misstänkt för att ha avslöjat var han och Jasmine bodde, att även sända sin fru, deras dotter till döden. Och utöver det för att mörda sin vän och 12 mugglare. Ingen skulle klara av att få höra allt det inom en timme."

"De förtjänar sanningen." protesterar madam Bones ilsket.

"Och de kommer få sanningen, Harry Potter vet den och den kommer att avslöjas genom boken. Låt dem få veta gradvist.

**Harry såg in i Sirius Blacks djupt liggande ögon, den enda delen av det insjunkna ansiktet som verkade levande. Harry hade aldrig mött en vampyr, men hade sett bilder av dem på lektionerna i försvar mot svartkonster, och Black med sin vaxbleka hy såg precis u om en sådan.**

Luna kunde inte hjälpa sitt skratt. "Först gör du narr av hans hår och nu kallar du honom en vampyr. Jag tror han skulle bli en aning förolämpad."

"Ja Harry, se upp så du inte får utegångsförbud till nästa år", retas Fred viskandes.

**"Visst ser han hemskt ut, va?" sade Stan, som hade väntat på att Harry skulle läsa färdigt**

"Jag tror de flesta skulle se hemska ut efter 12 år i Azkaban", påpekar Angelina med en axelryckning, hon kanske hatade honom för att ta ifrån Harry hans familj men hur han såg ut var inte direkt hans fel, bara delvis för att ha brutit mot lagen.

**"Mördade han _tretton_ människor?" frågade Harry misstroget och räckte tillbaka tidningssidan till Stan. "Med _en enda_ förbannelse?"**

Harry flyttade sig obemärkt en aning närmare Sirius, de hade knappt börjat boken och han ogillade den redan, för vad hans gudfar skulle få höra.

**"Japp", sade Stan. "Inför vittnet å allt. Mitt på ljusa dan. De blev ett väldigt ståhej om saken, visst blev de, Ern?"**

"Det är sant", mumlar Narcissa. "Var tänkte han på när han konfronterade Peter i mitten av en mugglar stadsdel i fullt dagsljus."

"James och Lily var döda, Cissy", mumlar Remus sorgset tillbaka. "Hagrid tog Harry från hans armar och åkte iväg. Han tänkte inte, det var känslor."

**"Jajamän", sade Ernie dystert.**

Remus log, Ernie hade gillat dem allihop efter deras resa på Nattbussen.

**Stan svängde runt i fåtöljen med händerna på ryggstödet för att bättre kunna se på Harry.**

**"Black va en stor anhängare till Du-vet-vem", sade han.**

Dora och Charlus kunde inte hjälpa det. De brast ut i hysteriskt skratt.

"Um, är ni okej?" frågar Dean osäkert.

"Sirius… anhängare… Voldemort… flämtar Dorea ut och innan hon tar ett par djupa andetag. "Ledsen, men det är löjligt. Sirius är den sista som skulle gå över till Voldemort. Han hatar honom med varje fiber i sin kropp, allt som han står för, allt han säger, vad han gör. Nej, Sirius är helt på ljusets sida."

"Men…"

"Ni kan bara inte se förbi hans efternamn. Bara för att han föddes som en Black så förväntar sig alla att han ska vara ond för att Black har varit en av de ondaste familjerna. Även om han hade trott på vad Voldemort sagt skulle han inte ha anslutit sig till honom, endast för att resten av hans familj följde honom indirekt och direkt. Allt för att vara tvärtemot sin familj."

"Dorea, Charlus. Han är skyldig. Han är inte den pojke ni tog in i ert hem längre." fräser Amelia tillslut. "Han var från början den ljusaste Blackmedlemmen men han blev den mörkaste av alla i slutänden." Hennes röst som var full av hat fick effektivt de två äldsta Potters att hålla tyst.

**"Vad då, till Voldemort?" sade Harry utan att tänka.**

Neville svalde ett skratt. "Inte en speciellt bra imitation av mig Harry. Jag skulle aldrig säga det namnet."

"Varför inte?" skjuter den mörkhåriga tonåringen tillbaka. "Vad kommer namnet att göra med dig? Det är bara ett ord! Dessutom har du lyckats säga det en gång tidigare."

"Det är ett ord som även min farmor är rädd för och hon är inte rädd för någonting", påpekar Neville. "Det lämnade en bestående intryck på mig."

Harry gav ifrån sig en stor dramatisk suck. "Jag har en lång väg framför mig."

**Till och med finnarna bleknade i ansiktet på Stan, och Ernie ryckte till så hårt i ratten att en hel bondgård måste hoppa åt sidan för att undvika bussen.**

"Det svarar i alla fall på ifall hus kan flytta på sig från bussen", mumlar Colin.

**"Eru inte riktigt klok?" tjöt Stan. "Varför saru hans namn?"**

"För att man brukar kalla personer vid deras namn?" föreslår Harry torrt.

**"Förlåt", sade Harry hastigt. "Förlåt, jag… jag glömde…"**

**"Glömde!" sade Stan darrigt. "Jösses, vicken hjärtklappning jag fick…"**

"Löjligt. Namnet kan inte göra någonting. Det är inte som om det kommer attackera dig." fnyser Harry.

"Deal with it, Stan." Stönar Remus. "Det är inte som om Harry sade att han stod och väntade vid nästa busshållsstopp."

"Hur tror ni han hade reagerat om jag sagt det?" frågar Harry och lägger huvudet på sne.

**"Jaha… så Black var alltså en anhängare till Du-vet-vem?" sade Harry i ursäktande ton för att få Stan att fortsätta.**

Charlus och Dorea var bara tacksamma över att Harry verkade veta sanningen nu, men varför hade de inte berättat för någon så att Sirius kunde bli fri?

**"Javisst", sade Stan, som fortfarande gned sig för bröstet. "Ja, de e riktigt. Han stod väldigt nära Du-vet-vem, säjer dom. Men den där gången då lille Harry Potter gav Du-vet-vem på nöten så…"**

**Harry slätade hastigt nervöst till luggen över pannan igen.**

"Idiot. Hur kan han fortfarande inte ha insett att han pratar med Harry", fnyser Alicia misstroget.

**"… spåra dom opp alla Du-vet-vems anhängare, visst va de så Ern? Dom flesta förstod att spelet va förlorat när Du-vet-vem va borta, å dom överlämnade sej stilla å lugnt.**

"Bara för att sedan muta sig loss från straff", muttrar Mr Weasley ilsket.

**Men inte Sirius Black.**

"Klart han inte gjorde. Han ger sig aldrig liggandes. Speciellt inte när han är oskyldig." fnyser Charlus.

**Jag har hört att han skulle ha blitt näst högste man när Du-vet-vem kom till makten.**

"Tala om för mig att ni inte trodde på det skräpsnacket?" frågar Charlus och ser sig om på de vuxna i salen. "

"Bevisen pekar på det, men det är bara rykten. Vi är inte säkra", säger Remus tillslut och Dorea ser på honom sorgset. Hon visste att han inte kunde försvara Sirius som de gjorde, han skulle bli anklagad för att själv vara på Voldemorts sida på grund av sin status som varulv. Men det verkade som om han själv hade trott på rykten. _"Sirius, vad för problem lyckades du hamna i den här gången för att dina vänner ska tro på ryktena?_" ber hon tyst.

**Hur som helst så fick dom fast Black mitt på en gata fylld med mugglare å Black drog fram sin trollstav å sprängde halva gatan i luften.**

"Det är inte sant", Remus rynkar på pannan.

"Ursäkta?"

"Ministeriet kom faktiskt inte förrän efter att gatan var sprängd. Sirius stod i mitten av den utan att röra sig."

"Hur vet du det?"

"Jag har en del vänner inom ministeriet, jag ville få veta vad som pågick. Jag kunde inte tro vad de sade först, den Sirius jag kände skulle aldrig kunna göra vad han var anklagad för. Men när jag fick veta att han hamna i Azkaban…" Remus avslutade inte meningen utan såg bara bort.

Sirius såg sorgset på sin vän, han kunde inte klandra honom för att tillslut tro på vad alla sade, han hade också förlorat sina vänner. Han, James och Remus hade alltid varit närmast varandra, som syskon, även om han själv och James var närmare varandra, Lily hade senare blivit deras syster och Jasmine Remus syster. Måntand hade gjort dem alla till sin familj, att förlora alla på två dygn måste ha gjort honom galen. De hade pratat om det många gånger och löst ut det, nej. De var nu lika nära varandra som de var innan, hur omöjligt det än låter.

**En trollkarl blev dödad tillsammans me ett dussin andra mugglare som stod i närheten. **

"Vilket gjorde brottet så mycket värre", muttrar Tonks irriterat.

**Hemskt, va? Å vet du va Black gjorde då?" fortsatte Stan i en dramatisk viskning.**

"Jag önskar verkligen att du inte hade hört historien från Stan. Han ger helt fel intryck." stönar Tonks lågt.

"Jag tror Harry kommer ha fel intryck för det mesta av boken." nämner Remus tyst. "Kom bara ihåg att han tillslut fick veta sanningen och att han älskar dig", viskar han sedan lägre, enbart för Sirius öron.

**"Vad då?" sade Harry.**

**"_Skratta_", sade Stan. Han stod bara där å skratta.**

"Åh stackars liten." Dorea skakar på huvudet.

"Hur kan ni ha medlidande med honom efter att ha hört vad han gjort!" kräver Susan.

"Vi vet att han är oskyldig. Sirius har alltid hanterat sorg genom att skratta. Jag är inte förvånad över att han skratta efter att ha förlorat sina två syskon sådär"

"Syskon?"

"Javisst, James och Lily var som hans syskon. Var med i hans tal på deras bröllop." säger Dorea med ett tunt leende.

**Å när förstärkningarna från Trolldomsministeriet nådde fram följde han me dom hur lugnt som helst medan han fortfarande skratta för full hals. **

_"Jag trodde att jag skulle få förklara mig under min rättegång, inte att jag skulle skickas direkt till Azkaban." _tänker Sirius bittert.

**För han e spritt språngande galen, eller hur, Ern? Visst e han galen?"**

_"Inte galen, bara sorgsen."_, tänker Kingsley och ser nu händelsen ur ett nytt perspektiv. Han kände en spurt av skam över att hans avdelning hade behandlat mannen som de gjorde.

"Det hjälpte inte att talanglöse trollkarlen Pettigrew lurade honom", muttrar Moody lågt. "Det måste ha svidit."

**"Om han inte va den när han blev sänd till Azkaban, så e han de säkert nu", sade Ernie med en släpig röst. "Jag skulle då hellre spränga mej själv i luften än sätta min fot på de där stället. Men han förtjänar det ju… efter va han gjorde…"**

"Ingen förtjänar dementorer", Narcissa ryste.

"Vol… förlåt, Tommy?" Föreslår Fred. "Malfoy senior?"

"Dursleys?" tilläger George.

"Vad tror ni att Voldemort skulle höra runt Dementorer?" funderar Harry.

"Förmodligen ingenting", hånar Hermione. "Han har ingen medkänsla."

"Vad jag vill veta är varför Ernie låter så tveksam." avbryter Ginny intresserat.

"Jag tror att han minns när vi smet ut från Hogwarts när vi gick i vårt fjärde år och hoppa på Nattbussen", fnyser Remus.

"Ni smet ut från Hogwarts. Du?"

"Jag sade ju att jag var lite av en upptågsmakare när jag gick i skolan", retas Remus.

"Hamna ni inte i massor med problem för det?" kräver Angelina.

"De gjorde de. Straffkommendering för en månad samt poängavdrag." svarar McGonagall strängt.

"Det var värt det. Det var en händelserik resa."

**"Dom hade ett fasligt besvär me å skyla över va som hade hänt, eller hur, Ern?" sade Stan. "Hela gatan sprängd i bitar å alla dom där mugglarna som låg döda. Va sa dom hade hänt, ern?"**

**"Gasexplosion", grymtade Ernie.**

"Det är faktiskt en trolig förklaring", funderar Hermione.

**"Å nu e han ute", sade Stan och granskade tidningsbilden av Blacks utmärglade ansikte igen. "De har väl aldrig varit nån som lyckats rymma från Azkaban förut, **

"Det beror på att ingen är lika galen som du". Skämtar Remus så att bara de som visste sanningen kunde höra, han visste att om Sirius kunde prata som han ville så skulle han sagt något i stil med att det var för att ingen var lika häftig som han. "Utan möjligtvist din gudson", Harry log stort när han hörde det trots att han blev kallad galen.

**eller hur, Ern? Jag fattar inte hur han bar sej åt. **

"Om någonsin kan bryta sig ut från Azkaban så är det Sirius. Jag borde inte ha blivit så förvånad över det", suckar McGonagall. "Merlin ska veta att han klarade av jag trodde var omöjligt redan på Hogwarts med sina vänner."

**Ruskigt, va? Fast jag tror inte han har nån chans mot dom där vakterna på Azkaban, eller va tror du, Ern?"**

Remus höjde ett ögonbryn, Sirius hade en ganska bra chans emot dem tack vare att han var oskyldig och att han kunde förvandla sig.

**Ernie ryste plötsligt till. "Kan du inte va snäll å prata om nåt annat, Stan. Dom där Azkabanvakterna ger mej stora skälvan."**

"Han är inte den enda som upplever det", ryser Narcissa.

**Stan lade motvilligt ifrån sig tidningen och Harry lutade sig åter mot fönstret i Nattbussen, missmodigare än någonsin. Han kunde inte låta bli att föreställa sig vad Stan skulle berätta för sina passagerare några nätter senare.**

Flera lutade sig fram ivriga på att få höra vad Harry hade tänkt upp i sina tankar.

**"Har ni hört va den där Harry Potter gjorde! Pumpa opp sin faster till en ballong! Vi hade me han här på Nattbussen, visst hade vi de, Ern? Han försökte smita från alltihop…"**

Salen exploderade i skratt. "Mental är du kompis", flämtar Ron ut.

"Är jag?" skjuter Harry tillbaka. "Du tror inte att om han visste vem jag var så skulle han inte berätta för alla som åkte med Nattbussen att han spelade en roll i att hjälpa den berömda Harry Potter att fly?"

"Äh, tja faktiskt så skulle han nog det", erkänner Tonks.

**Han, Harry, hade brutit mot trollkarlslagen precis som Sirius Black.**

"Förseelse, grovt mord, de är så nära varandra", retas Oliver.

"Tja, får inte båda två dig skickade till Azkaban?" frågar Hermione och fick skratten att dö ut. "Är inte straffet för Dementors detsamma för små brott som det är för stora brott?"

"Um, det finns olika nivåer i fängelset, en del bevakas bara av en eller två av de varelserna under en begränsad tid under dagen medan där mördare sitter så har de mellan fyra och sju runt deras cell nästan dygnet runt." förklarar Kingsley och ser en aning obekväm ut.

"En Dementor fick mig att svimma på tåget. Jag ser inte en speciellt stor skillnad mellan de två straffen", säger Harry allvarligt.

"Vilken Dementor?" frågar Sirius i nästan panik. "Varför svimmade du?"

"Dementorerna sökte igenom tåget på väg till skolan det året", säger Remus tyst. "Vi borde läsa mer om den händelsen om ett kapitel eller två."

"Du lät de där varelserna komma ombord på ett tåg fullt med barn?"

"Jag borde kanske påminna om att enda anledning till att de var där var för att fånga Black, vill du skylla på någon, skyll på honom", spottar Snape ut.

**Var uppblåsningsbesvärjelsen mot faster Marge illa nog för att få honom känd till Azkaban?**

"Fudge skulle ha skickat mig till Azkaban för att försvara mig mot en Dementor, så varför inte?" påpekar Harry bittert medan han tänkte på sin rättegång. Han hade tur och ingen som inte visste om det hörde hans ord, annars hade han haft en hel del att förklara för sina andra vänner.

Sirius skapade en ny lapp, bara avsedd för Harry, Hermione och Ron att se, där bara skrivna ord dök upp. _"Ytterligare ett sätt vi är lika på. Även om jag önskade att du inte hade tagit efter mig i detta fall."_

Ron började skrocka. "Du vet Harry, du har ett inbyggt försvar när du slutligen dör. När du är gammal och grå", tilläger han snabbt efter ha sett Hermione blick. "Hur som helst, när du mamma börjar skälla ut dig för att stunt du drog så kan du bara peka på Sirius och säga att det var hans fel."

Harry himla med ögonen. "Det kan fungera med mamma men vad ska jag säga till Sirius när han fångar mig utföra ett av de stunten?" frågar han och skruvar lite på sig när han kan känna sin gudfars kropp skaka av tyst skratt. "Han är helt övertygad om; gör som jag säger, inte som jag gör."

"Han måste vara med allt som han har gjort i sitt liv", blandar sig Tonks i plötsligt och de tre tonåringarna rykte till, de visste inte att någon hade hört deras samtal. Tonks flinade bara.

**Harry kände inte till någonting om trollkarlsfängelset, även om alla han hade hört tala om det gjorde det i samma skräckslagna ton.**

"Det är en god anledning för det", nämner Sirius mörkt.

**Hagrid, skogsvaktaren på Hogwarts, hade tillbringat två månader där så sent som förra året. Harry skulle aldrig glömma uttrycket av fasa i Hagrids ansikte när han fick veta vart han skulle.**

"Han hade inte heller ens gjort nåt fel. Han hamnade där för att det kunde vara han. Inga bevis. Vem mer är oskyldig och sitter i Azkaban?" frågar Harry bittert.

**Och Hagrid var en av de modigaste personerna Harry kände. **

"Azkaban är ett hemskt ställe och det förändrar en. Hagrid kan vara tacksam att han inte blev galen", säger Remus mörkt, _Sirius kan vara ännu mer tacksam att han inte blev galen_"_, _tillade han sen tyst.

**Nattbussen rullade vidare genom mörkret, medan buskar och trafikkoner, telefonhytter och träd spreds åt alla håll. **

Tonks skakade bara på huvudet.

**Harry låg där nervöst och olycklig på sin resårmadrass. Efter en stund kom Stan ihåg att Harry hade betalat för en kopp varm choklad men spillde ut alltihop över Harrys kudde då bussen tvärt förflyttade sig från Angelsey till Aberdeen. **

"Och det är därför som du inte ska ta varm choklad", suckar Remus.

"De kan alltid skaffa termosar eller ha det i vattenflaskor." föreslår Lee.

"Vad är en termos?" frågar Luna intresserat.

"Det är som en vattenflaska men den håller värmen istället. Så du kan hälla i varm choklad och den är fortfarande varm några timmar senare utan hjälp av magi. De är väldigt populära i mugglarvärlden." förklarar Hermione.

**En efter en kom trollkarlar och häxor i nattrock och tofflor nerklivande från de övre våningsplanen för att stiga av. Allesammans såg mycket belåtna ut över att få lämna bussen.**

"Det förvånar mig inte. Jag ångrade lite att åka med", fnyser Harry.

**Till sist var Harry den ende passageraren som var kvar.**

**"Då så, Neville", sade Stan och slog ihop händerna. "Var nånstans i London vill du stiga av?"**

**"Diagongränden", sade Harry.**

"Du försökte inte så mycket att fly då, gjorde du kompis", säger Seamus och ser på Harry. "Diagongränden är den första platsen de skulle leta efter dig på."

"Jag hade inte så många andra val", suckar Harry. "Det är inte som om jag har mycket erfarenhet av att resa runt i landet. Surrey, Diagongränden, plattform nio och tre kvar, kråkboet och Hogwarts. Det är det."

"Varför åkte du inte till Hogwarts?" frågar Hermione mjukt.

Harry rycker på axlarna olyckligt. "Jag trodde att jag var relegerad och att jag inte längre var välkommen där."

"Bara för att du kanske skulle vara relegerade innebär det inte att vi inte skulle erbjuda dig hjälp Mr Potter", säger McGonagall till honom försiktigt.

**"Okej", sade Stan. "Håll i dej då…"**

**_Pang!_**

**De dundrade fram längs Charig Cross Road. Harry satte sig upp och betraktade byggnader och bänkar som flyttade sig ur vägen för Nattbussen.**

"Hur är det med människor?"

"De flyttas också ur vägen utan att vara medvetna om det", försäkrar madam Bones.

**Det var redan lite ljusare på himlen. Han skulle ligga lågt ett par timmar och därefter gå till Gringotts i samma stund banken öppnade. Sedan skulle han ge sig i väg – vart visste han inte.**

"Rumänien", ropade Charlie och var glad att se leendet som dök upp på Harrys ansikte.

"Kanske så kan vi två besöka Rumänien i sommar", föreslår Sirius.

"Så länge vi ser till att Snuffles inte blir uppäten av en drake", retas Harry tillbaka och kämpar för att inte skratta åt tanken.

**Ernie tvärbromsade och Nattbussen stannade med en häftig sladd framför Den läckande kitteln, ett litet, förfallet värdshus, vars bakgård dolde den förtrollade porten till Diagongränden.**

**"Tack", sade Harry till Ernie.**

"Vad tackade du för?" frågar Ginny nyfiket.

"För att köra dit mig… och för att inte köra ihjäl oss allesammans", svarar Harry skrattandes

**Han hoppade ut ur bussen och hjälpte Stan att lyfta ner kofferten och Hedwigs bur på trottoaren.**

**"Jaha", sade Harry, "hej då!"**

"Jag tror att du nu har blivit Stans nya favoritkund, du är artig och pratade med honom", fnyser Tonks.

**Men Stan lyssnade inte på honom. Han stod kvar i dörröppningen till bussen och glodde stint bort mot ingången till Den läckande kitteln, som låg i halvmörker.**

"Oh kära nån, det låter inte bra." gräma sig Mrs Weasley och hennes man klappade henne på armen tröstande.

"Jag tror att Harry är på väg att åka fast", sjunger Fred med ett brett leende.

**"Jaså, _där_ är du, Harry", sade en röst.**

**Innan Harry hann vända sig om kände han en hand på sin axel. I samma ögonblick ropade Stan:**

**"Jösses! Ern, kom hit! Kom _hit!"_**

"Jag har en känsla av att det inte är någon bra person för dig", suckar Narcissa.

"Det var inget roligt möte, det kan jag i alla fall säga", erkänner Harry och ignorerar Fudges förolämpade min.

**Harry tittade upp på ägaren till handen som vilade på hans axel och blev med ens alldels iskall inombords – han hade gått rakt i armarna på självaste trolldomsministern, Cornelius Fudge.**

"Vad i helvete gör han där?" utbrister Remus innan han kan stoppa sig själv.

"Det är oartigt att svära bland folk", retas Harry och Remus rufsar ömt om hans hår med ett leende.

"Tja, ministeriearbetare skickades ut för att tömma Marge på luft, jag är säker på att ha hörde talas om händelsen", föreslår madam Hooch.

"Varför skulle fudge vara intresserad av oavsiktlig magi? Och vid den tidpunkten på natten?" skjuter Remus tillbaka. "Och hur visste han ens att det var Harrys hus det gällde?"

"Cornelius var på mitt kontor när Arabella använde flampulvret för att informera mig om händelsen." förklarar Dumbledore. "Han insisterade på att han skulle kolla Diagongränden medan jag åkte till Dursleys."

**Stan hoppade ner på trottoaren bredvid dem.**

**"Va va de ni kalla Neville för, herr minister?" frågade han upphetsat.**

"Oj", Neville flinade. "Jag tror att din hemliga identitet just flög ut genom fönstret, kompis."

Harry himla med ögonen. "Tell me about it! Killen kunde bara inte hålla käften. Fudge var tvungen att stänga dörren i hans ansikte. Enda bra saken han någonsin har gjort för mig."

**Fudge, en fetlagd liten man i en lång, kritsträckrandig mantel, såg frusen och trött ut.**

"Jag skulle säga att han var orolig för Harry, men jag tror mer att det var hans rykte. Han skulle fått tagit en hel del stryk om han förlorat Harry så snart efter att Black rymt." Fnyser Remus

"Gillar du inte ministern, professor Lupin?" frågar Vicky nyfiket.

"Inte speciellt mycket nej, jag anser att han inte vågar ta ställning ifall det inte gynnar honom." svarar han ärligt.

"Ouch, det där måste ha svidigt för Fudge."

"Strunt i Fudge, kolla på Umbitchs ansikte", skrattar Angelina.

**"Neville?" upprepade han frågande. "Det här är Harry Potter."**

"Eller så är jag egentligen Neville och det är Neville som är Harry Potter men alla tror att Neville är Neville för att vi förväxlades vid födelsen, så Neville är egentligen Harry Potter medan jag, Harry Potter är Neville. Så Stan hade rätt när han kalla mig Neville för Neville är mitt namn medan Fudge förväxlade mig med den falska Neville som faktiskt är Harry Potter och inte Neville alls. Så där ser ni, jag är Neville för att Stan kalla mig Neville." Harry drog efter andan innan han började skaka Nevilles hand ivrigt. "Hej Harry, jag är Neville."

"Det där var komplicerat, jag tror att du har gett mig en huvudvärk Harry", stönar Hermione.

"Samma här och jag tror han lyckades säga namnet Neville minst tolv gånger." instämmer Parvati.

"Var det bara jag eller tror Harry att han är Neville bara för att Stan sade det?" frågar Dean roat.

"Det skulle inte förvåna mig, det är Harry vi pratar om", suckar Ron.

**"Jag visste de!" skrek Stan förtjust. "Ern! Ern! Gissa vem Neville e, Ern! De e Harry Potter! Jag kan se hans ärr!"**

"Otroligt att de reste tillsammans i timmar och att han först nu ser Harrys ärr", fnyser Ginny en aning roat.

"Jag hade inget problem med att han inte såg ärret." påpekar Harry glatt.

**"Ja", sade Fudge irriterat. "Javisst, jag är mycket flad för att Nattbussen plockade upp Harry, men nu måste han och jag in på Den läckande kitteln, så…"**

**Fudge tog ett faster grepp om Harrys axel och förde in honom utan vidare omsvep in i värdshuset en krokryggig figur med en lykta dök fram genom dörren bakom bardisken. Det var Tom, den rynkige, tandlöse värden.**

"Det där kommer inte att stoppa de två. Deras nyfikenhet är nästan lika stor som Harrys när deras slås ihop." fnyser Tonks.

**"Jaså, ni fick tag i honom, herr Minister!" sade han. "Kan jag bjuda på nåt? Öl? Konjak?"**

"Ifall du tackar ja så är du verkligen en idiot", hånar Sirius. "Du dricker inte framför en rädd tonåring som aldrig har pratat med dig förut."

"Han har rätt, och Tom borde fråga Harry. Han kan behöva något efter den natten."

"Å jag förstår. Du hindrar oss från att dricka trots att vi är myndiga men uppmuntrar Harry till att göra det", fnyser tvillingarna och Percy fnyser roat.

**"Kanske en kanna te", sade Fudge, som ännu inte hade släppt taget om Harry.**

**Det hördes ett högt skrapande och flåsande bakom dem, och Stan och Ernie dök upp kånkande på Harrys koffert och Hedwigs bur. De såg sig upphetsat omkring.**

"Vad var det jag sade", fnyser Tonks.

**"Varför sade du inte vem du va, Neville?" frågade Stan och log strålande mot Harry medan Ernies uggleliknande ansikte nyfiket kikade fram över hans ena axel.**

"Kanske så att han inte skulle ha någon idiotisk fanboy som dreglade över honom", påpekar Ginny äcklat och rodnar när Fred ser menande på henne. "Det var annorlunda och jag dreglade aldrig", muttrar hon och Harry som hörde henne skrocka.

"Jag tvivlar att vi behöver oroa oss över att Voldemort försöker få över honom på sin sida ifall Stan fortfarande kallar dig Neville trots att han vet vem du är", fnyser Fay

**"Och så vill vi gärna ha ett rum där vi kan talas vid _privat,_ Tom", sade Fudge spetsigt.**

**"Adjö", sade Harry olyckligt till Stan och Ernie då Tom visade Fudge vägen ut till en gång som ledde bort från värdshusets bar.**

"Jag hade lust att springa ut och hoppa på bussen medan jag skriker åt dem att köra plattan i golvet. Allt för att komma därifrån", erkänner Harry.

"Bara du Harry", skrattar Parvati roat.

**"Hej då, Neville!" ropade Stan.**

Tonks hand kolliderade med hennes ansikte. "Det finns ingen hjälp för den pojken, ingen hjälp alls."

"Du har rätt Fay." skrattar Parvati. "Voldemort skulle gladligen låta oss behålla Stan."

**Fudge sköt Harry framför sig genom den trånga gången och de följde efter Toms lykta tills de kom fram till ett litet sällskapsrum. Tom knäppte med fingrarna, en brasa flammade upp i den öppna spisen och han drog sig bugande ut ur rummet.**

"Buga inte för den skitstöveln, han förtjänar inte din respekt", fnyser Ron.

**"Sitt ner, Harry", sade Fudge och visade på en stol vid brasan. Harry satte sig och kände hur gåshuden spred sig uppför armarna trots värmen från elden. Fudge drog av sig sin kritstrecksrandiga mantel och slängde den åt sidan, hissade sedan upp sina buteljgröna byxben och slog sig ner mitt emot Harry.**

**"Jag är Cornelius Fudge, Harry. Trolldomsministern."**

Remus rynkade på pannan. "Du presenterade dig först nu? Du kan vara tacksam för att Harry inte förhäxade dig innan det eller försökte fly igen."

"Jag visste redan vem han var", påpekar Harry.

"Men han visste inte det", förklarar Remus medan han fortfarande ser ogillande på ministern. "Han tog dig ur bussen och tvingade in dig i ett privat rum. Med tanke på ditt förflutna så skulle ingen ha klandrat dig ifall du hade kämpat emot när en okänd man grabbade tag i dig."

"För att ge Fudge lite kredit", suckar Tonks. "Han är trolldomsministern och gör ganska många interjuver och offentliga framträdande. Det skulle vara ovanligt för någon att inte känna igen honom."

"Synd att Ron berätta vem det var", skrattar Lee. "Jag skulle ha älskat att se dig förhäxa honom. Första sidan i tidningen dagen därpå. "Pojken som överlevde undviker kidnappning av minister – med våld", låter ganska bra va?"

"Jag säger det igen, det är något fel med dig", skjuter Harry skrattandes tillbaka som svar.

**Det visste förstås Harry redan. Han hade sett Fudge tidigare, men eftersom han den gången hade varit iförd sin fars osynlighetsmantel, behövde Fudge inte få veta det.**

"Inte det bästa intrycket du kunde göra på trollkarlsvärldens räddare, är det?" flinar Remus och Umbrigde blänger ilsket, hur vågade den halvrasen prata så med hennes älskade minister. Han borde inte få vara tillåten bland civila.

**Trots allt, vad han inte visste kunde inte skada honom, eller i det här fallet, inte skada Harry.**

"Bra kod att leva efter", grymtar Moody.

"Alastor, jag skulle uppskatta om du inte försöker förvandla min sonson till en paranoid miniversion utav dig", avbryter Charlus en aning road.

**Värdshusvärlden Tom dök åter upp med ett förkläde över nattskjortan och en bricka med te och tekakor. Han ställde ifrån sig brickan på ett bord mellan Fudge och Harry. Sedan gick han ut igen och stängde dörren efter sig.**

"Du borde äta Harry",

"Jag var inte speciellt hungrig", svarar Harry, han hade varit alldeles för nervös för att kunna få ner något.

**"Jaha, Harry", sade Fudge och hällde upp te. "Du höll verkligen på att skrämma slag på oss allesammans, det kan jag tala om för dig. Att rymma från din mosters och morbrors hus på det viset! Jag började nästan tro… Men du är oskadd, och det är det som är huvudsaken."**

"Det är vad som är huvudrollen", instämmer Mrs Weasley och utmanar alla med en blick att säga emot henne.

"Även om han inte skulle ha brytt sig ett dugg ifall det inte var för det faktum att Black bröt sig ut från Azkaban under hans regi." påpekar Oliver.

"Det är vad det handlar om är det inte?" erbjuder Moody. "Att han inte ser dålig ut i pressen."

**Fudge bredde smör på en tekaka åt sig själv och sköt över fatet mot Harry.**

**"Ät lite, Harry, du ser ut som om du knappt orkar stå på benen. Men nu till saken… det glädjer dig säkert att höra att vi har tagit itu med den beklagliga uppblåsningsbesvärjelsen mot miss Marjorie Dursley. Två agenter från avdelningen för upphävande av oöverlagd magi skickades till Privet Drive för ett par timmar sen.**

"Och återvände efter mycket längre tid än vad det skulle ha tagit", muttrar madam Bones. Hon förstod inte vad pojken hade gjort för att det skulle vara så svårt att upphäva det.

**De har lyckats punkterna Miss Dursley och ruckat på hennes minne. Hon har ingen som helst hågkomst av händelsen. Så var det med den saken. Ingen skada skedd."**

"Ingen skada skedd?" morrar Sirius. "Hur är det med alla saker hon sade till Harry. Jag är säker på att de orden sårade honom mycket."

"För att inte tala om att Fudge inte sade något om att radera valrossens, grisens och hästens minnen", påminner Tonks dem. "Jag är säker på att han kan göra massor med skada med sitt humör. Och det här är troligtvist inte något han kommer att glömma." vid de orden såg Harrys vänner oroligt på Harry.

**Fudge log mot Harry över kanten på tekoppen. Han påminde mest om en farbror som granskar sin älsklingsbrorson. **

"För det är inte läskigt alls", muttrar Remus.

"Han vill bara vara på Harrys goda sida",

"Det kommer aldrig hemma. Han vägrade att lyssna på mig två gånger. Han kommer aldrig vara på min goda sida."

**Harry kunde bara inte tro sina öron och öppnade munnen för att säga någonting. Men då han inte kunde komma på vad han skulle säga slöt han den igen.**

"Klandrar dig inte", säger Fred för sin yngre vän och adopterade bror.

"Skulle inte vilja prata med den jäveln heller", instämmer George.

"Pojkar snälla", suckar Mr Weasley. "Även om jag ogillar hans politik så är han min chef och trolldomsministern."

Fred bet sig i läppen för att hålla tillbaka sin kommentar. Hur mycket han än ogillade ministern så respekterade han sin far för mycket för att fortsätta. En blick åt sidan visade att hans tvilling hade ett liknande problem.

Professorerna kunde inte låta bli att se på chockat. Att den mild manade Arthur Weasley hade så stor kontroll över tvillingarna förvånade dem. De lyssnade sällan på dem, den enda läraren som de faktiskt verkligen lyssnade på var McGonagall. Tillslut lyckas Umbrigde öppna munnen.

"Straffkommendering."

**"Å, du kanske oroar dig för din mosters och morbros reaktioner?" sade Fudge. "Ja, jag ska inte förneka att de är oerhört arga, Harry, men de är villiga att ta tillbaka dig nästa sommar, bara du stannar på Hogwarts under jullovet och påsklovet.**

"Och hur mycket ville de ha innan de gick med på att ta tillbaka honom?" kräver Bill, hans samarbete med svartalfer hade lärt om ett och annat när det kom till girighet.

"Jag ansåg att det bara var rätt att de kompenserades för att deras familjmedlem blev utsatt för magi."

"Självklart", muttrar Harry, han var inte alls förvånad av att höra det.

**Harry återfick talförmågan.**

**"Jag stannar _alltid_ på Hogwarts under julen och påsken", sade han. "Och jag vill aldrig någonsin mer tillbaka till Privet Drive."**

"Där. Där är anledningen till att kolla upp den familjen. Något är fel när man hellre stannar på skolan än åker hem." utbrister Katie och kastar upp händerna i luften.

"Det räcker Miss Bell, vi är medvetna om situationen." säger McGonagall strängt.

**"Seså, seså, jag är säker på att du kommer att känna på ett annat sätt när du väl har lugnat ner dig lite", sade Fudge i bekymrad ton.**

"Jag har lugnat ner mig nu. Jag är faktiskt helt lugn men jag känner fortfarande exakt likadant." säger Harry en aning irriterat. "Jag är mer säker på att det är hat mellan oss som är den enda känslan vi känner."

**"De är ju dina enda släktingar när allt kommer omkring.**

"Tänk er min chock när jag får veta att det är en lögn." fräser Harry. "Remus är min farbror, och även om han inte kunde ta hand om mig så är jag avlägset släkt med familjen Tonks, och tydligen så kände jag redan den familjen väl. Så varför inte låta mig bo där? Nej säg inget… läs bara" morrar han när flera öppnar munnen.

**Jag är säker på att ni trots allt håller av varandra… öh… _innerst inne."_**

"Hur långt in förväntar han sig att Harry ska gå?" fnyser Ron.

"Ronald, det är inte oväntat att ministern förväntar sig att det åtminstone finns någon kärlek mellan dem, de är släkt." förklarar Mrs Weasley tålamodigt.

"Jag är med Ron faktiskt", säger Hermione. "Det är uppenbart att Fudge har en viss erfarenhet av familjen Dursley och deras äcklighet. Varför undersökte han inte saken istället för att sopa det under mattan?" kräver hon medan hon spänner blicken i ministern.

"Dumbledore höll hans hand, klappade honom på ryggen och sade att allt skulle bli bra", föreslår Oliver hånande, noga med att inte möta någon vuxen persons öga.

"Låter som om det stämmer", fnyser Tonks.

**Harry brydde sig inte om att säga emot Fudge. Han väntade fortfarande på att höra vad som skulle ske med honom nu.  
"Så det enda som återstår", sade Fudge och bredde smör på ännu en tekaka, "det är att bestämma var du ska tillbringa de tre sista veckorna på sommarlovet. Jag föreslår att du tar ett rum här på Den läckande kitteln och…"**

"Verkligen", utbrister Mrs Weasley. "Lämna en trettonårig pojke helt ensam på en krog utan tillsyn. Visst fanns det något annat ställe han kunde ha stannat på, inklusive Hogwarts."

"Harry var bra på Läckande kitteln. Det fanns ett antal personer som såg till honom hela tiden", lugnar Dumbledore henne.

"Man skulle kunna tro att jag skulle bli van vid det nu, att folk spionerar på mig, rapportera mina handlingar utan att tala om det för mig", säger Harry med en arg min.

"Du borde vara tacksam över att din säkerhet beaktas, Potter", säger Snape nedlåtande.

"Är det för mycket att be om att jag åtminstone ska få veta det? Jag kan dra er inför rätta om jag vill för att spionera på mig, det är ett lagbrott."

**"Vänta lite nu", utbrast Harry. "Hur blir det med mitt straff då?"**

Fred hängde med huvudet. "Vi svek han", snyftade han.

"Såja, såja bror", George klappade honom tröstande på ryggen. "Vi hade inte så mycket att arbeta med från början. Det kan inte hjälpas."

**Fudge blinkade.**

**"Straff?"**

**"Jag bröt ju mot lagen!" sade Harry. "Lagen om restriktioner för omyndigas trolldomsutövning!"**

"Jag kommer aldrig förstå mig på den. Den verkar bara finnas när det passar Ministeriet", suckar Harry.

**"Å, min käre gosse, inte tänker vi straffa dig för en sån liten småsak!" ropade fudge och viftade otåligt med tekakan. "Det var ju bara en olyckshändelse! Vi skickar inte folk till Azkaban bara för att de råkar blåsa upp sina fastrar!"**

"Bra att veta", säger Fred och torkar bort sina falska tårar och riktar ett stort grin mot sin lillasyster. "Vi är för gamla för att dra nytta av det men du min kära…"

"Kommer inte att göra något sådant", varnar Mrs Weasley och ger sin son en hård blick.

George passade på att klappa sin lillasyster på huvudet. "Vi har ett par nya produkter som kan hjälpa", viskade han och Ginny flinade av förtjusning.

**Men det här stämde ju inte alls med Harrys tidigare erfarenheter av Trolldomsministeriet.**

**"Förra året fick jag en officiell varning bara för att en husalf förstörde en tårta i min morbrors hus!" sade Harry och rynkade pannan. "Trolldomsministeriet gav besked om att jag skulle relegeras från Hogwarts om det förekom några fler trollkonster där hemma hos Dursley!"**

"Jag tvivlar att det kommer hända", Katie himlar med ögonen.

"Öh… det hände typ i somras under fyrtiofem minuter drygt." erkänner Harry. "Ni får veta om några dagar."

**Om inte Harrys ögon bedrog honom såg Fudge plötsligt lite besvärad ut. "Omständigheterna förändras, Harry… Vi måste ta med i beräkningen… under nuvarande förhållanden… Du _vill_ väl ändå inte bli relegerad?"**

"Det är klart han vill", fnyser Neville. "Det är hans största önskan, att bli utsparkad från skolan och se sin trollstav brytas på mitten."

Dean kunde inte låta bli att flina. "Jag skulle inte vara så snabb med att reta honom Nev. Efter allt han har försökt sig på det flera gånger, det kanske kan vara sant."

"Det är det inte", tillkännager Harry och himlar med ögonen åt sina två vänner.

"Tja, om det någonsin blir verklighet så kommer mina drakar och jag alltid ta dig", berättar Charlie. "Jag kan även slänga in din tilltufsade hund på köpet."

"Mycket uppskattat", skjuter Sirius tillbaka sarkastiskt över tonåringens skratt.

**"Det är klart jag inte vill", sade Harry.**

**"Nå, men vad bråkar du om då?" sade Fudge med ett lätt skratt. "Ta dig en tekaka nu, Harry, medan jag går och ser efter om Tom har ett ledigt rum åt dig." Fudge skyndade ut ur rummet och Harry stirrade efter honom. Det försiggick något mycket märkligt här.**

"Ibland inser du saker alldels för fort Harr", skrattar Lavender.

"Verkar vara enda sättet att få information nu för tiden."

**Varför hade Fudge stått och väntat på honom utanför Den läckande Kitteln, om det nu inte var för att straffa honom för det han hade gjort? Och när Harry nu tänkte närmare på saken, så visst var det väl högst ovanligt att självaste _Trolldomsministern_ engagerade sig i frågor om omyndigas trollkonster?**

"Har du inte insett vid det här laget att du är pojken som överlevde och du bör förvänta dig att särbehandlas överallt?" retas Charlie.

"Jag vill inte ha det." morrar Harry, han fann inget roligt i det.

**Fudge kom tillbaka, åtföljd av värdshusvärden Tom.**

**"Rum nummer elva är ledigt, Harry", sade Fudge. "Jag tror att du får det väldigt bekvämt där. Bara en enda sak, och jag är säker på att du förstår… jag vill inte att du ska promenera omkring i mugglardelen av London.**

**Håll dig till Diagongränden. Och du måste vara tillbaka här varje kväll innan det blir mörkt. Det förstår du säkert, inte sant? Tom har lovat att hålla ett öga på dig."**

"Vem gav Fudge rätten att göra regler för mitt barn?" knorrar Sirius och Harry sänkte huvudet så att ingen skulle märka hans reaktion till orden, inte för att det hjälpte, hans vänner log ömt mot honom och var glada över orden som Sirius yttrat medan många såg fram emot att få träffa honom i verkligheten. "Han är inte hans förälder eller vårdnadshavare."

"Men han är Trolldomsministern", påpekar Cho, hon kanske hatade mannen men hon hade respekt för regeringen.

"Och Ministern bestämmer din läggdags tid", skjuter Sirius tillbaka.

"Du är bara upprörd föra att Fudge försöker skydda honom från dig", mumlar Remus med ett snett leende.

_"Han behöver inte skyddas från mig!"_, tänkte Sirius hårt.

"Personligen ser jag inte hur Tom ska kunna hålla ett öga på Harry. Du kan dansa på bordet och han skulle inte ens blinka." fnyser Kingsley.

**"Okej", sade Harry långsamt, "men varför…?"**

"Bra. Acceptera inget."

"Han var sådär de två tidigare böckerna med. Han är fast beslutsam på att få Harry att vara misstänksam mot allt och alla." suckar Percy till Harrys farföräldrar som nickar förstående.

**"Vi vill ju inte tappa bort dig igen", sade Fudge med ett hjärtligt skratt. "nej, nej… det är bäst att vi vet precis var du är… Jag menar…" Fudge harklade sig högljutt och tog upp sin kritstreckrandiga mantel. "Ja, då måste jag ge mig i väg. Jag har massor att göra, förstår du."**

Oliver flina. "Han är otrolig när det gäller att ta sig ut ur obekväma situationer. Jag hoppas verkligen att han blir omvald."

"Det gör jag." Muttrar Rom med falskt hopp. "Han är en sådan bra kille och ser alltid till att alla straffas rättvist."

**"Har ni kommit Black på spåren än?" frågade Harry.**

"Ah, Harry bryr sig redan om Sirius", Fred låtsas torka sina ögon, noga med att bara låta Gyllene trion och sin tvilling att höra.

"Mer troligt att han vill veta var mannen befinner sig innan han hamnar i outsägliga problem i Diagongränden." tillade George med ett brett leende.

"Vilka problem?" ber Remus milt medan han studerar Harry.

"Jag var okej." lovar tonåringen fort innan han kastar en ilsken blick på de två skrattande tvillingarna. "Lyssna inte på dem."

**Fudges fingrar fumlade med silverspännena i manteln.**

Ron fnös. "Bra gjort Harr, jag tror att du träffade en öm punkt.

"Det är inte speciellt svårt när det kommer till honom", flinar Harry. "Han blir nervös över allt."

**"Förlåt, vad sade du? Å, du har hört om… Nej, inte än, men det är bara en tidsfråga.**

"Det var en väldigt lång tidsfråga om jag får säga det själv", säger Lee med höjt ögonbryn, han var inte imponerad över hur Ministeriet behandlade frågan.

**Azkabanvakterna har aldrig misslyckats hittills… och jag har aldrig förr sett dem så rasande." Fudge ryste lätt. "Ja, då säger jag väl adjö".**

"De verkar ha mött sin match då." fnyser Bill.

**Han räckte fram handen och när Harry skakade den fick han en plötslig idé.**

"Harry?"

"Oroa er inte. Den är ofarlig för alla." försäkrar Harry.

**"Öh… herr minister? Får jag fråga en sak?"**

**"Javisst", log Fudge.**

**"Jo, tredjeårseleverna på Hogwarts kan få lov att besöka Hogsmeade, men min moster och morbror har inte skrivit under tillståndsblanketten. Skulle ni kanske kunna göra det?"**

"AW Harry." kuttrar Tonks. "Det är så sorgligt."

"Vad var skadan i att fråga?" säger Oliver innan Harry kunde kasta tillbaka en kommentar till den rosahåriga kvinnan. "Det fanns en liten chans att han skulle skriva under den."

**Fudge såg besvärad ut. **

"När ser han inte besvärad ut?" muttrar Nick.

**"Jaså", sade han. "Nej, nej, jag beklagar, Harry, men eftersom jag varken är din förälder eller förmyndare…"**

"Åh, så nu minns han det", muttrar Sirius irriterat.

**"Men ni är trolldomsminister", sade Harry ivrigt. "Om ni gav mig tillåtelse…" **

"Skulle folk fråga varför han gör något sådant för dig."

"Säg sanningen. Dursley hatar mig och gör allt de kan för att göra mig olycklig." avbryter Harry.

**"Nej, jag beklagar, Harry, men regler är regler", sade Fudge bestämt. "Du kanske kan besöka Hogsmeade nästa år. I själva verket tror jag det är bäst om du inte… just det… Nej, nu måste jag ge mig iväg. Hade det så trevligt under din vistelse här, Harry."**

Tonks stöna. "Det är inte misstänksamt alls, idiot!"

"Han kommer att vara väldigt misstänksam nu och det är hans fel", muttrar Narcissa.

"Så… betyder det att jag kan skylla alla problem jag hamna i på Fudge. För att väcka min nyfikenhet?" frågar Harry med ett vinnande leende.

"Bra försök Harry, men det beror helt på vad det är", skrattar Remus.

"Det var i alla fall värt ett försök", muttrar Harry till sina vänner som ler.

**Och med ett sista leenden och en handtryckning lämnade Fudge rummet. Tom kom nu fram till Harry. "Följ bara med mig, mr Potter", sade han. "Jag har redan burit upp era saker…"**

"Det var vänligt utav honom", säger Angelina med ett leende.

**Harry följde Tom uppför en vacker trätrappa och vidare fram till en dörr, som hade en mässingsskylt med nummer elva på- **

"Tack och lov att han inte gav dig 13, du har redan tillräckligt mycket otur", skämtar Hermione och Harry räcker ut tungan åt henne som svar.

**Tom låste upp och öppnade dörren åt honom. I rummet fanns en säng som såg mycket skön ut, några blankpolerade ekmöbler, en muntert sprakande brasa i spisen, och uppflugen överst på klädskåpet satt…**

Hermione log. "Du fick åtminstone stanna i ett trevlig rum, det kunde inte ha varit så illa."

"Rummen är faktiskt väldigt väl dekorerade." påpekar Alicia. "Toms fru Mary är den som har dekorerat alla rum och ser till att det är fläckfria innan en gäst får rummet. Hon tar sitt jobb väldigt allvarligt."

**"Hedwig!" flämtade Harry. Den snövita ugglan klapprade med näbben och flaxade ner på Harrys arm.**

"Otroligt att hon kunde hitta dig."

"Jag tvivlar inte på att hon försökte följa efter nattbussen innan hon beslöt sig för Läckande kitteln, hon vet att det är ett av få ställen som jag känner till." säger Harry stolt.

**"Det är en väldigt klok uggla ni har där", skrockade Tom. "Hon kom hit ungefär fem minuter efter er. Om det är någonting ni behöver, Mr Potter, så säg bara till."**

"Den klokaste av dem alla", suckar Harry med ett leende.

**Han bugade sig än en gång och gick ut.**

"Åh, det kanske inte var Fudge han bugade sig för tidigare trots allt", säger Ron med ett leende.

**Harry satt en lång stund på sängen medan han frånvarande strök Hedwig över fjädrarna. Himlen utanför fönstret skiftade snabbt från djupt sammetsblå till kallt stålgrå och övergick sedan långsamt till rosa med inslag av guld.**

"Självklart studerar du himlen." Hermione ler mjukt mot honom.

"Du borde göra det oftare. Det är avslappnande."

**Harry kunde knappt tro att han hade smitit iväg från Privet Drive för bara några timmar sedan, att han inte var relegerad som straff och att han nu hade tre lovveckor helt befriade från familjen Dursley att se fram emot.**

"Det var en väldigt händelserik natt, det kan jag hålla med om."

"Och låt mig säga det här, det kommer inte att vara den mest händelserika natten i den här boken."

"Du skämtar. Det kommer att hända mer under en natt i ett annat kapitel?" frågar Neville misstroget.

"Mycket mer och det kommer vara mer spännande dessutom." flinar Harry. "Mer än så säger jag inte", han log ännu breddare när han hörde alla stöningar.

**"Det har varit en väldigt underlig natt, Hedwig", sade han med en gäspning.**

"Inte den underligaste i mitt liv dock", skrattar Harry retsamt.

**Och utan att ens ta av sig glasögongen sjönk han tillbaka mot kuddarna och somnade.**

"Det var det. Det var ett ganska okej kapitel faktiskt. Vem vill läsa nästa?"

"Är det ett hemskt kapitel?"

"Nej, det är ett bra om jag inte misstar mig… jo, det borde vara med… det är ett bra, tror jag." funderar Harry högt.

"DU vet inte?"

"Hur ska jag kunna veta vad som är med i boken. Men jag antar att det kommer vara med för det var då som Mione skaffa Krumben och Krumben nämns ofta i tredje året, jag är säker på att ni alla minns." förklarar Harry och flera stönar till svar, det hade varit en mardröm att höra Ron och Hermione bråka hela året.

* * *

AN: Jag sade ju att det var två som ni aldrig kunde gissa. Ingen lyckades gissa rätt och jag tog även in dem på ett oavanligt sätt. Hoppas att ni gillar tillskottet av Dorea och Charlus.

Bara en kort fråga. Har ni någonsin kopplat ihop någon låt med en karaktär i Harry Potter, och i så fall vilken låt och vem kopplar du låten till?

Tillexempel så har vi sjungit "Blowing in the wind" av Bob Dylan på musiken, och varje gång jag hör den låten så börjar jag tänka på Sirius Black. Det gjorde mig nyfiken på ifall ni också någon gång har råkat ut för något sådant.

Kapitlet blev försenat för att jag lider av mardrömmar så jag försöker hålla mig vaken så länge jag kan för att undvika dem eftersom de skrämmer mig, vilket leder till att när jag väl kommer hem från skolan så har jag ingen energi och orkar knappt se på Tv, allra minst försöka skriva. Sidoeffekt av de här olika faktorerna leder till att min huvudvärk också ökas kraftigt igen. Jag var dum nog att se en zombifilm, jag såg nämligen 28 veckor senare när jag var åtta (låg och läste HP: fången från Azkaban och tittade i smyg på filmen), efter det hade jag mardrömmar i fem år innan det gick över. Men så såg jag en ny zombiefilm och det drog tillbaka mina mardrömmar.

Utöver det så har mitt liv har hunnit ikapp mig, jag har haft läxor som var tvungna att göras, ett NP att plugga till (Tack Maria för att ge oss en sammanfattning på hela högstadiets kemi), jag har haft flera NP att göra den här veckan. Dessutom har mina vänner bestämt sig att bli sociala (tog bara 10/3/ år beroende på vem det är), så jag måste lägga undan tid från skrivningen till at umgås med dem, speciellt med tanke på att vi börjar gymnasiet efter sommaren. Det låter antagligen som om jag försöker att bortförklara varför jag inte hunnit uppdatera men det är sanningen.


	5. Den läckande kitteln

**Guest:** Jag hoppas att du överlevde väntan på det här kaptitlet.

**Guest**: Regulus Black, jag har inte ens tänkt på ifall han skulle komma eller inte, jag kan tänka mig att ta med honom men det kommer troligtvist att bli framåt slutet av bokserien, troligtvist bok sju faktiskt. Jag ska tänka över det men jag vet att han inte kommer att komma inom den närmaste framtiden.

**Emilia**: Du har ingen aning om hur glad jag blir när jag hör dig säga de orden. Och läser om dom tre gånger i veckan! Jag svimmar nästan. Jag kan inte fatta att du tycker att jag är så bra på det och jag kommer inte att sluta med det. när jag är klar med att de läser böckerna så kommer jag göra en där de försöker förändra framtiden och när jag är klar med den (Om jag har tid i alla fall då) så kommer jag troligtvist att göra en svensk crossover med Harry Potter och sagan om ringen (Har småbörjat på den och planerat samtal, händelser, förändringar). Utöver det så har jag en separat HP fanfic som utspelar sig i femte året, just nu sitter jag fast i den och har gjort det ett tag men jag ska försöka komma vidare och om några år (blir väl så lång tid det tar innan jag tar tag i det och har tid med den) så kommer jag lägga upp den, jag har aldrig sett någon liknande i alla fall så den är ganska originell, så jag hoppas att den blir som jag tänkt mig. Jag har allt till den planerat, det är bara svårt att få ner det på papper och fylla ut tomrummet mellan händelserna. Som det ser ut just nu så har mardrömmarna gått över, har inte haft någon på fyra dagar (om man inte räknar den då vi var och simma med klassen och jag blev utskrattad för att jag glömde hur man simma(Ja, jag har konstiga drömmar). Jag ska försöka uppdatera innan 1 maj, det är i alla fall mitt mål så jag måste sätta fart för jag har 19 sidor kvar av boktexten att skriva av. Och tack så mycket, jag hoppas att resten av mina NP prov kommer gå kvar, bara de svåraste kvar nu.

**Annie**: Tack så mycket och jag hoppas att du kommer känna dig bättre snart och bli glad igen. jag tänker inte fråga och snoka i ditt personliv, men om du behöver prata med någon finns jag här. om du inte vill lämna en review för alla att se kan du bara skicka ett email till: elvleo98

Ifall det har försvunnit skriver jag det igen, ta bara bort mellanslagen. elvleo98 live. se  
Och du, hade det bra du med och glad påsk i efterskott.

**Vem**: Jag vet ganska chockerande att han tackar nej till choklad. Jag hade tänkt nämna mer om när marodörerna var på bussen (när jag läste kapitlet i helgen blev jag chokad av hur lite det var, jag trodde jag hade nämnt det mer) i alla fall, jag kommer att visa ett minne utav när de är på bussen istället någon gång i den här boken, just nu tänker jag kapitel nio; bittert nederlag, jag har en del idéer som simmar runt och jag ska försöka att utveckla dem samt komma på nya, jag har haft ganska mycket tid att fundera under kryssningen.  
Jag är glad att du gilla hur chokade professorerna blev över respekten Mr Weasley fick av tvillingarna. När det gäller Umbrigde så tror jag nästan att det är det enda ordet hon kan. Jag tror hon pratar ett annat språk, Fudgedialekt, man måste nämna Fudges namn flera gånger för att hon ska förstå/gå med på det. Puh, jag trodde att mitt svar blev lite för långt och att du inte skulle orka läsa igenom det för att jag bara babblar på. Åh jag kanske tar in Dursleys, bara så att folk kan förhäxa dem ;), nä men jag har inget sådant planerat men de kommer dyka upp i något kapitel och få ett passande straff av vissa personer som det ser ut nu i alla fall. Dina vänner kommer väl hata mig då om jag får dig prata om samma sak i två år, min bästa vän är inget direkt fan av HP men hon står åtminstone ut när jag snackar om det och vi kan ha en del diskussioner. Jag och min bror däremot är värre just nu, han har börjat läsa bokserien efter många om och men och försöker få det låta som om han kan mer nu (snälla, du är bara på kapitel nio i första boken) och efter ha sett filmerna är hans favoritkaraktär Snape, något jag inte förstår för jag gillar honom inte alls och han kommer få mycket hat ju längre in i serierna vi kommer. Så vi har långa diskussioner om ifall han är ond eller god. Vi satt i över en timme i hytten på båten och bråka för han sade att han hata Sirius och jag försvarade självklart honom eftersom han ligger i min top 10 lista över favoriter i HP (1 när det gäller vuxna) samtidigt som jag hackade på Snape… och det här var inte alls vad jag skulle snackat om, ledsen, tillbaka till ämnet… jag brukar mest sjunga med i sångerna (trots att jag inte har speciellt bra sångröst) så jag brukar inte hinna tänka på att koppla ihop det med karaktärer, när jag tänker efter däremot kan jag göra det. Verkligen du säger att du har gjort parodier på flera låtar, finns det någon möjlighet att hitta dem på internet för att höra dem eller är de privata?  
PS: Jag tror att ifall jag lät Lockman komma så skulle madam Bones behöva utreda ett mord som alla vill ta åt sig äran för. När det gäller Miranda Goschwalk, om jag ska vara ärligt så hade jag aldrig ens tänkt på henne, först när jag läste det här kunde jag inte ens komma ihåg vem det var men jag kom på snabbt, jag har ingen aning om ifall hon kommer dyka upp. Jag vet knappt inget om henne bortsett från att hon skrev en massa av skolböckerna samt att hon gav sin syster en svans som hämnd. Men jag ska ha henne i åtanke som personer som kan dyka upp, jösses den listan bara växer och växer.  
PS2: Din fråga angående att Gyllene trion bryter sig in i Gringrotts, menar du i boken, för då är det inte förrän mot slutet i sjunde boken eller pratar du om i min fic. För om det är min fic så är jag inte säker på att det kommer att hända. Jag har små idéer för det men om de kommer bryta sig in i min fic eller inte kommer att dyka upp efter de är klara med att ha läst böckerna. trots allt har de ingen aning om varför de borde bryta sig in i Gringrotts förrän de börjat läsa sjunde boken.

**Thalia:** Uch dataförbud, det låter hemskt. Än så länge har jag lyckats undgå det men jag fick nästan innegångsförbud för två dagar en gång. Ja innegångsförbud, tydligen så var jag inne för mycket så pappa planerade att låta mig få campa i trädgården i två dygn och bara få komma in för att göra iordning mig, tack och lov satte mamma stopp för det. Jag är glad att du gillade mitt kapitel så mycket och att du hade Charlus & Dora i tankarna på folk som kunde komma, jag försökte släppa en del ledtrådar genom att nämna den mycket och dessutom låta Harry tänka att han skulle vilja träffa och prata med dem men att det var omöjligt. Jag brukar inte heller vara lättskrämd, men just zombier skrämmer mig på grund av den där dumma filmen 28 weeks later (Jag ska se om den någon dag dock för att kolla om den var så otäck som jag minns eller inte, kommer säkert ångra mig efter det, den är rekommenderad från 18 år trots allt och jag såg den när jag var 7/8 år). Jag är säker på att du är modig, dina vänner kan bara inte se det så tydligt och bortförklarar det som galenskap. Jag säger alltid det när mina vänner anser att jag är galen när jag egentligen är modig, i mitt huvud i alla fall.  
PS: Tack så hemskt mycket för hjälpen med boktexten, det hjälpte verkligen och goda nyheter, jag känner mig utvilad nu och hoppas kunna få en hel del skrivande klart innan första maj.

**Zerow21: **Det gör inget att du inte har orkat kommentera. Jag vet, jag visste att det skulle bli mycket med NP men i början kände jag att det här går bra, är enkelt men nu känner jag mig helt utmattad efter dem och jag har fortfarande de svåraste kvar. Får man fråga vad du söker till på gymnasiet eller är det för privat? Jag är glad att du gilla det med att Harry trodde han var Neville för att Stan sade det, jag hade själv en liknande konversation med min familj efter av misstag kallat min lillebror Hugo för Harry när vi diskuterade favorit/hatar karaktärer i Harry Potter. Glad att du gillade att det va Harrys farföräldrar som dök upp, jag var rädd att många skulle bli väldigt besvikna för att det inte var hans föräldrar.

**Linneagb:** Och där har vi förklaringen till varför jag inte ska köra snabb matte i mitt huvud, jag kommer i 89% av fallen få fel (om det inte är med ental :D). Det känns alltid som om det är mycket längre till saker när man börjar närma sig, nu är det bara 12 dagar kvar och när det här kapitlet kommer ut så kommer det bara vara dagar ifrån. Jag är glad att du gillade det här kapitlet och att det blev bra med att gästerna var Charlus och Dorea, det låter så bedårande med att Harry gömt sig under manteln. Jag hatar mardrömmar, fast det är fantastiskt vad man kan komma upp med. Jag brukar inte tänka på karaktärer när jag hör låter så vitt jag vet, men just Blowing in the Wind fick mig verkligen att tänka på Sirius. Jag ser verkligen fram emot att få läsa min födelsedagspresent och jag tycker inte att det verkar för tidigt. Jag brukar vilja börja i god tid och läsa igenom, ändra saker och sådant så att jag blir helt nöjd.

**Vanessa**: Okej, jag har aldrig hört den låten förut, så självklart var jag tvungen att lyssna på den, tyvärr så tyckte jag inte att den var speciellt bra. Jag är inte jätteförtjust i rapp överhuvudtaget. Menar du verkligen 4-5 **minuter** per natt? Om det är fallet så borde du kanske söka hjälp hos en läkare, få sömnpiller och sådant. Om du menar timmar, tja det är fortfarande alldels för lite och jag förstår ifall du ser ut som en zombie. Men ifall du inte får tillräckligt med sömn så kan du alltid pröva att prata med en läkare, de kanske har en lösning. Jag får själv just nu drygt 6 timmars sömn, men jag behöver egentligen minst åtta så jag känner mig som en zomibe men år av huvudvärk har gjort mig till en bra skådis så ingen märker om jag mår dåligt eller är trött längre. Jag hoppas också att mina mardrömmar ska ge med sig, jag har lyckats få några bra nätter nu, och tack för lyckoönskningen. Ha det bra du med Vanessa.

* * *

Jag ber om ursäkt för väntan, det var planerat att kapitlet skulle vara klart första maj, men andra saker kom i vägen. Nåja, jag lovade inte er något datum, bara mig själv och jag brukar lyckas få ut kapitlet i tid. Bra nyheter är att det här är det längsta kapitlet jag har gjort där de bara läser, det finns två längre kapitel men där så visar jag även ett minne i.

Jag vill tilldela det här kaptilet till Thalia som har hjälpt mig med boktexten, du äger Thalia.

* * *

**Boktext**

Vanligt

_Tankar i någon annans huvud._

Sirius

_Tankar_

* * *

"Jag vill gärna läsa det här kapitlet."

"Varför Terry, det är inte som om något jätte intressant kommer att hända."

"Just därför Susan, på det sättet så behöver jag inte läsa när det väl blir spännande." svarar Terry med ett flin samtidigt som han accepterar boken från Fay.

**Den läckande kitteln **

"Jag hade rätt… men läckande kitteln… varför den titeln, visst jag bodde där men det har inget att göra med Krumben… kanske, ja det är mycket möjligt...", fundera Harry mumlande. "Jag ser verkligen fram mot det", avslutar han sarkastiskt.

"Du tappade mig på vägen", erkänner Neville en aning förvirrat.

**Det tog flera dagar för Harry att vänja sig vid sin nya frihet. **

"Det skrämmer mig nästan att tänka på vad en trettonårig trollkarl kunde ha råkat ut för ensam i Diagongränden under två veckor." stönar Narcissa medan hon ser upp i taket.

"Inte bara det, men med sju barn så vet jag exakt vad han kunde ha gjort", suckar Mrs Weasley medan hon ignorerar sin mans blick. "Jag är mer orolig för vad som kunde ha hittat honom. Bara för att han stannade kvar i gränden så betyder det inte att han var säker."

"Han var helt okej", försäkrar Remus henne, Harry brukade ge någon slags omedveten varning i kroppsspråk om han förväntade sig att han skulle bli skadad och han hade inte sagt något som sade att Harry skulle bli skadad i det här kapitlet. "Och viktigaste av allt så stod Diagongränden kvar när han väl åkte tillbaka till skolan."

Både Kingsley och Tonks skrockade. "Du säger det som om du inte förväntade dig att det skulle vara fallet." påpekar den mörkhyade mannen.

Charlus gav ifrån sig ett högt skratt. "Du minns James gör du inte?" frågar han med ett höjt ögonbryn. "Platsen skulle ha jämnats med marken på en dag."

"Och utan tvekan med hjälp av Sirius och Remus." avslutar Dorea skrockande, alla vände sig förvånat mot Remus som rycker på axlarna.

"Vad kan jag säga, de drog med mig i alla problem de kunde hamna i. Era professorer skulle säga att de drog ut det värsta ur mig."

"De gjorde det, du var så lugn när du kom hit först." muttrar Sprout högt.

"Inte för att det varade länge. Black var angelägen om att de skulle bli vänner", mumlar Flitwick.

"Jo, jag var i alla fall mycket väluppfostrad", säger Harry och ger Remus, och Sirius, även om knappt ingen märkte det, bara de som förväntade sig det, en överlägsen blick. "Jag gjorde alla mina läxor och gick ingenstans där jag inte skulle vara."

"För en gångs skull", hånar Snape.

Sirius stönade dramatiskt. "Merlin vad ska jag göra med dig?" retades han. "Lily skulle vara stolt över dig i alla fall."

"James med, skulle säga att det var för att hålla alla på tårna för att sedan slå till oväntat på Hogwarts", fnyser Dorea och Harry ler, det var skönt att höra att hans föräldrar skulle ha varit stolta över honom från folk som verkligen kände dem.

"Gjorde inte marodörerna det?" frågar Mr Weasley.

"Åh, jag minns det, drog inte ett enda upptåg på en månad. Lärarna var livrädda i slutet av månaden och var misstänksam mot allt, hoppa till vid varenda litet ljud. Jag tror att spådomsprofessorn hade ett nervöst sammanbrott." skrattar Kingsley. "Jag trodde ärligt att de skulle _ge_ dem poäng för att ha gjort ett upptåg när de väl "attackera"."

"Det låter helt fantastiskt, men vi vet att det inte är fallet när det gäller Harry", säger Fred imponerat, varför hade aldrig han och George tänkt på det, men det fick vänta för nu. "Du Harry, får det att låta som om du är stolt av denna typ av beteende. Du borde skämmas."

"Helt rätt! Det finns ingen i din närhet som kan skrika på dig och du väljer att följa reglerna?" utbrast George.

"Tyst ni två", Oliver gav dem en sträng blick. "Med tanke på vad som händer när han inte följer reglerna…" han avslutade inte mening utan skakade bara på huvudet.

**Aldrig tidigare hade han kunnat stiga upp precis när han ville eller äta precis det han hade lust till. **

"Hur är det med Hogwarts? Det finns alltid massor av mat här." protesterar Ron, en komisk blick av fasa i ansiktet vid tanken på att inte kunna äta när han ville.

Harry rycker på axlarna. "Men bara med förbestämda tider. Jag visste… vet inte hur man tar sig till köket", säger Harry, inte en chans att han skulle avslöja att han visste hur man tog sig till köket framför Umbrigde och Snape. "Och det är alltid lektioner, läxor och quidditch träning."

"Och Hermione", mumlar Ron för sig själv. Neville flinade, han visste att flickan aldrig skulle låta dem sova längre än till lunch utan en mycket bra anledning.

**Han kunde till och med gå vart han ville, så länge han bara höll sig i Diagongränden, **

"Det måste ha varit skönt att kunna göra vad du ville",

"Sådär. Jag föredrar att vara runt vänner. Jag har hellre någon runt mig än att vara ensam." erkänner Harry, efter att ha spenderat mer än halva sitt liv ensam så njöt han av varje stund han fick tillbringa med sin utvalda familj.

**och eftersom den långa kullerstensgatan var full av de mest spännande trollkarsbutikerna i världen kände Harry ingen lockelse att bryta sitt löfte till Fudge och ströva tillbaka in i mugglarvärlden. **

Lee rynka på näsan. "Förmodligen en bra sak. Området runt Läckande kitteln är inte det bästa London har att erbjuda."

"Så hela London ser inte ut så?"

"Hur kan du inte veta? Surrey är inte så långt ifrån London."

"Enda gången jag varit i London var när jag ett; var på sjukhus och hade inget fönster som visade själva London, bara en innegård, annars har jag sett den lilla bit jag såg när Hagrid tog mig till Diagongränden." påpekar Harry. "Jag har aldrig varit i London annars och bara i princip sett området runt om Läckande kitteln.

**Varje morgon åt han frukost på Den läckande kitteln, där han gärna satt och betraktade de andra gästerna: **

"Spionerar du redan, tskt, tskt", suckar Lee och Harry räcker retsamt ut tungan.

**lustiga små häxor från landet, som hade kommit in för att ägna sig åt en dags shopping, ärevördiga trollkarlar, som satt och diskuterade den senaste artikeln i Nutidens förvandlingskonst,**

"Det låter kollosalt intressant",

"Pappa läste den för mig, han sade att…"

"Ingen bryr sig Lovegood", fräser Zacharias otåligt. "Din pappa är galen och ingen bryr sig om vad han eller du har att säga." Lunas ögon visade tydligt att hon blev sårad innan de blev dimmiga då hon åter igen tog upp masken som hennes nyfunna vänner kämpat så hårt för att få bort, det var hennes enda försvar emot mobbningen. Tveksamt lägger Harry en arm runt hennes axlar medan han blänger på pojken som ryggar undan från den kraftfulla blicken.

"Ett ord till och du kommer ångra det", viskar Hermione medan hon snurrar på sitt spö och ser på Zacharias menande.

**häxmästare med vildsint utseende, högröstade dvärgar och en gång någonting misstänkt likt en gammal trollmor som, med ansiktet gömt i en tjock yllekapuschong, beställde en tallrik rå lever.**

Ginny grimaserade. "Jag är förvånad över att du hade kvar din aptit efter att ha sett det", hon såg en aning illamående ut av tanken på att äta rå lever.

"Vi äter i en sal med runt tre hundra tonårspojkar", påminner Lavender henne torrt. "Inget kan vara mer skrämmande än det."

"OI, vissa av oss har faktiskt bordsetikett." protesterar Neville. "Vi har fått gå lektioner i det, hur du håller gaffeln och allt."

"Det låter urtråkigt", påpekar Harry.

"Vi började så snart vi kunde prata i princip", erkänner Daphne. "Det är viktigt för renblodiga att veta hur man håller besticken korrekt. Hur lärde du dig? Jag tvivlar att Dursleys lärde dig."

"Åh, de lärde mig. Det var bara att göra tvärtemot vad Dudley gjorde så hade jag det, dessutom så har jag alltid haft hand om köket, det är oundvikligt att lära sig något, och de flesta föräldrar brukar lära sina barn hur man håller besticken rätt, men mugglare låter en lära sig med tiden, man behöver inte ha lektioner i det."

**Efter frukosten brukade Harry gå ut på värdshusets bakgård, ta fram sin trollstav och slå lätt på den tredje tegelstenen från vänster ovanför soptunnan, varefter han trädde tillbaka och väntade på att porten till Diagongränden skulle öppna i muren. Harry tillbringade de långa soliga dagarna med att utforska butikerna och äta under de färgglada parasollerna utanför kaféerna, **

"Gick du till Le Magical Bistro?" frågar Narcissa ivrigt. "Fantastiskt fransk mat och de har den här otroliga soppan."

"Hm, hur är det med den italienska restaurangen?" frågar Tonks. "Bästa vitlöksbrödet jag någonsin har ätit."

"Av någon anledning kan jag inte se en tonårspojke äta där ifall han inte är tvingad", påpekar Charlus roat. Han höjde ett ögonbryn när Harry rodnade.

"Jag var nyfiken på de olika matkulturerna", mumlar han. "Och det var ett gott bröd."

**där de andra gästerna visade varandra sina inköp. ("Det är ett lunoskop, gamle gosse... så behöver man inte längre hålla på och dona med gamla månkartor.") **

"Jag önskar att man hade haft det när jag gick i skolan", muttrar Bill. "Astrologi var en svår klass för mig och jag gillade aldrig att inte vara bra på ett ämne."

Tonks flinade. "Det och trolldryck var mina bästa ämnen. Fast jag tror att alla som föds i Blackfamiljen är ämnade att vara bra på Astrologi dock."

"Det kan ha något att göra med att alla får ett namn som på något sätt har med rymden att göra", påpekar Remus torrt innan han tänker efter. "Bortsett från den yngsta generationen i alla fall."

"Tyvärr inte, min son är döpt efter stjärnbilden Draken. Jag är rädd att kära Andy är den enda som inte följde traditionen." svarar Narcissa med ett smalt leende.

"Du får det att låta som om jag borde vara stolt över att vara den enda Black-familjemedlemen som inte har någon koppling till rymden."

"Gammel-gammel-faster Dorea är inte namnet på någon stjärna", påpekar Narcissa.

"Det stämmer, jag skulle ha hetat Dolores eller Dora, jag fick aldrig veta varför jag döptes till Dorea men jag har väldigt lösa anslutningar till en stjärnbild. Nymphadora är verkligen den enda som inte har några anknytningar till rymden." säger Dorea med ett leende. "Men nog om det, jag tror vi tråkar ut de andra om pratet om vår någorlunda galna familj."

**eller diskuterade fallet med Sirius Black. ("Jag för min del tänker inte släppa ut några av barnen ensamma förrän han sitter bakom lås och bom i Azkaban igen."). **

"Inte för att försvara honom eller något. Men vad har hennes barn att göra med den?" frågar Sirius i pressad artigt ton. "Han dödade aldrig ett barn och har inte heller blivit anklagad för det."

"Du skulle kunna bli anklagad för att ha ett dåligt inflytande över ett", retas Remus lågt, han ville inte hans vän skulle bli deprimerad så här tidigt i boken.

"Jag kan hålla med om det", instämmer Harry kaxigt.

**Han behövde heller inte göra sina hemuppgifter i ficklampljus under filtarna längre. **

"Ett stort plus, jag kunde faktiskt se ordentligt vad jag skrev", erkänner Harry med ett någorlunda fåraktigt leende.

**Nu kunde han sitta i det klara solskenet utanför Florean Fortescues glassbar och skriva färdigt alla sina uppsatser med tillfällig hjälp av Florean Fortescues själv, som utöver att veta en hel del om medeltida häxbränningar också gav Harry gratis glassportioner varje halvtimme.**

"VA!" skrek de flesta i salen i olika nivåer av misstro.

Ron och hans tvillingbröder korsade armarna med identiska rynkande pannor. "Det är så orättvist", utbrast de medan madam Pomfrey tvärs över salen muttrade högt om näringsriskerna med så mycket glass."

Sirius betraktade sin gudson kritiskt. "Varför är du fortfarande så mager om du fick glass varje halvtimme?"

Harry himlade med ögonen även om han inte kunde dölja sitt leende. "Det är inte som om jag drog fördel utav det. Jag ville inte se ut som Dudley trots allt."

"Även om det förklarar chokladsåsen som fanns på din uppsats", mumlar Flitwick roat.

"Hur mycket glass du vill ha när du vill ha det", Charlie slöt ögonen vid den tanken.

Den äldsta Weasley sonen såg på boken längstansfull. "Tror ni att vi kan övertala husalferna att få glass som efterrätt till lunchen?"

"Hur kunde Floeran ha råd med att ge dig glass varje halvtimme?" frågar Remus intresserat.

"För första och sista gången så gick jag med på en deal och använde min berömmelse", erkänner Harry. "Han hjälpte mig med mina läxor när jag behövde hjälp och jag gick med på att äta hans glass gratis, som förväntat så fick han fler gäster när ryktet spred sig att Harry Potter åt glass där nästan varje dag. Jag gillade det inte direkt men han såg till att ingen störde mig." erkänner Harry suckandes.

**När Harry väl hade varit i valvet i Gringottsbanken och fyllt på sitt förråd av guldgalleoner, silversiklar och bronsknutingar, måste han ålägga sig hård självdisciplin för att inte göra av med alla pengar på en gång. **

"Du skulle ha spenderat allt på en gång. Merlin vet att du behöver skämma bort dig själv", säger Sirius till honom. "Lita på mig när jag säger att du har mer än tillräckligt med pengar för att göra det."

Harry rycker på axlarna. "Jag visste inte det, och det fanns inte en chans i Merlins värld att jag skulle be Dursleys om pengar."

Bill rynkar på pannan. "Svartalferna borde ha gått igenom ditt förtroende valv med dig när du var elva. Mängden och räntan inklusive. Jag kan se dem strunta i att göra det för familjevalvet men inte för ditt förtroende valv, det är ditt att använda trots allt."

"Hagrid skulle inte ha vetat att han borde se till att de gjorde det när han tog Harry till banken", inser Remus och skakar på huvudet.

Charlus bestämde sig plötsligt för att blanda sig i. "Det skulle inte ha stoppat svartalferna. De skulle ha dragit Harry åt sidan ifall de inte hade fått veta att de inte skulle göra det genom hans förmyndare. Så vem är min sonsons förmyndare i den magiska världen?" kräver han misstänksamt och spänner blicken i Dumbledore när flera stycken ser på rektorn.

**Han måste hela tiden påminna sig själv om att han hade fem år kvar på Hogwarts och tänkte på hur det skulle kännas att behöva be familjen Dursley om pengar till nya trollkarsböcker.**

"Inte en skön känsla kan jag säga. Det skulle vara en mardröm att behöva få be dem om något."

"Oroa dig inte Harry, det enda du någonsin kommer få be dem om är att de skriver på pappren om att låta någon annan bli din vårdnadshavare", försäkrar Remus.

"Glöm det, Harry kommer inte be dem om något. Jag däremot kommer ta ett snack med dem och efter det kommer de att be om att låta mig gå med på att bli hans vårdnadshavare", avbryter Sirius otåligt.

"Ledsen professor, men jag föredrar hans plan", erkänner Alicia.

"Gör bara inget olagligt." suckar Remus till svar.

** Han motstod därför frestelsen att köpa sig en samling gobbstenar av gediget guld (ett trollkarlspel som påminde om ett vanligt kulspel, men där stenarna sprutade ut en illaluktande vätska i ansikte på motståndarna när de förlorade en poäng) **

"Jag har aldrig förstått det spelet", säger Narcissa med en äcklad min. "Vem har lust att bli träffad i ansiktet av otäcka vätskor?" hon kunde dock inte dölja sitt leende när hon såg många av de manliga höja sina händer, men hon kunde även se en hel del kvinnliga händer i luften.

"Ta ner din hand, Arthur", säger Mrs Weasley med ett förtjust leende. "Jag har inte så mycket emot spelet, men som mamma så hatar jag den röra som den åstadkommer." avslutar hon och fick sina barn att brista ut i skratt.

"Jag minns när vi förtrollade tre uppsättningar av stenar och rullade in dem i Percys rum. Vätskan hamnade överallt." skrattar Bill.

"Jag visste att det var du som låg bakom det", väser Percy. "Du förstörde alla mina böcker, inklusive den jag fick av farmor."

Bill rycker till, Percy hade älskat den boken och när de insett att den blivit förstörd hade de vägrat att erkänna vem som utfört förtrollningen och alla hade sluppit undan straff, men Percy hade vägrat att så mycket som att se på dem under en hel vecka.

**Han var också svårt frestad av en perfekt, rörlig modell av hela galaxen inuti en stor glaskula. Om han köpte en sådan skulle han inte behöva vara med på en enda astronomilektion mer. **

"Du skulle inte ha varit tillåten att ha den i skolan Mr Potter, och även om du fått tillåtelse så skulle du fortfarande ha behövt ha Astronomi." säger Sinistra strängt till honom.

Harry rycker på axlarna. "Det hade fortfarande varit coolt ändå."

**Men det som satte Harrys beslutsamhet på det hårdaste provet var något han fann i sin älsklingsbutik. **

"Tre gissningar på vad de kan vara", ber Hermione sarkastiskt.

"Å, å, å jag vet", ropar Lavender medan hon studsar på sin plats med handen viftandes i luften. "Apotekarboden."

"Ja, verkligen Lav. För jag ääälskar ju trolldryckskonst sååå mycket", svarar Harry sarkastiskt.

**Försklassiga quidditchtillbehör, en vecka efter att han hade kommit till Den läckande kitteln.**

"Jag tror jag vet vad det är", nästan sjöng Sirius, en glad glimt i sina ögon. Han var mycket glad över att han hade kunnat ge sin gudson något som han så uppenbarligen ville ha.

"Den nya kvasten", grät Charlie och studsade på sin plats med glänsande ögon. "Varför står du emot det? Nej, hur kunde du motstå skulle vara en bättre fråga."

"Kanske för att han kunde ha köpt tio kvastar till priset av en", påpekar Remus torrt.

Tonks gjorde en grimas. "Glädjedödare", hon mindes avundsjukt kvasten hon hade hållit i Harrys rum under sommaren.

"Fick fortfarande en i slutändan", muttrar Ron för sig själv med endast en gnutta bitterhet.

**Nyfiken att få veta vad alla kunder i butiken stod och stirrade på lirkade sig Harry in och trängde sig fram bland de upphetsade häxorna och trollkarlarna tills han fick syn på ett nyuppfört podium, på vilket den magnifikaste kvast han någonsin sett var utställd. **

Hermione fnös. "Självklart skulle du bli upphetsad över något så löjligt."

Ron gapade åt sin vän. "Hermione! Hur kan du säga så? Det är mer än bara en kvast" Det är den mest fantasiska del av utrustning i hela trollkarlsvärlden!"

"Allvarligt", snäpper Hermione, "Du behöver hjälp och massor av det."

"För ett ögonblick kunde jag svära på att han citerade Oliver", viskar Angelina en aning skrämt.

"Och en till Oliver är det sista vi behöver, det räcker med att Harry redan är en miniversion utav honom." avslutar Katie bestämt.

**"Den har just kommit ut... det är en prototyp...", anmärkte en trollkarl med kraftig haka till sin följeslagare.**

"Verkligen, de måste sälja en prototyp? Borde de inte vänta tills den har testas lite mer?" fnyser Narcissa.

Oliver motstår precis att låta bli att himla med ögonen. "Han menar bara att det är den första i sitt slag som är ute. Företaget skulle behövt klara av en hel del testar innan de var tillåtna att ge ut den."

**"Visst är det den snabbaste kvasten i världen, pappa?" pep en liten pojke, som stod och hängde i armen på sin far. **

"Den bästa", säger Harry med ett leende.

**"Det irländska landslaget har just lagt in en order på sju av de här praktexemplaren," meddelade butiksinnehavaren församlingen. "Och de kommer säkert att användas av alla lag i världsmästerskapen!" **

"Bra spel", minns Fred ömt. "Vet inte hur stor skillnad de kvastarna gjorde dock, Irland var bara så bra."

"Krum var bättre", hävdade hans tvilling och missade den bistra blicken som snabbt täckte Rons ansikte.

**En stor och grov häxa framför Harry flyttade sig åt sidan, så nu kunde han läsa vad det stod på skylten bredvid kvasten: ÅSKVIGGEN **

Oliver såg ut som om han skulle börja babbla på om allt han visste om kvasten, något som Terry ville undvika för han var säker på att det skulle pågå alldels för länge och han höjde rösten samt ökade takten.

**_Denna toppmoderna racerkvast ståtar med ett strömlinjeformat, superfint skaft av askträ, behandlat med diamanthårt lack. Varje kvast är märkt med ett registreringsnummer ingraverat för hand. _**

Harry lade huvudet på sned. Han hade glömt det i sin upphetsning att få kvasten och var tvungen att komma ihåg att kolla upp det vid första tillfälle han fick, under förutsättning att han kunde få tillbaka den från Umbrigde och han kunde inte se det hända någon gång inom den snaraste framtiden.

**_De omsorgsfullt utvalda björkkvistarna i kvastens borstparti har slipats till aerodynamisk perfektion, vilket ger åskviggen en oöverträffad balans och knappnålsfin manöverprecision. Åskviggen kan accelerera från 0 till 250 kilometer i timmen på tio sekunder_**

Remus kunde inte låta bli att himla med ögonen. "Naturligtvist skulle du ge honom en kvast med så mycket acceleration", mumlade han till sin vän som lyckades se självbelåten ut.

Bredvid dem jämrade sig Mrs Weasley. "Som om han inte redan var tillräckligt av en våghals på en vanlig kvast."

"Oroa dig inte mamma, Harry vet verkligen var han gör på kvasten. Vänta bara tills du får höra i fjärde boken." tröstar Fred självsäkert.

"Fjärde boken? Jag trodde all quidditch var inställd då", påpekar hon förvirrat.

"Du berättade inte för henne?" väser George till Charlie.

"Att Harry utflög en drake… nej, jag tonade ner det och sade han klarade av uppgiften på ett enkelt sätt, jag trodde inte hon skulle uppskatta att höra sanningen i det ögonblicket."

"Din begravning. Jag tänker inte försvara dig när hon får veta sanningen", säger Percy snabbt, att ljuga för deras mamma kunde vara lika med självmordsförsök och hans syskon instämde snabbt i hans ord.

**_Och är försedd med en bromsförtrollning som inte går att upphäva. Pris på begäran. _**

"Jag skulle kunna spara min lön under ett år och fortfarande inte ha råd med det", säger Tonks sorgset och ser på sin kusin innan hon blinkar när hon kände någon ta sin in i hennes tankar, precis innan hon tänker attackera inser hon vem det är och slappnar av, Sirius.

"_Det var en speciell gåva med tanke på att jag hade gått miste om så många av hans födelsedagar och jular."_ hör hon eka inuti sitt huvud.

"Du missade mina också", påpekar hon snabbt i en låg viskande ton.

_"Men jag är inte din gudfar."_

Remus som följt hennes rörelser noggrant och insett vad Sirius gjort och vad de pratat om skaka på huvudet. "Det hade inte spelat någon roll under vilka omständigheter det var", påpekar han tyst. "Du skulle fortfarande ha köpt den till honom bara för att det var en ny kvast."

Sirius höjde sina skulderblad, han visste att det var ett område som han alltid skulle göra sin gudson bortskämd i. När han märkte att Harry såg på honom uppskattande blinkade han med ena ögat, _"Det är vår tradition",_ tänkte han för sig själv.

**Pris på begäran ... Harry vågade inte ens tänka på hur mycket guld en Åskvigg skulle kosta. ** **Han hade aldrig önskat sig något så intensivt i hela sitt liv- **

"Lite av en överdrift Potter", hånar Blaise Zabini. "Säkerligen var inte en kvast det mest viktiga i världen.

"Självklart är det", avbryter Fred. "Det är en åskvigg, den bästa, mest storslagna kvast som finns." Han slöt ögon drömmande medan George låtsades torka bort dregel från sitt ansikte.

"Jag är med tvillingarna angående det här", instämmer Oliver.

Harry förblev tyst, han ville inte tala om för alla i rummet om att han naturligtvist önskade sig andra saker mer, sina föräldrar levande, att Dursleys behandlade honom bättre, kläder som passade, någon vuxen som brydde sig… Åskviggen hade vid den tidpunkten verkat mer uppnåelig än sådana önskedrömmar. _"Men har du inte fått vad du önskat? Dina systrar köper kläder åt dig till jul varje år… Sirius och Remus bryr sig om dig, du önskade dig en vuxen som brydde sig men fick två. Vem är du att klaga? Det är mer än du förtjänar efter vad du har gjort. Du förtjänar inget av det", _viskade en otäck röst i hans huvud och han rös ofrivilligt medan han slöt ögonen samtidigt som han försökte ignorera rösten som fortsatte viska om vilken besvikelse han var, att han inte var värd allt besvär och att alla skulle se sanningen och lämna honom ensam kvar hos Dursley.

**men hittills hade han inte förlorat en enda quidditchmatch på sin Nimbus Tvåtusen, och vad skulle det tjäna till att tömma Gringottsvalvet när han redan hade en utmärkt kvast? **

"Konstigt att han inte hade kvar den kvasten speciellt länge efter det", mindes Neville med ett skratt.

"Jag förstörde den inte medvetet", protesterar Harry, en svag rodnad färgade hans kinder.

"Barnet har förnuft dock", påpekar Moody. "Ingen anledning att spendera allt guld. Man vet aldrig när han kan komma att behöva det."

"Mer bevis på att han är som Lily", skrattar Dorea. "Jag tror vi alla vet att James skulle ha köpt sig en kvast och förmodligen en till Sirius med."

"Och Sirius skulle ha köpt något ännu mer värdefullt till James som betalning för det", avslutar Charlus med en skrockning.

**Harry frågade inte om priset, men han återvände nästan varenda dag, bara för att titta på Åskviggen.**

"Du och ungefär halva gränden kan jag tänka mig", säger Justin torrt.

**Det fanns däremot andra saker som Harry verkligen behövde köpa. Han gick till apotekarboden för att fylla på sitt förråd av trolldrycksingredienser **

"Sade ju att det var din favoritaffär, du är så taggad inför trolldryckskonst att du köper de ingredienserna först", säger Lavender retsamt.

**och eftersom hans skolklädnader nu var flera centimetrar för korta i ärmarna och benen tittade han in hos Madam Malkins klädnader för alla tillfällen och köpte nya. **

Tvillingarna flämtade medan Ron rynkade på pannan. "Du hade blivit längre?" frågar han förvirrat. "Hur kunde jag inte märka det?"

"Medan jag växte några centimeter så växte du över en decimeter?" föreslår Harry innan han lutar sig framåt och spänner ögonen i tvillingarna. "Och ni två, lägg av med de korta skämten."

"Du kanske inte är så lång som du borde vara, Harry." börjar Remus. "Men ingen av dina föräldrar var speciellt långa, de var båda i medellängd och Lily växte i sitt sjätte år så du blir säkert längre nästa år. Dessutom är du väldigt mager och bär för stora kläder och det får dig att verka mindre än vad du egentligen är." han log när Harrys ögon lös upp.

**Och sedan återstod det viktigaste av allt. Han måste köpa böcker till det nya skolåret, bland dem böckerna han behövde till de nya ämnen han hade valt, nämligen skötsel och vård av magiska djur och spådomskonst.**

"Som om vi behöver en bok för den klassen", muttrar Hermione hånande och de vuxna som hörde vidgade sina ögon.

"Dissade hon verkligen precis en klass?" viskar Bill till sina bröder i förvirring.

Charlie rycker på axlarna. "Bättre fråga är varför skulle hon ta den klassen när runskrift eller talmagi är mer hennes stil?"

**Harry fick sig en överraskning då han tittade i bokhandels- fönstret. I stället för den vanliga skyltningen med enorma trollkonstböcker i guldtryck stod det en stor järnbur bakom glaset. **

"Varför skulle bokhandeln ha en järnbur i fönstret?" frågar Tonks misstänksamt.

"För att se till att ingen blir mördad", svarar Harry med alvarligt ansikte och de som inte visste vad burarna innehöll utbytte förfärade blickar.

**Den innehöll ungefär hundra exemplar av Monsterboken om monster. **

"Jag mins att jag såg dem i fönstret det året", anmärker Narcissa, en osmaklig blick i sitt ansikte. "Det fick mig nästan att strunta i att gå in alls i Flourish och Blotts den sommaren."

"Cissy? Inte gå in i en bokhandel? Merlin världen måste ha slutat existera." Retas Sirius och ignorerar den mörka blicken hon fick.

"Nej Sirius, hon nämnde bara Flourish och Blotts. Det finns andra bokhandlar runt omkring", Remus gick med i att reta henne.

"Whew", suckar Sirius dramatiskt. "Jag skulle hata att precis slutat från mitt jobb när världen slutat", fortsatte han i en hög viskning och Harry skrattade så mycket att han hade svårt att berätta för sin nya familj hur mentala de var.

"Jag tänker samma sak när Hermione går förbi en bokhandel", muttrar Ron och får en irriterad blick i svar från flickan.

"Kan vi komma tillbaka till boken?" frågar Terry och viftar med boken i luften.

"Tack mister", suckar Narcissa och döljer sitt leende när hon såg hans grimas över att bli kallad mister. "Innan jag så ohövligt blev avbruten", hon gav de två marodörerna som såg ytterst oskyldliga ut en blick. "Anmärkte jag på hur osmakliga de böckerna såg ut i fönstret. Varför kunde de inte ha lagt dem i något hörn? Var de verkligen så populära?"

"De var det inte", försäkrar McGonagall henne. "Att ha dem i fönstret var bara det säkraste stället att förvara dem på, för säkerheten för kunderna och de andra böckerna i butiken."

"Du pratar om dem som om de är en människoätande drake", skrattar Charlie. "Det är bara en bok."

"En människoätande bok", muttrar Neville till sina vänner som nickar instämmande.

**Sönderrivna sidor flög åt alla håll när böckerna drabbade samman, hoplåsta i ursinniga brottningsmatcher och stridslystert nafsande efter varandra.**

"Verkligen det är inte speciellt bra reklam för affären", kommenterar Babbling och skakar på huvudet. "Det skulle ha varit smartare att ha ett visningsexemplar medan resten var inlåsta inne i lagret. Som det är nu så förlorar de pengar för varje isär sliten bok."

"För att inte tala om fingrar", flinar Ron. Han såg försiktigt på medan Fred drog fram en bit pergament märkt med Skämtbutik affärsplan. Han accepterade en fjäderpenna från sin tvilling och klottrade snabbt ner några rader.

**Harry drog fram sin boklista ur fickan och läste igenom den ordentligt för första gången. _Monsterboken om monster_ stod upptagen som kursbok för ämnet skötsel av magiska djur. **

"Det finns inte en chans att Kettleburn skulle ha tilldelat en sådan där bok", nämner Tonks i misstro.

"Men Hagrid skulle ha och han börjar undervisa vid den här tidpunkten", påminde Bill henne och hon korsade armarna.

"Jag skulle ha älskat att ha honom som en professor. Jag slår vad om att hans lektioner var lysande."

"Jo, det var en underbar start han har är det inte, att tilldela en sådan där bok", muttrar Mrs Weasley.

"Hagrid är en bra professor", svarar Harry lojalt och stirrar på sina vänner så att de nickar instämmande.

"Vilken var den första varelse som han introducerade i sin första lektion som du hade med honom? Vilket jag kan tillägga är hans nybörjarklass… inget illa menat Hagrid." frågar Sirius en aning oroligt.

"Jag trodde att du gillade Hagrid", den mörkhåriga tonåringen rynkade på pannan.

"Jo, tja jag gillar dig mer", svarar hans gudfar. "Och du skulle inte fördröja ditt svar om det hade varit säkert.

"Det var en bra lektion", säger Hermione. "Bara…"

"Lite för avancerad för trettonåringar", avslutar Snape hånande.

Ron hoppade in i samtalet med en blängande blick. "Det var Malfoys egna fel. Han brydde sig inte om att lyssna och allt gick lyssnade tills han ignorerade instruktionerna."

"Vilket är just därför Hagrid borde ha börjat smått", hånar Snape. "Tonåringar lyssnar inte.

"Faktiskt så var Malfoy den enda som inte lyssnade på instruktionerna. Hade det varit McGonagall som haft oss så hade han blivit utslängd från klassen för all framtid." påpekar Parvati suckandes. "Jag kan hålla med om att det kan ha varit lite stort att börja med, men vi fick informationen vi behövde för att handskas med djuren och Malfoy ignorerade dem totalt"

"Jag vill inte veta mer", muttrar Sirius stönande.

"Det var inte så illa." försäkrar Remus honom snabbt.

**Nu förstod Harry varför Hagrid hade skrivit att den kunde komma till nytta. Han kände sig lättad.**

Percy höjde ett förvånat ögonbryn, varför skulle Harry känna sig lättad?

**För han hade undrat om Hagrid ville ha hjälp med något nytt skräckinjagande keldjur**

"Jag skulle inte vara alldels för lättad", varnar Mr Weasley med ett leende. "Jag tvivlar inte på att han kommer att visa er något upprörande snart nog."

Trion utbytte oroliga blickar medan de såg på den milda halvjättens skadade ansikte. Säkerligen så skulle han inte riskera att visa vad det var som skadade honom… skulle han?

Det får mig inte att känna mig bättre, kära", muttrar Mrs Weasley med en uppgiven blick.

**Då Harry klev in i bokhandeln Flourish & Blotts kom innehavaren skyndande emot honom.**

**"Hogwarts?" frågade han tvärt. "Har du kommit för att köpa dina nya böcker?"**

"Nej, jag är här för att hämta upp min kemtvätt." svarar Harry sarkastiskt.

"Snälla säg att du sade det till honom", bönar Seamus med ett strålande leende.

**"Ja", sade Harry. "Jag behöver…"**

**"Flytta på dig", sade innehavaren otåligt och sköt Harry åt sidan.**

"Väldigt oförskämt", utbrister Lavender.

"Tänkt lite Lavender, det är veckan innan skolan börjar", påminner Fay henne. "Varje Hogwarts student går igenom den butiken. Det är ett dårhus där inne."

"Men han kunde ha varit lite trevligare", fnyser hon.

"Om Harry hade berättat för mannen vem han var så skulle han ha fått den kungliga behandlingen", skämtar Fred och skrattar åt den blick som korsade Harrys ansikte.

"Det är om Harrikins här kommer ihåg vem han är såklart", retas George och hänvisas till tonåringens första tågresa.

"Ha ha", Harry stack ut tungan åt de rödhåriga tvillingarna. "Jag skulle hellre glömma bort mitt namn, tack. Dessutom så hade innehavaren tillräckligt att hantera redan så han behövde inte extra stress." Han nickade åt boken när flera såg frågande på honom.

**Han drog på sig ett par mycket tjocka handskar, tog upp en stor knölpåk och gick fram mot dörren till järnburen med monsterböckerna.**

**"Ett ögonblick", skyndade sig Harry att säga. "Jag har redan en av de där."**

**"Har du?" ett uttryck av enorm lättnad spred sig över bokhandlarens ansikte. "Gudskelov för det, jag har redan blivit biten fem gånger nu på morgonen…"**

"Okej, det skulle göra mig på dåligt humör", erkänner Lavender.

"Han är en vuxen och han har blivit biten fem gånger och han säljer de sakerna till barn?" påpekar Narcissa stelt. "Det var mycket oansvarigt av både bokhandeln och Hogwarts!"

"Böckerna är ganska tama när du har lärt dig hur du ska ta hand om dem", svarar Dumbledore tålamodigt. "Vi hade antagigt att instruktionerna följde med på köpet."

Moody grymtade av skratt medan Narcissa rynkade på pannan. "Du har ett sätt att anta saker och ting istället för att se till att det verkligen är så. Kanske från och med nu så kommer du kontrollera saker själv."

"Beundransvärt förslag", mumlar Remus tyst.

"Min bok har fortfarande inte lugnat ner sig", suckar Neville. "Den är fast låst under garderoben just nu."

"Äh, ge den till Umbrigde i julklapp, har vi tur kanske boken gör sig av med henne", föreslår Fay glatt.

**Ett högt rivande ljud skar genom luften; två av monsterböckerna hade gripit tag i en tredje och höll på att slita den itu**

"Det räcker inte med att de försöker attackera oss. De är kannibaler dessutom."

"Hej, fight mellan två monsterböcker i en arena i Gryffindors uppehållsrum inatt. Satsa på din favorit." utbrister Fred viskande till de tre jagarna som skrattar innan de för ordet vidare till resten av elevhemmet.

"Borde vi vara oroliga över vad dina lejon viskar om?"

"Så länge det inte är något olagligt eller något som skadar någon så tänker jag inte blanda mig in. Jag lärde mig den läxan för länge sedan."

"För 25 år sen på ett ungefär", frågar Flitwick en aning uppgivet.

"Något sådant, ja."

**"Sluta med det där! Sluta!" skrek bokhandlaren och stack in knölpåken genom stängerna för att slå isär böckerna. "Det är sista gången jag köper ett lager av dem!**

"Wow, han låter frustrerad", flinar Neville.

"Hur tror ni han skulle reagera om en massa personer gick till bokhandeln och krävde att få köpa monsterboken?" frågar Parvati med ett snett leende.

**Aldrig mera!**

"Jag har en känsla av att han kommer ta det väldigt bra Pav", skrattar Hermione. "Ska vi göra en resa dit under lovet?"

"Och vad ska vi göra med alla exemplar?" frågar Luna intresserat.

"Vad sägs som att stänga in dem i Umbrigdes och Fudges kontor?" föreslår Alicia ivrigt. "De förtjänar det."

**Det har varit rena kalabaliken! Jag trodde annars vi hade sett det värsta när vi köpte två hundra exemplar av _Den osynliga osynlighetsboken_ **

"Hur sjutton läser man den osynliga osynlighetsboken?"

"Strunt i det. Vad jag vill veta är hur man skrev den", skrattar Lee.

**– de kostade en förmögenhet och vi hittade dem aldrig… **

Remus såg mållös ut när tonåringarna brast ut i skratt. "Varför skulle du vilja ha en osynlig bok? Du kan inte läsa den."

"Klart du kan", rättar Luna honom. "Allt du behöver är ett par Spectrosperes. Pappa har några extra av dem om du vill ha ett par", hon såg fundersam ut. "Jag måste verkligen kontakta Flourish och Blotts om att få ett exemplar av den boken. Det skulle vara fascinerande."

Hermione hade en korsning av en frustrerad och nyfiken blick i sina ögon. "Det skulle vara en intressant läsning", beslutar hon tillslut.

"Det är inte nödvändigt att skaffa något extra material för att kunna läsa boken. Den blir synlig när man läste den… men om man förlägger den så är man tvungen att köpa en ny. Jag har tappat räkningen på hur många gånger mina föräldrar behövde skicka ett nytt exemplar till Andy." förklarar Narcissa med ett leende.

"Varför inte bara använde en enkel accio?" frågar Harry med höjt ögonbryn och flera stycken av de äldre personerna utbyter chockade blickar som han stönar åt, Hermione hade rätt, det verkar vara omöjligt att använda logik för häxor och trollkarlar.

**Nå, är det nånting annat jag kan hjälpa dig med?"**

**"Ja", sade Harry och tittade efter på boklistan. "Jag behöver _Att avslöja framtiden_ av Cassandra Vablatsky."**

**"Jaså, är det spådomskonst du ska börja studera?" sade innehavaren **

"Tyvärr", säger trion tillsammans och fick flera av de äldre eleverna och de vuxna att dölja sina leenden medan Remus skrattade rakt ut.

"Vad är så dåligt med spådomskonst?" frågar Tonks förvirrat. "Det är den enklaste klassen. Bara att hitta på allt."

"Tonks", förmanar Mrs Weasley. "Det är inte något du borde uppmuntra barnen att göra."

"Förutom så borde de ha tagit chansen att faktiskt lära sig något", påpekar Narcissa och Remus räckte ut tungan åt henne. "Talmagi skulle ha varit ett mycket bättre val."

"Jag visste inte vad hälften av kurserna innebar", erkänner Harry. "Det påminner mig, vad valde mina föräldrar?"

"Lily valde Forntida runskrift, talmagi och magisk teori, James däremot valde magisk teori, spådomskonst och skötsel och vård av magiska djur."

"De valde tre ämnen var?" frågar Harry mjukt. "Vad valde du då?"

"Ja", svarar Remus automatiskt på första frågan innan han stannade förvånat. "Jag valde antika studier, talmagi och skötsel och vård av magiska djur. Vi valde alla tre olika ämnen. Enda gemensamma som vi alla fyra hade var faktiskt skötsel och vård av magiska djur."

"Och de lyckades fortfarande klara av att dra alla upptåg. Och de blev bara fler!" morrar Sprout och blänger på Remus.

"Och mer avancerande. Jag vet inte hur de klarade av det."

"Ni listade aldrig ut det?" frågar Remus intresserat. "Huh, vem hade trott. Tror ni verkligen att vi valde så olika ämnen med flit. Ni hoppades självklart att James och Sirius skulle lugna sig, det är uppenbart. Men ni listade verkligen aldrig ut hur deras upptåg blev mer avancerade?"

"Ut med det Lupin innan du får straffkommendering."

"Vi lärde varandra. Tänkte ni aldrig på att tillsammans så hade vi täckt alla erbjudna lektioner? Vi valde olika och lärde sen varandra vad vi lärt oss. På det sättet fick vi veta allt utan att arbeta ihjäl oss."

"Självklart. Inte konstigt att de klarade av att göra saker helt själva trots att de inte borde kunna det", suckar McGonagall. "Jag måste medge att det var ganska genialsikt utav dem."

**och drog av sig handskarna medan han följde Harry till butikens bakersta hörn som var reserverat för böcker om spådom. På ett litet bord fanns det uppstaplat högar av volymer med titlar som _att förutsäga det oförutsägbara – förhållningsregler mot chockskador_ och _Spruckna kristallkulor – när spådomar går snett._ **

"Jag skulle hata att vara en siare", kommenterar George ur det blå.

"Vad? Varför?" frågar Bill i chock.

"Att veta framtiden skulle vara lysande", instämmer Charlie. "Vi skulle kunna veta hur vi ska göra saker bäst för drakarna… och om man ska undvika vissa saker så att man istället får tur…"

"Du skulle också få veta varje dålig sak som kommer att hända", påpekar Fred i en lugn röst. "Spendera all din tid på att oroa dig för vad som kan hända och försöka förhindra det så mycket att du glömmer bort att faktiskt leva. Det är en förbannelse mer än något annat."

"När blev ni så insiktsfulla inom något sådant."

"Vi är vän med Luna och hon är ett orakel. Hon måste vara otroligt stark för att klara av att se allt hon ser." kommenterar George mjukt

"Vi kommer att läsa om framtiden inom kort, med de här böckerna", påminner Charlie alla i en tyst röst.

"Ja, och jag vet att det kommer att rädda liv", säger Fred och kastar upp händerna i luften i frustration. "Men kommer vi inte att se oss över våra axlar de kommande två åren hela tiden? Visst det är kul nu, men att läsa om framtiden? Tänk om vi gör saker värre?"

"Om det var illa nog för dem att skicka tillbaka den här informationen så tror jag inte att det kan bli mycket värre." säger Mr Weasley tillslut. "Om det räddar ditt liv, eller någon av dina bröders eller din systers liv så är det en risk jag är villig att ta."

**"Här har vi den", sade bokhandlaren, som hade klättrat upp på en stege för att ta ner en tjock bok i svart band. "_ Att avslöja framtiden_. En utmärkt vägledning i grundläggande spådomsmetoder – handläsning, kristallkulor, fågelinälvor…"**

"Jag är så glad att vi inte har behövt använda fågelinälvor på lektionerna ännu", muttrar Harry, en äcklad blick i sitt ansikte och Neville nickar snabbt instämmande.

Ron börja skratta, "Jag kan höra Trelawney redan nu", han gjorde sin röst högre. "Du där, du kommer att dö en smärtsam död, uppäten av en stor svart fågel."

Harry skaka på huvudet sorgset när alla som inte var medlemmar i hans klass skrattade. "Ni tror att han retas. Hon skulle verkligen säga det!"

**Men Harry lyssnade inte.**

"Vad nu?" stönar Katie, det verkade inte båda gott ifall Harry inte var uppmärksam på vad som sades.

**Hans blick hade fallit på en annan bok, som låg utställd bland flera andra på ett litet bord: _Dödsvarsel – vad ska du göra när du vet att det värsta kommer att ske._**

"Usch Harry. Jag tror inte att du borde läsa den boken", påpekar Padama torrt. "Du vet redan vem som är ute efter dig."

"Tack Padama. Men jag tänkte faktiskt på något mycket mer skrämmande när jag såg det", kastar Harry tillbaka. Vid Hermiones frågande blick nickar han något till vänster, "en förälder", mumlar han vilket fick henne att fnissa och Remus läppar att rycka.

**"Å den där skulle jag inte läsa om jag var du", sade innehavaren i lätt ton när han såg vad Harry tittade på. "Då börjar du bara se dödsvarsel överallt omkring dig, och det är tillräckligt för att skrämma livet ur vem som helst."**

"Det är sant", påpekar Terry och Anthony nickar instämmande.

Harry höll upp sina händer när han ser flera vuxna öppna munnen. "Mione och Ron har den här konversationen i boken som om ni kan vänta till dess skulle det spara tid och energi för alla", begär han.

**Men Harry fortsatte att stirra på framsidan av boken. Den visade en bild av en svart hund stor som en björn, med glimmande ögon. Den såg underligt bekant ut…**

"Varför skulle den se bekant ut?"

"Därför att Snuffles här är modellen", skrattar Remus och flera vänder sig och ser på hunden vid hans sida. "Du brukade rida på hans rygg hela tiden när du var liten."

"Jag kommer inte ihåg det", erkänner Harry.

"Oroa dig inte, jag är säker på att Snuffles gärna skulle låta dig rida på hans rygg senare idag", retas Remus.

"Med tanke på hur lätt du är så skulle det nog funka", svarar Sirius och himlar obemärkt med ögonen.

"Åh, kan vi få rida också?" retas Ginny och skrattar åt blicken som "hunden" hade i sina ögon.

"Ponnyridning", utbrister Hermione skrattandes och klappar händerna.

"Se vad du har startat nu. Tänk på stackars Snuffles." utbrister Sirius och blänger på sin vän.

"Tror du verkligen at Snuffles kommer svika Harry genom att vägra?" svarar Tonks för Remus som var upptagen med att skratta.

"Jag tror att jag klarar mig." avbryter Harry snabbt med ett leende.

**Bokhandlaren tryckte _Att avslöja framtiden_ i handen på Harry.**

**"Vad det någonting annat?" sade han.**

"Bra, Harry behöver inte oroa sig över något sådant." suckar Dorea. "Låt honom oroa sig över att ta sig igenom sina nya lektioner istället för dödsomen."

**"Ja", sade Harry och slet blicken från hundens ögon. Han tittade lätt förvirrat ner på boklistan. "Öh…**

"Öh…, vad är det för en slags bok? Jag har aldrig hört talas om den. Är den bra?" frågar Tonks skälmskt.

"Väldigt bra. Har gett mig massor tips på hur man får tyst på irriterande kusiner", skjuter Harry tillbaka med en menande blick och Tonks tystnar genast när hon fattar vinken.

**jag behöver _Fortsättningskurs i förvandlingskonst_ och _Standardkurs i besvärjelser, del tre."_ Tio minuter senare kom Harry ut från Flourish & Blotts med sina nyinköpta böcker under armen och började vandra tillbaka mot den Läckande kitteln.**

"Det tog tio minuter att hitta böckerna."

"Han gillade att prata och Monsterböckerna slog till igen, det var en underhållande syn att se honom praktiskt taget brottas med en genom gallret." erkänner Harry med ett snett leende.

"Och jag antar att du hjälpte honom?"

"Ledsen, men jag har fått varningar om att vara mer försiktig och inte riskera mitt liv. Jag följde bara order, så jag kunde inte blanda mig in."

"Den ordern kom ett år senare vet du", fnyser Remus.

"Jag skådade det med mitt inre öga", svarar Harry snabbt med en mystisk röst och de som hade spådomskonst med honom hostade högt i ett försök att kväva sina skratt.

**Han lade knappt märke till vart han gick och stötte emot flera andra fotgängare på vägen.**

"Var du okej Harry?" frågar Remus och lägger en hand på tonåringens axel medan flera ser på honom oroligt.

"Det är ovanligt beteende för dig." påpekar madam Hooch försiktigt. "Du är vanligtvis väldigt observant på vad som händer runt omkring dig."

Harry rodnade åt all uppmärksamhet. "Jag var okej", försäkrar han dem. "Hade bara en hel del att tänka på."

**Han klampade uppför trappan till sitt rum, gick in och tippade ner böckerna på sägen. Någon hade varit där och städat, för fönstren var öppna och solskenet strömmade in.**

"Hur vet du att ingen har blivit stulet?"

"Jag låste min koffert och hade alla viktiga saker i botten av kofferten medan alla ointressanta saker låg högst upp."

**Harry kunde höra hur bussarna rullade förbi på den dolda mugglargatan bakom honom och han kunde också höra ljudet från den osynliga folkhopen nedanför i Diagongränden. Han fick syn på sig själv i spegeln över handfatet.**

"Och här kommer Harrys diskussion med sig själv."

"Hur vet du att jag kommer prata med mig själv?"

"Du gör ofta det när du ser dig själv i spegeln." påpekar Ron innan han kastar en blick mot lärarbordet. "Du vet om dina planer att ta över Ministeriet med hjälp av dina dolda krafter och hemliga vapen innan du sakta ger dig på resten av världen tills du har kontroll över hela jorden."

"Tack så mycket Ron att du avslöjade alla mina planer. Hur ska jag nu kunna klara av det när Ministern vet om det, kära nån. Jag kommer behöva göra mig av med alla hot i natt." svarar Harry sarkastiskt och ler stort mot Fudge och Umbrigde som bleknar drastiskt och börjar viska fram och tillbaka.

"Oroa dig inte Harry. Vi har allt så välplanerat att vi kan ta över Ministeriet i slutet av månaden om du vill. Kom bara ihåg ditt löfte om att göra mig till din högra hand", säger Hermione lugnande. "Åh, och trolldrycken du ville prova är färdigbrygd också." om det var möjligt så bleknade Fudge och Umbrigde ännu mer. "Bra, det borde hålla dem uppe inatt." skrattar Hermione lågt när hon såg deras tillstånd.

"Ni planerade det där", flämtar Parvati ut mellan sina skratt.

"Faktiskt inte, vi fattar bara snabbt vad varandra tänker." erkänner Ron med ett skratt. "Och kom inte och säg att de inte förtjänar det. Dessutom, de har inga bevis som kan stödja dem om de försöker "stoppa" oss."

**"Det kan inte ha varit ett dödsvarsel", sade han trotsigt till sin spegelbild. "Jag greps av panik när jag såg den där varelsen i Magnoliagränden. Det var nog bara en hund som sprungit vilse…"**

"Det var inte mening att du skulle bli skrämd."

"Jag vet det, och ifall jag inte hade sett boken så skulle jag inte ha tänkt något mer på det." svarar Harry ärligt innan han suckar. "Men jag har spådomskonst så jag kan tro det igen", varnar han.

"Särskilt med tanke på att du såg… saker… precis innan något dåligt hände", tilläger Ron ohjälpsamt.

"Vad för dåliga saker?" kräver Mrs Weasley medan Sirius förundrades över att Harry sett honom igen. Harry såg bara irriterat på sin vän och Terry började snabbt läsa.

**Harry sträckte automatiskt upp handen och försökte släta till håret.**

"Det är hopplöst sötnos. Inget kan tämja det håret. Tro mig." suckar Dorea.

"Det enda motståndaren som har lyckats slå Dorea är mitt, vår sons och sonsons hår. Allt annat klarar hon av galant och kommer ut vinnande ur."

"Det är inte roligt", väser Dorea medan hon löst slår till sin make på axeln.

**"Det där är en hopplös kamp, käre vän", sade spegelbilden med väsande röst.**

"Till och med spegeln inser att det omöjligt", skrattar Seamus. "När ska du inse det?"

"Någon dag ska jag lyckas få det att ligga platt. Sanne mina ord."

"Jag vet inte… allt har misslyckats fram tills nu… å andra sidan så är han Harry Potter och han har klarat av omöjliga saker förut…" funderar Lee högt.

**Allt eftersom dagarna rann i väg började Harry kika efter en skymt av Ron och Hermione var han än gick.**

"Ifall du hade skickat iväg Hedwig med ett brev så hade vi kunnat berätta när vi skulle komma", påpekar Hermione. "Det är inte som om du fortfarande var fast hos Dursley utan någon möjlighet att kommunicera med oss."

Harry rycker på axlarna. "Jag visste att ni skulle hitta mig när ni kom dit."

**Det kom massvis med Hogwartselever till Diagongränden nu när terminsstarten var så nära.**

"Det är alltid så, ute i sista sekunden", suckar Mrs Weasley.

"Men det är roligaste. Det är då saker händer i gränden." flinar tvillingarna.

**Harry träffade två av sina Gryffindorkamrater, Seamus Finnigan och Dean Thomas, i butiken Förstklassig quidditchtillbehör, där de också stod och kastade längtande blickar på Åskviggen.**

"Fantastisk kvast. Jag trodde aldrig jag skulle få röra vid en."

"Och nu?" frågar Hannah intresserat.

"Nu har jag fått prova att flyga på den", suckar Dean glatt.

**Utan Flourish & Blotts stötte han på den verklige Neville Longbottom**

"Neeej!" utbrast Harry dramatiskt. "Boken har förrått mig! Jag är den verkliga Neville Longbottom! Hur kunde du?"

"Jag trodde han hade glömt bort det där", erkänner Susan en aning roat.

"Harry glömmer inte saker lätt. Läs bara vidare innan han börjar babbla på igen", suckar Hermione.

**En glömsk och tankspridd pojke med runda kinder. Harry stannade inte och pratade med honom,**

Narcissa rynka på pannan. "Varför inte? Jag trodde att du var glad över att stöta på en av dina vänner."

Neville skratta medan han vinka bort hennes ord. "Jag är glad att han inte stannade för att prata eftersom jag var i lite trubbel just då", han märkte Harrys frågande blick. "Jag såg att du gjorde en snabb sväng och sprang iväg", förklarar han skrattandes.

Harry rycker på axlarna. "Tja, hon verkade vara ganska arg."

**För Neville verkade ha förlagt sin boklista och blev just utskälld av sin farmor, som såg mycket respektingivande ut.**

"Hon är respektingivande. Tar inte skit från någon", skrockar madam Bones.

**Harry hoppades att hon inte fått veta att han hade låtsats vara Neville då han var på flykt undan Trolldomsministern.**

"Hon skulle nog vara glad över att den legendariska pojken som överlevde var tillräckligt nära Neville för att imitera honom", fundera Kingsley.

"Det eller mycket upprörd över att någon skulle våga låtsas vara familjen Longbottoms arvtagare", tilläger Tonks med ett flin.

Neville nicka. "Det kan gå åt båda hållen."

"Se, jag hade en bra anledning till att fly. Hon är skrämmande." säger Harry.

"Du är skrämd av Augusta?" frågar Charlus roat.

"Tja, hon är på min lista över skrämmande personer och då har jag knappt pratat med henne."

**Den sista lovdagen vaknade Harry och tänkte att han åtminstone skulle få träffa Ron och Hermione nästa dag, på Hogwartsexpressen.**

"Helt plötsligt känns det som om de kommer dyka upp snart", kommenterar Ginny.

"Det är inte som om du vet vad som kommer hända", viskar Harry tillbaka retsamt och hon ler strålande mot honom.

**Han steg upp, klädde på sig och gick för att kasta en sista blick på Åskviggen medan han funderade på var han skulle äta lunch.**

"När jag tänker på det… jag åt aldrig lunch den dagen." funderar Harry.

"Harry, du måste äta. Du behöver det." stönar Sirius.

**Plötsligt hörde Harry någon ropa hans namn och han vände sig om.**

"Och in med resten av drömteamet." säger Lee i sin kommentator röst.

"Nej, nej, nej. Om ni ska ge oss något namn, låt det åtminstone vara Gyllene trion, vi har börjat vänja oss vid det. Våga inte gå och ändra." avbryter alla tre på en gång

"Lägg av med det där, det är vi som pratar likadant och avslutar varandras meningar." utbrister George.

"Vi har blivit så nära vänner att det är oundvikligt."

"De är inte de första i skolan", mumlar McGonagall.

**"Harry! _Harry_!"**

"Vart brinner det?" viskar Colin lågt och Ginny såg på honom konstigt.

**Där var de, båda två. De satt utanför Florean Fortescues glassbar:**

"Nu ser jag hur det ligger till", säger Tonks strängt, men hennes hår flimrade rosa. "Går raka vägen till glasskiosken och bryr er inte ens om att leta efter er bästa vän."

Hermione skickade sin bästa vän en orolig blick och skakar på huvudet snabbt.

"Naturligtvist gjorde vi det", skämtar Ron tillbaka vilket fick flickan bredvid honom att knuffa till honom. "Dessutom så fick han gratis glass hela dagen. Varför skulle inte vi få lite?"

"Ah Freddie", George låtsades torka bort en tår. "Vår lilla Ron blir mer som oss varje dag." Deras lillebror gav dem ett glatt leende innan han flyttade över sin blick till sin mor.

"Tja ärligt", svarar hon. "Om det håller dig borta från livshotandesituationer så kör på det", säger hon med ett litet leende åt de häpna blickarna hennes söner hade.

"Vi är dömda! Helt toppen, som om två inte var tillräckligt. De måste få med sig Ron och de jobbar säkert på att ta över Ginny. Nu går till och med mamma med på det", stönar Percy och hans syskon skrattar.

"Vi kommer att få dig att gå med den mörka sidan med Perce, vänta du bara." viskar Fred i en mörk kuslig röst.

**Ron, som hade fått en våldsam massa fräknar, och Hermione, som var väldigt solbränd, och båda vinkade häftigt åt honom.**

**"Äntligen!" sade Ron och log brett mot Harry då han slog sig ner. "Vi gick till Den läckande kitteln, men de sade du att gått därifrån, och sen gick vi till Flourish & Blotts och till madam Malkins butik, och…"**

"Vi letade efter honom", påpekar Hermione stelt. "Men madam Malkin nämnde att han tillbringade större delen av sin tid på Fortescues och vi tänkte att det skulle vara bättre att bara stanna på ett ställe."

"Hermione, Merlin flicka, lugna ner dig." utbrast Tonks förvånat. "Jag retades bara med er. Jag vet att ni inte skulle överge Harry så där.

Sirius och Remus såg på den smarta häxan oroligt. "Är du okej?" frågar Remus snabbt.

Hon nicka, en svag rodnad täckte hennes kinder. "Harry beskrev oss som solbrända och så glada efter vår semester och efter att ha hört hur han tillbringade större delen av sin sommar…" hon avslutade inte meningen och såg olycklig ut igen.

"Hej", börjar Harry lugnt. "Min sommar var inte så illa. Jag hade haft en bra födelsedag och de två sista veckorna var lysande."

"Dessutom Hermione så förtjänade du att få spendera lite tid med din egen familj", påpekar Katie. "Harry skulle inte vilja ta det ifrån dig."

**"Jag köpte alla mina skolgrejer förra veckan", förklarade Harry. "Och hur kunde ni veta att jag bor på Den läckande kitteln?"**

"Bra fråga", morrar Moody.

**"Genom pappa", sade Ron enkelt.**

Kingsley rynka på pannan. "Okej, jag är lite förvirrad. Jag är en auror och allt jag hörde var att det hade varit ett stort fall av oavsiktlig magi i Surrey. Harrys namn nämndes aldrig." han vände sig om för att se på den andra mannen. "Hur fick du reda på det?"

Mr Weasley skakar på huvudet och ser svagt generat. "Jag fick faktiskt höra det från Albus. efter incidenten med kammaren så ville jag kolla till Harry." Han fortsatte omedveten om att tonåringen satt sig rakare upp i förvåning. "Albus var vänlig nog att skriva till mig i Egypten om händelsen med sin faster.

"Tack Arthur", säger Sirius uppriktigt. "För att tänka på att kolla till honom."

Den rödhåriga mannen skakar på huvudet. "Hur kunde jag inte efter vad han gjorde för att rädda min dotter. Jag önskar bara att jag kunde ha gjort mer."

Remus rynkade på pannan åt rektorn, undrandes om ifall den gamle mannen hade haft mer av ett motiv när han skrev till Mr Weasley än att bara besvara en bön. Inte för att han trodde att den vänliga rödhåriga familjen skulle spionera på Harry, men de var i perfekt position om att informera Dumbledore om han skulle fråga något. dessutom hade han själv flera gånger bett om att få veta saker om Harry, och det här var första gången han hörde talas om det.

**Mr Weasley, som arbetade på Trolldomsministeriet, måste förstås ha hört historien om vad som hade hänt faster Marge.**

"Fantastisk historia. Tänk dig att berätta det för dina barn." skrattar George, Harry log bara svagt, han hade tvivel om att han skulle få barn. Det enda han kunde se i framtiden var krig och vad var chansen att han skulle komma ut därifrån levande?

**"Är det verkligen _sant_ att du fick din faster att svälla upp, Harry?" frågade Hermione med mycket allvarlig röst.**

"Mamma Hermione slår till igen." viskar Lavender högt och fick deras vänner att brista ut i skratt. Harry gjorde sitt bästa för att kväva sitt eget skratt.

"Lily brukade vara på samma sätt", mindes Remus.

"Inte till James", påminde Sirius honom, "men hon hade inget emot hans vänner så det var alltid stoppa in skjortan, eller ärligt Remus du borde få mer sömn. Ibland tror jag Black avundades James för att vara på hennes dåliga sida." Madam Bones rynkade på ögonbrynen, det var något som var fel. Hur kunde denna Addison veta så mycket om James och Lily och varför mindes hon inte honom.

"Min mamma tyckte om pappas vänner men inte pappa?" frågar Harry i misstro och fick Remus att brista ut i skratt.

"Åh hon gillade ingen av oss, hon tolererade mig, började tolererade de andra i början av vårt femte år och blev vänner med oss alla efter jullovet i sjätte året. Det var bara i Lilys natur att ta hand om alla."

**"Det var inte min mening", sade Harry medan Ron tjöt av skratt. "Jag… tappade helt enkelt kontrollen."**

"Ingen klandrar dig för att tappa kontrollen", säger Oliver till honom och flera andra runt om i salen nickar. "Merlin ska veta att det inte finns en chans att jag skulle ha stått ut så länge om jag behövde lyssna på den bitchen prata."

Percy fnös. "Du skulle inte ha klarat av fem minuter.

"Om jag ens hade försökt", medger Oliver. "Endast hennes utseende kunde ha fått mig att tappa kontrollen."

"Ni två är vänner?" frågar Dennis plötsligt.

"Det kan man säga", skrattar Alicia. "Jag kommer ihåg när det var sent på kvällen och vi var de sista i uppehållsrummet, Percy pratade om en läxa de var tvungna att lämna in medan Oliver babblade om quidditch, jag tror inte att någon av dem var medveten om att den andra inte lyssnade utan själv pratade om något helt annat." Hennes korta berättelse fick skratt att sprida sig snabbt som blev högre när de såg på de två rodnande männen.

**"Det är inget att skratta åt, Ron", sade Hermione skarpt. "Uppriktigt sagt är jag förvånad över att Harry inte blev relegerad."**

"Tyvärr så var det verkligen en möjlighet av döma av det här året", påpekar Tonks olyckligt. Det var ett ämne hon skulle ta upp med madam Bones.

"Tack och lov att Fudge hade andra saker på tankarna", säger Harry med ett brett leende.

_"Jag gör bara min plikt",_ tänkte Sirius flinande.

**"Det är jag också", medgav Harry. "Att bli relegerad var det minsta jag var rädd för. Jag trodde faktiskt att de skulle arrestera mig." Han såg på Ron. "Din pappa kanske vet varför Fudge lät mig slippa?"**

Moody fnös. "Ministern hade tillräckligt med dålig press det året pågrund utav den första kända flykten från Azkaban. Han behövde inte krydda det med genom att gå emot pojken som överlevde."

"Stoppade honom inte från att göra det i år", muttrar Tonks.

**"Det är säkert bara för att du är den du är", sade Ron med en axelryckning, medan han fortfarande skrockade av skratt.**

"Åh, du sade verkligen det?" flämtar Neville.

**"Den berömde Harry Potter och allt det där.**

"Jag är säker på att Harry gillade att höra det."

"Självklart. Det gav mig egot nog att tänka upp min världs dominerande plan. Hade Ron inte sagt det hade jag aldrig tänkt på att ta över världen." svarar Harry sarkastiskt.

**Jag skulle helst inte vilja veta vad Trolldomsministeriet skulle göra med _mig_, om jag fick en faster att svälla upp.**

"Du oroar dig för vad ministern skulle göra!" frågar Ginny misstroget. "Jag skulle fly till Antarktis för att slippa undan mammas vrede."

"Åh snälla, du är mammas lilla flicka. Du är säker. Det finns bara en av dig, av oss finns det sex." retas Bill.

**Men de skulle förstås bli tvungna att gräva upp mig först, eftersom mamma skulle ha slagigt ihjäl mig innan.**

"Allt för sant." säger resten av hans syskon.

"Personligen känner jag en viss faster som jag gärna skulle vilja blåsa upp", mumlar Fred innan han rycker till när det kom ut högre än vad han tänkt.

Mrs Weasley suckar. "Jag vet hur du känner älskling. Men du kan fortfarande inte blåsa upp henne." hon minskade sina ögon. "Och du är myndig Fred Weasley! Du också George! Tro inte att jag inte vet vad den blicken betyder."

"Vi skulle bara bjuda över Harry och presentera dem för varandra." svarar tvillingarna inbjudande. "Han har en benägenhet för oavsiktlig magi."

"Lämna mig utanför det här", säger Harry snabbt. "Nästa gång så kanske de genomför sitt hot och faktiskt relegerar mig."

**Hur som helt kan du själv fråga pappa ikväll. Vi bor också på Den läckande kitteln i natt! Så vi kan följas åt till stationen i morgon! Hermione ska också övernatta här!"**

"Lägligt", nämner Moody. "Första gången Harry behöver ge sig in i mugglar London så var han omgiven av Weasleys."

"Jag nämnde kanske att Harry skulle vara säkrare med en eskort", erkänner Dumbledore. "Var det fel av mig att föreslå det?" frågar han och blinkar med sina tindrande ögon.

"Inte alls", erkänner Remus, hans leende hårt när hans misstankar besvarades. Hur många fler till synes harmlösa förslag hade den gamle mannen gjort som resulterade i mer kontroll över Harry?

**Hermione nickade med strålande ansikte. "Mamma och pappa satte av mig där i morse med alla mina Hogwartssaker."**

**"Toppen!" utbrast Harry förtjust. "Så ni har köpt alla era nya böcker och sånt?"**

"Betydde att vi kunde spendera mer tid tillsammans utan att behöva shoppa."

**"Titta på den här", sade Ron och drog fram en lång, smal ask ur en påse och öppnade den. "Splitter ny trollstav.**

"Ny trollstav. Vad hände med den gamla?" frågar Dorea intresserat.

"Jag och Harry flög pappas bil in i det piskande pilträdet när vi missade tåget. Den gick av." svarar Ron med en axelryckning och flera brister ut i skratt när de ser de äldre Potters häpna miner.

**Fjorton tum, pilträ och innehåller ett enda svanshår från en enhörning.**

"Egentligen ganska nära min gamla trollstav", observerar Charlie förvånat. "Jag hade förväntat mig att du skulle bara mer som Percy eller Bill."

"Det förklarar varför Charlies gamla trollstav fungerade så bra för dig i första året även om det inte var en perfekt matchning." påpekar Hermione.

**Och vi har köpt alla våra böcker…" han pekade på en stor påse under sin stol. "Vad säger du om de där monsterböckerna då? Bokhandlaren grät nästan när vi sa att vi ville ha tv stycken."**

"Jag skulle tro att ju förr han gjorde sig av med dem desto glade skulle han vara", påpekar Angelina roat.

Ron skratta hjärtligt åt minnet. "Han försökte att dra ut dem båda samtidigt. Övriga anställda var tvungna att springa över för att rädda honom."

"Det är verkligen inte roligt", påpekar Narcissa. "Han kunde ha blivit alvarligt skadad. Dessa böcker skulle ha blivit förbjudna i samma stund som någon blev skadad."

"Vi fattar", suckar Sirius högt. "Du tycker inte om böckerna. Det är inte mycket vi kan göra åt det två år senare dock!"

**"Vad är allt det där, Hermione?" frågade Harry och pekade inte bara på en, utan tre proppfulla påsar, som stod på stolen bredvid henne.**

Susans ögon blev breda i häpnad. "Jösses Hermione, jag vet att du gillar böcker, men är inte det lite mycket?"

Hermione skakar på huvudet. "De var för lektioner. Det var nödvändigt." svarar hon enkelt.

**"Jo, jag ska ju läsa fler nya ämnen än ni", sade Hermione. "Det är mina böcker till undervisningen i talmagi, skötsel av magiska djur, spådomskonst, forntida runskrift, mugglarstudier…"**

Alla utom Gryffindorarna, spökena och professorerna som lärt ut det året höjde ett ögonbryn åt listand. "Det är inte möjligt", säger Bill och Nick samtidigt.

"Oj, du bör inte försöka göra för mycket. Du kommer att trötta ut dig", kvider Mrs Weasley.

Hermione ryckte till. "Jag redde ut det med McGonagall." sade hon tyst, hon visste att alla skulle få reda på hennes hemlighet. Vissa personer skulle inte vara lyckliga.

Remus rynkade pannan när han mindes stressen flickan hade varit under medan Sirius och Harry log inombords vid tanken på tidvändaren.

"Tala om för mig att du inte uppmuntrade henne att genomföra det schemat?" ber Dorea och ser på sina gamla vän. "Det är knappast ansvarigt.

"Hon behövde lära sig sina gränser, jag trodde inte hon skulle stå ut hela året", svarar McGonagall med en suck. "Dessutom var Miss Granger mer än kapabel att hantera det."

"Men hur?" frågar madam Bones.

"McGonagall och Dumbledore är de enda som faktiskt vet hur miss Granger kunde klara av det. Vi fick aldrig veta." svarar Flitwick och flera vänder sig till Harry och Ron.

"Titta inte på oss, vi fick inte veta förrän i slutet av året och vi tänker inte säga något."

Remus nicka. "Samma här", erkänner han. "Jag hade inte stött beslutet dock", han vände sig till flickan. "Du kan inte uppskatta och ta in vad du studerar om du har för mycket."

"Jag insåg det."

"Professor, sade du inte att du och dina vänner tog alla kurser?" frågar Fay nyfiket.

"Tillsammans så täckte vi alla kurser och lärde varandra. Men vi behövde inte göra läxorna till alla ämnena så vi sparade massor med energi. Vi valde tre nya ämnen och lärde varandra vad vi ansåg var nödvändigt att kunna samt läste varandras anteckningar."

"Jag kan tänka mig att anteckningarna till spådomskonsten var mycket korta", påpekar Harry fnysande.

**"Vad ska du med mugglarstudier till?" frågade Ron och himlade med ögonen mot Harry. "Du är ju av mugglarsläkt! Din mamma och pappa är mugglare! Du måste redan veta allt om dem!"**

"Det är lite överflödigt av dig", påpekar Bill. "Jag har hört att mugglarstudier är lite föråldrat. Du kan förmodligen lära resten av klassen."

Ron fnös. "Vänta tills du får höra vad hon fick på slutprovet."

"Lektionerna är inte föråldrade Mr Weasley, jag kan informera dig om att jag har uppdaterat allt material." nämner Burbage förenämnt.

**"Men det ska bli väldigt intressant att studera dem ur trollkarlssynpunkt", sade Hermione allvarligt.**

"Jag tror det var mer intressant för renblodiga. Jag vet att Sirius älskade klassen", påpekar Remus.

"Oja, och det kan inte ha haft något att göra med det faktum att han drev sina föräldrar galna genom att välja det. Fick han inte ett illvrål för att välja mugglarstudier." fnyser Narcissa.

"Jo, men när fick han inte illvrål? Jag tror att han från början valde det för att reta upp sina föräldrar men efter bara några lektioner så älskade han ämnet."

"Och hur är det annorlunda från Malfoys synvinkel?" frågar Harry plötsligt. "Vi vet redan vad det är."

"Alla tänker inte som honom", insisterar hon, en aning desperation i röst.

"Tillräckligt många gör", muttrar Sirius mörkt.

**"Har du över huvud taget tänkt äta och sova det här skolåret, Hermione?" frågade Harry medan Ron fnissade.**

"Försök att inte bränna ut dig själv", säger Dorea oroligt. "Tredje året är ett tufft år utan alla dessa extra ämnen och försöka ha tid över att spendera med vänner. Det är väldigt viktigt."

**Hermione låtsades inte höra.**

"Kan ha något att göra med att jag hade rätt när jag fråga om du hade tänkt äta och sova?" frågar Harry retsamt och Hermione rodnar.

**"Jag har fortfarande tio galleoner kvar", sade hon och tittade efter i handväskan. "Jag fyller år i september, och mamma och pappa gav mig lite pengar till att köpa en födelsedagspresent i förväg."**

"Det suger typ", säger Ginny. "Den bästa delen med födelsedagar är att öppna presenter."

"De visste att jag ville ha ett husdjur och det är något som jag var tvungen att välja själv", förklarar Hermione.

**"Vad sägs som en intressant _bok_?" sade Ron med oskyldig min.**

"Det fick inte plats i din koffert, fick det." skrattar Lavender.

"Nej, men jag ville ändå ha ett husdjur mer." erkänner Hermione.

**"Nej, jag tror inte det", sade Hermione utan att låta sig rubbas.**

**"Jag vill väldigt gärna ha en uggla. Harry har ju Hedwig och du har Errol…"**

"Nej jag hade Scabbers", säger Ron i en hård röst. "Och han var patetisk. Errol är en familjeuggla."

"Du hade åtminstone ett husdjur", påpekar Fred. "Allt jag hade var en George."

"Det är konstigt", anmärkte hans tvilling. "Jag hade en Fred. Rolig liten karl."

"Om ni hade velat ha ett husdjur så hade ni bara ha behövt fråga. Vi skulle ha gett er ett", säger Mr Weasley medan Mrs Weasley bleknar en aning, alla utan tvillingarna hade någon gång haft ett husdjur.

Fred skakar på huvudet. "Vi fick inte ha ett husdjur."

George nickade. "Charlie hotade oss, långsam tortyr, om vi någonsin vågade acceptera ansvaret för ett levande djur."

"Kan ni föreställa er experimenten som det stackars djuret skulle behöva gå igenom?" förklarar Charlie, inte ett dugg skamsen för sina handlingar.

"Vi skulle inte ha använt vårt husdjur i våra experiment…" börjar Fred.

"Inga farliga i alla fall, färgförändringar kanske…" påpekar George. "Dessutom hade vi redan ett testobjekt…"

"Ni hade vad!" utbrister Charlie förargat.

"Oroa dig inte han överlevde." försäkrar George.

"Det var inte ens vi som tog kål på honom, skäll på Krumben om du ska skälla på någon."

"Ni använde honom som testobjekt", frågar Harry med ett grin och Ron börjar själv le.

"Se Ron har inget emot att vi lånade Scabbers ibland…" påpekar Fred.

"Eller mer som en gång i veckan i drygt tio år." avslutar George med ett leende.

"Ni… ni utsatte Scabbers för… inte konstigt att han hatade er." suckar Percy. "Vad gjorde ni mot honom?"

"Öh… hemlighetsstämplad information för vår egen säkerhet." säger Fred hastigt när han ser Charlies ansikte mörkna.

"Varför tar vi inte bara och fortsätter att läsa. Det är trots allt i det förflutna", säger Ron glatt.

**"Nej, det har jag inte", sade Ron. "Errol är en familjeuggla. Det enda jag har är Scabbers." han drog fram sin älskade råtta ur fickan.**

"Inte älskad längre. Han kan brinna i helvetet", muttrar Ron förargat.

**"Och jag måste få honom undersökt", sade han och lade Scabbers på bordet framför dem. "Jag tror inte Egypten var bra för honom."**

Sirius fnös. _"Glad att se att jag hade en sådan inverkan på honom."_

"Du har alltid haft den effekten på honom, även i skolan", mumlar Remus lågt, han hade varit Sirius vän tillräckligt länge för att kunna veta vad han tänkte. Han såg upp och såg Bill se på honom konstigt.

"Kommer det här vara ytterligare en familjehemlighet som jag borde ha vetat om och som kommer göra mig förskräckt när jag får höra den?"

"Jäpp", meddelar Ron med en arg blick. "Säg inget, du verkar vara den enda som hörde Remus. Låt det bara vara för tillfället." varnar han sen.

"Lysande", muttrar Bill och sjunker tillbaka ner i sin plats.

**Scabbers såg magrare ut än vanligt och hans morrhår slokade bedrövligt.**

"Idiot, du har bara dig själv att skylla för det", mumlar Hermione

**"Det ligger en affär för magiska djur alldeles där borta", sade Harry, som vid det här laget kände till Diagongränden mycket väl.**

"Jag svär, jag kunde ha nämnt ordningen på alla butiker om jag ville vid den tidpunkten", fnyser Harry och skakar på huvudet.

**"Du kan gå in och höra om de har nånting åt Scabbers, och Hermione kan köpa sig en uggla."**

Luna såg på sin äldre vän nyfiket. "Jag visste inte att du hade en uggla. Vad gjorde du med honom?"

"Åh det slutade med att jag inte köpte en i slutändan", svarar Hermione och log när hon tänkte på sin katt.

"Men hur ska du skicka dina brev?" frågar den blonda flickan.

"Tja, Harry är alltid villig att låna mig Hedwig. Han säger att hon behöver träningen." förklarar hon med en förtjust blick på sin vän.

"Han är riktigt trevlig på det sättet", instämmer Luna och ger Harry en kram så att en svag rodnad kryper fram på hans kinder.

**De betalade för sin glass och gick tvärs över gatan till Det magiska menageriet.**

"Glass som du åt utav", påpekar Ron med höjt ögonbryn.

"Vad, jag var småhungrig." påpekar Harry. "Och ni klagade inte då."

**Det fanns inte mycket plats där inne. Varenda liten väggbit var dold bakom burar. Det luktade illa och oväsendet var nästan öronbedövande, för burarnas invånare pep, skriade, tjattrade eller väste allesammans i kör.**

"Jag fick nästan huvudvärk av allt ljud", erkänner Ron.

"De borde sätta upp förtrollningar som dämpar ljudet som djuren ger ifrån sig", medger Astoria.

**Häxan bakom disken var upptagen med att ge en trollkarl råd om skötseln av tvestjärtade vattenödlor, så Harry, Ron och Hermione fördrev väntetiden med att titta in i burarna.**

"Jag älskar att gå in i djurbutiker. Det är så intressant att titta på alla de olika djuren." suckar Ginny.

"Har du hittat något som du gillar Gin?" frågar Bill och lutar sig fram. "Du har inget husdjur än."

"Åh nej", hon skakar på huvudet. "Jag vill ha något som jag verkligen kan anknyta mig med", hon rycker på axlarna. "Jag vet när jag hittar honom."

**Ett par enorma mörkröda paddor satt och festade på några döda spyflugor**

Tonks rynka på nästan. "Trevligt."

Remus log mot henne. "Jag trodde att du skulle ha gillat dem. Du gillar färg."

"Deras slem får mig att ogilla dem", medger hon med en rysning.

"Ja, hon föredrar mjuka lurviga djur", retas Sirius och han visste att om han varit i mänsklig form så hade hans vän smällt till honom.

"Det är Umbrigdes släktingar!" vrålar någon i Gryffindor klumpen plötsligt och en tystnad sänker sig över salen medan alla vänder sig emot lärarbordet och ser hur Umbrigdes ansikte börjar bli mörkrött, det var droppen och alla brast ut i skratt.

"Tystnad", ropar McGonagall efter en stund. "Det räcker nu. Om vi får veta vem det var som ropade det så kommer den att bli… straffad."

"Genom att bli bjudna på kakor", mumlar Harry.

"Vad sade du Harry?" frågar Neville.

"Åh, inget." svarar han medan han tänker tillbaka på när han själv blivit erbjuden kakor.

**En jättelik sköldpadda med juvelbesatt sköld glittrade nära fönstret. Giftiga rödgula ormar lämnade långsamma slemspår över sidan på sin glasbur och en tjock vit kanin förvandlades ideligen till en hög hatt och tillbaka igen med en skarp smäll.**

Katie och Leanne delade en road blick. "Man måste undra", erbjuder Leanne med ett leende. "Huruvida mugglarvärlden fick idén från det eller tvärtom."

**Dessutom fanns det katter i alla färger, en väsande bur med korpar,**

"Sen när väser korpar." frågar Luna intresserat.

"Fly, fly för era liv. Ravenclaw har gått med i en allians med Slytherin. Vi är dömda. Fly medan ni fortfarande har chansen." vrålar Lee samtidigt och till fleras underhållning så kastade sig en hel del Gryffindors ner på golvet.

"Vårt djur är en örn. Inte en korp", påpekar Cho en aning förolämpat.

"Ah, jag talade med en utländsk trollkarl föra året och han kallade er för Ravens, vilket blir korp när man översätter det." förklarar Lee från golvet.

**En korg med lustiga krämfärgade pälsnystan som nynnade högt, och på disken en väldig bur med glänsande svarta råttor som skuttade omkring och använde sina långa nakna svansar som hopprep.**

"Intelligenta råttor", hånskratta Moody. "Ju smartare de är desto mer problem ställer de till med."

"Det är imponerande för råttor dock", funderar Mr Weasley med ett flin. "Jag undrar om de är smarta nog för att överlista en katt."

"Inte Krumben", nämner Hermione troget.

**Trollkarlen med den tvestjärtade vattenödlan lämnade affären och Ron gick fram till disken. "Det gäller min råtta", sade han till häxan. "Han har varit lite ur gängorna ända sen jag kom hem med honom från Egypten."**

"Det var förmodligen den internationella flampulver resan", säger Oliver till honom. "Djur gillar verkligen inte när det snurrar runt för mycket."

"Varför du tog med honom dit förstår jag inte", hånskrattar Ginny. "Det är en skabbig gammal råtta."

"Min råtta, och vid det tillfället min vän", Ron var tvungen att tvinga fram orden. "Och jag kunde inte bara ha lämnat honom hemma i två veckor. Han skulle ha svält."

_"Eller så skulle han ha gjort sig hemmastadd och haft en underbar tid som människa igen som en förändring,"_ tänker Sirius bittert.

**"Släng upp honom på disken", sade häxan och drog fram ett par tjocka svarta glasögon ur fickan.**

"Hur jag önskar att jag hade gjort det nu", muttrar Ron förbittrat.

"Jag är säker på att tvillingarna skrämt upp honom en hel del under ett decennium", tröstar Harry. "Inte tillräckligt mycket förstås, men de gjorde det bästa de kunde."

**Ron lyfte ut Scabbers ur innerfickan och lade honom på disken bredvid buren med hans råttkamrater, som avbröt sin hopplek och kilade fram till ståltrådsnätet för att titta närmare på honom.**

"De grät antagligen av skratt av hur ynklig han såg ut", påpekar Fred, han kanske inte visste vem Scabbers egentligen var men han hade aldrig gillat råttan. George fnös under tiden när han förställde sig en liten råtta som höll sig för sin mage med tårar rinnande ur ögonen.

**Liksom nästan alla Rons ägodelar var Scabbers något som han hade fått överta (han hade tillhört Rons storebror Percy tidigare) och var därför lite illa medfaren. Vid sidan av de glansiga, välgödda råttorna i buren såg han särskilt bedrövlig ut.**

"Bra."

**"Hm", sade häxan och lyfte upp Scabbers. "Hur gammal är den här råttan?"**

"Runt 33", muttrar Remus lågt.

**"Vet inte", sade Ron. "Ganska gammal. Han har varit min brors tidigare."**

"Jag fann honom strax innan Bill åkte till Hogwarts i sitt första år." erkänner Percy.

"Wow, den råttan blev gammal. "Nämner Tonks. Det var länge sedan Bill var en förstaårselev", retas hon och skriker av skratt när hon duckar från den flygande kudden och lyckas slå till Charlie i bakhuvudet med en flygande arm.

"Um, jag vet inte mycket om råttor, men normalt sätt så brukar de väl inte bli så gamla", påpekar Padama.

"Inte om de inte har haft hjälp", svarar McGonagall i en ilsken ton och flera stycken stirrar i förvåningen på henne när de hör hennes röst.

**"Vad har han för magiska krafter?" sade häxan och granskade Scabbers noga.**

_"Möjligheten att förvandlas till en lömsk ondskefull förrädare", _tänker Sirius i en giftig ton som till och med skulle ha överraskat hans mor.

**"Öh…"**

"Så Öh… är både en bok och en magisk kraft. Väldigt intressant." kommenterar Justin retsamt.

**Sanningen var att Scabbers aldrig hade visat det minsta tecken på några intressanta krafter.**

"Försöker du att säga att han har krafter?" frågar Hermione med höjt ögonbryn.

"Krafter att kunna sova hela tiden möjligtvist."

**Häxan lät blicken vandra från Scabbers sönderrivna vänsteröra **

"Hm, jag måste säga att jag inte längre känner mig ledsen för det", anmärkte Remus tyst och undvek de nyfikna blickarna som kom från de som lyckats höra honom men inte förstått vad han menat.

**till hans framtass där det fattades en tå. **

"Vilket han gjorde själv", håna Harry, som var svagt grön när han kom ihåg hur han hade offrat samma hand för at föra tillbaka Voldemort. Den lilla mannen hade skärt av en kroppsdel då också.

**Hon ojade sig högt när hon såg det. "Han har verkligen fått slita ont, den här stackaren", sade hon.**

Gyllene trion kunde inte låta bli att fnysa när de hörde det, han hade knappast fått slita.

**"Han var sån när jag fick honom av Percy", sade Ron avvärjande.**

"Han såg ut så med när jag hittade honom", protesterar Percy.

"Ni tog båda mycket bra hand om honom", säger Mrs Weasley berömmande.

"För bra till och med", muttrar Ron lågt.

**"En vanlig enkel trädgårdsråtta som den här kan inte förväntas leva mer än tre år eller så", sade häxan. **

"Hur kommer det sig att ni aldrig lade märke till det?" frågar Hermione plötsligt.

"Vi trodde att han hade magiska krafter men att han bara inte visade dem", förklarar Mrs Weasley en aning förvirrat, vad spelade det för roll?

**"Men om du letar efter nåt lite slitstarkare, skulle du kanske gille an av de här…" Hon pekade på de svarta råttorna, som omedelbart satte igång med sin hopplek igen.**

**"Mallgrodor", muttrade Ron.**

"Jo, det är lite okänsligt", muttrar Alicia. "Han försökte hitta ett sätt att rädda sitt husdjur på och hon sade i princip att det var ett hopplöst fall och han lika gärna kan ge upp och gå vidare."

"Hon försöker bara att sälja. Det är hennes jobb trots allt", påpekar Oliver lugnt. "Men du har självklart rätt", lägger han till snabbt när han ser hennes blick.

**"Nå, om du inte vill byta u honom, kan du pröva ett sånt här stärkande rått-tonikum", sade häxan. Hon sträckte in handen under disken och drog fram en liten röd flaska.**

"Um… teoretisk fråga. Vad skulle hända om man gav rått-tonikum till en människa?" frågar Harry nyfiket.

"Han eller hon skulle bara bli väldigt sjuk om det gavs regelbundet… varför undrar du Mr Potter?" säger Madam Pomfrey till slut.

"Jag blev nyfiken. Jag vet att i mugglarvärlden så kan man dö om man får i sig råttgift och jag undra om det hände något liknande om man fick i sig det här, även om det är för att göra råttan frisk." hittar Harry på fort medan han delar en blick med sina två vänner, han kunde inte låta bli att vara glad åt svaret. Peter förtjänade att lida och han kunde tydligt i sina vänners ögon se att de ansåg samma sak.

**"Fint", sade Ron. "Hur mycket kostar… _Ajj_!"**

Flera stycken hoppade till när Terry skrek ordet. "Vad, vad hände. Är du okej Terry?" frågar Padama oroligt.

"Ja, jag är okej", försäkrar Terry med ett skratt. "Men Ron verkar inte vara det. Ordet var i boken", förklarar han.

"Verkligen Mr Boot, det finns ingen anledning till att agera så omoget som tvillingarna!" utbrast McGonagall medan hon höll sig för bröstet.

"Aw, se Georgie, vi har följare. Vi kan skaffa vår egna kult nu", kuttrar George glatt.

"Minsann Freddie", instämmer Fred.

"Ni ska inte göra något sådant", avbryter Flitwick. "Hogwarts har haft tillräckligt många kulter redan."

"Awww, du är inget roligt. Vi får inte göra något." stönar tvillingarna.

"Ni får plugga till era slutprov." avbryter Sprout kort.

**Ron vacklade till då någonting stort och rödgult kom nersusande från toppen av buren högst upp i affären och landade på hans huvud för att sedan kasta sig fram mot Scabbers, ursinnigt spottande och fräsande.**

"Merlin, han visste redan." utbrast Sirius och framkallade effektivt flera förvirrade blickar.

"Han kunde känna lukten av ondska", informerar Remus honom mörkt medan han knyter sina händer.

Bill kastade upp händerna i luften. "Det här kommer att bli irriterande."

Charlie ignorerade dock sin brors ord medan han stirrade misstroget på boken. "Katten ignorerade alla de många andra råttorna i den butiken och gick efter gamla skabbiga Scabbers?"

"Han måste ha luktat gott", säger Luna i sitt vanliga sorglösa sätt.

Sirius såg förvånat på henne. _"Det måste nog ha varit första gången någon har någonsin sagt det om honom."_

**"_Nej_, _Krumben! Nej_!" skrek häxan, men Scabbers for ur händerna på henne som en oljad blixt, landade pladask på golvet och kilade sedan i ilfart mot dörren.´**

"Påminn mig om att köpa kattmynta till honom i julklapp", viskar Ron och Hermione ler.

"Vem hade trott att Ron skulle köpa en present till Krumben."

"Han förtjänar det för att ge sig efter _honom. _Dessutom det kanske kan få honom att sluta blänga på mig."

**"Scabbers!" ropade Ron och rusade ut ur affären efter honom. Harry följde hack i häl.**

"Det verkade vara en intressant utmaning att försöka hitta en råtta i Diagongränden." erkänner Harry. "Och dessutom ville jag inte att Ron skulle förlora sitt husdjur."

"Självklart. Du älskar utmaningar", skrattar Ron.

**Det tog dem nästan tio minuter att hitta Scabbers, som hade tagit sin tillflykt under en papperskorg utanför Förstklassiga quidditchtillbehör.**

"Ni hade tur som kunde hitta honom", påpekar Moody. "Massor av platser för en liten sak som ditt husdjur att gömma sig på. Massor av avlopp också."

"Han vet inte om vem Scabbers är?" muttrar Hermione ur mungipan förvånat.

"Verkar inte som det. Hur länge?" viskar Harry tillbaka.

"Jul, när du smet ner till Hogsmeade." säger både Ron och Hermione.

"Själv säger jag när Remus tog kartan från mig." mumlar Harry och de skakar hand.

**Ron stoppade tillbaka den darrande råttan i innerfickan, rätade på sig och gned sig i huvudet. **

**"Vad var _det där_ för något?"**

"Inte ett ord", väser Hermione och stirrar på tvillingarna och Lee.

**"Det var antingen en väldigt stor katt eller en liten tiger", sade Harry.**

"Harry, han är inte så stor", protesterar Hermione, hennes läppar ryckte vid bilden av det.

"Jämfört med vanliga huskatter är han enorm Mione." protesterar Harry. "Ingen av Mrs Figgs katter var ens hälften av hans storlek."

"Ja, de var inte fast i en djuraffär för år var de?" sköt hon tillbaka. "Han har gått ner i vikt."

**"Var är Hermione?"**

**"Hon är nog kvar där inne och köper sig sin uggla."**

"Jag måste säga att det är den fulaste ugglan jag har sett, Hermione", skämtar Fay och Hermione smäller till henne.

"Väldigt roligt."

**De tog sig tillbaka genom myllret till Det magiska menageriet. Då de kom fram mötte de Hermione på väg ut ur butiken, men hon bar inte på någon uggla. Hon höll armarna hårt slutna om den jättestora rödgula katten.**

"Åh, jag antar att det kommer bli ett intressant år med tanke på att Ron äger en råtta", säger Charlus en aning roat.

"Var glad att du inte var där. Vi pratar inte ens om det. Det var en mardröm." säger Lavender mörkt.

**"Du har väl inte _köpt_ det där monstret?" utbrast Ron vantroget.**

**"Visst är han _underbar_?" sade Hermione och strålade.**

"Äh Hermione. Krumben är smart, pålitlig…" börjar Fred och såg på flickan tvekande.

"… underbar är han inte", avslutar George tappert.

"Beror på vem betraktaren är." Påpekar Sirius. "Föräldrar tycker alltid att deras barn är vackra, även om det inte är deras biologiska barn."

Harry låtsades täcka öronen. "Jag hörde inte det och jag känner inte den här mannen", skämtar han, även om det var en aning tveksamt och Remus brast ut i skratt.

**Det kunde man han ju ha delade meningar om, tänkte Harry.**

Hermione spände blicken i sin vän.

**Kattens rödgula päls var tjock och fluffig, men han var onekligen en smula krumbent och ansiktet såg grinigt och konstigt tillplattat ut, som om han hade rusat med huvudet före in i en vägg. **

"Så en kattversion utav en mops?" frågar Dennis ivrigt och Katie som kväver ett skratt nickar till svar.

**Men nu, när Scabbers var utom synhåll, spann katten i Hermiones famn.**

**"Hermione, det där odjuret skalperade mig nästan!" sade Ron.**

"Han ville inte skalpera dig", säger Angelina roat. "Du var bara i hans väg."

"Och höll i den sak han ville ha", mumlar Ron mörkt.

**"Det var inte hans mening, eller hur, Krumben?" sade Hermione.**

"Åh han visste exakt vad han gjorde, och menade varje bit av det och allt han har gjort sedan dess." svarar Ron. "Katten har aldrig gillat mig."

"Han är bara beskyddande av hans ägare", flinar Charlie. "Och han anser dig ett hot mot henne."

"Det är bara för att ni två argumenterar så mycket", erbjuder Neville i hopp för att stoppa ett bråk.

"Det och det faktum att jag beskyddade hans lunch", säger Ron dystert.

**"Och har du tänkt på Scabbers?" sade Ron och pekade på utbuktningen i sin bröstficka. "Han behöver lugn och ro! Hur ska han kunna få det med det där vilddjuret i närheten?"**

"Du kan lämna honom hemma", påminner Narcissa honom. "Om han är så gammal behöver han inte den stress som Hogwarts skulle ge."

"Du kan bara lämna honom i din sovsal med dörren stängd så att katten inte kan nå honom." påminde Bill sin bror.

"Eller stänga in honom i en bur." erbjuder Charlie. "Det är inte som om han rör sig så mycket längre."

_"Bura in honom är bra. Att döda honom funkar också",_ tänker Sirius hoppfullt innan han hör en röst som påminner honom smärtsamt mycket om Jasmine. _"Verkligen Sirius, du vet att det var den inställningen som fick dig i den här röran. Om han ska lida avslöja honom för vad han är och släng honom till de civila. De kommer vara rasande. Använd den hjärna jag vet du har…"_ han stängde sina ögon smärtsamt efter det, han kunde fortfarande inte fatta att hon var död, i tretton år hade han trott att hon var säker bara för att få veta av Remus att hon blivit mördad dagen efter James och Lily.

**"Ja, apropå det, så glömde du ditt rått-tonikum", sade Hermione och stack den lilla röda flaskan i handen på Ron. "Och sluta _oroa_ dig. Krumben sover inne i min sovsal, och Scabbers i din.**

"Jag är ganska säker på att Krumben listade ut hur man öppnad sovsalsdörrarna." påpekar Dean.

"Var inte löjlig det är en katt", fnyser Malfoy.

"Och jag är en smutskalle men fick dig ändå att fly din väg." säger Hermione högt och flera drar efter andan. "Så vad är din poäng?"

"Åh det, jag ser fram emot att få höra om det. Det var underbart när vi såg det." säger Ron för att distrahera alla.

"Miss Granger, du borde inte kalla dig själv det. Det är ett hemskt ord." McGonagall rynkar på pannan.

"Jag trodde att det skulle vara enda sättet att få tyst på honom professor. Det ordet väger mer i hans ordbok än bara mugglarfödd."

**Vad är det för problem? Stackars Krumben, häxan i affären sa att han hade varit där i evigheter, för ingen ville ha honom."**

"Det är sorgligt", mumlar Luna och ser upp i taket som om hon kunde se djuret genom alla våningar.

"Han kommer inte att komma hit Luna", säger Hermione. "Han gillar inte vissa människor och föredrar att hålla sig borta."

"Varför inte bara säga sanningen." fnyser Ron.

"Vilken sanning? Han har väl inte dött?" frågar Padama.

"Nej. Men om han var här så skulle han försöka att attackera vissa människor. Han fick smak för paddor förra sommarn när vi bodde i Kråkboet. Fullt av dem i dammen." svarar Harry roat.

"Ah. Jag ser." skrattar Padama tillsammans med resten av DA.

**"Jag undrar varför", sade Ron ironiskt då de började gå tillbaka mot Den läckande kitteln.**

**De fann Mr Weasley sittande i baren med dagens exemplar av _The Daily Prophet_. "Harry!" utbrast han leende och tittade upp. "Hur mår du?"**

"Du blev glad över att läsa den blaskan?" frågar Alicia chockat.

"Nja, han var nog mer glad över att få en ursäkt till att slippa läsa klart", bestämmer Oliver.

**"Fint tack", sade Harry då de alla tre slog sig ner hos Mr Weasley med inköpspåsarna samlade runt omkring sig. Mr Weasley lade ifrån sig tidningen, **

"Vad var det jag sade", säger Oliver självbelåtet.

**och Harry såg den nu välbekanta bilden av Sirius Black stirra upp mot sig.**

Harry sucka och började frånvarande att stryka Sirius päls i vad han hoppades var en tröstande rörelse.

**"Har de fortfarande inte fått tag i honom?" frågade han.**

"Hade de fångat honom hade det varit på förstasidan i flera dagar, Harry." påpekar Nick.

"Jag visste bara det, det verkade bara vara ett bra sätt att få information på utan att verka för intresserad eller desperat."

"Påminn mig igen om varför du inte är en Slytherin?"

"Malfoy gav mig dåligt intryck av huset och jag ville dessutom inte vara i samma hus som Voldemort varit i." säger Harry glatt.

**"Nej", sade Mr Weasley och såg mycket alvarlig ut. "De har frigjort alla oss anställda på Trolldomsministeriet från det vanliga arbetet för att vi ska kunna koncentrera oss på att hitta honom, men hittills har vi inte lyckats."**

"Jag förstår hur brådskande situationen var, men det verkar inte vettigt." påpekar Sarah. "Hur är det med vanliga jobb? Vem tog hand om mugglaren som blev biten av en tekopp i näsan?

"Tyvärr så anser de inte sådana händelser som viktiga", svarar Mr Weasley och ser nedslagen ut. "Det är klart att jämfört med en farlig rymd brottsling så är det inte det."

"Ärligt talat vad hade de förväntat sig att du skulle göra åt det?" suckar Mrs Weasley. "Vad vet du om att fånga brottslingar?"

"Arthur kunde ge oss värdefull information om mugglarvapen och transport som Black hade kunnat använda. Trots allt så fick Black högsta betyg i Mugglarstudier, det var… är mycket troligt att han tar sig runt med hjälp av mugglartransport." informerar Kingsley henne en aning stelt.

"Och trots att Ministeriet frigav alla från det vanliga arbetet så fortsatte Sirius att komma undan. Jag vet inte om jag borde vara imponerad eller förskräckt. Det är en aning patetiskt av er." påpekar Dorea med ett leende, speciellt med tanke på att Sirius befann sig i samma sal som dem och de insåg det inte ens.

**"Skulle vi få en belöning om vi fick fast på honom?" frågade Ron. "Det skulle vara bra med lite mer pengar…"**

"Tänk inte ens på det", informerar Bill bokversionen av sin yngre bror. Han brydde sig inte om ifall han korkad ut när han gjorde det, återgärden fick honom att må bättre. Han skakade på huvudet. "Ärligt talat ni tre lyckas hitta fara tillräckligt mycket utan att leta efter en förrymd brottsling."

Remus fnös. "Jag tror att du är för sent ute med den varningen." säger han när han mindes mötet i spökande stugan. Bill stöna och dunkade huvudet mot ryggen på soffan.

"Harry?" börjar de tre jagarna i en söt ton.

"Läs Terry, läs." utbrister Harry.

**"Var inte löjlig Ron", sade Mr Weasley, som vid en närmare anblick såg ganska slutkörd ut. "Black låter sig inte infångas av nån trettonårig trollkarl.**

Gyllene trion dolde sina leenden, de fann det ganska roande att det var tonåringar som hittat Sirius först av alla, även om de inte hade lämnat över honom till myndigheterna utan istället valt motsatsen.

**Det blir Azkabanvakterna som fångar honom och tar honom med sig tillbaka, det är helt jag säker på."**

"Dementorer." säger Charlus med en grimas. "Otäcka saker. Tur att de inte fått tag på Sirius." flera stycken skakade på huvudet sorgset, de var så fast beslutna att tro att Black inte var ond.

"De kom nära en gång", informerar Remus. "Han kom undan i sista sekunden.

"Hur vet du det?" frågar madam Bones chockat, hon hade aldrig hört om det tidigare.

"Jag har vänner inom Ministeriet som informerade mig. Fudge svor tydligen alla inblandade till tystnad. Ansåg att det skulle vara bättre att inte tala om för allmänheten att han hade åkt fast men rymt igen. Trodde det skulle se illa ut för Ministeriet."

"Jag försäkrar er, det är bara ett rykte. Enda gången vi kommit nära honom var igår." säger Fudge med ett varmt leende och Harry höjde förvånat ett ögonbryn, Fudge lät väldigt övertalande och det lät inte alls som han ljög.

"Det där kommer komma tillbaka och bita honom i röven senare." viskar Ron.

"Jag ser fram emot det." mumlar Hermione tillbaka.

**I samma ögonblick trädde Mrs Weasley in i baren, fullastad med påsar och åtföljd av tvillingarna, Fred och George, som nu skulle börja sitt femte år på Hogwarts. Den nyligen utnämnde försteprefekten Percy och Ginny, Weasleys yngsta barn och enda flicka, var också med. Ginny, som alltid hade varit väldigt förtjust i Harry, verkade ännu mer generad än vanligt när hon fick se honom, kanske för att han hade räddat hennes liv under deras förra termin på Hogwarts. Hon blev alldeles röd i ansiktet och mumlade "Hej" utan att se på honom.**

"Riddaren i skinnande rustning." hostar Fred vilket fick Ginny att blänga på sina syskon.

"Jag håller en lista", varnar hon dem. "Och hämnd kommer att delas ut så fort vi är borta från vuxnas ögon om ni fortsätter."

**Percy däremot räckte högtidligt fram handen, som om han och Harry aldrig hade träffats tidigare, och sade: "Harry. Så trevligt att se dig."**

Percy stönade.

"Sade du något Perce?" frågar George retsamt.

"Låt mig försvinna."

"Det kan anordnas?" erbjuder Fred med ett flin

"Å andra sida tror jag att jag stannar här", säger Percy hastigt. Han litade inte riktigt på vad de skulle ge honom.

**"Hej Percy", sade Harry och försökte låta bli att skratta.**

Percy stöna igen.

**"Och det står bra till med dig, hoppas jag?" fortsatte Percy pompöst och skakade hand med honom. Det var nästan som att bli presenterad för borgmästaren.**

"Hellre det än att bli presenterad för Fudge." muttrar Ron.

"Ni behövde inte jobba med honom. Några av hans idéer." Percy skakade bara på huvudet. "Tack och lov att tvillingarna lärde mig att komma upp med bra ursäkter, jag fick användning av dem när jag förklara varför vissa papper försvann."

"Sparade du dem?" frågar Mr Weasley intresserat.

"Vissa. Jag har dem i min lägenhet. Jag kan visa dem någon annan dag." försäkrar Percy.

**"Mycket bra, tack…"**

**"Harr!" sade Fred, som knuffade undan Percy och bugade sig djupt. "Det är verkligen en _storartad_ glädje för mig att se dig, gamle gosse…"**

"Se. Alla beundrar mig. Deras stolthet över att få möta mig ökade bara min iver över att bli beundrad av alla och ha makt över världen." skämtar Harry, han hade ingen aning om att det skulle vara så roligt att göra Fudge och Umbrigde så paranoida.

**"En sån enastående ära för mig", sade George, som nu knuffade Fred åt sidan för att i sin tur gripa tag i Harrys hand. "Helt underbart.**

"Det räcker för nu Harry, om vi pratar för mycket om våra planer kanske vi blir arresterade." påpekar Hermione skämtsamt.

"Jag är säker på att du skulle älska att bli arresterad av Ron." säger Harry med ett flin.

"Va?" utbrister hans båda vänner, lika röda i ansiktet båda två.

"Inget", svarar Harry självbelåtet medan alla andra försöker att dölja sina skratt.

**Percy skakade på huvudet åt dem**

"Du vet att vi inte syfta på att förolämpa dig på något sätt va?" frågar George.

"Vi såg bara en möjlighet att få folk att skratta och vi tog den", avslutar Fred med en axelryckning. "Det är vad vi gör."

"Jag insåg det, hade jag trott att ni menade att förolämpa mig hade jag smällt till er."

"Vår egen bror vill slå oss. Det är hemskt…"

"… vi kommer aldrig återhämta oss från det." snyftade tvillingarna och Percy himla med ögonen.

**"Nu räcker det", sade Mrs Weasley.**

**"Mamma!" utbrast Fred, som om han just hade fått syn på henne, och grep också henne i handen. "Så _fantastiskt_ roligt att se dig…"**

"Du måste erkänna att det var roligt", påpekar Tonks. "Måste ha varit otroligt att få se de live."

"Det var det", försäkrar Harry. "Alla utan Mrs Weasley skrattade åt det en stund." Fred och Georges ögon lös upp när de hörde det, de trodde inte att de hade fått alla att skratta.

**"Jag sa nu räcker det", upprepade Mrs Weasley och satte ifrån sig sina påsar i en tom stol. "God dag på dig, Harry, min lille vän.**

"Jag är inte liten", muttrar Harry en aning irriterat.

** Du har väl hört den spännande nyheten?" hon pekade på det splitter nya silveremblemet på Percys bröst. "Den andre i vår familj som blir försteprefekt!" sade hon svällande av stolthet.**

**"Och den siste", mumlade Fred halvhögt.**

**"Det skulle inte förvåna mig", sade Mrs Weasley och såg plötsligt bister ut. "Jag har minsann lagt märke till at ingen av er båda har blivit utnämnd till prefekt…"**

Percy märkte att tvillingarna rynkade på pannan dystert. "Mamma hade du verkligen velat att de skulle vara prefekter?" frågade han.

"Självklar", insisterar hon. "Det visar ansvar och mognad."

"Och det finns bara en manlig position. Som vilken av dem väljer du?" frågar han och korsar armarna över bröstet. "Skulle det inte vara bättre att välja någon annan än att behöva välja mellan dem?"

Hon hejdade sig och kastade en blick på sina två tvillingsöner som hade piggnat till och såg på sin äldre bror med beundran.

**" Varför skulle vi vilja bli prefekter?" sade George och såg illamående ut vid blotta tanken. "Det skulle förstöra allt roligt här i livet."**

"En av marodörerna var prefekt", påpekar Kingsley.

"Vad! Men de var upptågsmakare. Vad är logiken i det." frågar George chockat.

"Jag tror att lärarnas plan var att den som blev utvald till prefekt skulle få de andra att skärpa sig. Det misslyckades stort." förklarar Remus.

"Misslyckades stort. Jag hörde att de gav märket till Peeves." fnyser Narcissa. "Lärarna hade en hel del problem med att återställa allt och hade ett stort bråk med Peeves om märket."

"Genialt." viskar tvillingarna imponerat.

**Ginny fnissade.**

**"Ni borde vara ett bättre föredöme för er syster!" fräste Mrs Weasley.**

Mrs Weasleys rynkade panna blev djupare när hon hörde hur det lätt. Hon menade inte att få det att låta så. Fred och George verkade bara kunna trycka på alla hennes knappar och oftast tappade hon humöret och skällde på dem.

"Du borde verkligen lugna ner dig Molly", suckar Sirius. "De är bara pojkar som försöker att göra allas humör bättre. Det är inte som om de hoppar av skolan och rymmer hemifrån."

Tonks flinade. "Jag slår vad om att de hoppar av skolan."

**Han försvann, och en George upphävde en djup suck. "Vi försökte stänga in honom i en pyramid", talade han om för Harry. "Men mamma upptäckte oss."**

Bills ögon blixtrade vid det. "Ni borde vara glad över att jag inte såg det", morrar han. "Hur många gånger sade jag inte hur farligt det var innan jag tog med er in ditt?"

Charlie ryckte till när han höll upp en hand. "Det där är faktiskt mitt fel", erkände han. "Jag kanske betalde dem för att försöka."

"Idiot", morra Bill och slog till sin bror hårt på axeln.

"Jag visste att det inte var tvillingarna som låg bakom det", muttrar Percy.

**Middagen den kvällen blev en mycket trevlig tillställning.**

"Det var mycket trevligare att äta med vänner än att äta helt själv… tja, inte helt själv. Hedwig höll mig sällskap ibland."

**Värdshusvärden Tom satte ihop tre bord i sällskapsrummet, och de sju medlemmarna i familjen Weasley samt Harry och Hermione åt sig igenom fem läckra rätter.**

"Hur ni alla kan vara så smala förstår jag inte." Parvati skakar på huvudet

"Weasleys är bottenlösa hål, Harry tränar quidditch och Hermione behöver så mycket energi för all pluggning hon gör att hon inte går upp i vikt." förklarar Neville förnuftigt.

**"Hur ska vi ta oss till King's Cross i morgon, pappa?" frågade Fred då de högg in på en härlig chokladpudding.**

**"Ministeriet ställer ett par bilar i vårt förfogande", sade Mr Weasley.**

"Verkligen, så snart efter den flygande bilen?" frågar Remus en aning förvånat.

"Jag fick svära en ed på att inte mixtra med dem och var inte tillåten att vara i närheten av dem själv", erkänner Mr Weasley fåraktigt.

**Alla tittade upp på honom.**

Madam Bones skratta. "Bilarna används för besökande diplomater och kungligheter", förklarar hon för alla ovetande i salen.

"Ja, Harry är som en kunglighet är han inte?" påpekar Ron innan han dyker ner på golvet för att undgå Harrys slag.

Hermione ingrepp snabbt innan Harry hann försöka sparka till Ron. "Du kan inte vara arg på honom för att påpeka det uppenbara", nämner hon förnuftigt. Harry blängde våldsamt på dem båda innan han sjönk tillbaka ner i soffan.

**"Varför det?" frågade Percy nyfiket.**

"Jag skulle ha låtit någon annan ställa den frågan", muttrar Percy.

"Varför?"

"För att Fred och George är där Oliver, jag tror du förstår", suckar Percy och Oliver ler.

**"Det är för din skull, Perce", sade George alvarligt. "Och de kommer att vara prydda med små flaggor på motorhuven med dina initialer PPP på dem…"**

**"… som står för Pompöse Prefekten Percy", sade Fred.**

"Okej, det var gjort med flit", erkänner Fred. "Men bara för att få tyst på dig."

"Jag var ganska irriterande, var jag inte", suckar Percy.

**Alla utom Percy och Mrs Weasley frustade av skratt ner i puddingen.**

**"Varför ställer Ministeriet bilar till förfogande, pappa?" frågade Percy om igen i värdig ton.**

**"Ja, eftersom vi inte har någon egen bil länge", sade Mr Weasley. "Och eftersom jag arbetar där, vill de väl göra mig en tjänst…"**

Moody fnös. "Oavsett hur mycket de gillar dig Arthur så tror jag inte att någon tjänst de skyldiga dig är värt så mycket."

Tonks fnittra. "Jag är fortfarande förvånad över att efter hela affären med flygande bilen så låter dig gå nära dem."

"Som sagt, jag fick svära en ed." rodnar Mr Weasley till skratt.

**Han talade med obesvärad röst, men trots det lade Harry märke till att Mr Weasley hade blivit röd om öronen, precis som Ron brukade bli när han befann sig i en pressad situation.**

Bill rubbade sin nacke. "Ron, pappa och Ginny gör det. Vi andra skrattar bara obehagligt, eller ifall du är Charlie så stammar du och troligtvist säger eller gör oartiga saker för att avleda uppmärksamheten."

"Jag gör inte det", protesterar Charlie.

"Har du glömt när du förolämpade gammelfaster Muriel när vi upptäckt att du ljugit för oss?" frågar Percy.

"Glöm inte den gången han kastade mat i Bills hår", tilläger Ginny.

"Eller…"

"Det räcker", utbrister Charlie generat.

**"Och väl är det", sade Mrs Weasley raskt. "Inser ni hur mycket bagage ni har sammanlagt? Ni skulle just vara en skön syn på mugglartunnelbanan… **

"Varför åka på mugglarsättet över huvudtaget?" kräver Moody. "Varför inte bara ta flampulvret."

Hon kikade strängt på honom. "Har du någonsin försökt använda flampulvret med sju koffertar, tre ugglor och en katt? Och bara två vuxna att se över och ordna allt? Det är helt enkelt inte möjligt."

"Plus att de inte ville att jag skulle åka vilse igen som jag gjorde året innan", tillade Harry med ett flin.

Mr Weasley log tillbaka. "Det också", erkände han.

**Ni har väl packat allesammans?"**

"Det är klart att de har packat", påpekar Cho. "De var tvungna att packa innan de lämnade hemmet. Varför skulle de packa upp bara för en natt på den Läckande kitteln?"

"Tja.." George flinade. "Vi hade ett spratt planerat.

"Och naturligtvist så låg de produkter vi behövde för att klara av sprattet längst ner i kofferten", fortsatte Fred."

"Och vi hade så många spratt objekt att vi behövde tömma våra koffertar på allt för att hitta vad vi behövde", avsluta de tillsammans.

"Och Ginny provade varje klädesplagg i sin koffert som förberedelse på att få träffa Harry igen", informerade Ron och flinade mot den ilskna flickan.

Cho nickade även om hon såg på Weasley syskonen förvånat.

**"Ron har inte lagt ner alla sina nya saker i kofferten än", sade Percy med trött röst. "Han har bara dumpat dem på min säng."**

"Du var tvungen att skvallra om det?" frågar Nick inte ett dugg imponerat.

"Hade jag inte berättat om det så hade jag inte kunnat få gå och sova eftersom jag inte hade fått tillbaka min säng. Ledsen om jag skulle vilja ha lite sömn innan jag åker iväg med ett tåg fullt av högljudda personer."

**"Det är bäst du går och packar ordentligt, Ron. Vi kommer inte att ha mycket tid över i morgon bitti!" ropade Mrs Weasley från andra änden av bordet. Ron tittade ilsket på Percy.**

"Vilket han naturligtvist inte gjorde", påpekar Hermione. "Han stoppade fortfarande ner saker i sin koffert medan han drog ner den till baren nästa morgon."

"Det var inte mitt fel att Percy fick mig att packa upp allt eftersom han trodde att jag snott han emblem", protesterar Ron.

**Efter middagen kände sig alla väldigt mätta och sömniga. En efter en gick de uppför trappan till sina rum för att se efter att de hade allting packat och klart till dagen därpå.**

"Harry var den enda som faktiskt var färdigpackad." säger Ginny.

"Jag hade över två veckor på mig", svarar Harry med en axelryckning

**Ron och Percy hade rummet intill Harry. Han hade just stängt och låst sin egen koffert då han hörde ilskna röster genom väggen. Han gick för att se vad som försiggick.**

"Det måste ha varit högt om Harry kunde höra det i sitt rum", påpekar Kingsley förvånat. "Tom har en tystnadsförtrollning på alla rum." både Percy och Ron rodna när de hörde det.

**Dörren till nummer tolv stod på glänt och Percy skrek just med hög röst:**

**"Det låg _här_, på nattduksbordet. Jag tog av det för att putsa det…"**

**"Jag har ju inte rört det! hör du inte vad jag säger?" vrålade Ron tillbaka.**

"Min faster och farbror tillät aldrig att man skrek på varandra. De ansåg att man skulle använda sina trollstavar för att lösa problem, mina kusiner Sirius och Regulus växte upp med den regeln."

"Det är för att Orion och Walburga var galna." fnyser Dorea. "Använda sin trollstav till allt, hmp."

"De låter som riktigt söta personer." säger Harry sött

"Ah, då gör det inget för dig att få veta att du är avlägset besläktad med dem." informerar Charlus och Harr grimaserade.

**"Vad står på?" sade Harry.**

**"Mitt prefektmärke har försvunnit", sade Percy och svängde runt mot Harry.**

**"Och det har Scabbers rått-tonikum också gjort", sade Ron, som stod och slängde ut saker ur kofferten för att hitta det. "Jag kanske har lämnat det nere i baren…"**

"Varför gick du inte ner och hämta det istället för att leta på alla andra ställen?" frågar Astoria förvirrat.

Ron ryckte bara på axlarna i svar.

**"Du går ingenstans förrän du har letat fram mitt märke!" skrek Percy.**

**"Jag går och hämtar Scabbers tonikum. Jag har redan packat färdigt", sade Harry till Ron och gick en trappa ner.**

Harry suckade. "Jag försökte fly från Percys ilska och hamnade mitt i något annat", mumlade han ödmjukt. Han såg på sin gudfar. "Förlåt", mumla han lågt och bad om ursäkt medan han önskade att mannen inte skulle behöva höra vad som skulle komma.

**Harry var halvvägs genom gången till värdshuset bar, som nu var mycket mörk, då han hörde ett annat par ilskna röster inifrån sällskapsrummet.**

Dean log. "Du får alltid information på andra innan någon annan ens hört om vem informationen gäller."

"Du ska se henne när hon verkligen försöker få informationen", fnyser Hermione. "Han är som någon slags ninja eller något."

**Bara någon sekund senare gick det upp för honom att det var Mr och Mrs Weasleys röster. **

Flera höjde ett ögonbryn, de hade aldrig hört talas om att paret Weasley bråkade.

**Han tvekade, för han ville inte att de skulle förstå att han hade hört dem gräla. Men då han hörde sitt eget namn nämnas kunde han inte låta bli att stanna och maka sig närmare dörren till sällskapsrummet.**

"Harry", Remus slöt ögonen. "En ursäkt skulle kunna vara en bra sak just nu", föreslog han", en svag varning i sin röst.

"Det är ganska oförskämt." påpekar Sirius lugnt. "Kan det vara något som vi måste jobba på?"

Mrs Weasleys ögon vidgades när hon tänkte på den dagen. "Åh Merlin, han gjorde inte", stöna hon. "Tala om för mig att du inte fick veta det så där."

"Han förtjänar det om han hörde något obehagligt", hånar Snape.

"Harry", insisterar Remus.

"Jag är ledsen okej", utbrister Harry. "Jag menade inte att bryta mot Mr och Mrs Weasleys privatliv, men jag är inte ledsen för att jag tjuvlyssnade." Han korsade armarna över bröstet. "Hur ska jag annars få reda på informationen som borde ha gjort tillgänglig för mig?"

"Jag förstår det Harry och jag kan inte klandra dig. Du förtjänade att få veta sanningen. Försök bara inte att göra en vana av att tjuvlyssna på andra", suckar Remus.

"Jag lovar att inte tjuvlyssna på andra så länge det inte inkluderar mig",

"Jag antar att det kommer vara det bästa jag kan få", skrockar Remus och Harry ler, han var glad att både Remus och Sirius var så förstående.

**"… det är ingen mening med att _inte_ tala om det för honom", sade Mr Weasley upphetsat.**

**"Harry har rätt att få veta det. Jag har försökt säga det till Fudge, men han är envis med att behandla Harry som en barnunge. Han är faktiskt tretton år och…"**

"Tack Mr Weasley", säger Harry tyst, han hatade när andra behandlade honom som ett barn.

**"Arthur, sanningen skulle skrämma livet ur honom!" sade Mrs Weasley gällt. **

"Nej, tro mig jag var inte ett dugg rädd av att höra sanningen." säger Harry mörkt. "I själva verket var jag förbannad när jag fick höra sanningen."

"Förbannad? Varför skulle du vara?"

"Ni kommer att förstå längre in i boken."

**"Vill du verkligen sända tillbaka Harry till skolan med en sådan sak hängande över sig? Låt honom för guds skull leva i lycklig ovisshet om det!"**

"Jag tror att han har motbevisat detta påstående många gånger om", påpekar Katie torrt.

"Vad menar du?" frågar Nästan Huvudlösa Nick intresserat, han hade just återvänt in i salen genom väggen.

"Att Harry inte kommer vila förrän han fått fram sanningen."

**"Jag vill inte göra honom olycklig, jag vill bara få honom att vara på sin vakt!" svarade Mr Weasley skarpt."Du _vet_ ju hur Harry och Ron är. **

"Och vad menas med det?" frågar Harry och Ron samtidigt.

"Och hur är det med mig? Jag har bara missat ett av deras äventyr och det var för att jag var förstenad." protesterar Hermione.

"De som inte är i Gryffindor tror fortfarande att du är den oskyldiga i gruppen."

"Det är alltid de tysta man ska se upp för, har ni inte hört det?" frågar Harry roat.

**De brukar ströva i väg på egen hand – de har till och med hamnat i Den förbjudna skogen! **

"Jag vill bara påverka att det var en gång vi hamnade ensamma i förbjudna skogen och då var det inte ens vårt fel. Vi blev inskickade."

"Två år på raken så har du hamnat i förbjudna skogen Harry", påpekar Oliver. "Båda gångerna mitt i natten och som nästan slutade med att du förlorade ditt liv."

"Första gången var en straffkommendering och andra gången skickade Hagrid in mig." protesterar Harry högt.

**Men Harry får absolut inte göra några såna utflykter i år!**

"Så… jag får gå in i den förbjudna skogen under resten av mina skolår. Bra att veta."

"Harry", stönar Remus.

"Vad. Du kan inte säga något. Ni sprang alltid runt i skogen från vad jag hört", påpekar Harry med höjt ögonbryn.

**När jag tänker på vad som kunde ha hänt honom den kvällen då han sprang hemifrån… om inte Nattbussen hade plockat upp honom, **

"Han skulle inte ha haft så bråttom att springa iväg ifall han visste vad som lurade i mörkret", påpekar Hermione en aning irriterat.

"Åh jag vet inte… jag är ganska säker på att jag skulle bli galen om jag stannade kvar hos Dursley en sekund länge", mumlar Harry.

**är jag nästan säker på att Ministeriets utsända hade hittat honom död."**

"Jag är kapabel att ta hand om mig själv. Jag har klarat mig i fjorton år utan mycket hjälp, tio av dem utan någon hjälp som helst." muttrar Harry upproriskt.

**"Men han _är_ ju inte död. Han mår utmärkt, så vad är det för mening…"**

"Poängen är att hur ska han veta att han gjorde fel när ingen berättade varför!" utbrast Charlus, trött på konversationen. "Harry vekar inte speciellt ledsen över att ha rymt hemifrån, bara orolig över att ha blåst upp någon. Därför att han inte visste att han gjort något fel genom att lämna, något som ni hävdar att han har gjort."

"Tack farfar", mumlar Harry och Charlus ler vänligt mot honom.

**"Molly, de säger att Sirius Black är galen,**

"Ge oss en nyhet. Folk har sagt det långt innan han blev myndig", påpekar Dorea roat.

**Och det kanske han är, men han var tillräckligt klok för att lyckats fly från Azkaban, och det påstås vara omöjligt.**

"Hm, en förolämpning och en komplimang i samma mening", funderar Ron.

"Jag tror att förolämpningen är mer exakt", nämner Harry med ett retsamt leende.

**Det är bara en månad sen och ingen har sett så mycket som skymten av honom, vad Fudge än säger till _The Daily Prophet_.**

"Du vet förvånansvärt mycket Arthur", nämner Madam Bones.

"Jag har en del viktiga vänner inom ministeriet." nämner Mr Weasley, noga med att inte nämna några namn.

**Vi har inte nått ett steg närmare ett gripande av Black än vi har nått uppfinnandet av en trollstav som trollar av sig själv.**

"Fred?"

"Ja George."

"Vill du?"

"Självklart. Vi måste dock prata med Ollivander tror jag…"

**Det enda vi med visshet vet är vad Black är ute efter…"**

**"Men Harry kommer att vara i absolut säkerhet på Hogwarts."**

Flera stycken fnös, oja Harry hade varit absolut säker på Hogwarts.

**"Vi trodde ju att Azkaban var absolut säkert. Om Black kan bryta sig _ut_ från Azkaban, kan han också bryta sig _in_ på Hogwarts."**

Och han gjorde verkligen båda", anmärkte Neville en aning nervöst när han mindes de två gånger Black hade rapporteras att befinna sig i slottet samt mötet med honom kvällen innan.

"Jag vill bara påpeka att han bröt sig in på Hogwarts med sina vänner när de var nitton." påpekar Dorea. "Så det är inte så förvånande om han brutit sig in igen efter det."

"Påminn oss inte om det. Det var hemskt." muttrar Sinistra.

**"Men ingen är verkligt säker på att Black är ute efter Harry…"**

**Det hördes en smäll mot träd, och Harry var övertygad om att Mr Weasley hade slagigt näven i bordet.**

"Wow, pappa är arg", mumlar Ginny chockerat.

**"Molly, hur många gånger måste jag tala om det för dig? De rapporterade det inte i pressen därför att Fudge ville att man skulle hålla det hemligt,**

"Hålla vad hemligt?" frågar Parvati misstänksamt.

**Men Fudge gav sig i väg till Azkaban samma natt som Black rymde. Vakterna berättade för Fudge att Black hade pratat i sömnen en tid.**

"De ville inte att pressen ska få veta att han talat i sömnen? Big deal, alla pratar i sömnen någon gång." påpekar Daphne.

"Åh, det är inte färdigt än. Det finns mer information." försäkrar Harry

**Alltid samma ord: "Han är på Hogwarts… Han är på Hogwarts."**

"Hur bevisar det att han är ute efter Harry?" frågar Su Li misstroget.

"Han sade…"

"Han är på Hogwarts, jag är ledsen men sist jag kolla så var inte Harry den enda killen inom skolan. Hälften av studenterna här är killar, det är cirka 300 hundra personer som kan vara den Black letar efter i så fall. Så hur kan ni med säkerhet veta att han är ute efter Harry."

"Han grep tag i Potter igår Miss Li", utbrister Umbrigde.

"Så ni hävdar att ni visste att det skulle hända för två år sedan? Jag säger inte att ni har fel men Black räddade Harrys liv och använde honom som gisslan för att ta sig ut härifrån, han kunde ha använt vem som helst. Så igen, hur vet ni att han inte är ute efter någon annan. Visst finns det andra inflytelserika manliga personer i det här rummet. Neville Longbottom är den sista Longbottom och hans farmor har massvis med kontakter. Visst skulle han kunna vara personen Black är ute efter."

"Miss Li, planerar ni att bli advokat?"

"Jag har ingen aning madam, jag finner det en aning intressant."

**Black är rubbad, Molly, och han vill döda Harry. Jag är övertygad om att han tror att mordet på Harry kan föra Du-vet-vem tillbaka till makten.**

"Var inte löjlig. Sirius är inte dum, han skulle aldrig tro att något sådant skulle föra en annan person till liv." fnyser Dorea.

**Black förlorade ju allt den natten då Harry satte stopp för Du-vet-vem, **

"Han förlorade verkligen allt den natten. Sin ingifta bror och syster, sin gudson, sin fru och sina vänner." viskar Hermione. "Det hade inte med att Voldemort blev dödad."

**Och det har han ruvat över i de tolv år han har suttit isolerad i Azkaban…"**

"Jag är ledsen Sirius, jag borde inte ha sagt något så hemskt och speciellt inte framför Harry", suckar Mr Weasley lågt, noga med att inte låta någon annan höra det.

**Det blev tyst. Harry lutade sig ännu närmare dörren, förtvivlat ivrig att få höra mer.**

"Jag var nyfiken. Även om jag inte hade velat lyssna mer så hade det varit omöjligt att gå därifrån. Det var som om mina ben var fastlimmade i golvet."

**"Jaa, Arthur, du måste göra det som du finner bäst. Men du glömmer Albus Dumbledore. Jag tror inte att nån eller nånting skulle kunna skada Harry så länge Dumbledore är rektor på Hogwarts.**

"Om det inte är mannen själv", muttrar hon och skämdes. Runt om hennes fnös personer av misstro över vad som just hade lästs.

**Han känner väl till allt det här, antar jag?"**

"Han känner till allt som händer i skolan", påpekar Dennis ivrigt.

"Så länge det inte har med troll, Voldemort och basilisker att göra." muttrar Remus.

**"Det är klart han gör. Vi var tvungna att fråga honom om han hade nåt emot att Azkabans vakter patrullerade runt ingångarna till skolområdet. Han var inte glad åt det, men han gav sin tillåtelse."**

"Menar du att Fudge inte hade kunnat placera Dementorerna runt om slottet ifall Dumbledore inte hade gått med på det?" frågar Harry. "Samma Dementorer som skrämde ett helt tåg fullt med studenter och nästan gav mig Kyssen två gånger?"

"Jag hade inte så mycket val som du tror, min pojke. Allmänheten skulle inte ha tolererat någonting annat", suckar Dumbledore.

"Vad menar du med att nästan bli Kysst två gånger?" utbrast alla Harrys vänner (utom Hermione och Ron) samt Sirius.

"Um, det är bättre om ni läser om det." försöker Harry lugna ner dem samtidigt som han skruvar på sig.

**"Inte glad? Varför skulle han inte vara glad, om de är där för att infånga Black?"**

"Det har ingenting med att rädda Harry. Det handlar om att de riskerar oskyldiga studenters liv."

"För att vara riktigt noggranna så riskerar de våra själar, inte våra liv." muttrar Hermione.

**"Dumbledore tycker inte om Azkaban vakterna", sade Mr Weasley tungt. "De gör inte jag heller, vad de anbelangar.**

"Jag tvivlar på att någon gillar dem."

"Voldemort gillar dem troligtvist", muttrar Harry.

**Men när man har med trollkarlar som Black att göra, måste man ibland sluta förbund med såna som man annars brukar undvika."**

"Ledsen Mr Weasley, men jag håller inte med om det. Jag tänker inte att ansluta mig med Voldemort för någonting", förklarar Harry allvarligt och hans vänner nickade bredvid honom.

**"Om de kan rädda Harry…"**

"Låter som om de försökte göra motsatsen", muttra Angelina förbannad, dels på sig själv för att hon aldrig vetat om det tidigare.

**"… ska jag aldrig mer säga ett ont ord om dem", sade Mr Weasley trött. "Det är sent, Molly. Kom, så går vi upp och lägger oss…" Harry hörde stolar som skrapade. Så tyst han kunde skyndade han sig vidare genom gången till baren och utom synhåll.**

"Du har sådan tur Harry! Jag svär att du aldrig blir upptäckt när du borde bli det." påpekar Hermione medan hon lutar sig mer mot Ron som rodnar.

"Snälla", fnyser Harry retsamt. "Jag är halvninja. Jag är praktiskt taget ostoppbar ifall ni frågar mig."

"Och även så blygsam", tillade Ron. "Ett riktigt kap, verkligen."

"Ah, jag visste att du i hemlighet var kär i mig." utbrast Harry. "Låt oss rida iväg i solnedgången och leva lyckliga i resten av våra liv."

"Vi tar med Mione va, saker skulle bli ganska tråkigt utan henne. Hon kan vara vårt husdjur." skämtar Ron.

"Självklart, vi skulle aldrig lämna henne bakom oss", flämta Harry.

**Dörren till sällskapsrummet öppnades, och strax efter talade ljudet av steg i trappan om för honom att Mr och Mrs Weasley var på väg upp till sitt rum.**

"Du har verkligen bra hörsel." påpekar Megan.

"Har utvecklats under åren."

**Flaskan med råttmedicinen låg under bordet som de hade suttit vid tidigare. Harry väntade tills han hörde Mr och Mrs Weasley sovrumsdörr stängas och skyndade sig sedan tillbaka uppför trappan med flaskan.**

"Tur att de inte tänkte på att kolla till honom", mumlar Bill tyst till Charlie och Percy. "Det är en av mammas favoritsaker att göra. Hon måste ha varit riktigt upprörd för att ha gått direkt till sängs."

**Fred och George satt hoppkrupna i skuggan på trappavsatsen och flämtade av undertryckt skratt medan de lyssnade till Percy, som höll på att riva ner hela sitt och Rons rum på jakt efter prefektmärket.**

**"Vi har snott det", viskade Fred till Harry. "Vi har förbättrat det."**

"Hej!" skrek Ron. "Ni satt där och lyssnade på honom skrika på mig och det hela var er fel!"

Fred ryckte på axlarna. "Förlåt oss lillebror. Menade inte få dig indragen i det hela."

"Men vi var inte beredda att erkänna att det var oss bara för att rädda dig", tillade George.

"Gin, har du fortfarande den där listan", frågar Ron och blänger på sina tvillingbröder.

"Oroa dig inte Ron. Jag ska lägga till det här", försäkrar hon med ett ondskefullt flin.

"Räkna in mig, jag vill också ha hämnd." tilläger Percy. "Jag har lärt mig en del ovanliga förtrollningar på senaste tiden."

**På märket stod det nu att läsa _Försteprefektfåne_.**

Ingen kunde hjälpa det, alla brast ut i skratt när de hörde det.

"Vad jag vill veta är hur ni lyckades med det. Omyndiga trollkarlar får inte använda magi utanför skolan." påpekar Percy och korsar armarna.

"En magiker avslöjar aldrig sina tricks…"

"… och tja, det stämmer med en upptågsmakare också."

**Harry tvingade fram ett skratt och gick in till Ron med råttmedicinen. Sedan gick han tillbaka till sitt rum och lade sig på sängen. Sirius Black var alltså ute efter honom.**

"Jag tar tillbaka det. Jag stöttar nu fullhjärtat Sus förslag." ändrar sig Harry med ett hemlighetsfullt leende.

**Det förklarade allting. Fudge hade haft överseende med honom därför att han var så lättad över att finna honom i livet.**

"Det och att allmänheten skulle slitit honom i stycken vid det tillfället om han relegerat dig." påpekar Tracy.

**Han hade fått Harry att lova att stanna i Diagongränden, där det vimlade av trollkarlar som kunde hålla ett öga på honom. Och han skickade två bilar från Trolldomsministeriet för att köra dem allesammans till stationen morgonen därpå, så att Weasleys kunde se efter Harry tills han satt säkert placerad på tåget.**

"Du är ganska bra på att komma med korrekta förklaringar från lite information", noterar Babbling med en suck. "Även om jag anser att det hade varit bättre ifall någon hade förklarat det för dig så att de kunde försäkra dig om att allt skulle ordna sig."

"Jag skulle ha velat det också", mumlar Harry bittert. "Men alla tror att de måste hålla allt om mitt liv som en hemlighet ifrån mig." Remus höjde ett ögonbryn. "Okej, du och Siri är enda undantaget, Tonks med när jag tänker efter."

**Harry låg och lyssnade till de halvkvävda skriken från rummet intill och undrade varför han inte kände sig mer skrämd.**

"För att du aldrig vet när du ska vara rädd."

"Det vet jag visst", protesterar Harry.

"Stenen och basilisken."

"Jag var rädd men det fanns mer viktiga saker att koncentrera sig på."

"Din säkerhet är viktig", påpekar Remus mjukt.

**Sirius Black hade mördat tretton personer med en enda förbannelse. **

"Får det att låta som om han är stålmannen", säger Sirius och får de med mugglar relationer att skratta.

"Vem?" frågar Charlie och ser förvirrad ut.

"En mugglar superhjälte", förklarar Remus, glad att se att hans vän inte deppade.

"Mugglare har superhjältar?" frågar Lavender förvånat.

"Nej, de har bara berättelser om superhjältar", förklarar Katie med ett skratt.

**Mr Och Mrs Weasley trodde tydligen att Harry skulle bli panikslagen om han fick reda på sanningen.**

Fred fnös. "När är Harry någonsin panikslagen?"

George nicka. "Ju mer skräckinjagande någonting är desto mer lugn blir han. Läbbigt egentligen."

**Men Harry råkade vara fullkomligt överrens med Mrs Weasley om att den säkraste platsen på jorden var i närheten av Albus Dumbledore.**

"Hur kan du säga så?" frågar Alisa i misstro. "Du har nästan dött varje år du har varit på Hogwarts! I hans närhet så har du råkat ut för troll, Voldemort två gånger, en basilisk, turneringen…"

"Okej, jag fattar." Harry rycker på axlarna. "Jag var tydligen väldigt naiv då. Oroa dig inte, jag lär mig fort."

**Sade man inte alltid att den enda personen Lord Voldemort fruktade var Dumbledore? Nog måste väl Black, som hade varit Voldemorts högra hand, frukta honom lika mycket?**

"Jag tvivlar det. Sirius har aldrig riktigt fruktat någon. Han driver istället med dem." Charlus skakar på huvudet. "Får en tro att han är orädd."

**Och sedan var det förstås de där vakterna från Azkaban som alla jämt talade om. De verkade skrämma de flesta från vettet, och om de nu var utposterade runt hela slottet, verkade Blacks chanser att ta sig in mycket små.**

"Lägg märkte till att jag sade _verkade_, jag hade fel." påpekar Harry.

**Nej, när allt kom till kritan var Harrys största bekymmer just nu att hans chanser att besöka Hogsmeade nu förföll lika med noll.**

"Ja, för Hogsmeade är viktigare än ditt liv", påpekar Narcissa sarkastiskt.

"När man är tretton och alla ens vänner går dit och lämnar dig ensam kvar så är det praktiskt taget det", rättar Bill henne. Han tyckte synd om barnet som redan hade fått offra så mycket. Livet sög verkligen.

**Ingen skulle låta Harry lämna säkerheten på slottet förrän Black var gripen.**

"Tack och lov så lät dig med göra det, jag är ganska säker på att jag skulle vara död av uttråkning annars."

**I själva verket misstänkte Harry att minsta rörelse han gjorde skulle övervakas strängt tills faran var över.**

"Och jag hade rätt, inte för att de var så bra på det." sucka Harry. "Den enda som gjorde ett bra jobb på det var faktiskt Remus, McGonagall gjorde ett okej jobb på det när jag tänker efter men resten av er…" Harry skaka bara på huvudet.

**Han tittade bistert upp i det mörka taket. Trodde de att han inte kunde ta vara på sig själv? Han hade undkommit Lord Voldemort tre gånger, så han var inte helt hjälplös…**

"Vi säger inte att du är hjälplös Harry", sucka Remus. "Men du ska inte behöva möta fara varje gång du vänder dig om heller.

"Eller leta efter fara", tilläger Tonks strängt.

"Jag letar inte efter fara", muttrar Harry. "För det mesta", ändrar han motvilligt när han ser alla blickar han får. "Men efter att ha fått se efter mig själv för så länge är det kvävande att alla studera minsta rörelse jag gör."

"Du har en poäng i det", suckar Remus. "Vi vill bara det bästa."

**Men så smög sig med ens bilden av odjuret inne bland skuggorna i Magnoliagränden på honom. _Vad kan du göra när du vet att det värsta kommer att ske..._ **

"Fortsätt bara med ditt liv och ta saker som de kommer. Det är bäst", råder Charlus.

**"Jag tänker _inte_ bli mördad", sade Harry högt till sig själv.**

"Behåll den tanken i huvudet", rådde madam Hooch honom.

**"Så ska det låta, min vän", sade hans spegel sömnigt.**

"Och det mina vänner är slutet på det här kapitlet", flinar Terry.

"Vi kommer att äta lunch efter nästa kapitel och även ta en halvtimmes lång rast", informerar McGonagall med ett leende. "Så jag föreslår att vi fortsätter att läsa och ni försöker att inte avbryta lika mycket i nästa kapitel. Vi hade förväntat oss att hinna med två till kapitel innan lunch och inte bara ett."

"Hon verkar inte sådär jättenöjd med att vi har avbrutit hela tiden va?"

"Inte ett dugg, men personligen så föredrar jag det. Betyder lite mindre fokus på mig eftersom vi kommer in på andra ämnen." påpekar Harry.

"Det innebär också att fler dagar kommer att gå åt till att läsa böckerna, har du ens kollat på hur tjock femte boken är?" fnyser Ron och brister ut i skratt när han ser Harrys förskräckta ansikte.

"McGonagall blänger på oss vi borde kanske vara tysta nu", viskar Hermione och de tre vännerna tittar på varandra innan de börjar skratta lågt.

* * *

AN: Tack så mycket för att ni stod ut med den långa väntan på drygt 20 dagar, och var det bara jag som var ganska tyst igår och hedrade alla dem som dog i Slaget på Hogwarts (Även om jag vägrar att erkänna att vissa personer faktiskt dog). 16 år totalt sedan de blev av med Voldemort en gång för alla. Nu måste jag gå, är barnvakt åt mina syskon som vill se film, så vi ses


End file.
